Part of My Chemistry
by wildemoon
Summary: When Kurt left Lima, things didn't go as planned. When he met Blaine Anderson, things got even more complicated. Kurt isn't the only one who isn't where he planned to be - Finn Hudson is working an office job and dating his boss' twin brother... at least until he finds Kurt again. WARNING: This story will contain incest, kinks, angst, romance and other goodness.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Part of My Chemistry

**Author: **Elizabeth Wilde & Chad Moore

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **We have everything from stripper!Kurt to twincest to... well, it's going to be a wild ride. If you're in the mood for smutty, angsty and fun, this is the place to find it. Notes on the premise: Kurt has a twin brother, Cameron, and Blaine has a twin brother, Everett. Backstory and how things fit together will become clear as things progress. Promise!

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine (Klaine), Finn/Kurt (Kinn), Finn/Everett (more will be announced down the road)

**Warnings: **smut (lots and lots and lots), barebacking, rimming, cursing, incest, multiple partners - in other words, this will be super, super dirty and kinky, so if that's not your scene, run screaming while you have the chance

**Disclaimer: **We don't own anyone from Glee. Wish we did. Characters, music, etc. are used with love, respect, and the intention of making not a damn cent, so don't bother suing.

**Author's Notes: **Title comes from the song "Jealousy" by Darren Criss. Inspiration for the story comes from fan art of Kurt, Handerson Fourgy goodness and our generally smut-filled imaginations. In this universe, Blaine & Everett are a few years older than Kurt & Cameron.

**Chapter 1**

It was a revolting profession. Kurt had to remind himself of that from time to time. The truth was that as much as he hated the sweaty hands that were constantly trying to grab inappropriate parts of his anatomy and the occasional drunk customer who wouldn't take no for an answer, part of him loved the attention. It was performing, at least. He got up on stage, he moved to the music, he let it flow through him, and the crowd ate up every second. Half of them were inevitably in love with him before the music was over. It was a powerful high.

He remembered the downsides of his current profession most clearly when he ran short on rent or the electricity got shut off - again - and he was forced to add a little something extra to his after show routine. There were back rooms for the purpose. Everyone knew. It wasn't on the books, of course. Strictly "volunteer work" as the manager reminded them with a leer before shows. Kurt wasn't convinced it counted as voluntary if he couldn't buy food _without _offering to suck somebody off in the back room, but he kept that to himself.

Stripping paid the bills, or almost paid them, and it left Kurt's days free so that he could go from pointless, failed audition to pointless, failed audition. More than a few afternoons, he'd collapsed onto the bed in his motel room-cum-home and cried himself into an uneasy sleep until his shift started that night. But then he was up on stage, he was moving, he was drinking in the attention, and the rest faded to gray.

Tonight was no exception. "Everybody's Got Their Something" began pounding over the speakers, and Kurt strutted confidently out onto the stage with a swagger. He wore a poindexterish suit, thick glasses, and pants that would, naturally, tear away at the right moment. He lost the blazer almost at once, tossing it offstage and offering the crowd a cheeky smile. The glasses came next. Those were cheap enough that he often flung them into the crowd, but since he'd just run out of ramen and the rent was due in three days, Kurt saved their cheap little lives by flinging the specs onto the blazer before winking at the men watching. He scanned the crowd for a likely mark. Some of the regulars were there, but he tended to keep his cool around them. They'd be back. He didn't like doing side jobs, and he definitely didn't want people he saw every night starting to think they could expect it.

Instead he looked for new faces, stranger who were likely just taking in the scenery and would never return. The crowd gave a lusty cheer as Kurt tugged his tie free and then flung his shirt into the backstage area as well. He took to the pole then, which also gave him a better chance to look around. And then he spotted his target. It didn't hurt that the guy was also the most gorgeous one in the place. The second Kurt locked eyes with the dark-haired stranger sitting a bit back from the stage, every move was just for him, ever seductive smile trained right on the man. Whoever the guy was, he was definitely going to be coming to the back room.

Having overheard talk about the club from a co-worker in hushed tones, Blaine Anderson had finally decided to satisfy his curiosity as well as indulge himself after a long, hard day's work. The room was almost exactly what he'd expected; a Victoria's Secret store on crack. Painted in lurid colors, and filled with tacky furnishings. An plush and empty light purple sofa caught his attention, and Blaine made himself comfortable as the show began. Instead of a muscular Chippendale wannabe, the dancer who emerged on stage was a stunning, unbelievably gorgeous man, with an alluring body, a slender waist, and smooth skin that gleamed more than that of any one Blaine had ever known.

He was almost paralyzed with desire when the dancer smiled and those beautiful green-blue eyes focused especially on him. Blaine swallowed, his pulse hammering. The rest of the club seemed to melt away into darkness, leaving only him and this alluring vision as the only people in the room. Blaine grew uncomfortably warm in his business suit, unconsciously loosening his tie and collar as he stared with open lust at the dancer rotating his hips in ways he never dreamed possible.

As the music came to its close, Kurt made his way off the stage and let the next boy take his place. He didn't even bother to spare a glance at whoever was next up. He strode out into the crowd confidently. He'd felt the man's eyes on him even when he forced himself to scan the rest of the crowd to make them feel included as well. The man wanted him, and as he drew closer, Kurt took a moment to thank god if he even existed out there somewhere because the stranger's silk tie and perfectly cut Armani suit meant he also had the means to pay for a little fun.

Kurt leaned in close, ostensibly to be heard over the pulsing music of the next song, and offered just loudly enough, "Would you like a private dance? We have a back room..." He let his lips linger just a bit too close to the man's ear, breath warm against its shell, and was surprised to find how hard it was not to touch, to remember that touching wasn't okay for either of them without invitation. Still his fingers found the silk tie, and he held it, caressing, not grabbing. It was _silk_, after all, and rather beautiful, and Kurt let his fingers play mindlessly over the fabric as he waited for the answer he hoped would come.

The smell of the dancer and his warm breath in his ear aroused Blaine shockingly, so much so that he had to swallow and take a few deep breaths to keep control. /God, I'm going to come right here in my pants,/ he thought. "Yeah, I'd like that," he whispered back to the dancer, giving him a hot, sexual stare. Blaine allowed himself to be led toward the back room, ignoring the jealous stares of the other men around him as his gaze caressed what had to be the most beautifully sculpted ass he'd ever laid eyes on. There was a hot, insistent pulse beating deep inside his groin. The dancer's gorgeous presence, and his seductiveness, drove him wild.

Kurt's heart skipped a beat when the man agreed, the husky note in his voice and the look in his dark eyes making him doubly glad that they were retiring from the main flow of traffic. If he needed to do something a little less than savory to make rent, why not enjoy it? He glanced coyly back over his shoulder as he unlocked the back door and led the stranger down a hallway that was at least slightly better lit than the main club. The color scheme remained something out of an acid trip - all pinks, reds and purples splashed on the walls in the form of light or fabric or worn wallpaper. Kurt slipped his key into the farthest of the private rooms, the one his own dressing room bordered.

Once inside, he reached for the man's hands and clasped them in his own with a smile before leading the brunette over to a plush purple velvet couch. "Make yourself comfortable and I'll put on some music." The stereo in the corner was flanked by piles of burned cds with a wide range of music, half of them assembled by Kurt himself since most of the original selections available had ranged from trite to simply unacceptable. "Any requests?"

/Oh god... everything.../ Blaine thought. His eyes throbbed, drinking in this beautiful vision willing to do anything for him. He could have easily taken himself in hand and gotten off from watching the dancer alone. Now only dressed in a black vest, thigh-length boots and stockings, and the flimsiest panties ever made, the other man was without a doubt the sexiest thing Blaine Anderson had ever seen. His mouth watering, and with a world of possibilities open to him, he asked almost bashfully, "Could I have a lap dance, please?"

"Of course," Kurt answered simply. God, the guy was even more gorgeous in better light. He managed to play casual rather convincingly, slipping a cd into the player and launching into Faithless' version of "If Loving You is Wrong." The beat was perfect, and the lyrics excellently dirty for the task at hand. Kurt knew that he looked good as he strode over to the stranger. It was good to know that now he had permission to touch at least enough to make the show fun. Badly as he found himself wanting to strip the other man down and see just what the suit was hiding, Kurt had to remind himself that it wasn't like they'd met at a bar and gone home together. The man was racking up credit card debt to get a little bump and grind and maybe something more.

With that in mind, Kurt stopped in front of his new client and began to swivel his hips enticingly. It wasn't hard to pretend like he was interested, like he wanted to seduce the dark-haired stranger. He did. It was more than a little depressing to think that he was half naked in front of an absolutely gorgeous man and at the end of the night the best satisfaction he'd likely get would be jerking off in his dressing room after his "encore" performance.

Blaine draped an arm casually over the back of the sofa, watching the dancer fulfilling his fantasies with ravenous intent. He honestly could not believe his luck. His first visit to a club of this sort, and he was being given a private dance by the most impossibly beautiful man imaginable. His body heat rising, Blaine thought his suit would burst into flames at any moment. "You probably hear this a lot," he started, his throat clotted with desire. "But, you're absolutely incredible."

He didn't, actually, but Kurt answered coyly, "That's the sort of thing a boy never gets tired of," before moving in closer. He turned to face the man and in a surprisingly graceful series of movements managed to straddle the businessman's lap. There was really no hiding the fact that he was half hard already just thinking about what the man might ask him to do, but Kurt did his level best to ignore it and prayed that the client didn't mind. Normally he was barely interested in the proceedings, let alone turned on, but this guy... Hoping to keep the man's attention focused elsewhere, nimble fingers found his tie again. "I think we should loosen this a bit. You look flushed." Without waiting for permission, Kurt loosened the fabric and let it fall open, wishing he could do the same with the man's shirt. His hips moved to the music, still keeping the beat as Kurt guided the man's hands to rest on his waist. "You're allowed to touch now that we're alone."

Having gone weeks without sex, Blaine trembled uncontrollably with need when the dancer's warm, enticing body settled against his own. He felt restless, and hungry, and eager. A sharp, pulsing, hot desire glistened in his dark eyes. His coke can thick cock throbbed painfully within the ever tightening confines of his pants, and the erotic writhing of the dancer's gorgeous ass only served to make matters worse. "You feel so good," he sighed, a bead of sweat streaming a trail down one side of his handsome face. Giving into temptation, Blaine let one hand dip into the waistband of those skimpy black panties and eased into the cleft of those swelling moons. His breathing hitched, his heart hammering painfully against his ribs. "What if I said I want to do more than touch you?"

"I'd say you know what you can afford better than I do," Kurt answered with a smile before he leaned down to breath in the man's ear, "And I'd also say yes." It didn't hurt that for once he wanted to do it. His mouth watered at the idea of sinking to his knees and sucking the man down. Given the client's aroused state, Kurt chanced overstepping his boundaries to unbutton his shirt, parting the top two buttons easily and sighing his pleasure at the fresh expanse of flesh bared there. He wanted to kiss, to touch, to explore, and felt a renewed frustration that he wasn't allowed any of those things. They weren't two men indulging in mutual attraction no matter how much Kurt found himself wishing that they were.

God knew that if it was a real date, Kurt wouldn't be wearing uncomfortable boots taller than was at all reasonable or a vest that could have been a reject from a Village People video - no matter how good either article of clothing happened to look against his pale skin. Realizing he had absolutely no idea who the man was, Kurt took a chance. "What can I call you?" Clients rarely gave him their real names, but that was fine. He understood. None of them had ever heard his either.

"Blaine," he replied without thinking twice about it. He was out and proud and didn't care one jot if someone from his father's company happened to spot him going in or leaving the club. Besides, it wasn't every day that he encountered someone impossibly alluring as the dancer writhing proactively in his lap. He leaned forward, unable to resist the temptation of kissing that smooth, sleek neck. Not only did the dancer feel wonderful against him, but he also tasted delicious. Blaine groaned, his tongue sweeping over the graceful curve of the other man's throat. "What about you? I didn't catch your name..."

Kurt's breath hitched, his hips stuttering as the man's tongue dragged along his neck. He knew that he was playing a dangerous, stupid game. He probably shouldn't have even gone over to the man. He was too beautiful, too sexy, and Kurt knew better than to get attached. He did. He knew that as badly as he ached to hear his name in that same dark whisper, he forced himself to reply instead, "They call me Porcelain." It killed him to lie, to give a name that was only his a few hours a night. But he owed Cameron at least this much. The least he could do was hide himself properly until he could be someone that wouldn't embarrass his family. Difficult as it was, Kurt found his rhythm again and began to move against the man - /Blaine/ - once again. "Is the dance all you want, Blaine?" he whispered, unable to resist the urge to see how the word sounded on his lips.

/Porcelain.../ It was an apt description for the dancer; he was undeniably flawless. Blaine visibly shivered, loving how his name rolled off Porcelain's tongue. Those wondrous hips were moving again, driving him into a state of wild arousal. Not since he was a teenager had his cock throbbed with such aching desire. Blaine's hunger for the seductive dancer grew to the point where he feared he might go off like a rocket at any moment. Was he going out his mind? Because he wanted more than a dance, much more... And he was willing to hand over his gold card if it meant ravishing Porcelain within an inch of his life. "Can I kiss you? Kiss you all over?" he asked, breathless and husky with need. "I don't care what it costs... Please?"

That was most definitely not what Kurt had expected. He froze for a second, surprise overtaking the usual seductive mask he wore for such encounters. "Y-yes," he managed in a voice that wasn't quite as confident as before. A definitely blush colored Kurt's cheeks as he drew back to look down at the man and read the genuine desire in his dark eyes. He ached with a sudden overwhelming desire for them to turn time back so that they could meet somewhere else, somehow else. /Too late./ Kurt let the pain flare and fade as his arms closed around Blaine's neck. "You can do anything you want." It was an offer he never made. Ever. There were always careful rules, careful steps that Kurt made clients go through. He couldn't bring himself to do those things when he was so turned on himself. He w_anted _Blaine to do anything and everything to him. /This is all a very, very bad idea./

Overwhelmed by the mutual desire they felt for one another, Blaine drew Porcelain into a very long, romantic, kiss of discovery. If he thought the dancer's throat was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted, Blaine was completely unprepared for the delicious treat of that warm, silky mouth. He licked his way inside, tangling their tongues together in a dance that rivaled Porcelain's heated strip routine. Then Blaine very slowly unbuttoned the dancer's vest and let it fall away. His fingers caressed the other man's bare chest, closing on nipples which hardened sharply beneath his touch. Thoroughly devouring Porcelain's lips, Blaine's fervent kisses trailed back down his graceful neck and journeyed ever downward, taking one plump nipple into his mouth, sucking gently.

He'd never let a client kiss him. Not once. The intimacy of the gesture was enough to make Kurt weak in the knees, and he was totally breathless by the time Blaine's lips closed around his nipple. His fingers were fisted in the man's hair before he could consider that hair pulling might not exactly be the smartest way to make his client happy. The thing was, he was painfully aware of the lines blurring until he felt a genuine thrill of fear. He liked this too much. For whatever reason, shallow and physical as it was, he liked _Blaine_ too much, and that was most definitely a problem. Because the man would get what he wanted and then disappear like everyone else, and Kurt wasn't sure he could shake off missing something that felt this good. He bit his lip to keep from asking Blaine to stop, making some excuse about how he had to go. Kurt swallowed the protests and rocked his hips instead, hating himself just a little for it.

Lifting him effortlessly, Blaine groaned at the loss of contact as he stretched the other man out before him on the sofa. "I want you naked..." His eyes burned. "I want all of you..." He dove back in, kissing his way down Porcelain's smooth, flat stomach and began peeling those scanty black panties away from his body. His breath caught in his throat as he drank in the sight of the dancer's incredible arousal; long and thick, with heavy churning balls all framed in a light dusting of fragrant hair. Wanting to do nothing more than bury his face between Porcelain's legs, Blaine somehow managed to control himself long enough to unzip the dancer's boots and toss them aside. Wearing only thigh-high stockings, Porcelain was without a doubt the sexiest thing Blaine Anderson had ever laid eyes on.

Although he himself was still fully clothed, Blaine lunged on top of him in an instant. He filled his hands with Porcelain's perfect ass, writhing together as he devoured that lush mouth, almost unable to control his need for the other man.

It could so easily get out of hand. So quickly. And Kurt wasn't really sure he could stop it anymore, not with Blaine's hands on his ass and the man's lips covering his own and their hips rocking together in an absolutely obscene fashion despite the fact that his client was fully dressed. Finally he broke the kiss with a gasp and drew away enough to reach beneath the couch, fumbling for a second before his hand found the handle of a small basket and tugged it into view. Inside was a candy-colored array of condoms and several different varieties of lube in disposable packages. "Just... um, if we need..." Kurt was blushing, stammering, and he felt like an absolute fool. He was supposed to be the professional. He was being _paid,_ for heaven's sake, and he could barely get a word out without stuttering and looking away. It was ridiculous. And then there was the other hurdle. Usually his rules were clear. He did hand jobs, blow jobs, and that was all. Now Kurt felt as if he was working without a net, and he wondered what to say if Blaine decided that he wanted something a little bit... more?

Blaine glanced down at the basket of goodies, and then smiled at the dancer with understanding glimmering in his ever darkening eyes. "We'll definitely be needing those," he decided, recapturing Porcelain's mouth. Unable to remember the last time he had ever wanted someone with such an all-consuming hunger, Blaine struggled out of his suit without losing any of the delicious contact with the dancer's body. His overheated arousal sprang free at last, and the businessman fairly groaned with relief. Jutting out like a menacing throbbing weapon, Blaine's cock leapt as it brushed against Porcelain's and pleasure skyrocketed through his limbs.

Kurt gasped with the heat of the contact and forgot entirely to be nervous about what came next. Instead his long legs rose to slide around the man's thighs, a move which allowed their cocks to slide together more easily. He knew that he should have been insisting that they both start fumbling with foil packets at this point, but he could barely remember to breathe, let alone worry about something that practical. Wanting someone so utterly was, Kurt decided, absolutely terrible for his health in more ways than one.

It was too perfect. Nothing on Earth had the right to feel this wonderful. He pushed his hand through Porcelain's hair, relishing those silken strands flowing through his fingers. Their bodies melded together shockingly well, each brush of skin-on-skin creating bolts of electric pleasure striking his nerve endings with decisive precision. His warm breath gusted over the dancer's jawline as he kissed a path back along that delicious throat. "I could cum like this," Blaine confessed hotly, "so easily..." Another shuddered gripped him as he rocked their hips together. "But, not yet... not until I've tasted every last inch of you..."

Kurt's eyes fluttered closed. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell the man not to leave any marks. It would be bad for business, ruin the pristine skin that seemed to be one of his better selling points. But, then, that would be a little reminder... a little something to hold onto... The thought drew a soft sigh from Kurt as he tipped his head back and gave himself over gladly to whatever Blaine had in mind. "Please," he heard himself whisper. Kurt wondered what he was pleading for and then decided it didn't matter as long as Blaine didn't stop moving until the tight curl of pleasure twisting in his stomach was released.

Loathe to break contact with the dancer's enticing body, Blaine slowly kissed his way down the length of Porcelain's throat and attacked both tempting nipples with his mouth. He sucked and licked and nibbled, while his hand reached between the other man's legs and grasped his straining length. Porcelain felt incredibly hard, scorching hot, and utterly right in his hand as Blaine caressed him with languid strokes. He grew increasingly ravenous to taste more and more of the writhing figure beneath him; Blaine moaned softly as his tongue flicked over the dancer's navel, moving ever closer to that wonderful prize. His stormy eyes drank in Porcelain's angelic features as he planted kisses all over the weeping tip of his cock.

Kurt's eyes had fluttered closed as the gorgeous man kissed his way south, but the feeling of those same sweet lips on his cock without any barrier made them fly wide open again. The fact was that most clients seemed to assume that he was riddled with disease - which couldn't have been farther from the truth, of course, since he'd been with very few people and then only with that pretty latex barrier constantly in place. Looking down and seeing Blaine's lips on his skin drew a shaky groan again, and Kurt wondered if he could keep any sort of control at all when his partner was so intoxicating.

Blaine reveled in the potent effect his heated actions had on the stunning vision stretched out before him. If it was even possible the dancer's cock tasted more wonderful than the rest of his body, warm and spicy and full of desire. Already glistening pearls formed at the tip and Blaine lavishly drank the fluid down as he slowly, ingeniously, swallowed inch after inch of that gorgeous erection down his throat. Although it had been a while since he'd last enjoyed intimacy, and his gag reflex was out of practice, his need for the other man allowed him to take every last bit of Porcelain's impressive cock with ease. Blaine closed his hand over the other man's heaving sac, teasing and caressing while he fed voraciously on that rigid length.

Kurt was pretty sure that he was supposed to be the one driving Blaine crazy. /Maybe he's already crazy. Who the hell pays to make someone _else _feel good?/ Kurt wondered. Then he decided that it really worked in his favor. Why complain when he was already having the best night he'd had... well, in years if not ever. Wanting to assure the man that he was indeed grateful for the expressions of desire, Kurt panted, "You have the most amazing mouth, Blaine. You are absolutely amazing." The statement lacked any seductive guile, but it was true. Absolutely true. Kurt had never been quite so turned on by anyone as he was by a complete stranger in the back room of a sleazy strip club.

Blaine moaned around Porcelain's delicious length, the dancer's words sweeter than honey. "God, your body is so beautiful," he whispered, running his tongue along the stiff shaft. "No wonder men will pay to see it." He feasted on the other man's tightening balls, surprising himself by how aroused it made him to kiss and suck them. He had never known anyone could turn him on this way. Blaine wanted the dancer with a genuine, urgent, desperate lust. He reached for those long legs, sweeping them up and back, and exposing the most glorious ass he had ever laid eyes on. "How much will it cost to let me fuck you?" he breathed in awe. Overcome with a frenzied hunger, he slid between the dancer's thighs and began tonguing his lovely opening passionately.

A thousand thoughts shot through Kurt's mind at the question. They ranged from, "Oh, god, nothing, just fuck me!" to "I would never!" and everywhere in between. Because it was crazy. The very thought of giving himself to someone who didn't even know his name... but GOD it felt good. "I... I don't know," Kurt confessed breathlessly. He could barely think with Blaine's tongue doing such wonderfully dirty things to him. "Never done that... but... we can... talk about that later." He'd said yes. It struck Kurt a moment later that he'd already more or less given permission. He felt a ball of nerves that were fear and want all wrapped up together settle in his stomach. At least he'd confessed that he'd never had sex with a client, but he couldn't help thinking that he should have pointed out that he'd never done it at all.

Although Blaine found it hard to believe no one brought into the back room had given into the overwhelming temptation of claiming Porcelain's magnificent ass, there was truth in the dancer's words. He glanced up between those quivering thighs, drinking in the expression of pleasure wrenching the other man's beautiful face. His tongue burrowed into Porcelain's impossibly sweet opening, probing deeply and indulging in the hottest man he'd ever tasted. /I'll give you anything... everything I own... Just give me this one night.../ Blindly reaching for the basket containing a vast selection of lube, he tore one of the packages open and slicked his fingers. "I can't stop watching you," Blaine panted, easing the tip of one digit into that twitching passage with great care. "You're so god damned beautiful."

Kurt was eternally grateful for the dim light in the room hiding the blush that flood his face right up to the tips of his ears. He was fairly certain that the kind of guy who was paid to have sex was not someone who should be blushing. At all. He tensed momentarily at the press of Blaine's finger but forced himself to take a deep breath. Crazy as it was, he found himself trusting that the man would take care of him. The strange man who he barely knew. The strange man who was paying him for sex at a strip club. /I have lost my mind./ Kurt felt panic threatening to take over and looked up, ready to call the whole thing off... until his gaze locked with Blaine's and he found himself staring back instead. /Maybe it's not so bad being crazy after all./

Blaine's rapidly beating heart lurched at the intense desire he found reflected in the dancer's gorgeous eyes. They both wanted this, they both ached for it. Having thoroughly teased the sensitive flesh of Porcelain's impossibly tight ass with his finger, Blaine finally pushed his digit in as far as it could go into the opening. Slowly, carefully, he thrust in and out, working the prostate glance and causing the dancer's cock to ooze even more precum onto his stomach. "So, beautiful," he groaned lustily, "How do you want it?"

It wasn't really all that difficult to relax once the decision was made. Virgin or not, Kurt wasn't exactly unused to ass play. He'd been taking care of his own needs for quite awhile, and once he didn't have to worry about his brothers finding his stash, it had been an obvious choice to purchase a vibrator to add to the collection. "I want to see you," Kurt answered, still blushing but secretly thrilled that he'd been asked at all. It shouldn't have mattered what he wanted, just what Blaine's fantasies were. Those dark eyes could turn a saint into a sinner, and Kurt knew he could keep his cool if he could keep looking up into them.

"You got it," Blaine said, but he waited for a moment, enjoying the heat and tightness of the dancer's passage as it clamped around his probing finger. He struggled out of the rest of his suit with his free hand, allowing the expensive fabric to puddle carelessly on the floor. Then he eagerly shifted his body, pressing his jutting arousal into Porcelain's grasp. A low moan escaped his throat at the welcome touch, and Blaine was soon filling the other man's ass with two wriggling digits.

The touch was perfectly timed because it came just seconds before Kurt lost his ability to keep quiet about how poorly Blaine was treating a really beautiful suit. The fabric was quickly forgotten as he wound his arms around the client's neck instead. His hips rocked back into the touch. This much, at least, was familiar. The only strangeness came from the knowledge that it was someone _else _fingering him for a change. "You have amazing hands." He'd always liked a guy with nice hands, and Blaine's strong, thick fingers were an absolutely perfect teaser to what was coming. A slight shift from one or the other of them - it didn't really matter - and Kurt felt the perfect jolt that meant Blaine's fingers had found his prostate. "Oh, that... really amazing."

Blaine could not have agreed more. Sporting a hefty 9-inches of Grade-A Choice beef that more than filled Porcelain's fist, glistening pearls of anticipation wept from the spongy, bulbous knob as he visibly shuddered with pleasure. Blaine took his time preparing the other man, alternating between shallow, rapid dips of his fingers, to deep dives where he crooked his digits and played over the dancer's hyper-sensitive gland. As their heated play continued, he finally he had to force himself away from Porcelain's caress. "You're making me so hot. I don't want to cum yet." He added, "Not until I'm inside you." Blaine leaned forward, and adoringly planted one more lingering kiss to that luscious mouth.

Kurt's eyes fluttered closed at the thought. He didn't let himself consider the pain or the fear or anything at all except how good it would be when Blaine was finally inside him. He didn't even stop to wonder where that thought came from or when he'd embraced the idea so wholeheartedly. For once Kurt just wanted to feel and experience and damn the consequences. He'd reluctantly given up his grip on Blaine's cock and instead let both arms drape around the man's neck. It added a pleasant feeling of intimacy to the kiss, to the digits playing him like an instrument. "I think... I think maybe... now," he finally breathed against Blaine's kiss-bruised lips.

Blaine could feel Porcelain's tender rosebud blossoming open for him. After a few more moments, and only when he managed to ease three fingers into the dancer, he grinned widely and agreed, "Yeah, I think you're ready." Wildly aroused, he snatched at one of the brightly colored packets Porcelain had indicated earlier and tore open a condom. Safely hooding his aching length, he inched his way between the other man's wide and willing legs. Blaine's sturdy appendage protruded from his crotch like a heavy tree limb and swayed ominously toward Porcelain's puckered opening. He reached under his knees, pushes his legs up so the backs of his calves rested against his shoulders and settled himself into position. Taking the utmost care despite his overwhelming hunger. Blaine's engorged spear ruptured and pierced that quivering entrance.

It was most definitely not like using a vibrator. That was partly due to the fact that Blaine's cock was at least twice the size of anything Kurt had mustered the courage to purchase. And then there was the fact that he wasn't the one controlling the movement. Kurt's breath caught at the intensity of the pressure, and his eyes watered. For a moment he thought he'd have to ask the man to stop, but when he finally remembered to breathe, some of the pain dulled. He continued to breathe deeply and looked up to meet the man's gaze. His eyes looked black instead of the warm brown they'd been a few minutes before, pupils wide with lust. The realization that he'd put that look there sent a thrill through Kurt and did even more to ease his nerves. Blaine wanted him, was seeing him in a way that no other man ever had and certainly none of the men whose hungry eyes watched him every night. Blaine was seeing him that closely, that clearly, and still wanted him. Kurt clutched at the idea and wrapped its warmth around him as Blaine slowly pressed into him.

"You're shivering," Blaine smiled and whispered. Porcelain was so impossibly tight, so incredibly hot that it mystified the businessman how he ever managed to keep himself in control. He took his time, slow and easy for a good fifteen minutes. The dancer's passage stretched around his girth, allowing him to sink deeper and deeper inside. His whole body trembled with pleasure. Electricity ran up his spine as he felt Porcelain's muscles relaxing. Blaine moved in him so smoothly, that his sheathed length was buried completely before he even realized it had happened. "You're amazing." He reached behind the other man's head to pull their lips back together, kissing him deeply.

Kurt couldn't decide if it felt like it had taken forever or not nearly long enough. He'd come to love the slow slide of Blaine's cock as it eased him open. The patience with which his client operated was damn near saintly. It was also absolutely perfect. It gave him time to get used to the feeling and enjoy languid kisses between. The whole thing was deceptively like they were making love, and Kurt had to remind himself that the man didn't even know his real name. Still, when he realized that Blaine's hips were flush against his own and the man drew him into another embrace, it didn't matter. Kurt's body melted against him, and he moaned into the kiss.

With Porcelain blissfully relaxed and opened for him, Blaine finally gave into the overwhelming need to move his hips. Slowly he retracted, then inched back in again and again, stretching the dancer's little halo wider with each downward and inward thrust. As he repeatedly sank into that delicious heat, the turgid mushroom cap scrapped the inner walls of Porcelain's channel to make way for the heated log that fed it. Blaine marveled over how he seemed to swell with each reentry. "Damn, you feel so good," he stated, his breath gusting over that wondrous mouth.

"S-so do you," Kurt managed in a tremulous whisper. He had never felt anything like it. Jerking off while he fucked himself with a dildo was fun, of course, an extra little something. This... this was a whole other arena. Kurt threw his head back and moaned as Blaine's cock dragged against his swollen prostate. Already he was trembling on the verge of climax, and he didn't care. It wasn't like Blaine had asked him to hold back. So instead of retreating or begging for a reprieve, Kurt's long legs lifted to help Blaine thrust deeper, and he panted, "Harder... fuck me harder..."

They were, without a doubt, the sweetest, most erotic words Blaine had ever heard breathlessly whispered in his life. "God, baby..." Not needing further incentive, he kicked his thrusts into high gear and truly began to ravage Porcelain's body. "Oh, fuck... yeah, I'm so deep inside of you..." The words escaped his dry throat as he plowed into the dancer; rotating his hips while the fat head of his cock pressed tightly against the absolute end of that grasping canal. If his cock were a hand, then Porcelain's ass was the glove it was made for.

Kurt twisted, a constant ball of motion as they moved together. He had never been good at passive, and this proved no exception. He gave as good as the angle would allow and slammed himself back against Blaine's thick cock until he finally shuddered and cried out. The climax was so sudden he hadn't even gotten a chance to decide whether he wanted to worry over whether or not he should give some warning or not. Instead Kurt gave in and rode the wave of sensation as his hips lost all sense of rhythm, his cock pulsed jets of white across his own pale stomach, and his ass clenched desperately around Blaine. It was without question the most satisfying thing he'd felt in his entire life.

Writhing, tensing, straining; nothing in the world could have possibly compared to the beautiful moment when Porcelain came. Again, Blaine swiveled his hips uncontrollably, causing that enormous slab of pulsating manhood to press hard against the other man's flaring passage. He groaned as he felt Porcelain convulsing madly around him, and as he shoved his swollen length deep into him again, a colossal spasm crashed into Blaine. He arched his back, dug his toes into the sofa and lunged powerfully into the dancer again, pumping what seemed like a gallon of molten pleasure into the latex wrapped around his overheated cock. As he continued to gush, he sealed his mouth firmly with Porcelain's, muffling his cries of ecstasy.

Kurt hated the condom in that moment. He wished he could feel more, feel every last drop, but he satisfied himself by kissing Blaine as if the kiss were a proper substitute for air. It really had to be considering he couldn't stop kissing the man long enough to even think of breathing. Finally the tremors began to subside, and Kurt felt his heart sink. They'd be cleaning up soon, Blaine would pay him, and he'd be left to go home alone the same way he did every night. And that wasn't _fair_, he couldn't help thinking despite it seeming like a petulant, childish reaction. It wasn't fair that he'd just had sex for the first time with someone gorgeous who'd made him feel like the world was on fire, and now he was going to be left behind like it didn't matter at all.

Blaine very nearly passed out from the intensity of his soul wrenching orgasm. Never in his life had he experienced anything as powerful as what he had just shared with this impossibly beautiful creature. He gazed down at Porcelain's flushed and sweaty face with awe gleaming in his dazed eyes. "How are you even real?" Blaine whispered, pushing a hand through the dancer's warm, damp hair. Without missing a beat, his panting mouth descended on Porcelain's heaving chest, lapping at the delicious fluid marring his flawless skin.

Kurt gasped again and tangled his fingers into Blaine's curls, which had become progressively more unruly as they progressed. "I don't... don't feel like I am right now," he confessed. It was like being in a dream, and Kurt didn't want to wake up. He knew that reality would be a slap in the face after feeling so good. "Like anything is." He let his eyes close for just a moment to cement in his mind the feeling of Blaine's tongue on his sweaty, cum-streaked skin. He wanted to feel it again and again, and remembering was likely the only way for that to happen.

Warm and sweet, Blaine lapped greedily through the glistening evidence of Porcelain's release as if he simply could not get enough of the other man's essence. He moaned softly as he reached the other man's still twitching length, taking the sensitive flesh between his lips and painstakingly sucking him clean. Then, he traveled back up the length of the dancer's lean torso, reaching his mouth and kissing him decadently. He drew back after a long moment, gazing deeply into Porcelain's dreamy eyes. "Would I sound like a crazy stalker if I said I'd like to see you again?"

Kurt let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding until that moment. "Yes. No, I mean... no, you wouldn't," he answered with a shaky laugh that was too easy and too natural. He knew that he needed to put the walls up and the mask back on if he was going to have his heart survive, but it was so hard. "I'd love to see you again." Kurt managed to put some of the sultry note back into his voice and was proud of the effort, imperfect though it was. "As soon as possible, actually." If he'd been honest, Kurt would have moaned, "Don't leave," and kissed the other man senseless, but that wouldn't have been the right thing to do - or so he told himself harshly.

Despite appearances to the contrary, something told Blaine that Porcelain did not indulge himself very often. He had no proof of to back up his theory, of course; just a sneaking suspicion. It made the businessman feel all the more special that the dancer had allowed him this moment, whether it was true or not. "I think I've lost my mind," he confessed, smiling against the dancer's delicious mouth. He added, "This isn't a bad thing at all." Blaine didn't want to move, he didn't want to stop touching, kissing Porcelain... If he did, then the dream would end. And this was too perfect to be real. "When's your next gig?" he asked excitedly. "We can get together again then."

"Night after tomorrow. I go on at eleven," Kurt answered without any hesitation at all. He was glad that Blaine had asked for that instead of a visit outside the club in a way. That would have hurt too much somehow, made it seem too real when it wasn't. It was easier to keep the familiar wall of work up. Still, he couldn't resist whispering, "I'll be thinking about you." It was true. Kurt knew that even if it wasn't for the fact that he'd be aching the next day, he would have thought of Blaine's dark eyes, the sweet flashes of smiles, the low groan he'd let out as he came. Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn't let this get out of control. His heart couldn't take it. Leaving Cameron had been difficult enough.

He drew back and gazed at the other man in wonderment. "This was the best night of my life," he confessed, combing his fingers through Porcelain's hair. "I mean that." Another chaste kiss, and then he was reluctantly drawing away with a reluctant groan. It almost seemed insulting to offer the dancer money after what they had shared. But, they had made a deal. Blaine reached for his wallet and pressed a wad of bills amounting to several thousand dollars into Porcelain's hand. "You're worth far more than this."

Kurt felt the sting of tears and forced a smile just the same. "I have to do something." He could tell without even counting it that there was more money in his hand than he usually made in several months. It stung to take money in exchange for something he'd always wanted to have be special, important. /What the hell did I just do?/ Hoping he could keep himself together at least until the man made his exit, Kurt slipped the money into the top of his stocking and stood to steal another quick kiss. It was sweet if short, and Kurt chose to think about that for the moment instead of the mistake he'd made in letting himself get so invested. "We all have our place in life." /I just never thought this would be mine./

Blaine slowly redressed, his eyes drinking in every last bit of Porcelain before they had to say goodbye. He memorized that beautiful face, gorgeous eyes, and flawless skin; /Oh yes, I'll be thinking about you too./ He caught the pain in the dancer's eyes, and sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt you," he insisted, pulling the other man close again. "I only meant that I would gladly give you every cent I own to spend even one more night with you." Blaine couldn't help letting his hands roam up and down Porcelain's sleek back, the feel of him too wonderful to pass up experiencing again.

Kurt found himself blinking back tears but couldn't resist pressing himself close to Blaine and wrapping his arms around the other man's waist. He felt so good, smelled good. /Why did I have to meet you like this?/ He wondered if Blaine would have noticed him if they'd gone to the same coffee shop or locked eyes across a supermarket instead. Probably not. No one else ever had. "I hope you mean that," he whispered earnestly, "because I'll be very disappointed if you don't come back." Though the words were spoken lightly, almost teasing, Kurt meant them. He meant more than that, really. He knew that if Blaine didn't show up in the sea of faces again, he'd be devastated.

"Don't worry," Blaine's breath gusted out close to Porcelain's ear. Their bodies melded perfectly; it felt shockingly good, as if he and the dancer were meant to fit together, which was an insanely crazy notion to entertain. The entire evening had been a wild uproar of madness, so why should this wonderful feeling be any different. "I wouldn't miss seeing you again for the world." Another tender kiss to those wonderful soft lips and Blaine reluctantly took his leave of the alluring dancer who had captured his heart. As Blaine reached his Mercedes and eased into the driver's seat, he chided himself for not finding out Porcelain's real name, or offering him his number. /There's always next time,/ he told himself. And, with that warm thought in mind, he set off for home.

That night, Kurt could barely find the motivation to dress and get himself back "home." When he did, he found himself equally reluctant to shower, to rid himself of the scent of the strange man who he'd let get closer than anyone had before. Instead Kurt curled up under the scratchy sheets and thin comforter and closed his eyes. He might only have memories, but Kurt had always been gifted with a vivid imagination. Somehow he could make that be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** In which we meet Blaine's twin brother Everett and he has lots of sex with Finn.

**Chapter 2**

Everett was bored. He had actually managed to polish off writing three songs in one night and was riding the high of the accomplishment, but it was no fun without anybody to share it with. He'd called Blaine, but the call had gone straight through to voicemail. Same story with his bandmates. On the verge of giving up altogether, Everett dialed his on-again off-again boyfriend instead. Things between them weren't perfect. They lived in different worlds socially, had mostly divergent interests, but when they got together, the sparks were undeniable. Besides, the guy was hung like a horse and sucked cock like he was born to do it. As far as Ev was concerned, that qualified him for hall of fame boyfriend status whether he worked too much and refused to go out in public together much or not.

The phone started to ring, and he breathed a sigh of relief that at the very least he'd get the chance to leave a voice mail smutty enough to make Finn blush right to the tips of his toes. The idea brought a smile to Ev's face, and he threw himself back on the couch and waited.

When Everett answered the phone, Finn struggled to find the right words and instead burst out, "Dude, you need to change careers-seriously. You'd make a fortune as a phone sex operator." Everett's voice never failed to arouse him, even as Finn continued to flush hotly from the other man's lurid message. He could already feel himself hardening, making a mental note not to listen to his voicemail while at work.

"That is all well and good," Everett agreed with a sigh, "but you're not supposed to be appreciative, you're supposed to be _here_. Unless there was some part of 'I'm so hard for you I can hardly stand it' that was unclear. Because I can definitely clarify." And maybe originally the talk had just been a way to capture Finn's attention, but it had only taken a few syllables along with the memories they awoke before he really was hard as a rock and wishing Finn would just ditch whatever paperwork or other exciting ventures he had planned for the afternoon and just _get there _already.

The stirring in Finn's pants increased, and he raised a silent prayer for the cubicle that sheltered him from the rest of the office's view. His job was the epitome of mundane and absolutely the last thing Finn Hudson had envisaged himself doing. But, the football scholarship had fallen through and a 9 to 5 desk job was the only way he could make ends meet. "I think I can get away early," he whispered into the phone. "Wait for me?"

"That's no fun," Everette protested, but he was smiling already. "Hurry, huh? You _know _that patience is not my strong suit. Or my suit at all. Actually, I don't do suits, so get that sexy little ass of yours over here as soon as possible." Sure that Finn understood despite his rambling, Everett cut the call off. If they kept talking, he knew he would grow more insistent. The more he heard the slight deepening of Finn's voice, the more he would want to hear the man moan. Neither would help toward the end of waiting.

Finn closed up shop, and driving as quickly and as legally as he could, made his way to Everett's place. He'd been achingly hard since hearing the other man's lurid message, and his condition worsened the more he thought about Everett. He knocked on the door, feeling like a nervous first-time teenager despite the wild, raw sex he and Everett often engaged in. The memory of those times together made Finn's pulse race, and he knocked again... more insistently this time.

"Coming... fuck! Coming." Everett very nearly tripped over his own end table as he stumbled up from the couch to answer the door. He muttered something under his breath about how it had better be Finn. None of his neighbors deserved the view. He wore nothing but his boxers and hadn't been anything but desperately hard since they got off the phone early. Only sheer force of will had kept him from giving up entirely on trying to wait for his partner to get a start on things.

Although Finn kept his man-on-man encounters on the down-low, he would have happily jumped Everett's bones right there in the hall the second the door flew open and the other man stood before him. Finn towered over Everett, drinking in his wanton appearance. "Damn," he muttered under his breath. Not wasting a moment, the former jock swooped in and kissed Everett hungrily, kicking the door shut and driving his partner toward the couch.

Everett groaned, hands gripping the lapels of Finn's blazer desperately. When his legs hit the back of the couch, he finally took the opportunity to begin divesting the other man of some of the layers of clothing he wore. "Stupid fucking clothes," he muttered petulantly while working them free of the other man's tall frame. "Suck me. Please, Finn?" Everett's hands were on the man's shoulders, pressing downward while he gazed into his lover's eyes. They hadn't seen each other in almost a week, and since Everett considered them to be more or less exclusive, he'd had only his own company in that time - a situation he was not even a little bit pleased with.

"You don't have to ask me twice..." Finn all but tore Everett's boxers away, revealing the other man's mouthwatering arousal. Thick and long, that gorgeous cock jutted out before him, blushing with need. Finn's tongue flicked out, tasting a silvery strand of precum that clung to the flaring tip. Moaning as he relished the flavor of Everett's desire, his dark gaze focused on the other man's handsome face as he slowly parted his lips and took him inside his eager mouth.

At first Everett hadn't been sure about dating someone who worked with his brother. There was something odd and awkward about it. Fortunately Finn had been persuasive in all the right ways because Everett had never been with anyone who was quite so deliciously eager. It didn't really matter that they didn't go on dates or that Finn wouldn't let him be anything but a "bro" in public. It didn't. "That... _that _is just what I needed," he agreed, head flung back and one hand clasped to the back of Finn's skull.

After high school Finn Hudson had discovered he had a sexual appetite for men. Having denied his feelings for many years, to the point of angrily rebuffing his stepbrother Kurt Hummel's advances, Finn found himself happier with his life than he could ever remember being. Of course he wasn't publicly out of the closet, but he on-again-off-again relationship with Everett more than fulfilled his needs. He deep-throated the other man as if he'd been born to it. And Everett wasn't exactly easy to swallow down. His cock was huge, long and fat, and Finn relished the feel of it pulsing out its desire on his tongue.

"How do you want it tonight, baby?" Everett whispered as he thrust shallowly into the other man's mouth. "Do you want me inside you, or do you want to fuck me?" He frankly didn't care either way. They'd perfected the hot, dirty potential of both options, and Ev knew that Finn was more than capable of satisfying him either way. After a long day of wanting, he just needed _something _even if it was nothing more than exchanged blow jobs. He hoped to entice Finn to stay for the night, but that was a long shot sometimes. Finn had appearances to keep up, annoying as it was, and he didn't always let himself give in as thoroughly as either of them wanted.

Worked up to an insane degree by Everett's heated voice message, Finn was more than willing to take his time and indulge himself. Ev's cock slipped from his mouth, glistening like a monstrous sea slug. Finn made a show of licking his down the pulsing underside, before swirling his tongue over sensitive balls. His eyebrows arched, he told Everett in a raspy voice, "I think you deserve a nice, hard fucking after that phone call. Don't you?" He grabbed the other man's hips, abruptly turning him around and forcing him to bend over the arm of the sofa. Finn lunged at Ev's gorgeous ass, peppering those delectable moons with hungry kisses.

"Yes. Yes, I do... yes..." Everett bent over the couch gladly. It certainly wouldn't be the first time that they'd made a war zone out of the living room. He kind of liked it, actually. Half the time he fell asleep on the couch after a long night of attempting creativity anyway, and having the place smell like sex was oddly comforting. He liked wrapping himself up in the afghans that were usually draped haphazardly over the worn fabric to find that they still smelled of Finn's cologne.

Everett possessed the plumpest, manliest, furriest ass Finn had ever laid eyes on. It was the epitome of sexy, and the mere thought of it could send the former jock into paroxysms of reckless ecstasy. His tongue swabbed a path over those mesmerizing globes of flesh. "You love teasing me, don't you Ev?" He nipped at his ass. "Damn near making me cum at my desk." Finn pried those gorgeous moons apart, his own cock leaping in his pants at the sight of that twitching opening. "Making me hard for you..." He lapped at that tight ring of muscle, knowing full well the effect it would have on Everett.

"Yeah... yes... oh, fuck, you have no idea how hot I get thinking that you're sitting there just waiting... fantasizing about it." Everett twisted against the couch, suddenly glad that it was so old. The fabric was too worn to be scratchy as his cock rubbed across it in a desperate search for enough friction to really think about getting off. "Thinking about you driving over here and trying to keep from touching yourself... waiting until... oh, god... until we can cum together." He groaned loudly. If the neighbors minded the noise, they'd never said so. In fact he'd gotten a knowing wink from one of the ladies next door when he'd bid Finn good night after a particularly vocal evening in which they'd done their damnedest to christen every surface in the house.

Everett's wild state of arousal was infectious, and Finn completely buried his face between those jutting mounds of flesh. He gripped his lover's hips tightly, holding him in place as he licked his way even further into that deliciously hot passage. Often thinking he could easily come from Everett riding his tongue alone, Finn devoured the other man like a rabid animal. No one had the right to taste this good, and he drank his fill of him. Finally, gasping for breath, Finn withdrew and breached that quivering opening with his index finger. "God damn, Ev," he murmured between nips of that glorious backside. "How can you be so fucking tight?"

"You're not over often enough," Everett grumbled even as he pushed himself back against Finn's finger. "Fuck, more. Please?" He licked his lips and barely kept his muscles from shaking as he waited for Finn to give in, panting at the anticipation of what was to come. "Please, Finn... c'mon, baby, get me opened up so I can take that big, hard cock of yours. You can make me scream, give the neighbors something to talk about tomorrow." He'd never been good at shutting up. Blaine was the quiet one - at least comparatively - and Ev's mouth kept right on going unless it was otherwise engaged.

Finn was right; Everett would make one hell of a phone sex operator. But, then again, he wasn't quite willing to share the other man with anyone... Even if it was only in voice. "Shh, baby," he soothed, working his long, thick fingers in and out of Everett's grasping channel. "We haven't even started yet. You're going to scream, I promise." While he worked to free himself of his coat with his free hand, Finn dipped his head beneath Ev's quivering thighs and licked teasingly at the other man's cock and balls. Then, he was carefully adding another digit to the mix. Ev clamped around him like a vice, and Finn felt his own arousal throb with jealousy over his own fingers.

"I know you will." Much as he wanted to rush, he'd never been disappointed by an encounter with Finn. He'd missed the man sometimes, been annoyed at how much he worked and how little time they spent together, but he'd never been anything but happy when Finn left his apartment. They never really met at Finn's. Finn seemed sure that his neighbors would talk, and Everett didn't care. He preferred his place anyway. Sure, his things were tacky and a cheap, but it was comfortable, and he was perfectly happy to fuck anywhere Finn wanted to start things. It worked well. "Just don't stop. Don't you fucking dare stop."

"No worries there..." Having already worked Everett into a frenzy, Finn added another digit to the mix and stretched that impossibly tight ring of muscle even wider. He found the sight wildly erotic, and he could barely stand the heated anticipation. Working to divest himself from his dress pants, Finn tugged of his belt with his free hand and then wrenched his zipper open. Beneath he wore only a jock strap, a habit he had taken to ever since his football days. He loved the way it felt against his cock and balls, and Everett had expressed his liking for them as well, especially the way in which the elastic bands framed Finn's ass. "How many times you gonna cum for me tonight?" he asked huskily. "Wanna try beating your record?"

"Yes. Yeah. God... please?" Everett actually shuddered at the thought alone. Finn might have been in the closet, but he was also the most eager lover Ev had ever taken to his bed. The guy was like the energizer bunny of sex, and he'd been left gasping and boneless after cumming half the night more than once. It was perfect. His hips jerked backward almost of their own accord. "My only plans for the foreseeable future involve you and me naked, sweaty and possibly covered in a variety of sticky and inappropriate body fluids. All yours."

"Fuck..." Finn muttered under his breath. It was damn near impossible to keep control with a partner as hot as Everett, who was willing do just about anything under the sun to please him. "You'd better believe you're all mine, baby. No one else's getting their hands on you s'long as I'm around." He sealed that promise with more sharp nips to Ev's writhing backside, while his fingers continued to twist and turn in an effort to make him fully prepared to take every inch of his aching length. Carefully he added a third digit and marveled at the sight of that twitching ring of muscle grasping at the invaders, as if hungry for more.

That was just fine with Everett. He might not have been ready to waltz down the aisle (even if it had been legal) with anybody, but he wasn't in the market either. Once they'd established that he was highly likely to cut Finn's balls off if the guy ever called him by his brother's name, things had been smooth sailing. "I'm ready. I am... fuck... now? Pretty please?" The words were accompanied by a broad grin tossed over his shoulder. "Not like we can't go again... if it's over too quick..." They had both more than proven their ability to withstand all-nighters, indulging in one another until work or sleep or food called them away from the pursuit.

Finn made a gentle noise of desire as he withdrew his fingers. "Yeah, you're right." He rose to his feet, pulling his dripping length free from the bulging jock while still keeping the strap on. A quick swipe of lube over his aching cock and Finn was more than ready. He pressed the tip of his erection against the soft flesh of his partner's hole and felt it yield. As his cock slid in a low moan welled up from his chest. "Fuck that's nice," he whispered, his hands closing on Everett's hips.

"If it's just 'nice,' you're doing it wrong, Everett answered, pushing back hard against his partner to remind Finn that there was no reason for them to treat each other too gently. "Speaking of fucking, that involves a lot more movement." Despite being well aware that his running commentary could get old, Everett appreciated that Finn wasn't usually bothered - just inspired. He liked a guy who could take teasing as incentive for improvement even if they didn't really have anything that needed improving. "One of these days, we should sneak into a school... always had this idea that it would be fun to get bent over one of those benches in the locker rooms..."

"Hot," Finn agreed, the fantasy one he would be more than happy to indulge in. He watched his own glistening shaft slide in and out of Everett's stretched hole with rapt attention. "I'd love that. Your sweet ass in a jock, all hot and ready to be fucked... Damn..." Finn smacked his hand across his lover's rump, groaning as the other man tightened around him. His steely flesh plunged faster, deeper, the former jock's hips churning wildly. "Should wear my old uniform for you sometime..."

"Yes. You should. Often. Fuck..." The image and the spanking were more than enough to get Everett close to the edge. "God, again. Don't stop doing that." Everett was a firm believer that there was a lot of merit in a well-timed spanking, and this was definitely one of those times. The smooth fabric of the couch was soft against his raging hard cock, Finn's hard on was stroking all the right places with every inward thrust, and the little extra edge of pain added a whole new dimension of sensation.

Everett's dirty talk was like throwing gasoline on a raging fire. "You like that?" Another stinging swat of his hand across those sinfully plump cheeks. "You want me to fuck you harder?" he whispered emphatically in more of a statement than a request. Finn turned up the heat, hammering Ev's ass like a bull mating a cow; propelling that fat, meat-piston in and out of that greasy passage to the point where he thought it just might tear his lover apart. When he said, "fuck" he no-shit meant "fuck!" He wanted Ev literally writhing in delicious agony and on the verge of losing consciousness from the deep, blissful, pile-driving.

Soon Everett was gasping, barely holding it together. At some point his knees had buckled, and he'd given up entirely on trying to meet every thrust. He managed sometimes, using the leverage of the couch as Finn's strong hands and thick cock more or less held him aloft. "Gonna cum... fuck, Finn, I'm... oh, god..." Everette gripped the first couch cushion he could get his hands on and held onto it like a life preserver as Finn drove into him. All it took was one more powerful thrust, and Everett found himself standing on his tip-toes and jerking against the back of the couch, his cum painting a jagged line across the fabric.

"Uuugghhh! Ohhh... shit!" Every muscle in Finn's body tensed and stiffened as he emptied himself into Everett's grasping channel; saturating every cranny and crevice with his overflowing seed. Powerful waves of ecstasy gripped him, threatening to tear him apart. Moments later he collapsed onto Ev, wriggling his hips involuntarily and stirring his cock inside the lake of cum soaking in his lover's chute.

"You'd totally be paying my dry cleaning bill if I ever dry cleaned anything," Ev mumbled against the couch cushion. "Fuck. Don't know if I can move. Or walk. Or... I don't even know what I was saying." It didn't really matter. Everett groaned again before experimentally pushing himself upright. Cum was already dripping down his thighs, and he threw his head back so that it was cradled on Finn's shoulder. "Because you're responsible, you have to somehow get us to the shower."

Gradually, Finn's breathing slowed. "I'll find a way to clean you up," he chuckled quietly and he gently swept Everett's wild hair away from his sweaty face. He smiled softly and met his lover's lips. He kissed him gingery at first, his tongue probing passionately inside. Finn wasn't in a hurry to withdraw; he remained thick and throbbing, but no longer hard. Personally, he liked soaking in Ev's hole for as long as he cared to. It was a short-lived but wonderful fuck, and with that thought, he wriggled his hips and felt himself beginning to stir again. "You want me to carry you?" he asked, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

Everett hummed his consent and nodded just to be clear. It wasn't often that he let anyone take care of him - Blaine had told him a good thousand times that when sick he was the worst patient in the entire world since he demanded help but acted petulant when it was given - but in the boneless moments after a thorough fucking were an exception. Then he was happy to sling his arms around Finn's neck and let the man take charge even if it was only for a few minutes.

Finn groaned at the renewed contact, effortlessly carrying Everett across the living room, down the hall, and into the bathroom. "I think tonight's going to be a lesson for me," he murmured, nuzzling his lover's throat. Then, he clarified, "Never ever go days without fucking you." Finn covered Ev's mouth in another scorching kiss, licking his way inside while his hands roamed up and down the length of the other man's spine.

Everett nodded and reached behind himself to get the water warming. "Could have told you that," he murmured against Finn's lips. "Glad you learned your lesson, though. Don't let it happen again." He glanced back over his shoulder and saw steam rising invitingly. "In."

Not needing any further incentive, Finn tugged off his jock strap and pushed both himself and Everett beneath the warm spray. He hissed between his teeth as his body acclimatized to the water. Then, he was filling his rough, large hands with Everett's mouthwatering ass again. "You know I'm not the smartest guy in the world." Nipping at his lover's shoulder, he added, "Sometimes it takes a lot of effort getting through this hard head of mine."

"I happen to like your hard head. Both of 'em." Everett grinned and drew Finn back against the wall of the shower. "But I don't like waiting. Don't like missing you." He sighed and wrapped his arms around Finn's neck. "I know you're busy at work, but when I don't have gigs and stuff..." It was hard sometimes being in the city and simply not seeing Finn. When he was out of town doing a mini-tour with the band, that was one thing. He got that they weren't close enough to see each other, and they had to settle for phone sex or some mutual jerking off via Skype. But when they were both in town, Ev couldn't help wanting Finn in his bed as often as possible. "I miss you."

Finn welcomed Everett's embrace, hugging him tightly and nuzzling his hair. "I miss you, too. You can blame your brother for keeping me busy." He drew back before Ev could jump to conclusions and assured him, "Not busy that way, dude. Blaine's a slave driver at work." It was only thanks to Blaine not being in the office that Finn managed to sneak away for this encounter. "Promise I'm going to make it up to you tonight." He shifted so that both their bodies were caressed by the steamy water, washing away the sweat and cum, and leaving them ready to indulge in one another all over again. "So, anything you want, it's yours. You've got me all night." Finn dipped his head down, seeking out Ev's lips and kissing him meaningfully.

"Starting to forgive you," Ev murmured with a warm smile. The truth was he'd already more than forgiven Finn since he really did know that his lover wasn't ignoring him, just earning a living. "I want to get out of here, get dried off, then get in the bedroom and only come out for pizza, beer and bathroom breaks." He kissed Finn deeply, his fingers tangling into the man's gently curling hair. "I was starting to forget how good you taste. Guess I'm just gonna have to suck you off to remind myself." With that, Everett knelt on the wet floor of the shower and parted his lips. He sucked Finn's flacid cock into his mouth with a skill that spoke of how often they'd been together and how well they knew one another's bodies.

Finn inhaled sharply and braced himself against the tiled wall as Everett's astonishing mouth closed around his sensitive length. In no time at all his lover had worked him back into full hardness, and it never ceased to amaze Finn how Ev managed to effortlessly swallow his immense girth down. Back in high school he would often be teased about his size in the locker room, with catcalls of "Don't come near me!" and "You'll put somebody's eye out with that thing!" It had made him self-conscious, especially when girls had been too intimidated to go to bed with him. Ev, now he was a completely different story. He'd fairly worshiped his cock the minute he laid eyes on it, and Finn found himself proud of his vast endowment for the first time in his life. "God, baby," he moaned, "you're so damn good at this..."

"Aww, you say the sweetest things," Everett responded, faking a coquettish look before he grinned wickedly and deep-throated Finn all in one go. He'd always loved a guy who the size to back up his swagger. In Finn's case, Eve was pretty sure he could have gotten away with a hell of a lot _more _swagger considering how gorgeously endowed he was. Never before had he been with anyone who filled him so well. Just thinking about sucking the man off, thinking about the way Finn felt sliding inside him could set Everett off. He groaned and filled his hands with Finn's ass before dragging him in, encouraging the man to fuck his mouth.

"Oh shit!" Finn gasped, surrendering to Everett's heated urging and plunging himself between those gorgeous lips. Ev's mouth stretched obscenely around his girth, and the sight was absolutely fucking beautiful. He shuddered and groaned with pleasure, marveling at how the other man's throat welcomed him to explore its depths. Warm, wet, and silky, Ev's tongue danced along his shaft, caressing it with tenderness and passion. Hands played his ass like an instrument, and Finn felt his legs quiver as another sharp jolt of ecstasy gripped him.

Everett felt Finn's knees going weak and gripped his hips. The larger man falling on him wouldn't exactly be a turn on considering it would likely result in a hospital stay for the both of them. He didn't let his rhythm break for a second, sucking and teasing with abandon. It had been too long, and Everett was determined to make sure that he showed Finn Hudson a night he wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **In which Kurt is reunited with Finn Hudson and, as usually happens, sex is had.

**Chapter 1**

Kurt took to the stage. He'd been exhausted coming in to work, but the thought that Blaine might be there again had set his heart racing, and soon Kurt was his usual chatty self backstage, critiquing outfits and assisting with zippers between readying himself. The new round of failed auditions was forgotten, and Kurt could think only of beautiful hazel eyes and the quiet promise that Blaine would be back again. /Please... please,/ he thought, eyes shining at the thought alone. Satisfied that the image in the mirror could be no more perfect without the ability to wear clothing that wasn't made to come off easily, Kurt unfolded his long, lean body from the chair and made his way to the edge of the stage to await his turn.

How did Finn ever let Blaine talk him into this? He could hardly so no to his boss-especially when he resembled his lover so much-but still, he could have never pictured himself sitting in the audience of a strip club. What had surprised him the most was how enamored Blaine obviously was with one of the dancers. So much so that Blaine had practically begged him to go to the club and apologize for not making a promised date. And Finn had reluctantly agreed. He himself had hoped to spend another evening with Everett, now here he sat surrounded by a multitude of horny old men waiting for the show to finish. When the DJ announced from his brightly painted booth that Porcelain would be taking the stage next, Finn perked up a little. He had to admit he was a little curious to see who could have turned Blaine's head in such an extraordinary way...

For once Kurt had managed to talk the club manager into music that was neither pop, rap or heavy metal. The man had been sold on "Let Me Entertain You" after he explained studiously that the whole musical it was from was about stripping. Though the man had been disappointed at the report that there were neither tits nor ass in the production, he'd at least let Kurt bring in his own music. Blaine would be there, the music would be perfect, and Kurt felt his spirits lifting higher than they'd been in some time.

He burst out onto the stage wearing stockings with a bit of sparkle and garters hitched up to a pair of barely-there panties hidden only by a long white business shirt. At first Kurt forced himself to focus on the routine instead of looking around. He wanted it to be good. Excellent. He wanted to show off every inch of his skill even if the only time he got to do so was while popping open buttons and shaking his ass for strangers. Or, at least, it was usually strangers. Kurt hooked one leg around the pole, spinning and finally letting his gaze scan the crowd. He very nearly let go when he spotted a face that was disturbingly familiar seated not far from the stage.

He soothed himself momentarily that it was a hallucination. It had to be a hallucination. Because straight as an arrow Finn Hudson would not be sitting in the audience at a gay club. That would NOT happen. But when his routine brought him to that side of the stage, Kurt couldn't deny what his eyes told him any longer. Not only was Blaine nowhere to be seen in the crowd, his step brother was sitting amongst a sea of unfamiliar faces and watching him strip. /Oh, god.../

Finn's jaw dropped, and his heart stopped beating. Porcelain was Kurt, his stepbrother. Not Cameron, but Kurt. /Holy fuck!/ He sat there in stunned silence, a million questions racing through his head. How? Why? Kurt was doing well working in retail, or at least that was the last Finn had heard. So what the hell was he doing here wrapping his legs around a pole, gyrating and wearing next to nothing? And Finn was most definitely _not_ getting turned on, or at least he tried to convince himself of that as he warmed and felt his slacks beginning to tighten alarmingly.

All Kurt wanted to do was run from the stage and pretend that he had never seen Finn. Instead he stayed his ground and finished the routine, albeit with slightly less of his usual enthusiasm. At least Kurt was free, and he hurried backstage and leaned against a wall. His heart was pounding, and he felt his stomach lurch. He snatched the discarded dress shirt from the floor and hurriedly pulled it on. Oddly the slight covering made him feel a bit less exposed. Why was Finn there? Would he say something to his father? To Cameron? /Oh, god.../ And even if he said nothing, _Finn _had seen, and that thought alone was enough to make Kurt want to run out of the club. He stayed put instead, too scared to leave lest Finn spot him or try to stop him on the way out. Instead he slunk back to his dressing room and stared into the mirror, trying to steel himself against thinking about the disaster that the evening had become.

Finn had to take several minutes to remember how to breathe again. The next act was already taking the stage, and the former jock galvanized himself into action when he started imagining Kurt escaping from the building before they had a chance to talk. He straightened and weaved his way through the tables and booths until he spotted an _Employees Only_ sign. Finn dodged a bouncer and found himself in a narrow corridor with a row of doors emblazoned with the names of each stripper. _Porcelain_. /Jesus Christ, Kurt./ He rapped sharply on the door, and not waiting for a response, burst into the dressing room. "Kurt?" Finn took another step forward. "You want to tell me what the hell's going on?"

Kurt took another deep breath and met Finn's gaze in the mirror. He tried to ignore the urge to be sick all over the make-up table and instead answered primly, "I'm working, Finn. Obviously." Gaze returning to his own face in the mirror, Kurt began the process of meticulously removing his stage make-up: too-thick foundation, eyeliner, mascara. He also went back to trying valiantly to ignore Finn and all the fears and insecurities that came with the fact that he was standing in the doorway still glaring at him. Kurt couldn't quite quell a slight tremor in his hand, but otherwise he kept his mouth pressed in a firm line and went about his business.

Typical Kurt. "Retail, yeah," Finn protested, closing the door. He folded his arms across his chest and stood behind his stepbrother. "I thought that's what you were doing, working at _Macy's_ and going on auditions." Unable to take it all in, the former jock blew out his breath in frustration. "Let me guess? Burt and Cameron, they don't know?" Of course they didn't. That was why all the blood had drained out of Kurt's face. "What happened, Kurt? How did you end up doing _this_?"

Kurt's steady gaze flickered down to the table, the icy facade faltering. "No one's interested. All the big city, bright lights, it... there are people who are better. People who can pass," he added with an edge of bitterness in his voice. The young man set down the sponge he'd been using and turned to face Finn instead. He couldn't just pretend that his stepbrother wasn't there, and Finn obviously wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Kurt's voice was gentler as he braced his hands on his stocking-covered knees. "I just needed money for rent, and the ad said 'dancer's wanted'. Honestly, I never thought it was someplace like this and... but it seemed..." He was finding it difficult to come anywhere close to explaining why it was better than nothing.

"I... I don't know," Finn faltered, uncertainty creasing his brow. How could he leave and pretend nothing had happened? Go on with his life and ignore the fact that Kurt had settled for stripping instead of pursuing his dream? Worse still Finn couldn't shake the image of his stepbrother on stage dancing, nor the potent effect Kurt had had on him. "Blaine asked me to come here tonight," he said in a quiet voice. He reached into his coat pocket and produced a business card, explaining, "You must have made a big impression him; he practically begged me to give you this and tell you he couldn't make it."

Kurt blinked, frowned, and reached for the card. /Blaine Anderson./ He hadn't known his last name at all until that moment. He bit his lip and stared at the words before finally shaking his head and laying the card down on his vanity. "You... work together?" he guessed, wondering how the universe could have been so cruel. It had given him a strange, wonderful night like the one he'd experienced 48 hours ago only to have it end with sitting awkwardly in his dressing room with one of the people he'd most wanted to see and most feared seeing. /Fuck./ Kurt swallowed hard. "I'm sorry that you... found out this way." The faintest trace of a smile curved his lips as Kurt added, "But I can't say I ever expected to run into you in a gay strip club."

"Oh, yeah... erm..." Finn had never been a master of words; Kurt had a wit and a charm about him that the former jock could never hope to match. "Kurt, I'm gay," he blurted out. Having never admitted it to anyone out loud before, it came as something of a refreshing shock to reveal the truth about himself to his stepbrother. "It's not something I discovered overnight; I only realized after high school. I kept fighting it, denying it..." He sighed, ashamed of himself as he said, "...Especially when you _liked_ me." He remembered that painful night with startling clarity, how he'd lashed out angrily at Kurt when he wasn't ready to admit who he really was. "So, yeah... I'm into dudes." Finn shrugged, taking a seat in a battered armchair. "This's my first time in a strip club. Would've never been here if Blaine didn't beg me to come and tell you he couldn't make it."

Kurt nodded, understanding very little of what he'd just heard. It all sounded crazy. Finn was gay. FINN HUDSON was gay. Kurt sat silently, staring at Finn but not really seeing him, until he finally drew in a long, slow breath. "You're gay. And you work with Blaine." Both facts sounded equally unlikely. Both were apparently true. He searched Finn's face and swallowed again. "Right... Sorry. I'm sorry, it's just a lot..." Kurt let out a short, bitter laugh. "I suppose we're both in that boat tonight. I'm sorry." The young man's expression gentled as Kurt added sincerely, "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you came out."

"Well, that's just it..." Finn warmed, rubbing at the back of his neck which was damp with sweat. "Kurt, I sorta never... came out. You're the first person I've ever admitted it to." He knew that Kurt would probably disapprove of his 'being in the closet,' but his stepbrother had no room to judge when he'd kept his stripping a secret. "I'm seeing someone, and he's really cool. Gorgeous, too." He decided to omit the fact that Everett was Blaine's brother, at least for the moment. "Anyway, I'm sorry I treated you like the plague back then. You know, when you _liked_ me?" Finn cringed at the painful memory, but managed a soft smile as he added, "Thing is, if I'd've been true to myself, I would've jumped your bones."

If Kurt had been drinking something, he would have choked on it. Instead his eyes went comically wide for a second before he broke into a smile. "Well, I suppose we both missed out, then. I hope that your boyfriend appreciates my sacrifice." He wondered if Finn would tell Blaine what he'd discovered. Would it matter if he did? The smile faded somewhat as Kurt thought about the real issue. Rising, Kurt crossed the room and knelt in front of the ratty chair Finn's lanky frame occupied. "Please, Finn... don't tell them. Cameron and dad, even Carol, they... they don't need to know this."

Finn shifted uncomfortably in his chair. With his overactive libido, his raging hard-on had stubbornly refused to die down since swelling during Kurt's routine. He tried to focus on something else-anything to distract him from the fact that his beautiful stepbrother was kneeling before him barely dressed and begging him to keep quiet. "Kurt, I don't know," he started, flushed and squirming even more. "This job... it's gotta be dangerous, man. All those dudes out there? They were about to jump out of their seats to get a piece of you."

Kurt's fingers twitched where they rested on his knees and his gaze dropped. He wished he'd taken a moment to find a pair of pants. "Maybe, but I don't... Please don't think that I make a habit of..." He blushed and wondered if it would have been any easier to explain if Finn hadn't come because of Blaine. "I don't usually do things like what happened the other night. Ever, actually." Alright, there _had _been a few instances where he'd offered blow jobs or hand jobs to bolster his finances, but Kurt didn't feel that complete disclosure was strictly necessary, and he couldn't bring himself to use either of those terms in front of Finn of all people. "The bouncers are pretty good about keeping away... unwanted advances."

Finn warmed, and he fiddled with his collar in an effort to loosen it. "Kurt, I... uh... I didn't think anything happened with you and Blaine. I just thought, you know, you two met and he liked you and..." He trailed off, feeling even more uncomfortable. Learning way too much about his stepbrother's personal life left Finn reeling, not to mention Kurt's skimpy outfit which he could not stop himself from noticing no matter how much he tried. "So you, erm, do _do_ things with the guys here?" His eyes were wide, his jaw slack. Finally, he shook his head and murmured, "Kurt, I don't know how you expect me to walk out of here and act like nothing happened. I'll be worrying myself crazy about you!"

That was enough to bring back some of Kurt's usual spark, and he rose in one swift motion. "I _am _capable of taking care of myself, Finn Hudson! I've been doing it this long," he pointed out. Part of him had been hurt that his family hadn't really tried to find him, hadn't seemed to care about his absence. It was a strange thing, wanting them to stay away and being depressed over their absence at the same time. Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, unaware of the fact that it made the shirt that was his only decent article of clothing ride even higher on his legs, baring the garters that held up his stockings. "There's no sense in worrying now. And... and as for what I do or don't do... that's really my business."

Finn's mouth went dry as his eyes traveled downward, and he swallowed hard. /Kurt, for all that is good and holy, _please_ put some clothes on!/ "It might've been _your_ business before tonight," he countered, "but now that I know, it's my business too!" Arguing helped him focus, gave him a purpose other than eying how sinfully gorgeous his stepbrother looked. /Damn.../ Finn was so hard that he was about to burst through the jock strap concealed beneath his dress pants. "Your dad'll help, you've gotta know that, right? I'll him what happened and..." Unable to stand the pressure another minute, he reached for his bulging crotch and made a quick adjustment. That only made matters worse. Finn flushed brighter than a beacon in the night. "...and we'll work something out."

There was really no mistaking the gesture or the blushing unease that came with it. If Finn was willing to back him into a corner, why shouldn't he be willing to do the same? Kurt sighed, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt as though it was simply a nervous gesture. "I don't want them to worry. With dad's health, and Cam just starting out... it doesn't seem fair for them to have to be concerned about it." He took a step closer and met Finn's gaze evenly. "Are you sure _we _can't work something out? Just between the two of us?"

"Wait! What...?" Was Kurt offering him sex in exchange for his silence? Finn's eyes widened as he tried to let the idea sink in, as well as the shock that he was actually contemplating taking advantage of it. "Kurt," he started again, his voice coming out as an undignified little squeak. Finn cleared his throat, "We... can't. I mean, damn..." Desire overriding common sense, he was reaching for Kurt and drawing him into his lap before he even realized it was happening. Finn's mouth was on his stepbrother's in an instant, hot and urgent.

It wasn't as if Kurt had expected it to be horrible. He'd spent most of high school embarrassingly in love with his stepbrother only to be rejected time and again. And now, when he'd stopped pursuing, stopped wanting, now Finn wanted him. It was frustrating, but it could also save him. His father wouldn't have to know, Cam wouldn't have to know - because after this kiss alone, Finn would never say anything. He wasn't even out of the closet. He certainly wasn't going to admit to making out with his brother. And so despite feeling a sinking feeling of guilt when he considered the fact that he was supposed to spend the evening with Blaine, Kurt cupped Finn's face in his hands and kissed him for all he was worth.

Finn Hudson had lost his mind. There was simply no other explanation for his lunging after Kurt and kissing him like a rabid animal. Although he and Everett had never told each other they were exclusively dating, there had always been an understanding between them. Now Finn was burning up with desire for his stepbrother and any pangs of guilt had been incinerated in the heat. Kurt was kissing him back, and Finn groaned at the overwhelming sweetness of his stepbrother's luscious mouth. His large hands swooped around to cup Kurt's fantastic ass, fondling him through his sheer panties. What they were doing was beyond wrong, but Finn couldn't bring himself to stop... not now.

Kurt rocked forward and it dawned on him that he wasn't feeling exactly what he expected. "Are you-" He reached a hand down, sliding it between their bodies, and his mouth fell slightly open. "You are... oh, god." It shouldn't have been hot, but it was. The realization that Finn was wearing a jock strap instead of underwear fed rather neatly into a good dozen of the fantasies he'd had back when they were in high school, and Kurt found himself quickly forgetting the situation as he gave in to how good it felt instead. Using every bit of nerve that he possessed, Kurt licked the shell of Finn's ear and breathed, "If you had me like this back then... before you were willing to admit what you wanted... what would you have done with me?"

/I've got to get control,/ Finn thought. /This has gone way overboard.../ But, he couldn't stop. One look at Kurt in his stripper gear and he was helpless, his cock gushing with warm precum. His heart pumped wildly. "God, Kurt... I would've fucked you," he replied, almost breathlessly. "I would've fucked you so hard..." Finn burned with forbidden lust. Kurt right now was more desirable than he had ever been. Finn kissed him passionately, unbuttoning the rest of his stepbrother's shirt. He pulled it down Kurt's arms as their mouths came apart again, and gazed at him with murky eyes. "Can I fuck you, Kurt?"

Half-tangled in his shirt and dazed from how strange it was to be doing something he had dreamed about so often in high school, Kurt just nodded, dazed. It had been so good with Blaine, so close to perfect. Kurt realized that he wanted to know whether it was the man or the act that had been so overwhelmingly wonderful. "Yes," he breathed, shrugging out of the shirt at last and bending to kiss Finn again. "Yes." Kurt shifted and slid off of Finn's lap and half onto the arm of the chair so that he could hurriedly unbutton Finn's shirt as well. Leaving it hanging open, his fingers moved at once to Finn's fly, graceful even in the moment of eager anticipation as he drew down the zip.

Finn salivated at the tempting view of Kurt's bare chest. Flushed beautifully with arousal, it was a playground just waiting to be explored. He groaned and shifted as Kurt tugged at his zipper, his delicate fingers brushing his aching bulge and almost setting the former jock football player like a rocket. "Kurt," came his undignified whimper, "be careful... We don't want this ending too soon, do we?" Finn smiled almost bashfully at his stepbrother, which was totally at odds with the glimmer of sheer lust in his eyes. His pants fell open, revealing his straining jock. He groaned with relief, only to feeling himself warming that much more as the old insecurities about his gifted endowment resurfaced. Would he intimidate Kurt too much? Or would he relish the challenge like Everett?

Kurt arched an eyebrow and then shifted the scant fabric to the side. "Wow." It was perhaps not the most dignified of reviews, but it was honest. At the risk of breaking the mood, Kurt met his stepbrother's gaze as his hand reached for the base of the man's cock. "And Quinn wouldn't put out? _Seriously_?" He had always doubted whether the girl had any taste, but now he knew she was crazy. Finn was hung like a porn star. "Hmm... does this count as careful?" he inquired with mock innocence, fingers trailing over the heated length.

"Uh-huh..." Finn swallowed and nodded, watching with smoky eyes as Kurt's fingers danced over his aching erection. To his relief and excitement, his stepbrother was as overcome with lust for his girth as Everett had been. "Erm, Quinn... she... well, all the girls... were kinda scared I'd hurt 'em." He was blushing more than ever as he explained his dilemma, but any nervousness he might have felt evaporated when Kurt's teasing caress wrenched a groan from deep in his chest. "Do you... really like it? I won't hurt you, Kurt-I promise. I just... Can I have this one night with you? It's crazy, I know. But, I promise not to tell anyone about you... or this place."

Kurt nodded, grateful for the promise. He didn't want anyone to know. He didn't want _Finn _to know, but this was a start. A compromise. He let out a slow breath and actually smiled as he suggested, "Maybe the couch instead?" The small love seat in his dressing room wasn't as comfortable as the full couch in the client rooms, but it would do a bit more comfortably than the cramped arm chair. Kurt slid away and held a hand out to his stepbrother. For a moment he looked hesitant, unsure, as if he was half-convinced that given a moment to think Finn would take it all back. And, really, that was just it. It was all a little too surreal, and Kurt's mind had barely begun to process the fact that he was naked and alone and about to sleep with Finn Hudson.

Finn eagerly accepted Kurt's hand and followed him into another room. His heart was pounding so hard with excitement that his chest ached. Was this really happening, or was it all some highly charged dream? Either way Finn was determined to indulge himself, damn the consequences. His eyes raked over Kurt's body, marveling at his stepbrother's mouthwatering ass which fairly begged for attention. As soon as the door closed firmly behind them, Finn was drawing Kurt back into his arms and kissing him hungrily. His footballer's hands were filling themselves with that gorgeous bottom, mauling and caressing, pulling Kurt in even closer until Finn gasped with the intense pleasure of their stiff arousals crashing together. "Kurt, fuck..." he rasped against his mouth, "...you feel so good..."

Kurt shivered and pressed himself in closer. "Never thought you'd... that you'd want this," he whispered, surprising himself with the sweet confession that was utterly strange given the situation. Rather than wait to see if Finn answered, Kurt swallowed any potential replies with another kiss and pulled Finn back against the couch. He half-fell and half-sat on the cushions before his lips parted beneath Finn's once more. It was, he decided, definitely less comfortable than the client couches, but this way no one would see them. If they were spotted, the manager would be interested in what his cut of the action was, and there was no way in hell Kurt was asking Finn for money to cover that.

"I want you now," Finn panted, his warm breath gusting over Kurt's mouth. "That's all that matters..." He tugged at his clothes, desperate to be free and unrestricted to feel Kurt's beautiful body pressed flush beneath him. After a heated struggle, he was blissfully naked and draped himself fully on top of his stepbrother. Finn moaned, blown away by the incredible skin-on-skin contact. It was so wrong and yet so _right_all at the same time. He reached between them and his hand disappeared inside those sheer panties, boldly taking Kurt in hand. Long and thick, Kurt felt impressive and oh-so-wonderfully hot against his palm. He felt another shudder course through his stepbrother, and Finn nipped at his bottom lip. "Is this what you wanted back then? Me, touching you?" he asked seductively.

"Yes," Kurt whispered. He rocked into Finn's touch insistently and dropped his forehead to the other man's shoulder. "I thought about... what your hands would feel like... what you'd taste like... what it... oh, Finn..." He let out a whine as Finn's thumb flicked over the head of his cock. Once upon a time he'd imagined Finn being his first. He'd imagined how sweet and romantic it would be, the music that would play. Now he just wanted to know what it could feel like. Had it been the sex that got him so worked up two days before, or had Blaine been part of what made it so perfect despite the imperfection of the situation?

Finn thrilled hearing how much Kurt had wanted him. A massive surge of lust coursed through his veins, rushing down and pooling in his overheated groin. The idea of Kurt touching himself, lusting after him in lurid teenage fantasies nearly sent Finn over the edge. "I was so stupid back then," he panted out. "Didn't know who the hell I was or what I really wanted." Another teasing stroke over Kurt's rigid length, and Finn smiled, "We've gotta lot of wasted opportunities to make for, don't we?" As much as he hated the fact that his stepbrother was having to strip to earn a living, the former jock suddenly found himself grateful for the chance encounter.

"We do," Kurt agreed, hips jerking with the light touch. He let out a soft whine at the teasing, at the fact that Finn was touching just enough to not be satisfying, and he damn well _knew _it. Wanting to push Finn, to urge him forward, Kurt leaned in and whispered against the other man's ear again. "I used to think about you all the time. It was so hard to keep quiet with Cam just across the room... touching myself and wishing I could just slip into your bed... have you touch me instead... have you jerk me off until I came and then suck you..."

"Fuck, Kurt," Finn gasped, shivering all over from his stepbrother's heated words. "If I'd've been in my right mind back then, I would've let you..." A whole world of uncharted possibilities opened itself up to Finn as his mind overflowed with the filthiest thoughts about Kurt and what they missed out on. His finger slide over that hot, twitching length and traveled beneath Kurt's churning balls, teasing at his quivering opening. His own cock _ached_ with a need the likes of which Finn Hudson had never known before. "God, I was a fucking idiot," he declared, the heated lust threatening to smother him completely.

Kurt couldn't really disagree with that. The feeling of being touched by Finn was _different_ in some indefinable way from being touched by Blaine, but it was no less amazing for that difference. He pushed back against Finn's questing finger with an incoherent sound of need. He was fairly certain that he sounded and looked ridiculous, and it really didn't matter as long as Finn took it as a sign not to stop. He would go absolutely and utterly mad if Finn were to stop. "Condoms under the-the couch," he finally managed breathlessly, "and lube."

Finn smothered Kurt's mouth with his own, pushing his tongue past those sinfully sweet lips and licking his way deep inside. He groaned at the heat of his stepbrother's opening twitching insistently against his teasing finger. His cock throbbed, growing increasingly desperate to sample the forbidden delights of Kurt's beautiful body. "No condoms," he gasped, staring meaningfully into Kurt's murky eyes. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do it raw." Ignoring the selection of lubricants for the moment, Finn took a moment to lavishly wet his finger with his tongue and then slowly, ingeniously, pressed it against Kurt's entrance. He eased his way passed the tight ring of muscle and marveled at the grasping slickness that greeted him.

Kurt let out an incoherent sound of pleasure as Finn's fingers found their way inside his body. The very idea that Finn somehow trusted him enough not to insist on any barriers was exciting. He also felt a flicker of shame as he wondered whether it was smart to be so trusting in return. /He's an idiot sometimes, but he wouldn't hurt me./ Kurt shifted, getting used to the feeling of being opened up a bit more easily this time. "How do you want me?"

"I want you to ride me," Finn breathed, sinking his fingers deeper inside of Kurt's welcoming passage. It would probably be easier for his stepbrother to be in control, to ease down and take as much of his mammoth arousal as he could. "I want you to put your arms around me, and look at me," he continued to pant out. "I want you to know it's me fucking you. "Pretend we're in high school again..." Finn's digits probed, twisted and curled over the swollen nut of Kurt's prostate. "...And you finally have what you always wanted to happen..."

The thought alone drew another soft moan from Kurt. He jerked in Finn's grip as the other man's finger pressed down against his prostate. It was unfortunately neither the time nor place to draw things out. Wide blue eyes stared down at Finn's flushed face, and Kurt wondered for a moment whether he was just having some sort of dream. If it was - and even if it wasn't - he was going to have as much fun as humanly possible. "I need you. I need you inside me right now..."

Although he didn't think Kurt was stretched nearly enough to take him, Finn wasn't about to argue when his stepbrother clearly wanted him so much. He reached for a bottle of lube from the selection Kurt had revealed earlier, and shivered with anticipation as he thoroughly coated his overheated length. Then, he was urging Kurt to straddle his lap, and taking himself in hand, Finn pressed himself against that perfect little opening. "Take your time," he whispered against Kurt's throat. "There's no rush... I'm not going anywhere..."

Kurt began lowering himself at once and found that it was only about half as awkward as he'd expected. Unfortunately it also hurt a bit more. He paused to take a shaky breath, his forehead resting on Finn's shoulder. Slowly the pain ebbed only to wake anew as Kurt pushed himself down further. Beyond the burn, though, there was a hint of something that kept him from simply stopping. Kurt knew that if he could just breathe through the pain, it would start being wonderful instead.

Finn gripped Kurt's ass, spreading him wide apart as his stepbrother sank down onto his aching length. He moaned, half out of his mind with lust, as his bloated cock soaked in the heat of those impossibly tight walls of muscle. "Fuck, yes!" Finn hissed, unable to fully comprehend the intense pleasure. "You feel amazing, Kurt... Oh God..." His mind whirled, and somehow the former jock managed to enliven the fantasy that he and Kurt were teenagers again. "We're all alone... no one's home to hear us..." He was kissing Kurt's throat again, his warm breath gusting over his neck. "Fuck, I want you... I want you, Kurt..."

"Tell me how you pictured it," Kurt demanded breathlessly. The words were already making him feel more relaxed, which had allowed him to slide down his stepbrother's massive cock that much more. He felt the burning stretch increase and instead of backing off pressed down more firmly and felt another inch, two prying his ass open. "Tell me how you wanted to fuck me, Finn."

Finn was so overcome by the heat and the pleasure that he could barely form words let alone any coherent thoughts. He swallowed hard, his fingers digging into the firm mounds of Kurt's mouthwatering ass. "Right after football practice," he managed, his breath coming thick and fast. "When I'm hot... and sweaty... and horny..." Another deep groan as Kurt's body clenched around him.

Kurt mumbled something incoherent and his fingers flexed against Finn's muscular shoulders. The image was too perfect, too much in line with his own fantasies. "Help me take it, Finn." He reached down, his hands closing over Finn's. "I want you to help me take every inch." His mind was swimming with all the dreams that had been his favorites when he was in school. The words were spilling from Kurt's lips before he could think of biting them back, "I used to think about... used to... to imagine what might happen if Cameron came home... walked in on us..." It was the first time he'd ever spoken any of his fantasies about Cameron aloud.

Now Finn had not been expecting that. Instead of being repulsed by the idea, he heard himself groan with another hot rush of desire. Kurt and Cam? /Fuck!/ The idea of Kurt lusting after both him and his brother was so hot that Finn nearly came on the spot. "Yeah? Well, there's no reason... he should be left out... right?" he panted, regaining a little self control. He shuddered as he helped Kurt sink down further. "Would you want me... to fuck him, Kurt? Or maybe..." Finn nipped at his stepbrother's throat, gasping, "...you'd like to suck him while I fuck _you_?" It was dirty and filthy and wrong, but Finn couldn't bring himself to care when the fantasy was so scorching.

"Yes!" Kurt gasped, dazed at how easily Finn had accepted the words, at how he had fed into it instead of withdrawing. When he'd made the slip and spoken the words aloud, Kurt had honestly expected his stepbrother to be disgusted. Kurt had always assumed that anyone who found out, if they weren't repulsed by his attraction to his own brother, they'd think he was an egomaniac - but he didn't want Cameron because they were alike. He'd always wanted Cameron because his twin was different, because his twin had a sensual strength that he'd always thought was missing in himself. "Would you like to watch that, Finn?" he murmured against the other man's ear. "Would you like to see me sucking him off while you were buried inside me just like this?" Kurt sank down further to drive the point home and succeeded in drawing a gasp from himself.

"Fuck yes!" Kurt's action had left him fully sheathed within, and Finn shuddered all over as his toes curled with ecstasy. "Kurt, God..." His fingers dug into the firm mounds of Kurt's ass, holding on almost desperately as the sensation of being buried inside of his stepbrother threatened to completely overwhelm Finn. "...You and Cam together... Fuck! That would be... hot," he panted out. "You're both... so beautiful..." He closed his eyes visualizing the pair making out while heatedly writhing together. It was nearly the end of Finn Hudson. His cock _throbbed_ painfully and surged inside of Kurt. He tipped his chin up and sought out Kurt's mouth, kissing him with enough passion to leave Finn rocking back into the cushions.

Apparently the fantasy worked for Finn ad well as it always had for him, and Kurt groaned as Funk's tongue traced over his lips and his stepbrother's cock pulsed inside his body. Kurt moved, desperate for a little something more, for whatever it would take to make them both explode.

Pleasure sang through Finn's body, gripping his senses and making his blood boil. Kurt felt absolutely incredible; warm and tight, the tender walls of that magnificent passage caressed every inch of his aching length. "Kurt," he gasped his stepbrother's name against his mouth. Finn jackhammered up inside of him, writhing and churning his hips in a furious outburst of fucking. "Tell me... you want me... Please? Let me... hear it..." One hand curled around Kurt's dripping arousal, while the other kept a firm hold on his ass. Finn stroked him in time with his thrusts, and groaned as he found Kurt stiff enough to break apart in his heated caress.

That certainly wasn't a problem. Kurt was lost in the moment, in the fantasy, in the idea that he was being more honest with Finn than he'd been with anyone since he left home - and Finn wasn't pulling away. "I want you. I've wanted you... Finn..." Kurt let out a choked sound of pleasure as Finn's cock slammed up into his body and struck precisely the perfect spot. He was desperate, hard, aching to let go. "So good. You're so good... this..." He knew that he was only barely making sense, but it didn't matter. Kurt worked himself down and wriggled almost desperately against the other man. The moment of climax came too soon and so suddenly he didn't even have a chance to warn Finn. Instead Kurt simply threw his head back, stifling a scream by biting his lower lip as his cock pulsed, pouring out over Finn's chest and stomach.

Finn didn't think it was possible for anyone to come as hard as Kurt did at that moment. Hot jets of white erupted, splattering all over him and coating his pumping fist. Kurt's body, beautifully flushed and gleaming with sweat, arched and twisted as wrenching shudders of pleasure visibly coursed through him. Finn watched him, his eyes murky and wide with awe. How he managed to stave off his own climax was nothing short of a miracle. Finn's aching length swelled in the tight folds of Kurt's flaring passage, and with an almighty roar he finally came. He spasmed and nearly launched himself and Kurt in the air as ferocious waves of ecstasy crashed into him.

The sensation of Funk's cum coating his ass was enough to leave Kurt breathless, and he found himself briefly wishing that he'd been able to feel it with Blaine. The thought brought with it a rush of guilt and Kurt forced it away. Instead he stared down at Finn with open appreciation. "That... that was..." He shook his head, unable to find any words that could explain it.

Finn struggled to catch his breath, all coherent thought seemingly incinerated in the flash of heat generated by his and Kurt's combined orgasm. "I know," he managed, grinning like a drunken fool. "Fuck, Kurt... I don't think I've ever cum so hard in my life..." With a last surge of strength Finn bodily lifted his stepbrother and deposited him on the sofa. He swooped in a moment later, lapping up the evidence of Kurt's release like a starving man. Everett had pretty much turned him into a cum junkie, there was simply no other way to describe his addiction. And Finn didn't let a single drop of Kurt's delicious essence go to waste.

"Oh, god, _Finn_!" he gasped desperately, fingers clutching at Finn's shoulders and clamping on like the man was a life preserver. "Your... tongue... is... oh..." He bit his lip and shuddered, finally holding up a hand. "Stop, Christ, I can't even breathe..." Kurt needed to catch his breath in more ways than one. He felt as if he was slowly surfacing from a dream, and the impact of everything that had happened was little by little making its way into his conscious mind. The things they'd done, the things he'd said, the fact that Finn was there at all made Kurt feel giddy and almost drunk. "Your boyfriend is a ridiculously lucky man."

Finn smiled, and then licked his lips as if he were a satisfied tabby enjoying a warm bowl of milk. "Yeah, I think so too." Kurt's mouth was gorgeously swollen from the punishing kisses they had shared, and Finn could not help nipping at it. "You're so fucking _hot_, Kurt..." His large hands roamed feverishly over his stepbrother's body. "...I still can't believe what just happened." He stared into Kurt's eyes, which were whirling and dazed. "Thanks... for letting me make things up to you. I meant what I said; I won't tell anyone about you being here. Just promise me something?" Finn paused, brushing protective fingers through Kurt's hair. "Be careful? Or, if things ever get too much, call me?"

"As if I have your number," Kurt answered with a light laugh. He sobered somewhat almost at once and nodded. "I will. I... it's not so bad. Things aren't." That was only partly a lie. His apartment was revolting, his job was worlds away from what he really wanted, and he was separated from everyone he loved. The thought proved enough to bring tears to Kurt's eyes, and he tried to fight them back. "It's just taking longer to get on my feet than I thought, that's all. It's... it will get better..." He sighed and hesitated before whispering, "Tell Blaine who I am if you want. I... should have. But don't... don't tell him about this?"

"It's not my place to tell Blaine anything," Finn replied softly. He fished through the puddle of clothes on the floor and pressed his business card into Kurt's hand. "My number, email, everything. Now you don't have any excuse." His grin faded into something more serious as Finn added, "Kurt, listen... I'm serious about you ever needing me. And not just for sex. But, hey, I won't say no to that if you ever want to try another round." His goofy smile returned. "You're fucking beautiful. But, you already know that, right?" Finn's hands returned to caressing his stepbrother's arms and legs. "Hey, would you really like to do all those things with Cam? Because, yeah... Damn, Kurt... You should make that happen."

Kurt blushed furiously at the words and ducked his head. "I never... god, I've tried not to even _think_ that around another human being." He'd always been certain that if anyone found out the sort of fantasies he harbored about his twin, they'd have him locked up at best. Beneath that... Kurt looked down, blinking back tears again as he confessed, "I haven't even talked to him since graduation. Not really. A quick call at Christmas, it just..." It had been like he'd had a limb cut off, honestly. It was like trying to function with only half his faculties - if that. Kurt looked up at Finn through his lashes. "Have you? Is he... I've seen some things online... Is he doing as well as it sounds like?"

"He's doing great, Kurt," Finn replied, reaching out to comfort his stepbrother. "He emails me and calls from time to time, when he has a chance." He sighed, pulling Kurt toward his chest and urging him to pillow his head on it. Finn _hated_ seeing Kurt cry. "I'm sure he'd be stoked to hear from you." Finn started ticking things over in his head. If he could find someway for Kurt and Cam to be on friendly terms again than maybe Kurt could get the hell out of this place. His intentions were less than pure as he wondered if Cam might be willing to indulge Kurt's heated fantasy... /I'd love a front row seat for that.../

Kurt bit his lip and nodded against Finn's chest. It was nice just letting himself be taken care of for once. "I know. I just... I haven't wanted to... I didn't want any of you to worry or to..." He swallowed hard but it didn't do much to calm his frayed nerves. "I didn't want you to think I failed. To know that I have," Kurt added more softly. Sometimes he could convince himself that he still had a chance, but more and more, he felt as if the best he could hope for was a decently long career on this particular stage until he was too old or ugly to be worth even that.

"I don't think you've failed," Finn replied at once. "You're doing the best you can. I mean, don't get me wrong bro; I wish it weren't in a place like _this_..." He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Kurt's head. "...Hey, why don't you come back to my place tonight? You can call Blaine cause I know he's dying to hear from you. Dude, I've never seen him so excited about _anything_. You really made an impression on him." Finn stroked his fingers up and down the length of Kurt's spine. "Can't fucking blame him. Ev and me we're good together, but if things were different I'd be wanting to make you and me more permanent."

Kurt considered that, enjoying the closeness no matter how wrong it was to be cuddled up with someone else's boyfriend in so seedy a location. "I... are you sure? About tonight, I mean? I don't want to cause any trouble with Ev." Finn was in a relationship, and the last thing Kurt wanted was to ruin it even if he'd hardly done it a service by sleeping with his stepbrother. But, then, he would like to call Blaine. Blushing, he confessed, "He made an impression on me too. Like I said, this isn't something I... I mean, I don't... anyway, I'd like to talk to him." He wasn't going to confess to Finn that he'd given his virginity to a near stranger in the back room of a strip club. That was a little too much information.

"That's settled, then." Finn was reaching for his clothes, tugging them on and passing Kurt his own meager costume. "You're spending the night, mister." He tucked himself into his pants with a groan, then cast his eyes over his stepbrother's delectable bottom. "It's really a shame you have to cover all that up," he lamented, feeling a pang of guilt over having been so rough with Kurt. "If you're sore, I can always kiss it and make it better." Finn was only half-teasing. Truthfully, he would have been more than happy to devour him all over again. Just because he and Kurt had other interests, he really didn't see why the two of them couldn't have a little fun now and again.

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "You are incorrigible." On the other hand, he didn't say no. He couldn't bring himself to. Instead he pulled his shirt on, leaving the panties out of the equation and fishing his jeans out of a duffel bag instead. Kurt shouldered the bag and led the way down the hallway to the back. A security guard arched an eyebrow at the pair. "It's fine. He's with me, Dave."

The man looked Finn over uncertainly. "Looks shifty."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. He's actually a terrorist. Also, he's my brother."

"Oh. Right." The brunette still fixed Finn with an uncertain stare. "Just call if you change your mind."

Kurt didn't even bother responding as he brushed past the guard and out into the chilly night air. "Honestly, he's not so bad," he explained to Finn, "but he's a little... overprotective sometimes."

"That's cool," Finn stated, flashing Kurt a grin. "It makes me feel better knowing someone's got your back here." Actually he had already started making plans in his mind to spend his free time making sure his stepbrother was safe. Even if that meant hanging out at a strip club at all hours. He opened the passenger door for Kurt once they reached his car, and he slid into the drover's seat. Before he pulled out of the parking lot, there was still something Finn had to get off his chest. "Kurt, I think you oughta know something," he started, both hands gripping the wheel. "Everett, he's Blaine's brother." There it was, all out in the open. "Blaine doesn't know about me and Ev, at least I don't think so."

"I won't say anything," Kurt assured quietly. "It's up to you... to the three of you how you handle that." He looked at Finn's profile, seeing the tension there and wanting to ease it. He reached out and smoothed his hand over the other man's arm from shoulder to elbow. "Does Blaine know that you're gay?" That certainly wasn't necessarily something you'd want to discuss with your boss, and if Blaine and Ev weren't close, it would explain the tension and worry to some degree. Maybe Finn wasn't out of the closet at all apart from his boyfriend.

"I think he probably has some idea," Finn conceded. "After all, he didn't blink when he asked me to go to your club." He appreciated Kurt's touch, the gentle comfort in his sweet voice. But, Kurt's caresses were having a very potent effect on Finn. "Are... you sure you're okay, bro?" he started, flustered and warming all over. "Ev can't walk without limping after one of our nights together." Still self-conscious about his large size, Finn couldn't help but feel concerned, especially since Kurt was the only other guy beside Everett he'd ever been with.

Kurt's cheeks flushed, and he confessed, "I'm a bit sore, but... it isn't... it's not bad." He felt strange discussing the whole thing with Finn even though Finn was the one who had put him in the state to begin with. "It's, um, not something I do very often." /Or at all before a couple days ago./ "I'll be fine, though. Honestly. It was... perfect. Please don't worry, Finn. Promise?"

"It's hard to break a habit of a lifetime," Finn pointed out. He'd always been a little overprotective of Kurt, especially during those awful high school days when his stepbrother was relentlessly bullied. Somehow Cam had managed to get by a lot easier, but Kurt had been more vulnerable and needed looking after. "Damn, I've really missed you, Kurt." Finn's condo was clear across town, but the drive gave him an opportunity to catch up with his stepbrother. "Now, the invitation to spend the night goes beyond today. Anytime you wanna crash with me, my place is yours."

"Thank you. I... I don't really want to impose, though. You have a life of your own, a boyfriend. Something tells me Ev would be less than thrilled to have you shacking up with a stripper even if he... he just thinks of me as your brother." Kurt gave a slight shake of his head. "But a night away is a lovely idea. Not to mention the fact that it will be a bit easier calling Blaine from a real phone instead of the pay phone at the back of the club." The thing only worked about half the time, but Kurt had far more necessary items to spend his limited cash on than a cell phone or even a land line. "And... I like the idea of a little more time with you. It's been hard being away from everyone."

"Well, you've got an open invitation, bro. Just keep that in mind, okay?" Finn flashed Kurt a warm smile. "Ev and me, I don't know. He drives me crazy," he confided, his gaze ticking between the road and his stepbrother seated beside him. "We've never really told each other how we feel. We haven't even said, 'hey, I want to see you and only you'." Finn didn't want Kurt to feel guilty over their heated tryst. "He and Blaine look so much alike it really throws me for a loop sometimes."

Kurt's scrutiny intensified for a moment. "Really? Do they look that much alike?" He chuckled softly and shook his head. "Strange that we'd end up having similar taste in men. It's a good sign. Your taste in women was always aesthetically understandable but awful in every other respect," Kurt observed without any trace of sarcasm. Finn had picked some real doozies, and he was glad to hear that his stepbrother was a bit less challenged when it came to finding a good man. "I hope he treats you well. You deserve it. And if you really like him that much, maybe the two of you should talk? I've honestly never been able to understand anyone not being crazy about you, so I'm sure he is."

"Thanks, man," Finn replied, flushing hotly. "I could say the same thing about you. Blaine really got to you, didn't he?" Every time Kurt mentioned his name he fairly lit up, and Finn struggled to remember when anyone had had such an effect on his stepbrother. "All I can say is he'd better treat you right."

"We'll see," Kurt allowed. "I... he did. Make an impression." The man whose full name he hadn't even known until tonight had been his first, and however awful the circumstances had been, the act itself and the beautiful man he'd shared it with had been perfect. Utterly perfect. "I'd like to get a chance to find out if he will."

Now it was his turn to reach over and caress Kurt. "Boss or not, I'll have to steal you away if he doesn't make you happy." He flashed Kurt a smile, adding, "I never asked Ev if he's into threesomes, but I don't think he'd mind if he took one look at you."

"Hmmm... you may have to show me a picture of this boyfriend of yours," Kurt answered, unable to keep the smile from his lips despite a million warning sirens in his head pointing out that it would be incredibly stupid if anything he'd said before were true. If he wanted Blaine, then he needed to try and make that work. Which would not involve threesomes with his brother or Blaine's. Unless Blaine was into that, of course, and Kurt immediately tried to shut his mind off. /First things first. I need to talk to him./

"I'm thinking about talking Ev into making a video," Finn said breezily, without a hint of shame. "If he gives me the okay, then you're welcome to watch us together anytime." The idea of Kurt getting off watching him and Ev fucking each others brains out was a major turn on, and it was all the former jock could do not to grab the back of Kurt's head and plant his face in his crotch. "Blaine'd have to be out of his mind not to get serious about you." It was an effort, but Finn managed to change the subject. "Tell you what, I'll drop you off at my place, you call him and I'll pick us up something to eat?"

"That sounds perfect," Kurt agreed, feeling himself relax a bit. He wanted a little privacy. It would be the first time he'd spoken to Blaine outside of a rather lurid context, and he had no idea what to say or how to impress upon the man that he wanted something more than sex. "God, it's crazy... is it crazy? Is it... I should call him, right? I..." He laughed nervously and twisted his hands on his lap. "Drive faster. I don't want a chance to talk myself out of this."

"Hey, I won't let you," Finn promised with a chuckle. "I think the last time I saw you this excited was that Christmas when Cam got you that autographed poster of Lady Gaga." He pulled off onto the road leading to his condo, smiling as he added, "Although Blaine's probably the better gift." /Especially if he's an insatiable as his brother./ Finn found his place in the underground parking garage, stepping out of his car and opening the door for Kurt. They took the elevator up to the fifth floor, where the former jock escorted his stepbrother into his modest one-bedroom apartment. He switched on a light, illuminating the living room. "How do you like it?"

"Perfect," Kurt assured at once. The place looked like Finn. A slightly grown up version of him, but Finn just the same. It felt comfortable. Unlike his own place, this felt like a real home. Kurt curled up on one corner of the couch and favored Finn with a smile. "So about that phone?"

"Here you go," Finn replied, tossing him the portable phone before disappearing into the bedroom. He returned a short while later with his hands filled with a pair of sweat pants, socks and a T-shirt. "They might be a little big, but they'll do for the night." Flushing warmly, he added, "Sorry there's no underwear. I've kinda gotten into the habit of only wearing a cup."

"I approve... on both counts," Kurt answered smoothly. He couldn't help flirting when Finn looked so adorable. "I'll shower after I call Blaine," he decided, knowing that putting the moment off would help nothing at all. Instead Kurt pulled out Blaine's card and dialed the cell number written on the back in sharp, careful print. The writing itself suited Blaine so perfectly that Kurt felt his heart lurch as the phone rang.

Finn mouthed a silent "Good luck" to his stepbrother before leaving him alone to make his call. On the other end of the line, Blaine fairly jumped in his office as Finn's number lit up on the caller ID. His heart sank; had something gone wrong? He'd been fairly certain Porcelain would be the one calling him this late, not Finn. Perhaps the dancer was hurt and angry that he couldn't keep his promise? Almost tentatively Blaine reached out and answered the phone. "Finn," he sighed without waiting to hear the caller's voice, "Don't tell me you didn't get to see him..."

/And then some./ Kurt blushed but answered instead, "I hope you aren't too disappointed, but... it's not Finn." The sound of Blaine's voice reminded him firmly that he'd made the right decision. Of course he should call. Of course they should talk. He thought of that soft voice in his ear and smiled. "I... he gave me the card, but I don't have a phone. Didn't want to talk on the payphone at the club..."

Blaine thrilled on the other end of the phone. Hearing Porcelain's sweet voice again set his pulse racing. "That's fine!" he exclaimed, perhaps a little too excitedly. "I... I'm glad you called." Warming all over, Blaine managed to get a hold of himself and calmed before speaking again. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep my promise. You have no idea how badly I wanted to see you tonight." He sighed, adding, "It's my father's company, and he's rather insistent about me working late hours."

"It's alright. It... actually worked out well." Maybe a little too well, he was willing to allow, but there was no need for Blaine to know that. "It's a bit... bit crazy, actually." Kurt had debated how honest he should be and finally decided it was stupid to hold back when things would come out naturally if he really wanted to try and see Blaine outside of work. Hearing the man's voice reminded him how badly he really did want just that. "Do you think... Finn's getting something to eat at the moment, but maybe we could... meet for breakfast or... or just coffee? I'd like the chance to talk to you in person."

"Yes," Blaine jumped at the chance. "That sounds wonderful." He sat back in his desk chair, loosening his tie and collar. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you," he confessed, feeling the heat rise from his chest and fill his face. "I even dreamed about you last night." He was beginning to sound like an obsessed fan, fawning over a dancer who had stolen his heart away. "If I sound crazy," Blaine started, not wanting to scare Porcelain off, "I can assure you I'm really a nice guy."

Kurt breathed out a sigh of relief, glad that Blaine was okay with it and that he didn't have to try to explain over the phone why exactly he was having dinner with Finn. "You don't sound crazy... not at all. I've been thinking about you... missing you." He swallowed hard and lay his head down on the arm of the couch. It was nice being in a place that was safe and clean and comfortable. "That's... it's why I'd like to see you somewhere... normal. Not at work."

"We can most definitely do that," Blaine readily accepted. "I happen to know a quaint little coffee shop on the corner of Main. How about we meet around 8? My treat?" His pulse hammered, excitement thrumming through his veins over seeing Porcelain again. He had been seriously worried that breaking his promise would have ruined his chances. He hadn't just been dreaming; what they'd shared that night _had _been something special.

"I'll be there," Kurt agreed, letting out a sigh of relief and relaxing. He hadn't realized just how tense he was until Blaine agreed to the plan. Sleeping would be far easier that night - and not just because he was a lot less worried about junkies breaking in at Finn's place. "I can't wait." He half wished that they could cut out the night of waiting and just meet, but Blaine obviously had work to do, and he had promised Finn that they'd spend some time catching up. "I'll be thinking about you tonight."

"Same here," Blaine replied, smiling into the phone. "This time I really will keep my promise." Before he had a chance to say anything-or even ask Porcelain his real name-an incoming business call rudely interrupted the happy moment. "I'll see you in the morning." Saying goodbye to the beautiful dancer was even more painful than the first time. At least then Blaine could kiss him and hold him. All he had now was the memory of how wonderful he felt, of how delicious he smelled. /Tomorrow. I'll see him tomorrow./

Finn returned a short while later, carrying in bags from a nearby Chinese takeout. "You still like sushi, right?" he said, going into the living room to get them both something to drink. "So, how did it go?" He sat down beside Kurt on the sofa, and started dishing out the contents of the sacks. "Are you and Blaine okay?"

Freshly showered and wearing Finn's too-large clothes, Kurt looked closer to ten than twenty as he sat curled up on the couch. "Yes. We're meeting for coffee in the morning. Do you think you could drop me at my place on the way to work?" Thanks to Blaine, he had enough to afford a cab once he'd gotten ready. Kurt smiled at the strange mix of everything from sushi rolls to egg foo young and plucked a piece delicately from one of the trays with his chopsticks. It had been forever since he'd been able to indulge that particular luxury. "Mmmm..."

Kurt looked absolutely fucking adorable in Finn's eyes. He wanted to gather his stepbrother in his arms and hug him till he couldn't stand it any more. "Of course I can, dude," Finn replied after swallowing down a mouthful of food. "No problem. Actually, if seeing Blaine makes you this happy I'd give you a piggyback ride over there if you want me to." He was only half teasing. There wasn't anything in the world Finn wouldn't do for Kurt. And, despite the incentive of scorching hot sex, he had agreed to keeping one hell of a secret from their family. His only concern at the moment was Blaine Anderson. They were friends, but Finn hoped the other man wouldn't end up hurting Kurt. After all, he'd hate to have to lose his job over beating the shit out of his boss.

"I don't think that will be necessary this time," Kurt answered, unable to keep the smile from his face as they ate mostly in companionable silence. It was comfortable being with Finn. After all this time, after what they'd done earlier, it still somehow felt entirely normal just sitting and eating with his stepbrother. "Thank you again for letting me stay. It's... it's nice to just be away for a night." He wondered what Finn would think when he got a look at Kurt's motel room the next morning. /He knows everything else. No sense in hiding that,/ Kurt reasoned. "God, it's been so long since I was this... this _nervous_. What if when he sees me without the lights and the music and the make-up and the... the lingerie... what if just me..." Kurt bit his lip and stirred the rice at the bottom of the carton he was holding absently. "What if it's not enough?"

"Stop worrying," Finn said, flashing Kurt a warm smile. "Blaine was panicked over not being able to see you tonight. Seriously, Kurt. Anybody that worked up isn't just interested in your dancing." Although, after seeing what his stepbrother could do on stage, it would be enough to get any man worked up, gay, straight or bi. "You're fucking hot," he added, shifting over to sit closer to him. "I wish I'd've had the balls to tell you that a long time ago." Finn reached out and caressed Kurt's arm, marveling at the silky smoothness of his skin. "Blaine'd have to be crazy not want you."

"It's too bad you weren't this incorrigible a flirt," Kurt answered flippantly, though he found himself smiling again just the same. "I'm sorry about... cutting you off. About not telling you. I... it's just... it's hard to explain. I didn't know how to say any of it. I still don't." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I suppose tomorrow's a trial run." Kurt grabbed the pair of fortune cookies off the table and passed one to Finn. "You first. Seems that you're good luck tonight."

"Alright." Finn cracked open his fortune cookie and pulled out the little slip of paper. He raised his brows and said, "You will sleep with the sexiest man alive tonight." Of course that wasn't what it read, but Finn couldn't resist playfully teasing his stepbrother. "Okay, now that I'm in with a promise it's your turn." He gently nudged Kurt, encouraging him to snap open his own cookie.

Kurt threw the plastic wrapper at Finn in a rather pitiful attempt at retaliation and then snapped open his own cookie. "Embrace your destiny," he read in as grand a tone as possible. "Well that sounds like a rather tall task for the night. I think I'll settle for a few hours' sleep so that I don't look like a wreck in the morning." He smiled at Fin before rising and starting to tidy up the evidence of their dinner. "Do you have a blanket I can use out here?" The couch definitely looked comfortable enough, but Kurt had never been able to sleep without the ability to cuddle up under a blanket or afghan.

"No way, dude!" Finn protested, swallowing down the remnants of his fortune cookie. "You're not sacking out here when you can be sleeping with me." Before he could allow Kurt to argue, which he knew all too well his stepbrother would do, the former jock was on his feet and hauling Kurt up. He lifted the slighter man effortlessly over his shoulder, and taking a moment to switch off the living room light, carried him into the bedroom. "See, there's plenty of room," he pointed out once he had deposited Kurt on his king-sized bed.

Finn had a point there. The bed was massive, the bedroom comfortably Finn-like with clothes still strewn everywhere even if some of those clothes were now suits instead of football jerseys. Kurt gave up protesting and slipped between the sheets instead. They were soft and comfortable, quite unlike the worn sheets in his own humble abode. "Well, if you insist." He breathed deeply and found that the pillow smelled of a pleasant combination of shampoo and whatever detergent Finn used as he burrowed deeper into it. It had been a long time since Kurt slept somewhere that was so safe, and it was oddly overwhelming. He'd expected moments of awkwardness, but they'd been entirely absent. Instead he found himself facing something stranger - odd bursts of emotion that almost brought him to tears as he fit himself into his stepbrother's life again.

"I do." Finn undressed, peeling off his clothes until he was only wearing one of his jock straps. There was no point in being modest, especially after what he and Kurt had shared at the club earlier. He joined his stepbrother under the covers, turning off the lamp on the nightstand and snuggling up close to Kurt from behind. "Damn, you smell good," he murmured, inhaling the scent of his hair. "Feel good too." Arousal spiked in Finn, who could not help being turned on. "Blaine's fucking lucky to have you, bro. Don't you ever let him forget that." He snaked an arm around Kurt's slender waist, drawing him in closer. The cloth pouch of his jock began to swell as he pressed himself against Kurt's lovely ass.

Kurt didn't turn around, but his fingers splayed out over Finn's. "I'd offer another round, but then I really wouldn't be able to walk for a week." Chuckling softly, he glanced back over his shoulder. "Would it make me a terrible tease if I said I just wanted to enjoy you holding me tonight?"

"Nah," Finn nipped at his stepbrother's throat. "I can always take a rain check." He was only halfway teasing. The truth of the matter was that if Kurt had given him even the slightest indication, he would have been ravishing him all over again. Their encounter at the club had been one of the hottest of Finn's life, and he made himself a mental note to stop at Everett's as soon as he dropped Kurt off in the morning. "You get some sleep, and don't worry about anything. I'm sure everything will go fine with Blaine."

Kurt smiled and curled up against Finn with a smile on his lips. He had missed feeling so safe, so comfortable. For the first time in months, Kurt drifted off to sleep almost immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Notes:** In which Kurt and Blaine have a proper date. Sort of. Lots of smut. Are you sensing a pattern?

Kurt woke, stretching, and looked at the digital display a few inches from his face. At first he almost rolled over and went back to sleep. His schedule tended to focus on being awake in the late evening, but it struck him just as quickly that he had somewhere to be. Kurt sat up like a shot and shook Finn's shoulder none-too-gently. "Finn," he hissed in his stepbrother's ear, "we have less than an hour, and I am _not _showing up to this date in your old sweats." He was out of bed just as quickly, padding into the other room to find his shoes. Finn would get ready quickly or Kurt would drag him out of the apartment in his jock strap.

"Okay, okay," Finn groused, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Hold your horses." But, Kurt was already out of the bedroom. He hauled himself up and padded into the bathroom, catching a quick shower before his stepbrother could protest further. Despite having a gorgeous boyfriend ready and willing to do anything to please him, Finn found that he was almost jealous over how excited Kurt was to see Blaine. Maybe because the sex between them had been so phenomenal, or that Kurt's attention had once been exclusively for him? Either way, Finn tried to push the irrational feeling aside as he finished bathing and started to dress. He joined his stepbrother in the living room. "Calm down, dude. I promise I'll get you there in plenty of time."

"If you honestly think I'm capable of bring calm with half an hour to get ready for a date, you have obviously taken leave of your senses," Kurt answered firmly. He all but shove Finn out the door and was too harried to remember to be embarrassed as the pulled into the parking lot of the ratty motel he called home.

Finn almost remarked on Kurt's home, but he thought better of it and kept his mouth shut. Again, he was terribly worried about his stepbrother and wished that Kurt would just forget stripping and live with him instead. "You want me to come in and help you undress?" he asked playfully. It was an attempt to get his mind off the seedy motel, but if Kurt had given him the slightest indication Finn would have jumped at the chance.

Kurt smiled and found himself genuinely regretting that he didn't have time to say yes. "Not today... but I'll definitely take that rain check you mentioned." Kurt leaned over and pressed an impulsive kiss to Finn's lips. "I'm not sure what this is... but it's nice," he assured before stepping out of the car. "I'll call you as soon as I get the chance. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck," Finn replied, momentarily taken aback by the sweet little kiss. "Hey!" he called after Kurt, "Don't forget to call me and let me know how things turned out." He watched his stepbrother excitedly disappear from view, again feeling a pang of longing. It was insane, Finn decided, to lust after Kurt when he had a gorgeous boyfriend waiting for him and Kurt's interests lay elsewhere.

Kurt all but sprinted into his apartment, throwing himself into the task of getting presentable quickly. He tossed Finn's clothing on the bed and resolved to fold it properly later before pulling on tight, dark jeans and a long cream-colored sweater that fell below his hips. Kurt topped the whole off with a pair of riding boots and made sure his hair looked at least mostly in order before sprinting out to the street. He managed to flag a cab and was soon pulling up in front of the coffee shop. His heart skipped a beat as the smell of percolating coffee filled his nostrils and he spotted Blaine sitting not far from the entrance. After a second to collect himself, Kurt strode purposefully over to the table held out his hand. "Kurt Hummel."

Blaine brightened the instant Porcelain stepped through the door, looking even

more gorgeous than he remembered-if that were possible. As he heard the other

man's real name for the first time, a brilliant smile appeared and he eagerly

accepted Kurt's hand. "Blaine Anderson, it's nice to meet you." Offering Kurt

the seat across from him, he indicated the steaming cup of cappuccino beside his

own. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of ordering one for you."

Another grin, and Blaine leaned forward to gaze into those mesmerizing eyes that

had captured his heart. "Thank you for coming, Kurt. You have no idea how badly

I wanted to see you."

"I don't mind at all and... and I think I have a very good idea of how badly," Kurt answered with a sigh as he took a sip of the coffee. It was sweet and creamy and absolutely perfect. "I was so worried that showing up here... that when you saw me... just... me..." He ran his fingers over his barely-styled hair and shrugged. "I thought you might be disappointed. Kurt's not quite as interesting as Porcelain, I'm afraid." He took another sip of the coffee before looking up with a smile. "Finn told me I was being silly, but I was so worried... because I like you."

Blaine fixed Kurt with a curious expression. It seemed as if he and Finn had enjoyed quite a lengthy conversation last night. "Well, Finn was right," he replied, a smile working its way over his mouth again. "You're an incredible performer, Kurt." He leaned forward to whisper, "I still can't get those moves of yours out of my head." Taking a sip from his cappuccino, he added softly, "Just for the record? It's you I'm interested in, not the dancer."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and couldn't help blushing. "Well, that's good to hear. It's silly, really... I... honestly, I haven't been able to decide whether I've been more excited or more terrified this morning. Both, I guess. It's... it's been, um, awhile since I was on a date." In fact, it had been about half past never, but Kurt wasn't quite ready to paint himself as that hopeless. "Things got very complicated very quickly when I moved out, and I guess I just... haven't quite ended up where I wanted to be. That's why I don't really advertise who I really am. Well, that and management has policies about stalkers, but... you don't strike me as a stalker."

Blaine pretended to consider that as he traced the rim of his coffee cup with his fingers. "Don't count me out just yet," he playfully cautioned. "After all, I practically begged one of my staff to explain my absence to you. That's borderline stalking, don't you think?" Jesus Christ Kurt was even more beautiful in daylight, sitting there adorably nervous over their first date. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, Kurt. That night, it was the best night of my life." He meant every single word. "You're very special, and I would really like to get to know you better."

Kurt smiled, still blushing but feeling a thrill course through him at the idea that Blaine had been thinking of him, really missing him, that the man really wanted to know more. After a second to sip his coffee and gather himself a little, Kurt ventured, "Well, you know my name. I know yours. I know that you're in business... your father's company, apparently. You know that I dance, but I suppose you don't know that I'm one of the thousand and one people who came here to be famous. I thought I'd be on Broadway by now, not stripping twenty blocks away. What else would you like to know? Ask anything."

Blaine allowed that to sink in for a moment, and found that it made a hell of a lot of sense. His heart ached for Kurt, who had to fulfill his dreams of stardom in a seedy strip club instead of on a proper stage where it was clear he belonged. When Kurt offered him the chance to 'ask anything,' a million questions whirled in Blaine's head... Only the most inappropriate one flew out his mouth before he could stop himself. "Any chance you might like to come back to my condo for a while?" He blushed furiously at the question, which seemed silly after the heated evening he and Kurt had shared. "I don't have to be in the office until later..."

"I think that can be arranged," Kurt agreed with a smile that showed very clearly that he'd been thinking something along the same lines. His expression sobered somewhat as he added quietly, "I brought what was left of the money after... well, I did have to pay rent, but... I can pay the rest back later. I don't want you to think that I'm here because of that or that... or that I normally..." Swallowing, Kurt gave an uncertain little shrug. "I meant it when I said that what happened the other night doesn't usually happen. It's never happened, actually. At all."

"Kurt, don't be ridiculous." Blaine refused the offer. "That money was for _you_. I want you to have it, okay?" He paused, the realization of Kurt's meaning sinking in. His dark eyes grew wider, and a warm flush colored his face. He had been Kurt's _first_. Blaine couldn't quite believe it given the other man's profession. Then, he felt decidedly guilty over making such an assumption in the first place. "Oh..." It wasn't the most intelligent response in the world, but it was the best he could manage. "Kurt, if I had known, I would have done everything in my power to make it even more special for you."

"I know. That's... maybe I know that, and it's why I did it to start with." Kurt reached out and took Blaine's free hand in his own. "Thank you for not... I don't know... not freaking out? I should have told you, but it didn't seem, well, like the right time." He chuckled to himself and shrugged again. "Anyway, I wanted you to know. I wanted you to know that no matter how it happened or where it happened, it... it was special. It did mean something to me. A lot, actually. I hope you don't doubt that."

"Of course not, Kurt," Blaine assured him. "If there's one thing I'll never regret or doubt, then it's that night we spent together." Without missing a beat, and uncaring who might be watching, he pressed a kiss to the side of Kurt's beautiful mouth. He thrilled at the idea of bringing the other man home, of having him all to himself. Having only memories and dreams of Kurt to keep him company, Blaine could barely contain his excitement over actually being in Kurt's intoxicating presence again. He hailed a taxi, keeping hold of Kurt's hand all during the drive to his condo.

"I suppose I should be playing hard to get if I really want you to have the right impression," Kurt pointed out as they exited the cab, Blaine holding the door for him in a perfectly chivalrous fashion, "but I don't think I can resist." Blaine was far too gorgeous for his own good. As they walked into the building, Kurt found himself gaping openly. "I... suppose I shouldn't be surprised." No one who could throw around hundred dollar bills like they were singles was going to live in a dive, but the building looked more like a resort than anything. Kurt found himself wishing he'd gone with something more formal than jeans just to be well dressed enough to walk through the lobby. It was, he had to admit as he took in the tasteful, modern decor, exactly the type of place he'd always hoped he would be living himself when he came to the city.

Blaine immediately sensed Kurt's unease, and he gave the other man's hand a gentle squeeze of assurance. "We'll order something in," he said, leading Kurt toward the elevator. "Anything you'd like, and we'll spend the day together." /And possibly the night,/ Blaine thought to himself while wearing a secret smile. When the doors chimed open, he fished out his key and escorted Kurt into his condo. His home was spacious and beautifully furnished, which was in keeping with a man in his position. "Would you like a tour?"

"I would love one." The place looked like Blaine himself - polished, well-groomed. Kurt loved it at once. He slipped his fingers between Blaine's, unwilling to let the man go even to get a tour. He needed to feel the solid warmth of Blaine next to him just so that he could convince himself that it was all real. He hadn't dreamed the man. He wasn't out of his mind. Blaine was real and there and touching him. Kurt let the joy of it swell his heart and bring a smile to his face as they stepped further into the condo. "God, it's beautiful. I don't think I could have done a better job decorating myself... and that's saying something."

"You're the one that's beautiful," Blaine said, far more interested in Kurt than their surroundings. He led him through the rooms, making a concerted effort to make his bedroom the last stop. He didn't want Kurt to think his only intention was taking him to bed, even if he was dying to make love to him again. "We have some time before lunch," he said, turning to face Kurt. "Is there anything special you'd like to do?" Blaine had a vast library of movies to choose from, as well as an enormous collection of music. Plenty to keep them both entertained as they talked and got to know one another better.

There were a lot of special things he wanted to do, but Kurt also didn't want to fall into the trap of not letting there be more than sex between the two of them. He immediately gravitated toward the cds, trailing his fingers over the spines. "You have very eclectic taste, Mr. Anderson," he observed with a smile. Though the shelves were dominated by light Top 40 fare, Kurt spotted a few more obscure selections including a healthy dose of 70s glam rock. "I approve." Most of his cds were still in storage at home, and Kurt clung to the iPod he'd carried forward from high school as though it was made of gold. No amount of needing rent could persuade him to part with it. "What's your favorite at the moment?"

Blaine moved up behind Kurt, unable to resist wrapping his arms around the other man's waist and leaning in to kiss his throat. "I've been partial to Frank Sinatra lately," he murmured along Kurt's neck. "Back in high school, I used to sing and I don't think it's ever really left me." It felt incredible to hold Kurt again, to feel their bodies pressed flushed together. "You know I fully intended on bringing you back here, spending the day just getting to know more about you..." Blaine's throat thickened with desire. "But, you're a little too irresistible for your own good." He gently turned Kurt to face him, adding, "Do you think I'm terrible wanting you so much?"

"No. Not at all," Kurt answered. He felt a flicker of disappointment but pushed it back. It wasn't like he didn't want Blaine too. He did. In fact it had been only through sheer force of will that he'd kept from grabbing the man the second the door closed behind them. So why should he mind? /I shouldn't,/ Kurt assured himself before smiling slowly and turning around in the other man's arms. "I'd like to hear you sing sometime... but maybe we can settle for screaming for now." It was a cheesy line, but the only ones he'd ever managed to pick up were cheesy, lines he'd heard at the club or had used on him - rarely to any positive effect.

"Oh, I think we can definitely manage that," Blaine said, groaning as he crushed Kurt against him. "Both the screaming and the singing." He dove in, capturing Kurt's lush mouth in a kiss so hot, so intense that it left him shivering and breathless. Backing Kurt toward the bed, Blaine tumbled down on top of him and felt a renewed surge of desire at the deepening contact. He pushed himself up on his hands, hovering above Kurt and gazing down at him. Kurt was beautiful, painfully so. And Blaine's heart thudded against his ribs with excitement over being with him again. "This is going to sound like a line," he panted out, "but I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you, Kurt."

"Well I hope you keep thinking I'm worth wanting," Kurt answered only to curse himself for saying something that came so close to the truth of the matter. Part of him was sure that once Blaine had his fill of pleasure, he'd move on. What would a successful executive really want with an out of work actor-cum-stripper past that? But Kurt tried hard to shove the idea from his mind as he dragged Blaine down into a kiss, desperate to remember that for now, they both wanted one another. It might not be everything he needed, but he was willing to take what he could get for now. For now he had Blaine warm and willing above him, and everything else could wait.

No one had ever kissed him the way Kurt did. His lips were impossibly soft, his mouth decadently sweet. And Kurt's body felt warm and exciting beneath him. He groaned as their tongues tangled, sliding together in an erotic dance of lust. Blaine was almost painfully hard now, just being in the dancer's presence again had been enough to make his blood boil. One hand was diving up beneath Kurt's top, his fingers roaming over beautiful smooth flesh and closing over a sensitive nipple. "Kurt," he gasped between kisses, "I've missed you so much..." He sucked in Kurt's delicious bottom lip, and then toyed with it between his teeth. "All I've done is think about you non-stop." Blaine gazed deeply into his eyes, nuzzling his nose.

The words brought a smile to Kurt's lips, and he found himself chuckling softly as Blaine nuzzled him. The sweetness of the gesture took some of the sting out of the fact that they'd barely talked before moving on to more intimate areas of exploration. He hadn't even managed to explain about Finn. /Later. There _will _be a next time,/ Kurt assured himself as he raked his fingers through Blaine's hair to free it of some of the oppressive gel that kept it in place. "Curly," Kurt observed with a flicker of a smile, pleased to have uncovered yet another small fact about the man who had taken over his attention so completely. "I bet it looks absolutely adorable first thing in the morning."

"Would you like to find out if you're right?" Blaine offered, combing his fingers through the silky lushness of Kurt's hair. "I don't have to be back in the office until tomorrow, and unless you have someplace else you need to be, I'd love for you to spend the night." He was smiling, his eyes smoky and deep with meaning. Blaine pressed another kiss to Kurt's half-open mouth. His body moved sensuously, grinding against the dancer's and moaning at the incredible feeling of their fully clothed forms writhing together.

"Really?" Kurt was sure for a moment that Blaine would take the offer back, rescind it once he realized what he'd said. But nothing came but the kiss, and Kurt smiled, happy with the gentle offer as he reached for the man and kissed him eagerly. "Yes. I'd love to, yes," Kurt agreed readily. He cupped Blaine's cheeks and kissed him again, tongue darting out to steal a taste. There would be plenty of time, then. Plenty of time to talk and to savor one another.

"I'm glad," Blaine murmured through the heated kiss, because I don't think I could let you go." Another brush of his hand through Kurt's hair, and he was tugging at the silky locks gently, exposing the other man's sleek, smooth throat. He dove in, licking at the elegant curve before plying it with teasing nips. Kurt tasted absolutely delicious! Salty and sweet, his gleaming flesh fairly cried out to be devoured. Kurt Hummel was, without a shadow of a doubt, the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. As badly as Blaine wanted to take the time to get to know this fascinating person better, he simply could not control his overwhelming desire for the dancer. He writhed against him, loving the electric contact of their bodies crushing together. "Ohhh, Kurt..." he moaned over his throat.

It sounded so good, hearing his voice moaned in such sweet, sensual tones by the beautiful man above him. Talking to him, telling him the truth, had been the right thing to do. The perfect thing. Kurt shifted, wriggling until he found Blaine's lips again and kissing him like it was the first time he'd ever breathed and Blaine was the air itself. He suddenly didn't care anymore about whether they'd talked or done anything at all. How could anything that felt so perfect be anything but? Kurt needed this. Needed more than this. Needed Blaine with a fury that he didn't understand in the slightest. "All yours," he breathed between kisses. "I'm yours."

Hearing those words thrilled Blaine more than he ever thought was possible. "Oh, Kurt," he moaned, dragging his lips down the side of his mouth and latching onto his throat. Never losing contact even as he unbuttoned his own shirt and peeled it off, he sucked and licked at Kurt's neck. His hands were under the dancer's top again, his fingers roaming over smooth skin and playing with hardening nipples. "I've dreamed of this," he confessed breathlessly. "Being with you again, touching you, kissing you... God, you're so beautiful... perfect... perfect..." Blaine raised himself up to gaze down at Kurt, drinking in his lovely face before swooping back in and recapturing his lips.

Kurt wanted to protest that he was anything but perfect. The kiss, however, effectively silenced the words, and Kurt let himself be shushed. He didn't want to talk about all the reasons that they shouldn't really work when all he wanted was for them to feel how well it could work. Instead he blindly began unbuttoning Blaine's shirt. He had seen every inch of Blaine... but only in the dim, dull light of the club. Now they were in Blaine's gorgeously lit apartment, and Kurt wanted to take the view in all over again. He wanted not only to look but to touch and taste. Lack of skill be damned, he _wanted _Blaine so much it hurt, and that certainly had to count for something.

"I want you, Kurt," Blaine gasped, "I want you so damn much." The heat generated by their passion for one another was evident by the flush of their skin and the light sheen of sweat that developed. Blaine fairly sighed with relief when his shirt came off, and he wasted little time in freeing Kurt from his. He caught his breath at the sight of that alabaster expanse in the light of day, and the businessman's mouth watered. "Beautiful," Blaine whispered, running his hand in worshipful adoration over Kurt's chest. Then, unable to contain his hunger, he swooped in and closed his lips around one of those tempting nipples, moaning and sucking on it greedily.

"Got me," Kurt murmured, savoring the attention for only a moment before he gave Blaine a shove and urged the other man onto his back. "I want to see you too." He carefully began extracting Blaine from his well-kept wardrobe. As the crisp white shirt parted to reveal Blaine's toned chest with it's perfect peppering of dark hair, Kurt groaned. "Maybe you should be the one taking his clothes off in public... or not. I'd rather not share this," Kurt affirmed as he bent to kiss his way down the center of Blaine's chest.

Blaine inhaled sharply, fighting the urge to spill himself as Kurt's gorgeous mouth connected with his sensitive skin. "I'm all yours," he insisted, his eyes darkening as he gazed down at his beautiful new lover. "Anything, everything you want, it's yours." Blaine couldn't have denied Kurt his desires even if he'd wanted to do, which he most certainly did not. He was wildly aroused for him, achingly hard and dangerously close to bursting through the seams of his pants. Having never felt such an overwhelming sexual hunger for anyone before, it was shocking how desperately Blaine ached for Kurt. "I've dreamed of this," he confessed breathlessly. "You here with me..."

"Oh, really? What sort of dreams?" Kurt asked, his tone playful as his gaze flicked up to Blaine's face again. He couldn't help but touch, and his hand fell to the man's crotch, massaging the bulge there firmly. "I dreamed about what it would be like to touch you again... about falling asleep in your arms..." Kurt knew that many of his own fantasies were more romantic than sensual, but they were dear to him just the same. He wanted to believe that Blaine would want him past the initial thrill. He wanted to believe they had some kind of future as silly as that sounded after knowing the man such a short time.

"This... exactly this," Blaine hissed out, surging into Kurt's welcome touch. "I've dreamed about you being here with me. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind, Kurt." He watched the other man with ever-darkening eyes. Kurt was so beautiful it was almost painful to look at him. How had he ever gotten so lucky to meet someone like him? It didn't matter one jot that Kurt was a stripper. Blaine saw beyond all that to the incredible man underneath. "The way you move, god... those hips... you could grind yourself on my face all day long."

The thought drew a soft moan from Kurt, and he shifted to lie alongside the man only to urge Blaine to do the same. It felt wonderfully intimate lying there face to face, and he'd never seen anything so beautiful as the way Blaine's eyes sparkled with desire. "I'm glad it was you, that you were there. I was starting to think I'd used up all my luck just getting to New York, but now... I think it was just waiting for me to meet you." The words were as sappy and romantic as they came without love being involved, but Kurt wanted the man to know how much it all meant to him, that it wasn't a fling or a lark or anything of the sort.

Blaine's heart beat that much faster. "I couldn't even begin to tell you what drew me to the club that night," he confessed, stroking his fingers across Kurt's beautifully flushed cheek. "I've never been to one before. Maybe I was lonely and I wanted to lose myself in the fantasy? Either way, I'm so glad I indulged myself." He leaned closer, brushing his lips against Kurt's again. Soft and sweet, Kurt's mouth opened up a world of possibilities. Blaine drew back after a moment, gazing into those beautiful eyes again. "Do you have any idea how many times I've touched myself thinking about you? Remembering the way you danced? How you found me in the crowd?"

Kurt swallowed hard and nodded. He'd wanted Blaine the moment he saw the man. Once he'd looked into the businessman's eyes, he'd been lost, taken in by something he barely understood. "Yes. I've been thinking about you constantly." Kurt blushed and confessed, "I did a routine for you last night. It's too bad you didn't get to see it. I was rather spectacular." It was hard to laugh the words off the way he wanted to when Blaine was staring down at him so intently. "I missed you." Something strange and amazing had happened - finding his brother, and then the even more confusing and astounding events thereafter - but Kurt really had longed to see Blaine again with a fervor he found surprising.

"I missed you, too," Blaine whispered, his hands continually roaming over Kurt's alluring body. He couldn't quite believe that Kurt was actually here with him and not some heated fantasy his mind had cooked up. "You know," he started again, a wicked grin curling his mouth. "There's no reason why you can't show me that routine. How about it? A private dance, just for me?" Blaine nodded toward the stereo and his massive selection of CDs, offering Kurt free reign to choose anything he wanted. The idea of this gorgeous man dancing only for him excited the businessman wildly. Heat continued to rise, flushing his skin and adding another layer to the sheen of sweat glistening on him.

Well, I hate to repeat myself, but I'm sure I could come up with something new," Kurt offered with a hint of a smile. Part of him was setting off warning sirens, sure that this should be a sign that Blaine only wanted one thing. Another part was adamant that he'd brought up the dancing himself. Why not show off? He liked having eyes on him, and Blaine's eyes were the ones he wanted the most. He licked his lips and carefully rose from the bed. After a moment to peruse the cds, Kurt put one in and skipped to the track he wanted. "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert soon began pulsing through the room, and Kurt moved along, just getting a feel for the bass at first, finding the beat with his body. His sweater was long since gone, leaving him in only tight jeans and the black boots that they still hadn't bothered to shed. Finally Kurt's eyes opened, and he let his back arch, head tipping back only to snap forward again as he strutted toward Blaine and then dropped low in front of the bed only to sinuously rise once more.

Kurt was, without a shadow of a doubt, _the_ most beautiful and sexiest man Blaine had ever laid eyes on. His mouth watered and his already rapidly beating pulse quickened. "God, baby," he whispered in awe. "You are so fucking hot..." Unable to help himself, Blaine started pawing at himself. He was wildly aroused, and the real-life fantasy of Kurt stripping for his eyes only was almost too much to bear. His cock swelled painfully, threatening to burst the zipper of his trousers apart. And he was dripping so much pre-cum that it soaked through his boxers and stained the front of his slacks. Hungry eyes drank in every move of Kurt's incredible body, which writhed in an erotic dance so scorching Blaine thought the bed might incinerate from the generated heat alone.

When he saw Blaine touching himself through the expensive slacks, Kurt groaned aloud and decided it was time to do something he never would have on stage. Sinking to his knees, Kurt spread his legs and slowly unzipped his jeans. He shoved his boxers aside and reached in, taking himself in hand and staring into Blaine's darkened hazel eyes as he stroked himself. "All I could think about onstage last night was you... how much I wanted to see you again... How much I wanted your hands on me..." It was so much easier to say things like that when he was lost in the music and the movement and not thinking about looking stupid or doing the wrong thing.

"Ohhh, Kurt..." Blaine had to be careful, otherwise he would spill himself. Kurt had him worked up to the point where he was nearly boiling over already. "You have no idea how badly I wish I could have been there." He unbuckled his belt, opened his pants and unzipped them. "All I've done is think about you..." He pushed his slacks down, groaning as his achingly swollen cock bobbed within his silk boxers. "You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen..." Blaine hooked his fingers in the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down and freeing his overheated arousal. He caught glistening ribbon of precum with his thumb and licked it, all the way gazing lustily at Kurt.

Kurt hesitated for a moment and then decided it was time to forget the music. Leaving his jeans hanging open and his boots on, Kurt scooted forward and closed his lips around the head of Blaine's cock. He licked delicately at the sensitive flesh. Blaine tasted absolutely amazing, and he groaned as the flavor of precum spread over his tongue and exploded into his mouth. He'd always wondered if it would be different going down on someone that he wasn't paying for the privilege. While Kurt couldn't speak to that with complete certainty, he certainly enjoyed going down on Blaine. He happily took more of the man into his mouth, his own arousal forgotten for the moment.

"Oh God," Blaine gasped, overcome by the incredible pleasure of Kurt's warm, wet mouth and his clever tongue. He shivered, curling his toes as his entire body was gripped in ecstasy. "That's fucking amazing, Kurt... unnnhh... so sweet..." The sight of the dancer's lips stretching around his girth was beautiful, and his gaze was so intense that Blaine burned the erotic image into his already overheated brain. His hips churned, and it was all the businessman could do not to thrust and bury his aching length in Kurt's throat. "Kurt," Blaine's breathing hitched, "I dreamed of this... you and me... you sucking me... ohhhh..." His cock pulsed with a hearty throb, depositing even more precum. "Do you like it, beautiful? Do you like my cock?"

Kurt hummed his approval, not willing to give up his prize just yet. He most certainly did like it. He liked everything about Blaine, really. That Blaine seemed equally enamored made him feel a lot better about it all. Putting himself out there was new and frightening, but maybe together they could figure it out. Though Kurt doubted his ability in most areas of sex, giving head was one of the few things that he _knew _he could do and do well. Never before had he indulged for personal instead of professional reasons, but Kurt felt proud to know that in one area at least he would be more than capable of making Blaine feel good.

A violent shiver coursed over Blaine as Kurt's muffled groan vibrating through his rapidly pulsing and weeping cock. "Oh god..." His hands clawed reflexively at the comforter beneath him, while his bottom lip quivered. "Kurt... amazing..." he babbled incoherently. Eyes flickering, his gaze blurred as he tried to focus on that luscious mouth wrapped lovingly around his girth. "Fuck... how are you... even real?" Blaine asked, filled with breathless wonder. His head fell back onto the pillows with a sigh, his body writhing in pleasure, his hips churning in a desperate attempt for more.

It was nothing short of amazing seeing Blaine come apart at the seams and knowing he was the one who had done it. He had that power. Kurt's tongue slid along the underside of the man's cock as he watched every twitch and shift of Blaine's body. He wanted to know exactly the things that got him off, exactly what turned him on. He wanted to learn the moves perfectly. When they were apart, Kurt wanted to hold in his mind the image of doing it all over and over again. Only when it became almost too much for him as well did Kurt finally withdraw, his hand falling away from his own cock at the same time. "Not yet. I want you inside me."

When Kurt drew back, Blaine made a token whimper of protest. His slick, warm mouth had felt incredible around his aching cock, and a part of him had wanted to let go, to spill himself down Kurt's throat. But, he wasn't being denied pleasure, he was being offered even more. Blaine's eyes whirled as he managed to gaze down into that lovely face. "I want... that, too," he panted, still trembling. He reaching with a trembling hand to tenderly brush a stray lock of hair back from Kurt's brow. "First, why don't you come up here... and let me try and swallow you down for a little while." Blaine's smile was decadent and wicked as he added, "And I'd love to see how you move those hips on my face."

Kurt flushed at the words but nodded just the same. He climbed up onto the bed and savored the feeling of Blaine's body against his own. He wanted more, but for just a second, he wanted nothing but to hold onto Blaine and have Blaine hold onto him. He just wanted that closeness. Kurt pressed a languid kiss to the other man's lips before he finally drew back and looked down at Blaine as if the man was too beautiful to be real. Realizing he was probably being a bit creepy just staring for so long, Kurt broke eye contact at last and ran his hands down over Blaine's chest until it settled on his hips. "Show me what you want."

"I want you," Blaine replied huskily. "All of you." He shivered beneath Kurt's gaze, feeling his blood boiling as fierce desire pumped through his veins. The dancer was perfection incarnate, with the loveliest, silkiest, most flawless skin Blaine had ever seen, let alone had the luxury of touching. Beautiful cock and balls, with the roundest, firmest, sweetest ass ever created. Fairly drooling all over himself, the flushed and aching businessman leaned forward and swiped his tongue across the flaring tip of Kurt's twitching arousal. /God, he tastes _incredible_!/ Even more amazing than Blaine remembered. Lovingly, he licked up and down the heated shafted, all the while drinking in the other man's expression.

Kurt was surprised that he could breathe at all. It felt too good. Blaine was almost too perfect, almost too much like everything he'd wanted when he imagined the man he might be with someday. At first he carefully kept his gaze averted, but soon Kurt couldn't keep his eyes away from the amazing sensations. He looked down and his breath caught all over again at the image of Blaine's tongue on his cock. It felt too good, and Kurt wondered how he was supposed to hold himself together at all when there was more than just Blaine's tongue touching him.

Blaine couldn't decide if Kurt was a heavenly angel or a sinful demon, either way the other man was utter perfection. Their eyes locked, dark and pulsing with need, and the wildly aroused businessman sank his fingers into Kurt's slender hips, holding him in place as he drew him forward. His nose brushed the soft curls framing that gorgeous cock, and Blaine breathed in the sweet musk, finding it to be the most intoxicating fragrance he had ever encountered. Drinking his fill, he groaned as he lazily trailed his tongue back along the shaft and over the tip, where his efforts were rewarded with a delicious pearl of honey. He savored it before spreading his lips wide, taking Kurt into his eager mouth.

Kurt hoped the room was relatively sound-proof because he couldn't help but cry out with the sharp, sudden pleasure of Blaine's mouth surrounding him. He bit his lip after that more to distract himself from the pleasure than to muffle the noises he was making. He needed to last more than a few seconds. He needed Blaine to never, ever stop what he was doing with that gorgeous mouth. When the other man slowed, presumably to give him a chance to adjust, Kurt found that he was more concerned with Blaine not stopping than with longevity. "Oh, god, please... please..." he panted, hips working to try and get more despite Blaine's grip keeping him in check.

Blaine found himself facing a dilemma. He did not want to stop, but he didn't want to make Kurt come too soon. With his hands firmly holding the dancer's quivering hips, Blaine drew his mouth away with a groan only to tease Kurt's rapidly pulsing and glistening cock with his tongue again. "I didn't think it was possible," he murmured, swabbing along the underside of that gorgeous shaft. "But you're even more beautiful like this." With a suddenness he knew would take Kurt by surprise, Blaine lifted him effortlessly until the other man was effectively straddling his flushed face. The businessman went absolutely wild, indulging in his most heated fantasy about Kurt by rimming him greedily.

Again Kurt heard his own voice crying out with pleasure as he grabbed for the headboard of the bed. He felt as if he might collapse altogether without something to anchor him to reality. "Blaine... god, Blaine..." Chanting the other man's name like a mantra, Kurt threw his head back. The indulgent slide of that slick muscle swiping against his sensitive entrance was enough to make Kurt whimper. He had never been one to spend too much of his time on fantasies of a sexual nature, but he vowed that the next time he did, it would definitely involve this. He would remember Blaine's tongue, his darkened eyes, the sure grip of his strong fingers. He would remember all of it.

Blaine Anderson was in heaven. Kurt smelled wonderful and tasted even more incredible than he'd imagined. His tongue slithered in between the dancer's amazing ass cheeks, lavishing Kurt's warm trench with attention, playing around his quivering opening. Feeling the other man trembling, hearing his groans of pleasure turned the businessman on wildly. He could have happily stayed right there for the rest of his life devouring that gorgeous ass. Loosening his death-grip on Kurt's hips, he urged his new lover to grind on his face, "Fuck... fuck yourself on my tongue, Kurt... dance for me..."

As soon as Blaine's grip loosened, Kurt moved without even meaning to. He couldn't have stopped. He held the headboard in a death grip and ground down urgently, needing more and yet knowing he was dangerous close to being too far gone as it was. "Oh, god, Blaine... that's... it's..." Words failed, so Kurt settled for a low groan as he threw his head back and just enjoyed. When he finally did get to the edge, ready to fall over into the abyss, Kurt dragged himself away and fell boneless back onto the bed. "I don't want to... not yet... not until..." Panting, Kurt grabbed for Blaine to pull the other man on top of him. "Please?"

Blaine, flushed and panting, could not have denied Kurt even if he tried. "Anything... anything for you," he whispered, kissing the dancer's luscious mouth. Their bodies writhed together, arousing Blaine to new heights as he blindly reached over to the nightstand for a bottle of lube and a condom. He poured a generous portion onto his fingers and wasted no time in easing first one, then two into Kurt's well-eaten little asshole. "One day," he groaned, his own cock twitching at the silken heat grasping his digits, "maybe you'll let me rim you till you cum..." Blaine nipped alone the other man's jawline and down onto his throat. "Would you like that, Kurt? To cum all over me?" He twisted his fingers deep, stroking over the swollen nut of his prostate.

"Y-yes... yes!" Kurt cried out, his voice a near shriek as Blaine stroked that perfect spot inside that made his vision blur and his knees go weak. The picture that Blaine painted was very nearly enough to make him cum as it was. Though the fingers thrusting inside him burned a bit, Kurt didn't care. He wanted more, and he wanted it now. "Blaine, please, it's enough... it... just... please, just..." His hips rocked as if to clarify what he was begging for, and the move left Blaine's fingers pushing in deeper and pressing harder against his prostate. Again Kurt had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself under control.

Blaine didn't think it was possible for Kurt to be any more alluring than he already was. But seeing the dancer flushed and desperately begging for more exceeded the steamiest of Blaine's fantasies. He groaned helplessly, his entire body on fire with need. Covering Kurt's panting mouth with his own, the businessman eased his fingers from the other man's clenching embrace... only to replaced his digits with the weeping tip of his overheated cock. Incredible pleasure surged through him as he pushed his way deep inside at a tortuously languid pace. Blaine trembled and spasmed, holding tightly to Kurt as he luxuriated in the silken walls caressing every inch of his aching length. "You're fucking perfect," he murmured against those sweet lips.

He was pretty sure that the opposite was true, but Kurt didn't feel in control enough to even try to speak yet. Instead he just groaned into Blaine's neck and held the other man close. He knew that it probably wasn't helping things to be so still, but he was frozen with the shock of pleasure. Only after he took a few slow breaths was Kurt able to slowly start moving his hips to encourage Blaine to do the same. "Oh, god you feel so good... Blaine, it's..." He'd been afraid somehow that his memories of that night had been cast in too glowing a light, but as it turned out, they'd paled in comparison to the reality.

"I know, beautiful... I know..." Blaine could barely contain himself as he felt Kurt shifting beneath him, wriggling those magical hips in invitation. As he soaked in the luxurious heat of the dancer's body-allowing Kurt to reacquaint himself with his swollen girth-the businessman began to thrust helplessly. Shocking heat and pleasure sang through him, simultaneously taking his breath away and wrenching deep moans of pleasure from his throat. He clutched at Kurt as Kurt's silky passage grasped at him. "I've wanted this... wanted you... so fucking much..." Sealing their panting lips together again, Blaine thrust harder and faster as a sheen of sweat began to glisten over his skin.

To say that he felt the same thing was an understatement. It was so good that Kurt was surprised he'd made it through two days without feeling the other man inside him. The touch of his hands, the taste of his lips... it was perfect. The sweet sentiments were released as a barely-coherent gasp instead of anything poetic, but Kurt knew that they understood one another anyway, at least on that score. His body was more than making up for his vocal shortcomings. Working at the club had given Kurt a sense of rhythm that Mike Chang would have envied, and every bit of that new skill was brought to bear as he moved beneath the businessman.

Blaine swore beneath his breath, which was stolen away with each heated thrust of his hips. Kurt's body writhed with a fluidity that wrung pleasure from spaces that Blaine had never even imagined existed. His swollen cock _ached_, soothed by the caress of the dancer's wondrous passage flaring around his girth. "Kurt," he gasped the other man's name as if it were holy. "Oh god... Kurt..." Blaine panted against his throat, lips brushing perfect skin. Without warning, he closed blunt teeth over Kurt's sensitive flesh, the urge to mark him, to make him _his_, overwhelming. Every love-bite screamed out his passion for Kurt, the heat generated between them almost enough to reduce the bed to ashes.

Kurt shuddered, the blunt pressure of the man's teeth sending sparks shooting through him. "Yes, that... oh, do that," he agreed with a soft groan. Kurt couldn't have stopped moving if wanted to. The thrill of it all was sending him spiraling closer and closer to the edge. Long before he really wanted to let go, Kurt felt the shift. His arms wrapped tighter around the man's body. He clung tightly to Blaine as his cock exploded between them. Warm strands of cum coated them both, settling in pearly strands over Kurt's pale skin as his hips jerked.

"Yes! Yes! Cum for me, Kurt!" Blaine gasped, his body squirming against the convulsing dancer's. In the light of day, Kurt's explosive climax was even hotter than in the dim light of the strip club. Blaine forced himself to hold back with every last ounce of self control. He wanted to enjoy every second of Kurt's release, even if it meant torturing himself to the brink of insanity. Lunging for Kurt's panting mouth, he kissed him passionately and devoured the other man's groans of pleasure. When the pressure finally reached the breaking point, Blaine erupted with an almighty roar. The rapture was so intense it drove the breath from his lungs, his body flexing, arching, shuddering as the hot spasms wrenched him apart. When his breath returned, it was in low, sobbing moans of fierce ecstasy, as the sharp spasms gave way to quivering undulations and deep throbbing.

Kurt was gasping for air by the time it was all over. His body thrummed with energy, but at the same time Kurt felt utterly and completely spent. His body wanted to give up and drift off, but he forced his eyes open so that he could see Blaine's beautiful eyes lit up above him. The sight brought a smile to Kurt's lips, and he drew Blaine back down into a lingering kiss. The whole thing was almost enough that he let the walls down and confessed that he was falling in love. But it was too much. The moment was intense enough even without that. "Once we get a little sleep, we have _got _to do that again."

Blaine wholeheartedly agreed with a deep groan, "Fuck yes..." Another kiss, and then he murmured, smiling, "You really came hard." Withdrawing from Kurt's luscious body was nothing short of torture. But Blaine was bound and determined to taste the evidence of Kurt's release. He slipped down the length of the dancer's torso, skimming his tongue through the creamy fluid glistening on flawless skin. "Mmm..." Kurt tasted even sweeter than he looked, and Blaine didn't stop until every last trace of cum had been licked away. Then he was embracing the other man again, and kissing him passionately. "You delicious thing. I just want to fuck you over and over."

"Not going to stop you. Sounds like a good hobby. You can have me every day if you want me," Kurt agreed as he found Blaine's lips again. He had no idea how they'd make it work, how they could merge their remarkably separate lives, but it would be worth it. It would absolutely be worth it if it meant that what he was feeling for Blaine could mean more to them both then just a quick bit of shared pleasure. "Being with you is the best thing I've ever felt," he whispered only to kiss Blaine soundly again a moment later. Part of that was the sex, of course, but that wasn't everything. Naive though Kurt was about such things, he knew that just getting off didn't have to be a transcendent experience.

Blaine was falling head over heels in love. There was simply no other explanation for what he was feeling, which was more powerful than anything he'd ever experienced before. Kurt had bewitched him to the point where Blaine's every waking thought was consumed with the beautiful dancer. Of course his father would have a stroke if he had the slightest inkling his son were dating a stripper. Everett was already on the outs for not entering into the family business. If his father disowned him because of Kurt, then Blaine didn't give a fuck. He wanted Kurt, and that was all there was to it. "You're amazing," he panted against his mouth. "Everything I've ever wanted wrapped up in the prettiest package." Blaine's eyes raked down to Kurt's heaving chest as he started to withdraw. "Hmm, you really should let me clean you up." Without waiting for a reply, he was diving forward and licking his way through the creamy puddles of ecstasy.

Kurt whimpered at the sensational touch of Blaine's tongue. "Oh..." It was absolutely wonderful not just to watch but to feel the intimacy of that contact. "Blaine... that... yes... yes..." He bit his lip, feeling a little silly about being so turned on by something so simple. By the time Blaine had licked every last drop up, Kurt was panting. He pulled his lover up into a lingering kiss. "You have no idea how happy I am to be here with you, to be staying tonight..." It wasn't just a matter of getting away from his nasty little room, it was the idea of not just a quick fuck but of curling up next to Blaine and maybe even watching him sleep. They hadn't had time to indulge in the romantic trifles that were Kurt's favorite part of the idea of being with someone to start with, and he couldn't wait to begin sharing every last one.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, beautiful," Blaine affirmed, nuzzling Kurt's mouth with his own. Unable to stop touching him, his hands roamed all over the dancer's incredible body, which twitched in the aftershocks of his explosive climax. "The truth is, I'd gladly tie you to the bed and keep you here all to myself, if i could." Blunt teeth left another passion mark on Kurt's throat, while Blaine's questing touch found itself drawn back between those alabaster thighs. He teased Kurt's highly sensitive length and those gorgeous spent balls. "Mmm... you made me cum so hard," he observed, breath hitching as he dipped his fingers into the stream of his own seed pouring from Kurt's ravished ass. "I shouldn't be surprised... You're amazing... Too damn hot for your good..."

Kurt let out a low moan that sounded almost pained. The gentle touch was enough to send a shock of pleasure through Kurt that left him trembling anew. If he hadn't already cum harder than he had in his entire life, Kurt was fairly certain that the beautiful man could have gotten him hard all over again. "Well, can't say I've ever tried it, but... if I was ever going to let someone tie me up and keep me, it would definitely be you." The words brought a blush to Kurt's cheeks, but he didn't let himself recant. "I can't say I'm exactly excited about the idea of saying goodbye again."

"Me either," Blaine murmured, unable to stop caressing Kurt's luscious body. "But there's no reason why we can't keep seeing each other, right?" He was grinning warmly, leaning in to plant more kisses on the dancer's sweet skin. "In fact, I'd like that very, very much." Thoroughly addicted to Kurt, Blaine had no intention of this being a series of one-night stands. He was falling hard, and it excited and scared him all at the same time. It was definitely love, then. "Tell you what? Why don't we both get some sleep, order in dinner, and then we can ravish each other all over?" Blaine flicked his tongue over a nipple, giving Kurt an extra added incentive to say yes.

"Y-yes... please," Kurt agreed, catching his breath only when Blaine's tongue was back in his mouth. "You are a terrible influence." The young man reached down and threaded his fingers through the other man's hair, stealing a kiss before he drew away just slightly. "Now, behave. If we're going to sleep at all, you're going to have to keep your hands to yourself... at least for a few minutes. I need to get my beauty sleep or you might not appreciate the view nearly so much."

"I seriously doubt that," Blaine countered, brushing his fingers through Kurt's silky hair, warm and damp with sweat. "You are the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on." More tender kisses followed as the businessman felt the inexorable pull of sleep. "So happy you're here... with me," he whispered drowsily. His eyes fluttering closed, Blaine sighed and cuddled in closer to Kurt. It felt so wonderful, so right. He'd never known anything like this before. Kurt had come into his life like a blinding light, taking him completely by surprise. Blaine wanted him terribly, aching for him and only feeling whole when the dancer was in his arms.

"It's exactly what I've been needing," Kurt agree, nuzzling against the man's neck. It had been shockingly easy to become comfortable in Blaine's arms, and Kurt dreaded the moment when he'd have to leave them again. "Think I may be spoiled already. I should warn you, that's easy to do. I'm actually pretty high maintenance. Or, at least, I used to be." The only indulgence he'd really managed since leaving home was saving up to buy decent moisturizer since the idea of putting cheap drug store slime on his face was revolting, and Kurt knew that keeping up his appearance was important to both his dream career and his real job.

"Not a problem," Blaine assured him, growing sleepier by the second. "Besides, you deserve to be spoiled. So beautiful..." Breathing in Kurt's intoxicating scent, then exhaling deeply, the businessman was drifting off with a contented smile etched across his handsome face. He slumbered peacefully, his arms draped around the precious bundle sharing his bed. Blaine only stirred when the vibrating of his cellphone on the nightstand broke into his dreams. He glanced up, frowned and debated reading the text before giving in. It was from his father.

NEED U IN THE OFFICE. NO ARGUMENT. BIG CLIENT.

/Shit./ His father had promised him a couple of days off, and here he was ordering him back to work. It was little wonder why Everett and Cooper and opted out of diving into the family business. Blaine's sense of loyalty waged war with his desire to remain with Kurt. If ever an angel had fallen from Heaven, then it was the lovely vision sleeping sweetly before him. With a heavy heart filled with regret, Blaine carefully left the bed, showered and dressed. Then, he scribbled a note to Kurt:

_Forgive me for leaving. Here's some money for a cab. I'll call you._

Leaving the note with a fifty dollar bill, he pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's forehead and reluctantly left his condo.

Kurt woke still surrounded by Blaine's scent. He buried his face against the pillow and breathed in happily before shifting a little, reaching out for the other man. He was confronted with nothing but empty space, and the shock of that fact made his eyes snap open. "Blaine?" There was a folded-up piece of paper on the opposite pillow, and Kurt reached for it, finding a note that he could only classify as frosty and some cash. He felt the tears before he realized consciously how much it hurt. Though the note could just as easily have indicated that Blaine was in a hurry, Kurt couldn't help assuming that it confirmed his worst fears instead. Blaine hadn't even wanted to kick him out in person. He'd let a note and some cab fare do the work instead.

As the reality of the situation sunk in, Kurt dressed as quickly as he could. He hesitated over whether to take the money or not. He needed it. Of course he did. Kurt's fingers stretched back toward the pillow, but he snatched them back before they reached the money. He'd walk the distance to his place if it came to that. It was better than owing the man more than he already did. At least this time no one would be able to say that he'd been paid for what they did. Kurt bundled up, wishing he'd chosen a warmer coat that morning, and did his best not to make eye contact with anyone as he made his way out of the expensive high rise and onto the street.

The cold struck him with the force of a blow and Kurt sucked in a shaky breath. /Now what?/


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **Super dirty sex. Seriously. This is smut. Lots and lots and lots of smut. You're welcome. Warning-wise, we have barebacking, rimming, felching, dirty talking... like I said, lots of smut.

**Chapter 5**

The promise of a rain check filled the former jock with hope as he pulled himself together and headed for Everett's place. As he stood outside of Ev's door knocking, Finn realized just how desperately he needed a hot fuck.

Everett groaned and peeled himself out of bed, screaming, "Stop fucking KNOCKING!" as he dragged himself toward the sound. He wore nothing but his boxer briefs and couldn't be bothered to care enough to try and remedy the situation before jerking the door open. Though the discovery that it was Finn helped a little, Ev remained more than slightly put out at being awoken. "You'd better

have a really, really good reason for getting me out of bed or I may have to summon the energy necessary to kill you or kick you in the balls or something," he grumbled, leaving the door open and stumbling over to the nearest chair and sprawling into it.

Finn, already hot and bothered, stalked into his boyfriend's apartment, closing the door behind him. He fairly pounced on Everett, burying his face in his lover's crotch and sealing his mouth around the outline of that glorious length. Once he had sucked Ev to full hardness, and left the front of his boxer briefs thoroughly damp, he glanced up and smiled wickedly. "Is that good enough reason for you?"

Though he still looked somewhat dazed with sleep, Ev's pupil's were dilated, and he stared at Finn like he wanted to eat his lover alive. "Yeah. Very. It's... yeah." Leaning forward, Ev dragged Finn up into a hungry kiss. "You have a follow up planned, or do I actually need to wake my brain up enough to think about what's next?" He wasn't very good with thinking on his feet when it came to the first thing in the morning, but to start the day off with Finn, he'd make the effort.

Finn smiled, pressing his thumb against Ev's plump bottom lip. "You don't need to do anything except lie back and enjoy." Another kiss, and then he was diving down onto his lover's chest, mauling Ev's nipples. Finn worked to free his boyfriend of his boxer briefs, his eyes darkened with lust with that gorgeous cock was freed from its cloth prison. Turned on beyond belief, he filled his hand with Ev's arousal and stroked him passionately as he whispered, "I'm going to ride you, baby. I need you to fuck me..."

Still dazed but visibly more awake at the idea, Ev nodded. "Whatever you want, baby. Fuck..." They switched roles with fair regularity, but Ev couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Finn looking at him with such open desire, such raw WANT. It was exciting even as it puzzled him. Ev fisted Finn's hair between his fingers and thrust upward, watching Finn's lips stretch around his cock and groaning. "God, I wanna be inside you. You're always so fucking hot... so tight..."

Hearing that only served to arouse Finn that much more. His groan of approval over Ev's dirty talk rumbled down his lover's length, which twitched and drooled at the back of his throat. While he heartily swallowed his lover down to the base, Finn busily worked to free himself of his own clothing. He managed this without having to draw his mouth away from Ev's delicious cock even once. Finn left his jock strap on, since being fucked while wearing it had turned into one of his biggest kinks. He bent forward as he continued to ravenously nurse, lifting his ass in the air and teasing Ev with the sight.

Everett had always liked a man with a nice ass. Finn happened to have one of the hottest ones he'd ever seen, tight and perky and muscular. He watched Finn's ass moving and then looked back to where his boyfriend's lips were stretched obscenely around his cock. All he could think was that soon that gorgeous ass would be riding him until they both lost it completely. The thought nearly finished Ev off then and there. He held back with a groan. "You're too hot for your own good. Christ, just thinking about it... thinking about you... You always get me so fucking hot."

"I'm glad to hear it," Finn gasped wetly. He drew himself away from Ev's thoroughly delicious cock with a reluctant groan, climbing into the chair and straddling the arm rests. Freeing his own aching length for the cloth pouch of his jock, his massive erection slapped against Ev's face, marking him with a lewd trail of glistening precum. Finn, unable to indulge his forbidden desires any further with Kurt, was unbelievably hot and bothered. He gazed into Ev's murky eyes, planting a sloppy kiss on his lover's panting mouth. "Play with my ass, baby," it was his turn to talk dirty. "Get my little hole ready to take your hard cock."

Ev immediately sucked two of his own fingers into his mouth, sucking lewdly while he stared up at Finn. Whatever had him in such a state, Ev said q silent prayer of thanks. This was definitely worth dragging himself out of bed for. He finally removed the glistening digits and brought them around to Finn's twitching hole. Ev dragged them across the entrance one, twice and then grinned. It was the only warning Finn got before both fingers slammed into him in one smooth stroke.

Finn cried out in pleasure. It was exactly what he'd wanted, what he'd been needing so desperately. He welcome the burning stretch of Ev's clever digits, clenching uncontrollably around them as his dripping cock flexed excitedly. "Yes," he groaned, shivering all over. "Fuck, baby... that's it... feel how tight am I?" The former jock was riding up and down on Ev's fingers like a wild animal in heat, taking his lover down to the knuckle. "Been too... long... since you fucked me..." Finn's eyes fairly blazed with desire now. "Gonna make... me beg... for it... aren't you? I want you, Ev... I want you... to _fuck_ me... Ram that big cock... up my ass..."

"You don't come til I say so," Ev instructed in a husky whisper. "You're going to keep fucking yourself on my cock until I let you come... and maybe for awhile after." Certain that Finn understood his orders, Rv finally withdrew his fingers and realized the very annoying fact that the lube was in another room. "You think you can take me just like this, baby?"

"Yes," Finn groaned, writhing and thrusting his hips helplessly. "I want it raw and dirty... I want you to fuck me so hard and nasty... that I can't sit without thinking about your cock..." He reached behind him, taking Ev's thick length in hand, and stroking him meaningfully. Slick with a combination of precum and saliva, it would be a fairly easy task taking Ev up his eager ass. Already squatting over it, Finn lowered himself far enough down to let the weeping tip brush his puckered opening. He hissed out his pleasure at the gentle teasing sensation, "Oh, fuck yes!"

The teasing was good, but it wasn't nearly enough. Ev thrust up and gripped Ginn's hips, forcing the first few inches in. As always when they reversed roles, Funk's ass gripped him like a vice. "You are so fucking hot," Ev murmured against hid lover's chest, licking and biting the sweaty flesh. "Take the rest, baby. Sit on my cock. Let me feel how bad you need it."

The burning stretch of being opened up by Ev's thick arousal was nothing compared to the pleasure that awaited Finn. Beads of sweat peppered his forehead as he bit hard on his lip and sank further down. "Unnhhh!" he groaned, shivering all over as he finally managed to take every last inch. "Fuck, baby..." Finn was openly panting, his hot breath gusting out over the top of his lover's head. "I swear you've gotten _bigger_... since last time..."

Finn definitely knew how to talk hot and dirty in all the right ways at all the right times. "It's because I get so hard watching you. Didn't know anybody could be so sexy." Ev held Finn's hips but left him in control. It was too hot not to, too hot to give up an opportunity to watch the man fuck himself to climax on his bloated cock.

Adjusting quickly to the thick invader, Finn writhed uncontrollably as he rode up and down on Ev's rapidly pulsing length. "You like that, don't you?" he panted out. "Watching me fuck myself?" Finn blinked sweat out of his eyes, grinding down on his lover's cock and whimpering as it repeatedly brushed against his sweet spot. Precum flowed liberally, streaming down his own overheated member as it bounced and slapped against his abdomen. "Mmm... I love it... I love your cock, baby... I should... really take it... more often..." Normally Finn might have blushed at such words, but he was far too aroused to care. Plus, he wanted to show Damien he could talk just as dirty as he could.

"I don't know what's up with you today, but it's amazing." Ev couldn't resist pushing up as Finn sank down again and again until Ev was panting as if he was the one doing the work instead of Finn. "You been thinking about me, baby? Wanting me?"

"You know I have, baby," Finn grunted, relishing the upward thrust of Ev's throbbing cock. His fingers sank into his lover's shoulders, while his hips continued to churn and grind lasciviously. "I had the hottest dream about you..." It was time to go for broke; Finn would never have another chance. "Me and you fucking this hot piece of ass between us..."

Well that explained a lot. Ev hadn't ever tried a threesome, but with Finn's cock squeezing him and the breathless catch in his lover's voice, it sounded pretty damn hot. Instead of worrying about why he wasn't enough in and of himself, he groaned at the thought and gasped out, "Tell me. Tell me about it." He slowed the movement of his hips to give Finn a chance to catch his breath and respond to the prompt.

Now that he'd piqued Ev's interest, Finn panted out his fantasy, "I was just thinking... how hot it would be... to share a hot... piece of ass... between us." His body continued to move, writhing languidly, his ass clenching around Ev's pulsing length. "Maybe you and me... fuck him together? Our cocks... both of us... inside of him..." He groaned at the thought of Kurt skewered between them, of that incredible ass of his stepbrother's stretched around them. His cock _throbbed_ and another pearl of precum appeared. Finn brushed his thumb across the flaring tip, and then immediately pressed his glistening digit into Ev's mouth.

"Oh, fuck..." With a groan, Ev sucked the thumb into his mouth, licking and nipping at the flesh as his hips rolled up, forcing his cock deeper into Finn's body. "You and me... buried up inside some pretty little thing..." He didn't need anyone else to get off, didn't need anybody but Finn to be happy, but the fantasy was hot just the same. The idea of their cocks grinding together, stretching the imaginary third wide, making him moan and wriggle and gasp just the way he was doing to Finn right now... "Then we could both cum inside him. There'd be too much. It would drip all over. Maybe we'd make him lick it up after." Ev reached down and gripped Finn's cock. He was close, and there was no way he was going to let go without bringing Finn over the edge too.

Finn Hudson lost it. Ev's heated words conjured a lurid scene in the former jock's overheated mind, and soon he was riding his lover harder, faster, groaning like a wild animal. His enormous cock thrust obscenely in Ev's pumping fist, and Finn could already feel the first tremors of climax building up in his groin. "Fuck me, baby... fuck me," he begged, sweat glistening all over his body. "Make me cum... make me cum all over you..." Ev's cock repeatedly brushed his prostate, creating a shower of pleasurable sparks igniting all through Finn. Finally it all became too much to endure, and soon he was tensing and arching, crying out as hot white ribbons erupted from his cock, panting the other man's heaving chest in cum.

Finn wasn't usually one for dirty talk, but apparently when he put his mind to it, he was capable of amazingly dirty things. Ev cried out and thrust up into the man as hard as he could before letting go. He came hot and hard inside Finn's clenching ass. The sight of his lover panting above him was immediately added to Ev's internal list of the hottest things he'd ever seen. "You should have dirty dreams every night if that's what it does to you."

Finn continued to shudder and heave in great lungfuls of air long after his explosive orgasm. He laughed giddily, "You're right, I really should." Swooping in, he covered Ev's mouth in a thoroughly sloppy kiss. Ev had creamed his ass so completely that Finn could barely contain his lover's release. Already a thick white stream was raining down the length of Ev's cock, which was still buried inside of him. When he broke the kiss he was dipping his head down, licking greedily at the decadence of his own cum splattered across the other man's chest.

But that wasn't fair. Finn wasn't ready to be out and proud, and they'd been careful to keep things casual. He hadn't used any words like love yet. They were careful not to. Hell, for all he knew Finn didn't even feel anything like that, and- Ev cut himself off and let out a slow breath, determined to just enjoy himself. Everything else would wait. It had to. "You work today, or do I get to keep ya for awhile?"

Finn grinned, licking his lips. "Your brother took the day off, so you've got me for as long as you want me." Wildly aroused even after the intense fucking, he slithered off Ev's lap with a groan and began to lick at his lover's softening cock. Finn glanced up into those beautiful dark eyes, and almost coyly, asked, "You do want me, don't you?" He grabbed Ev's legs and lifted them, exposing that gorgeous ass. Finn throbbed at the sight and wasted no time whatsoever diving in and making a meal out of it.

"Fuck, baby, I always want you," Ev answered without the slightest hesitation. It was nothing but the truth. He wanted Finn whenever he could get his hands on the man. "Think I can get you hard again?" The more he thought about it, the more he wanted Finn to fuck him, wanted more than just the man's tongue spreading him wide open. "Because I want you buried so deep in me... god... you know I love it, don't you? Love that huge fucking cock of yours?" Everett could feel the blood steadily pooling south of the border with each pulse of his heart and twitch of his ass against Finn's tongue.

Finn growled like a wild animal, boring into Ev's delicious ass with his tongue. His filled his hands with those incredible globes of flesh, mauling and spreading them wide, thoroughly devouring Ev's quivering little hole. Inhaling deeply, the former jock grew intoxicated on the rich, earthy musk of his lover's gorgeous body. Rimming had become one of his most thrilling addictions, and Ev had a butt that fairly begged to worshiped, eaten and fucked. "Mmm, and I love your ass baby," he rasped, coming up for air. "You could fuckin' sit on my face all day long... and I'd be happy... I'm still hard for you... Ev, you drive me crazy... I'm gonna cum inside of you... Cum and make you taste it... Then... then, you know what I'm gonna do? Huh, baby? I'm gonna fuckin' lick it out of you..." Flushed and grinning like a drunken fool, Finn dove back in and plunged his tongue back inside Ev's puckered rosebud.

"Oh, fuck fuck fuck..." Ev's toes curled at the picture Finn painted with the words, and he panted aloud. "God... now... now... Finn, fuck... now!" He was well beyond keeping up with the sexy talk. "Gotta dream like that more often. All the time. Oh, fuck," he muttered again before reluctantly pulling himself away. He scrambled up from the chair only to shove Finn into it and climb onto the other man's lap. He wasted no time whatsoever in grabbing some lube and slicking a generous dollop onto Finn's beautiful cock. Rivulets of the liquid dripped down the column, and Ev watched, slack-jawed for a moment before groaning and shifting into position. The power of speech was slowly returning as his mind went into overdrive along with his body. "Never saw a cock like this outside of porn, y'know that? God, I probably cum just watching you jerk off, just watching that huge fucking cock swell up... seeing you spill all over yourself..." As he spoke, Ev began to slowly rock back down onto Finn's massive erection.

"Fuck!" Finn gasped, unprepared for Ev's wild desperation or the pleasure of his boyfriend's hot body surrounding him so completely. He reached and gripped Ev's hips, his fingers sliding over warm, damp skin and sinking in for purchase. Electric currents of ecstasy shot through his groin and held him in a trance of blinding heat. Finn surged upward, burying himself deep inside of the other man's clenching channel. "Oh, baby... you feel so... fuckin' amazing!" He hauled himself up with a groan, recapturing Ev's lovely kiss-swollen mouth and plunging his tongue between his lips. Devouring him, Finn began to jackhammer into Ev's ass and whimpered at the all-consuming passion boiling between them.

Everett couldn't catch his breath, didn't really even try as Finn thrust harder and faster into him. "Perfect. Fuck, fuck... perfect," Ev pronounced, his hips rising to meet every last thrust. He couldn't spread himself wide enough or take Finn into his body deep enough, not ever. Every time they were together, he wondered how he'd put up with the guys he was with in younger years, the men he'd taken to bed after he struck out into the world. None of them had ever come close to getting him as hot as Finn. None of them had come close to satisfying him the same way. The thought crossed his mind that it didn't matter whether they spoke the words or told anyone about being together. It didn't change the fact that he was pretty damn crazy about Finn.

Finn's panting mouth was all over Ev's throat, sucking and biting at the sensitive flesh, marking him. Pleasure seared his mind, threatening to drive him completely insane as his lover's flaring passage tightened around him. His pulsing shaft-achingly swollen-stroked along those tender walls, possessing Ev with the force of a demon. They both glistened, flush and sweating, their bodies tangled together in a marriage of erotic fucking. With Ev securely straddling him, Finn filled his large hands with that succulent ass, spreading him wide and surging up into the grasping heat. "I want to fuck you slow, make it last," he said softly. "I dream about it. You can't imagine how many times I fucked you in my dreams."

"Don't have to dream about it. Always here for you." Ev was pretty sure that if Finn had called while he was on the road and said that he needed him right that second, the guys in the band would've been looking for an alternate lead. He was too addicted to ever say no. As Finn drove hard into his body, Ev tried to keep hold of himself enough to keep moving. One hand shot out, gripping the chair back as he rode his lover despite his muscles trembling with the effort. Already hard again and dripping down onto Finn's stomach with each thrust, Everett shivered and threw his head back.

"Mmmm, I love your sweet, hot ass," Finn purred, licking at Ev's throat, sucking at the skin and leaving another vivid mark. He fucked the other man hard, fast and deep. Finn relished every tight flare of Ev's silky passage around his mammoth length, which left him shivering and moaning in ecstasy. He was crazy about Ev, despite his new-found lust for his stepbrother. Ev was nothing short of amazing, gorgeous and sweet and filled with adoration for him. How could he not want to eat him alive? "Beg me, Ev, beg me," Finn murmured in a smoky, taunting voice, running his magic fingers up Ev's heaving midriff to his chest, pinching his swollen nipples. "Beg me, baby. Beg me."

Ev groaned in protest, but the next thrust did away with any ideas he'd had about refraining. Instead he let the nails of one hand dig into Finn's shoulder as he begged, "Please, baby? Let me cum... let me cum all over you..." He was panting, writhing atop Finn's cock and so close to the edge he could taste it, but Finn had slowed his pace and was holding on too tightly for Ev to break the stalemate without his lover giving in too. "I need you! I need... god, I need to cum. I need to cum with your big cock inside me, Finn... need it..."

The sexual power he held over Ev excited Finn that much more. Knowing he could literally do anything to the other man made for an incredible high, especially hearing the breathless pleading spilling from that lovely kiss-bruised mouth. Finn gasped with intense pleasure as Ev squeezed around him while every inch of his blazing-hot cock disappeared inside the other man's incredible ass. He was very close, after being fucked by Ev into an explosive climax, and this treatment nearly made him come again. "Oh, you want to shoot, don't you?" he teased. "You want to come all over me?" Finn nipped at his lover's throat, then swiped his tongue over it. A little pain was a definite turn-on for both of them, and he relished the sensations of Ev's fingernails raking his skin. "Ummmm... you ready now, Ev? Ready?"

Ev's jaw clenched, and he nodded resolutely. His muscles screamed in protest at the continued movement, but he didn't let his hips still for a moment. He couldn't. He would have lost his mind, what little he had left to cling to. "Yeah... yes... now..." The word was both a request and a warning, but in the end, Ev couldn't have waited if he tried. His body slammed down onto Finn's cock, and he came with a scream that probably woke any neighbors who were foolish enough to still be attempting sleep. Powered by some force of will well beyond conscious thought, Ev's hips rose and fell as he fought to make Finn cum as hard as he just had, to feel the heat of his lover's release pooling inside him.

"Ohhhh... oh god, Ev!" Finn moaned, his body rippling as he strained and squirmed. His cock felt as it might burst at any moment, throbbing painfully as it surged deeper inside of Ev's wonderful ass. Finn went crazy. His hips gyrated in sharp, rhythmic fuck motions, and he clawed at his lover's body. He loved tormenting and teasing Ev, dragging the other man toward the edge only to draw him back. Now it was too late for both of them, and Finn arched his back, then dissolved in wild spasms of coming. He cried out, his hard-muscled body convulsing in tremors of shocking ecstasy.

Ev forced his eyes to stay open so that he could watch his lover cum. His own body was shaking, but even his own ecstasy paled in comparison to knowing that he'd driven Finn to such a violent climax. "God, I could watch that all day long. I'd say you should give up the office thing and be a porn star, but I'd probably have to cut a bitch if they got their hands on you." Ev chuckled and leaned in, nipping at Finn's neck only to soothe away the sharp bite with a kiss a few seconds later. "Love this." It was the closest he ever came to letting himself admit how he really felt out loud.

Aftershocks of pleasure coursed through Finn. He and Ev had always enjoyed explosive orgasms together, but this was something else entirely. "You feel so fucking good, baby," he panted, reeling and still trying to catch his breath. His fingers tangled in Ev's damp curls, drawing his head back and kissing him soundly. This handsome, well-hung man was so dear to him. "You know what? I still have a promise to keep..." Finn grinned wickedly, easing himself free of Ev's body with a groan and upending his lover before he had a chance to react. He pressed his tongue into the other man's wet ass, feeding on his own cum.

"My... fucking... GOD," Ev gasped, hips arching up as he whimpered. "Finn... Finn baby... you... you..." It didn't really matter whether he finished the sentence or not, it just mattered that Finn was absolutely gorgeous and knew it. "Never letting you leave the apartment again. Mean it. Ever. Fuck. No. Nope, you're mine. All mine. All mine." It felt so good that Ev shuddered with every swipe of the other man's tongue.

"Mmm... That it's, baby... Give it all up..." Finn skewered Ev's pucker with his tongue, dipping into his lover's freshly-fucked opening. He licked his way inside, finding the slide remarkably easy now that he had opened the other man so completely. He managed to slither all the way inside, swabbing those tender walls and groaning at the combined flavor of his own cum and Ev's essence. Curling his tongue, Finn captured his glistening release, drew back and hovered over Ev, offering to share the wealth with him. He grabbed the back of Ev's hand, smashing their lips together and decadently feeding him.

Ev gladly drank down the bitter release and groaned eagerly into Finn's mouth. Their tongues tangled, twisting together, and, hard or not, the way their bodies slid against one another still sent a thrill through him. By the time their lips parted, Ev was panting. "Y'know, I bet nobody'd ever look at you and know that you can be such a freak in the bedroom." Coming from most people that might have sounded as much like a dig as a compliment, but Ev grinned from ear to ear. "I am a very lucky guy."

"So am I," Finn said, nipping at Ev's glistening mouth. "There's not too many guys who would put up with me." He was running his hands all over the other man's body, seemingly unable to get enough of him. "You're so fucking hot, baby. I love it that you can be just as dirty as me." Finn burrowed beneath Ev's chin, sucking on his lover's throat, marking him. There would never be a better time to ask Ev to indulge him further, so the former jock went for broke as he came up for air. "Any chance I can talk you into making a little video with me? Hmm? You and me getting nasty? Give me something to watch when I'm stuck at work late."

"Yeah?" The idea that Finn would want to review their past glory when they were apart was actually pretty flattering. He found himself grinning and nodded quickly enough. "Yeah. Sure. You, uh, got any particular kinda performance in mind, or should we just prop a camera up in the bedroom and go for it? After a shower maybe. Or do you prefer dirty?" The more Ev thought about it, the more he liked the idea of having a little something like that hanging around, a reminder of just how good it was anytime tours or work kept them separated.

Thrilled at Ev's enthusiasm over his suggestion, Finn embraced his lover and kissed him excitedly. "Why don't we both rest up a bit? Grab a shower, some lunch and recharge our batteries?" His smile was thoroughly wicked as he continued, "I want you to put on a show for me, baby." He was already imagining Everett on all fours on the bed, shaking that hot ass and prying it apart to show off his sweet little fuck-hole. /Damn.../ Finn felt a surge of renewed arousal despite two climactic orgasms. "Think you're up for that?" he asked, slightly breathless.

"Yeah. God yeah." Ev leaned in and kissed Finn hungrily, finally surfacing and climbing off of the chair. "Besides, if we're putting on a show, we should definitely eat up, shower up, maybe nap. No sense in going into battle without ammunition, soldier." He grinned and headed for the kitchen, not bothering to put on anything as he rummaged through the cabinets for something appropriately filling. Once they'd both had a couple of sandwiches and eaten their way through most of a bag of chips, Ev grabbed his lover's hand and dragged him into the shower. "Fuck, I have to, like, not molest you in the shower. Hard to get a cumshot if the well's dry."

Excitement thrummed through Finn. Although he had neglected to mention he partly wanted to make a sex video with Ev in order to entice his stepbrother into a threesome, he loved the idea of having his own private show to watch anytime he liked. "There's nothing wrong with a little teasing," he reminded his lover as he finally peeled off his jock. "That always gets the juices flowing." Finn grabbed the back of Ev's head, tangling his fingers in damp curls and pressing another deep, passionate kiss to that gorgeous mouth. When he drew back to catch his breath, he grinned wickedly. "In. Let's get you nice and clean so I can make you dirty all over again."

"Hate you," Ev complained as they both began to work to get cleaner. It was a blatant lie, of course, but he felt better being able to pout a little about trying to restrain himself. He didn't want to be restrained. He wanted to molest Finn to within an inch of his life while they had a rare day off together. Then again, it would be worth it to make the video that much better, Ev reminded himself. By the time they got out, his spirits were lifted, and he dried off without any further complaints before crawling into the bed, which was still absolutely wrecked from a restless night. "Sleep, then fun. Think I have a tripod someplace."

Finn woke sporting a raging hard-on, his massive arousal twitching like an angry moray eel against Ev's thigh. He smiled as he blinked his lover's sleeping face into focus. Ev was fucking gorgeous, those handsome features framed in dark curls off-set by the grizzled five o'clock shadow. Finn brushed one large hand over the other's chest, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his breathing. He trailed his fingers through the hair peppering his chest before settling on a tempting nipple. Teasing him while he slept, Finn leaned in to brush his lips against Ev's.

Ev murmured some sort of protest, but as he slowly came awake and he became aware of what was really happening, he sighed instead. "Finn," he breathed happily. "Mmm... morning. Nice way to wake up. Perfect way." He shifted, his toes curling and limbs stretching out so that he could get some circulation back after sleeping awkwardly. Sleepy and pleased, Ev found himself again on the verge of pointing out to Finn that he didn't really _have _to leave, not ever if he didn't want to. Instead he smiled. "Second time today. I like it."

"Yeah?" Finn was grinning like a loon. It excited him that Ev enjoyed his company so much that his lover wanted him to stay. He was crazy about him, although neither one of them had ever uttered the "L" word. Was Finn ready for that? It was a huge step. "How do you manage to look this good first thing in the morning?" he asked, pushing a hand through Ev's hair. "It's not right. In fact, it's downright sinful." Finn nipped at that luscious mouth, groaning as he reached around and groped Ev's beefy ass. "We should really get something to eat before we put on our little show." His smile was wicked now. "Are you sure you can take me again, baby?"

"Every inch," Ev agreed before kissing the other man hungrily. Just woken up, a little flirting, and he was already hard. "The things you do to me... fuck. But you're right, food. Food's good." His rumbling stomach was a little distracting, and Everett knew they'd both be better off if they got something to eat before diving into the main event. Though he sighed dramatically as he pulled away, it was Ev who led the charge into the kitchen. "Tell ya what, you get things set up in the bedroom and I'll make us some pancakes. Carb-loading for the big game."

"Dude, that sounds sweet!" Finn enthused, offering Ev a playful swat on the ass. "Can't remember the last time I had pancakes." He moved up behind his lover as Ev started rummaging through the kitchen, his immense arousal poking insistently against him. "Of course, if I had a choice, then I'd rather eat you instead." Nipping at the other man's passion-marked throat, Finn left him to cook while he returned to the bedroom. He made up the bed so it would look more presentable on camera, then searched around until he found the tripod and set it up. /This is going to be so fucking hot.../ Checking that the camera had the most optimum view, and wildly excited about what he and Ev were about to do, Finn followed the scent of pancakes and emerged back into the kitchen. "That smells awesome, baby. Almost as good as you."

"Careful there. Wouldn't want me to start molesting you before we even get to the floor show." Ev knew there was no danger of that. You could lose an arm if you got between Finn and a plate of pancakes - or most any food, for that matter. Though neither of them were teenagers anymore, Finn could put food away like he still was, and somehow his metabolism kept up without batting an eyelash. It was remarkable. And hot. The table was already set with butter, syrup, forks, and knives, so Ev added two heaping plates of pancakes to the mix and dug eagerly. They both needed a satisfying meal before they embarked on a whole different kind of satisfaction. "Kinda funny... I sorta have stage fright," he confessed, wrinkling his nose and shrugging before going back to the food. "Stupid since I never get it when I'm, y'know, on _stage_."

"Really?" That genuinely surprised Finn. "I can't imagine you being scared of anything." He piled his plate high with hotcakes, adding even more butter and drenching them in syrup. His stomach growling, and his overactive libido waiting to be fed, the former jock dove into his meal. Swallowing, he continued to compliment Ev, "You're actually one of the bravest people I know. Fucking gorgeous, too." Underneath the table, Finn teased Ev's leg with his bare foot. "Bet when you're on the road there's hundreds of hot little groupies dying to get a piece of you."

"There are a few," Ev allowed before looking up at Finn and smiling warmly, "but I never wanted any of them as much as I want you. So I deal with some blue balls." Finn had never asked him to refrain or even really hinted at any jealousy, but Ev simply didn't want to cheat. He didn't want any of the groupies that had accosted him half as much as he wanted the man waiting at home for him. "Besides, think you've kinda spoiled me. Something tells me none of those girls have a cock quite as big as yours," he added with a smirk.

"Really?" Finn's cock flexed beneath the table, his arousal stronger than ever. He leaned across and kissed Ev's mouth, savoring the sweetness he found there. "You know, we've never really talked about it... Us, I mean." His heart pounded a little bit harder as he took another hearty bite of pancake. "I don't think I've ever come right out and admitted it, but I'm really crazy about you." Before he got too serious, a playful grin tugged at his mouth. "And it's not just because you're amazingly hot, dude."

Ev grinned in response and felt a weight lift off his shoulders. It was good to know that he wasn't the only one who'd thought of them as "us" without really saying it out loud. "Yeah, well, hopefully that's part of it since there's no point in making a sex tape with somebody if you don't think they're hot." He nudged Finn's foot under the table. "You about done with that food? Think I'm getting hungry for something else." It was a cheesy line, but it didn't matter. What they were doing should be fun or there wasn't any point in playing the game to start with.

"See, that's just another reason why I'm so crazy about you," Finn replied, finishing off his glass of orange juice. "You're just as fucking insatiable as I am." Grabbing the back of Ev's neck, he pulled his lover into a scorching kiss, which left both of them gasping and their mouths sticky with syrup. "C'mon, I want that hot ass of yours on the bed." Finn stood up, his enormous cock jutting out lewdly before him. "You've still got me hard as a rock." Reaching for Ev's hand, he helped him up from the table, crushing him against his body with a groan. "I can't wait to make you cum again, baby."

Ev backed his way into the bedroom and only barely avoided running into the camera before he fell back onto the bed. "Alright, get that thing on. Not patient. You know I'm not." He needed Finn, and he needed him now. The idea of anymore time passing before he got his hands on the other man was too much. He hesitated just shy of stripping down. "Guess the clothes should probably come off on camera? You wanna strip me, beautiful?"

Finn made himself comfortable behind the camera, which, as it turned out, was quite a feat considering that monster between his legs kept insisting on getting in the way of practically everything. "Yeah, baby," he agreed, peering through the lens and getting a perfect view of Everett and the bed. "Make it nice and slow. Tell me how much you want me why you do it." Finn found himself getting worked up to the point of overheating. "Then, I want you on all fours. Stick that hot ass out, shake it and open it up. Beg me for it."

He met Finn's dark eyes for a moment before turning and bending over. He stretched his hand out to find the lube and slicked his fingers. Despite feeling unusually exposed, Ev's heart pounded with excitement. "Gonna get myself ready so I can take you all over again." As he spread his own cheeks wide and teased his hole with one dripping finger, Ev groaned and thrust back, giving Finn a view he hoped was enticing enough to get the other man's blood pumping south the way his own was. He continued to tease, the finger massaging and pressing but never actually entering his body. "Tell me when," Ev panted in a voice that spoke already of barely-contained need.

"Damn, baby," whispered Finn, his eyes throbbing with hunger. Ev stripping and talking dirty to him was far hotter than any porno he'd ever watched. He could have easily let his boyfriend carry on while he got himself off on the scene alone. His tongue flicked out, moistening his bottom lip. "Just a little more," he encouraged, shivering at the palpable ache between his legs. "Keep it up. Show me that hot little hole. That's it, play with it. Fuck..." Finn didn't dare touch himself. He was painfully hard and he feared that a few strokes would finish him. "Fuck yeah," his throat thickened with raw desire. "How bad do you want it, Ev? Tell me... like you do when you leave me those dirty messages just to drive me crazy."

The hand that wasn't currently teasing his own ass held the comforter in a death grip. It was amazing how quickly it got him hot just thinking about what was to come, just hearing Finn's voice rough with passion. "God, I need you... I need you to fuck me, Finn. I need that big dick of yours inside me... need you to..." Ev's breath caught as the overwhelming temptation overcame him and he finally slid a finger inside himself. It wasn't enough, not nearly enough, but he managed to stay at least vaguely mindful of the fact that he was supposed to be putting on a show. "Nobody else can do it, baby, not like you..." Even a second finger wasn't enough to stay the painful ache of sheer need. "Should come over here... touch me... show that camera how big you are."

Unable to resist Ev's heated invitation, Finn groaned as walked into view of the camera. His enormous cock-long, thick, and blushing with heat-jutted out before him like an obscene weapon. Taking himself in hand, Finn smacked Ev's gorgeous ass with the drooling tip, lewdly teasing him. "This what you want, baby?" he rasped, leaving a glistening trail of precum all over those plump, furry cheeks. "Cause I want to give it to you. But not yet... not yet." Manhandling his lover, Finn spread Ev wide apart, showing off the other man's gorgeous little opening, stretched around his probing finger. He leaned in, breathing in the intoxicating musk before flicking his tongue out and tasting Ev's sweet rosebud.

Ev gasped at the gentle touch of the man's tongue. He'd been aching for something a little more substantial, but there was definitely something to be said for a little teasing - especially on camera. God, it would be good to be able to turn the tape on whenever he missed Finn and was feeling lonely. He could touch himself and watch the lewd image of Finn's tongue flicking against his asshole. Every time with Finn was just as hot as the first time - maybe more because they knew each other so well. "Damn, that's good, baby..."

"Mmm," Finn groaned, spreading Ev's gorgeous ass wide apart for the camera. His lover's beautiful opening-now glistening with saliva-twitched around his swirling tongue. One hand diving between quivering thighs, he teased Ev's cock and balls while probing into his delicious little hole. Finn's desire for the other man started to reach a fever pitch. Pre-fuck honey drooled from the flaring tip of his own arousal, which stood straight up and pulsed angrily in a bid for attention. "Why don't you wrap your hot mouth around my cock?" he rasped, biting those swelling cheeks. "While I get your ass nice and wet and ready?" When called for Finn Hudson could talk just as dirty as Ev. And he loved the fact that it turned his boyfriend on wildly.

Everett had not the slightest objection to that. He shifted, arranging himself and Finn until he could part his lips and take that thick, beautiful cock into his mouth. As always it felt so good it almost hurt, his jaw straining to let it all in. Though deep-throating the man's massive cock wasn't an easy task, it was one that never failed to turn Ev on. He loved it. He loved getting Finn worked up. He loved thinking about the first time he'd done it, taking everything and watching Finn's eyes go wide with shock and desire.

Finn simultaneously groaned with pleasure and sighed with relief. Ev's mouth was nothing short of Heaven. The way in which those glistening lips stretched to accommodate his girth ranked up there as the hottest fucking thing Finn had ever seen. Knowing Ev's eager attempt to take all of him was currently being captured on video thrilled him to new heights. "Shit, baby," he rasped, filling his hands with the other man's gorgeous ass. "Feels so fucking good..." Finn buried his face in the inviting mystery between those firm, round cheeks again. He inhaled Ev's rich, masculine scent before reacquainting his flicking tongue with his boyfriend's quivering opening. "That's it... unnhh... suck it, take it all down... mmmm... get me nice and wet for you..."

The words drew a groan from Everett. He loved it on the rare occasions when Finn let go and allowed his mouth to be as wantonly dirty as his body. It was fucking sexy to hear how much he turned Finn on and to know that the other man wanted him just as much. Though he knew he would have regretted it, Ev couldn't help wishing that Finn could fuck him right away, could just take him without any preparation at all. Then again, the teasing would be fun to watch later. Ev sucked harder and let his cheeks hollow as he held Finn's cock deep in his throat and worked the throbbing vein underneath with his tongue.

Finn always found that being sucked by Everett was like being slowly driven out of his mind with pleasure. His lover's mouth-warm, silky, and wet-felt so incredible that the overwhelming ecstasy was almost painful. Then there was Ev's tongue, skilled and clever, doing impossible things to him and making his toes curl. Finn's groans were muffled as he thoroughly buried his face between the other man's beefy ass cheeks. He attacked that delicious little opening with relish, all the while helplessly thrusting himself between Ev's wonderful lips. Although the gorgeous musician needed no prompting, Finn knew how much Ev loved to hear him driving him on. "Fuck! S'good, baby... lick my balls, suck 'em..." Wetting one long, thick digit, he eased his way inside of Ev, sawing his finger in and out.

Everett did as ordered with a groan of pure pleasure while Finn began stretching him open. He was still sensitive and slightly sore from the day before, but somehow that just made it hotter. He could almost feel Finn inside him already, every twinge reminding him of the last time and making him want another taste. Finn Hudson was a dangerous addiction, one that he hoped never to be cured of. "More," he groaned, thrusting back against Finn's fingers before tonguing the man's balls again. When Finn finally fucked him, Ev wanted his lover to be just as worked up as he was. If they were going to put on a show, there was no reason not to really go for it.

Finn offered Everett's wriggling ass a hearty smack with his free hand, leaving an angry red mark in its wake. Ev loved being dominated, and Finn thrilled at the way his lover's body responded, tightening around his questing fingers. "You're such a slut for me, baby," he whispered roughly. "Makes me want to cum so hard... unnhh, fuck... the things you do to me..." Adding another digit, the former jock found himself mesmerized over how Ev's body greedily swallowed him up. And when he eased free, Ev's delicious opening gaped enticingly. Unable to resist, Finn plunged his tongue deep inside again. He fairly devoured Ev, thrusting his hips while that gorgeous mouth bathed his aching balls.

Ev almost screamed with pleasure as Finn's tongue worked him thoroughly. "Oh, fuck... fuck," he gasped, licking at Finn's cock since he lacked the focus to do more. "I need you inside me. Finn, I need you to fuck me." Maybe it was rushing things a tiny bit, but Everett knew that he could only wait so long before he came. He wasn't about to let go until Finn's cock was stretching and splitting him wide open. "I don't wanna cum without you, baby."

Finn had never seen Everett like this. The other man had turned into a rabid animal in heat, writhing and mewling and pleading to be fucked. It was scorching hot to see his lover turned into a quivering mass of need. And so close to the edge himself, Finn was more than happy to indulge him. Offering Ev one more lavish flick of his tongue, the former jock groaned out his agreement. "Oh, I'm not about to let you cum with me." He effortlessly manhandled the musician, tossing him onto his back and throwing his legs in the air. It offered the camera an excellent view as Finn bent over Ev and kissed him lavishly. Taking himself in hand, he brushed that quivering opening with the weeping tip of his glistening cock... and pressed forward.

Everett threw his head back and groaned as Finn's thick cock pried him open an inch at a time. As always it stole his breath away. He tried to hold himself back and let Finn take control, but soon enough Ev had his legs wrapped around Finn to drag him in closer and pull him in deeper. He knew the exact moment when Finn was fully sheathed as their bodies came flush against one another. Ev's breath left in a huff, and he looked up into Finn's eyes, slowly smiling. "You are so fucking hot."

Finn wanted to consume Everett completely, and the eager, palpitating lust the other man aroused in him was shockingly intense. Once his mammoth cock was fully sheathed within the grasping heat of his lover's body, he began to slowly fuck Ev until he went into a semi-trance of low moaning, gyrating his hips down into that incredibly beautiful ass. "Oh god, baby," Finn's warm breath gusted across Ev's ear, "do you have any idea how fucking amazing you feel?" He tangled his fingers in the musician's wild curls, tugging gently as he exposed Ev's throat and began to nibble at the sensitive flesh.

"As good as you," Ev gasped as he bared his throat gladly. His hips found an uneven but satisfying rhythm with Finn's. The camera was utterly forgotten for him as he lost himself to the way that they moved together. The sound of their panting breath filled the air and echoed in Ev's ears. Gently his fingers slid into Finn's hair, and he drew the man's lips away from his neck so that his tongue could slide into his lover's mouth. Finn tasted absolutely delicious, and the additional intimacy was exactly what he'd been longing for.

Finn nursed greedily on Ev's lashing tongue, moaning softly as his hips bucked wildly. The scorching passion they felt for one another continued to rise, and it wasn't long before a sheen of sweat glistened over every inch of the former jock's body. Salt water rained down onto Ev as Finn moaned into his lover's sweet mouth. His enormous cock drove into the other man like a runaway freight train, stretching Ev open to his absolute limit. "Don't... ever... want... to... stop... fucking... you," he gasped between kisses. "Want you... want you... so... damn... much..."

"You've got me, baby... all of me whenever you want me. Fuck!" Everett grabbed the back of Finn's head and dragged him into another sloppy, heated kiss. Maybe it wouldn't look polished or sexy on the replay, but it expressed every bit of the aching need that Ev felt as they moved together. He looked up into the other man's eyes and couldn't help but smile. "Almost there, baby. You make me feel so good... every time... so good... so hot..." Ev's breath hitched as Finn's cock slammed into him and stroked his prostate expertly.

"Mmm... fuck, Ev..." groaned Finn, shuddering violently as he completely withdrew... only to ram that swollen monster all the way back inside. Making love to Everett could go on for hours, but this morning both of them were much too worked up to last long. "So... fucking... beautiful," he panted out over Ev's mouth. "Gonna... make... you... cum... so... hard..." Squeezing the musician's hips with bruising fingers, Finn increased his face and slammed harder and faster into his lover's spectacular ass. "Lick... every... drop... off... you... unnhhh... you hot fucker..."

"Aw, fuck, Finn!" Everett all but screamed his lover's name as he came with all the force Finn had promised. His hips jerked helplessly, but he he couldn't do much more than strain against Finn's strong grasp. The restriction only made the climax more intense, and he moaned, hardly able to breathe through the shuddering bliss of his release.

Finn held tightly to Ev as he thrashed and quivered fiercely as wave after wave of ecstasy wracked the musician's lovely body. Great ribbons of molten white erupted from Ev's swollen, purplish cock, splashing all over his heaving chest. Instead of abating, Finn's thrusts increased as he forced every last drop of scorching semen from his lover. How he managed to do this and not explode himself was nothing short of miraculous! "Oh god... that's it, baby... cum for me..." Ev flared and clenched around him, wrenching Finn's boiling cum from his tightening balls. "Oh... unnhh... fuucckk... ohhnn... yeess!" Reaching a crushing climax that stole his breath away, the former jock flailed with wild convulsions as he emptied himself to overflowing in Ev's amazing ass.

Everett shuddered with ecstasy as Finn emptied himself. It was so good it hurt, but he couldn't ask Finn to stop when he wanted to milk every last second of sensation that he could from the experience. Ev's fingers clutched almost convulsively at his lover's back as the other man finally slowed to a stop. "Fucking hell that feels so fucking... so good... You make me cum harder than anybody else ever has, baby. Feel like I could get off a hundred times and it's always just as good as it was the first time. Always so good," Ev murmured against Finn's ear. Even more quietly, the words meant just for them and not for the camera, he added, "Love you."

The words were so sweet that they blindsided Finn almost enough as his earth-shattering climax. He and Ev had never classified their relationship, and it had never been an issue. Now Ev's feelings were clear and Finn's heart swelled over the emotions washing over him. "I love you too," he whispered back. Easing back in order to gaze into Everett's eyes, the former jock smiled drunkenly as he pushed a hand through his lover's warm, damp hair. "It's about time we both admitted it." Finn wriggled against the other man, his massive cock still buried deep within that wondrous ass, which spilled over with cum. "God, you feel so good..." Another kiss, wet and sloppy. "Let me lick you clean... please, baby?"

Yeah... yeah... do it," Ev agreed readily. In the clearer moments after the whispered words, Everett had been braced for the worst. They'd never said anything like that. Finn would have been well within his rights to run screaming at the sudden redefinition of what they hadn't ever really defined as anything at all. Instead Finn had looked down at him with his eyes shining and a grin on his face and Ev couldn't remember ever feeling happier. Finn loved him. Loved him, wanted him, and maybe it didn't matter if nobody outside the apartment ever knew at all because it felt so fucking good just the two of them. "Love the way your tongue feels... way everything feels..." Ev felt drunk on the pleasure and the surprisingly sweet, totally unexpected moment of intimacy that had come along with it.

Finn almost whimpered as he withdrew from Everett's embrace, his cock easing free on a tidal wave of molten ecstasy. He slithered down the length of the other's man's incredible body... kissing, licking, and sucking ravenously. His tongue coursed through the creamy essence glistening on Ev's throat and chest. "Mmm... you came so hard for me," Finn praised, dipping lower and lower. "Almost hit your face, baby..." Reaching the lush nest of curls surrounding that gorgeous cock, he breathed in Ev's intoxicating scent. "Never seen anyone come the way you do..." His swollen mouth brushed Ev's flushed cock, drinking in the traces of desire lingering there.

"Just for you. Never been like this with anybody else." No matter how much fun he'd had with past lovers, it was nothing compared to Finn. "How the hell could anybody _not _cum like this when you're so fucking hot?" Ev licked his lips and stared down at the other man. "Oh... fuck, okay, you are gonna have to stop. Pretty sure the neighbors might start to notice if the screaming goes on too long." And sensitive as he was, there would definitely be screaming if he didn't get a breather.

"One sec," Finn said, his eyes glinting wickedly. Shifting to the side of Everett, he forced his lover's legs even further back and then spread his phenomenal ass wider, exposing that ravaged, dribbling opening for the camera. "Oh, fuck..." Finn caught his breath, licking his lips as he declared, "Hottest thing I've ever seen in my life." Not missing a beat, he was slithering down onto his knees, upending Ev and licking his way into that tempting, freshly-fucked hole. He groaned as he feasted on his own hot seed streaming out, and Finn didn't stop until Ev was completely clean.

The move took Ev off guard, though he supposed it shouldn't have. Finn loved rimming whether he was giving or receiving - a philosophy that Ev agreed with wholeheartedly. He grabbed the pillow and groaned aloud as Finn's tongue swirled around his entrance. "Baby, your... oh, your tongue... fuck, that's hot!" Knowing that Finn was not just eating him out but also drinking his own essence from his sensitive hole made Ev shudder.

Finn was like a rabid animal when he descended into the erotic act of rimming. He had loved it the moment he'd been introduced to it, and each and every time he attacked Ev's big, juicy ass with feverish hunger. His tongue worked like an extension of his cock, probing his lover's delicious opening deeply, swirling around inside, tasting and soothing that tender passage. Moaning, Finn caressed Ev's trembling legs and continued to devour him. When he finally re-emerged, he was flushed and his mouth was glistening. He crawled up the length of Ev's body and kissed him soundly, sharing the wealth.

Everett's lips parted, and he drank down Finn's essence mingled with his own. He couldn't resist the urge to wrap his legs around the other man's thighs, grinding their bodies together. Despite being spent, it still felt amazing to b e that close. Leftover sparks of pleasure sang through his body with every shift of Finn against him. By the time he broke away with a gasp, Ev was grinning like an idiot. "You're amazing. Fucking amazing. Absolutely... absolutely fucking amazing." He kissed Finn soundly once again. "Maybe you should turn that camera off so we can lie back and enjoy the afterglow for awhile.

"That's a good idea, but I'll have to let you go to do it," Finn pointed out. "And I sure as hell don't want to do that." He shifted against Ev and moaned softly, his heated flesh highly sensitive and raw from the intense fucking. Indeed, Finn continued to twitch as aftershocks quaked through his frame. Licking at Ev's mouth, he wondered aloud, "How do we keep getting hotter and hotter? Each time we fuck... god, Ev... it gets better, and..." He was babbling, at a loss for words. It was entirely Ev's fault. Shamelessly leaving himself breathless and wanton. "I can't get enough of you."

"You don't have to. You don't ever have to." Everett drew Finn down into a lingering kiss that was no less passionate for the fact that it was slow and sweet instead of hot and urgent. "I know you've got work tomorrow so you'll probably head out once your legs actually work again, but... just... keep in mind you can always stay here." It was definitely not the right moment to float the idea of Finn moving in, but Everett wanted it to be clear that the man was welcome whenever he cared to come. "I always want you here."

Finn smiled drunkenly, and whispered, "I wouldn't say no if you wanted to handcuff me to the bed." He nuzzled Ev's throat, which was gloriously blemished all over with passion marks. "That way, you can keep me here and do anything your heart desires." Shifting against his lover, Finn fairly whimpered at the contact as he rolled over onto his side and drew Ev along with him. His large hands splayed over the musician's body, caressing and fondling, not wanting to let him go. "I'm really hating the fact I have to go into work tomorrow," he confessed with a groan.

"Me too. You could always call my brother and tell him to take that job and shove it. You should be on the road with us anyway." Though Finn didn't perform often, Ev knew he could sing, and Finn had mentioned playing the drums too. "Then we wouldn't hafta be apart even when I get a decent gig." Everett kissed the other man's neck as his arm slid around Finn's waist, trapping him in place at least for the moment. "Be fun. You know it'd be fun. You're wasted stuck at a desk all day."

Finn couldn't argue with that. Most of the time he did feel as if he were wasting his life away. But he had made a promise to Burt, his stepfather, to keep a steady job after high school. There had been little doubt that Kurt and Cameron would be successful, Finn, on the other hand, was the one everyone seemed to worry about. "I'd love to," he admitted, only to shake his head a moment later. "But I can't." He managed a half-smile, adding, "Who knows? Maybe one day. I kinda miss singing."

"You can always sing for me in the meantime." He'd known it was a shot in the dark. Finn worked because he felt some obligation to his family, to himself. He wanted to be stable, and Ev knew well enough that the lifestyle he led was anything but. /Maybe it makes sense for at least one of us to have some common sense./ Grinning, Ev buried his face against Finn's neck and squirmed in a bit closer. "Sing me to sleep?"

Finn smiled at that, finding Ev's request incredibly sweet. "Alright," he agreed, prompting his lover, "close your eyes." He would probably be a little bit rusty-after all, it had been some time-but he settled on the first song that came to mind: "Don't Stop Belevin'". It had special meaning for him, warm memories. Soon, he was lulling both himself and Ev to sleep. Finn slept heavily until his body clock woke him later that afternoon. He groaned softly, opened his eyes and found Ev's gorgeous slumbering face before him. /Work sucks./ How could he go back to his own apartment when all he wanted to do was make love to Ev all over again?

The slight shifting of the other man on the bed woke Everett, and he found himself smiling warmly to find Finn still there. "Afraid I'd sleep through you leaving," he confessed, shifting in a little closer. "Gotta go soon, don't you?" Finn wasn't exactly good at hiding his emotions, and his face told the story of just how little he wanted to get back to his usual routine at the office. "I'd tell you to play hooky, but I don't wanna be a bad influence. Still say you should tell Blaine about us. Then I coud totally play the brother card to get you out of getting bitched at for being late and stuff."

"You know what? I just might take you up on that one day." Finn pressed a chaste kiss to Everett's mouth, uncaring that they both needed to brush their teeth. "In the meantime, I'd better let your hot ass get some rest. Otherwise you might never be able to walk in a straight line again." He reached beneath Ev and gave one of those succulent globes of flesh a teasing squeeze. Nuzzling his lover's throat, Finn wondered aloud, "Mind if I borrow your video camera? I'd really like to make a copy of our movie to keep." He glanced up, catching Ev's beautiful dark eyes, and added, "Promise I won't put it all over the internet. Last thing I need is a bunch of horny dudes lining up outside your door.

"Although I bet we'd get some _serious_ hits," Ev answered, stealing a kiss before sighing and falling back against the bed. "Fine, fine, go be a responsible adult before I have a chance to rethink my indulgence. Take the camera too... but you damn well better bring it back. I'm gonna be watching that thing on repeat when I'm on the road." He smirked and then rolled over onto his stomach, face half-buried in the pillow and eyes falling closed a second later.

When Ev rolled over, Finn was afforded a tantalizing view of his lover's phenomenal ass. He groaned, regretting more than ever having to leave. Reluctantly, he pulled himself off the bed and gathered up the video camera. Then, he found his clothes and pulled them on. "How about we make a date to get together this weekend?" he suggested, moving back over to Ev. "And when I say 'date', I mean a real date." It was a big step for Finn, but he'd already taken a huge leap by admitting his real feelings for the musician.

"It's a deal," Finn agreed, savoring the kiss which left his mouth tingling. How lucky was he? Not only was Everett devastatingly gorgeous, he also worshiped him and was more than willing to do anything to satisfy Finn's kinkiest desires. "But let me warn you, I might not be able to drop off the tape and run." He leaned in closer again, adding, "So, rest up. You never know what I might have planned for you next time." One more chaste kiss, and Finn tore himself away from Ev with an audible groan. He couldn't remember ever felt such an enormous sense of reluctance leaving Ev's apartment before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: **Anderbros interaction of a non-smutty nature and some serious Kinn smut.

**Chapter 6**

Everett couldn't quite suppress a disgusted wrinkling of his nose as he dialed the number for Blaine's office line. During the day, it was really his only hope of getting through, but he hated any contact with the company. Just calling made him feel dirty. "I need to speak with Bl- with Mr. Anderson, please," he informed the man's secretary, rolling his eyes as he waited for the call to be put through. "Blaine? Hey, it's Ev. Look... uh, Coop called. He's in town. Wanted to know if you'd do dinner?" The odds weren't good. Blaine and Cooper hadn't gotten along in years, but no matter how Ev looked at it, he couldn't find a reason that he thought was good enough for the grudge to hold on so long. /Maybe it hasn't. Maybe he's over it./

Blaine sighed into the phone, feeling his heart sink. "Thanks, but no thanks," he replied, appreciating the thought even if he had no intention of reuniting with his brother. The thought of Cooper still fill him with anger and betrayal, and there was simply no way he and Ev and their older brother would ever make it through a meal peacefully. "You two have fun. I have a lot of _work_ to do." Blaine empathized the word work. It was a particular bone of contention between himself and his brothers, whom he felt had abandoned him to run the company with their father all on his own.

Everett rolled his eyes even though Blaine wasn't there to see the gesture. "Seriously, B, you need to calm the hell down sometimes. Take a day off. Dad's got one kid he likes - it's not like he's gonna fire you." That was mostly true. Blaine was the only remaining heir to the Anderson name who was only mostly an embarrassment. At least he had the "respect" as their father called it to try and keep his preferences under the radar and play the part. "And, look, it's... it's just dinner. One dinner. It's an olive branch, y'know? You guys don't have to keep this crap up. It's gettin' a little old school."

Ev could be one hell of a tenacious bastard. Sighing into the phone, he closed his eyes as he felt the beginnings of a headache coming on. "Why are you pushing this so hard?" he asked his brother. "Cooper and I are never going to get along. It's a fact that's not going to change." Sad, but true. "If we meet, you know it's going to end up in a shouting match, or worse." They had nearly come to blows the last time the three of them were together. "You're not going to let up unless I agree to this, are you?"

"Nope. And it's your own fault," Everett added with a hint of a smile. He knew the sound of Blaine giving in. It didn't happen often, and he thrilled at the small victory. "You're the one who's always talking about how important family is. Coop's family too - even if you kinda want to punch him a lot of the time. He's trying, only fair to meet him halfway. Since he's paying for dinner, I'm counting this as halfway." He paused to let Blaine mull that over for a few. "So are you in?"

Another heavy sigh, and then Blaine found himself reluctantly agreeing. "Yeah, but only if you promise to get off my back if this doesn't go well." And he knew it wouldn't. He and Cooper would act civil to start out, then it would soon turn into a shouting match. Why Ev insisted on putting them all through this stress was beyond Blaine. He and his brothers were never going to see eye-to-eye over their father or the family business. So, for him, it seemed like an enormous waste of time and effort. "Where did you want to meet?"

Everett gave an internal whoop of triumph and informed his brother, "Seven o'clock at Marelli's." The place was nice enough not to seem cheap but casual enough not to feel stuffy. Ev was just glad that Blaine was going at all. He wanted his brothers to get along, wanted the last piece of family he really had to be on the same page once and for all. "It's going to be good. I promise, okay? He'll be on his best behavior. I will be too. Anyway, I know you've got work, so get back to the grindstone. See ya tonight." Ev couldn't help smiling as he hung up the phone. The day was definitely looking like it might end just as well as it had started.

Driving home, Finn felt elated. As if he were floating amongst the clouds. It was amazing how admitting that you were in love could make the whole world a much brighter place to live in. Parking his car and heading up to his own apartment, the last thing Finn expected that afternoon was to find his stepbrother waiting in the all, looking completely forlorn. "Kurt? Hey, are you alright?"

Kurt scrambled to his feet, blushing and looking embarrassed to have been caught though he had been the one to come in the first place. "Oh... I... I'm sorry, I'm fine. I was just walking and sort of ended up here." Kurt forced a smile, but it wasn't the slightest bit convincing, and he bit his lip. "If you have time, I wouldn't mind a little perspective. I'm not sure I trust the voices inside my head on this one." The joke fell as flat as the smile had. "If you have other things to do... I... I could come another time."

"No, you're coming inside with me right now," Finn insisted, grabbing the back of Kurt's neck and steering his stepbrother into his apartment. With his jacket draped over his arm concealing Everett's video camera, the former jock switch on a light and urged Kurt to take a seat on the sofa. "Now, I want you to tell me what's got you so upset. And don't try to tell me you're not. This is me you're talking to." His eyes were warm even as Finn fixed him with a knowing gaze. "Did something happen between you and Blaine?"

"No," Kurt answered hurriedly only to drop his gaze and confess, "Yes. Sort of. I'm not sure." He sighed and curled up onto the couch, head resting on the back of it as he finally let himself relax slightly. Being with Finn was familiar enough to put him at ease despite himself. "We met for coffee, chatted a little, and... he asked if I wanted to go back to his place. We went and..." Kurt shrugged, not willing to go into too much detail with Finn no matter what they'd done not so long before. Blaine was, after all, his boss _and _his boyfriend's brother. "It was nice. Better than nice, and it seemed like he felt the same way I do. He asked me to stay the night so we could spend more time together, we went to sleep... and I woke up to this." Kurt passed the note, obviously crumpled up and smoothed out more than once, into Finn's keeping, "That and... and fifty dollars." Realizing that Finn needed to know the whole situation if he was going to really help, Kurt bit his lip. "Maybe he's just being nice, but... the other night... we weren't just... together... I..." Kurt clenched his hands into fists and forced himself to push through the last of the confession, "He paid me. I swear that's the only time that I've... that it's gone that _far_."

Finn mulled everything over. He allowed a long moment to let it sink in, and he found it difficult to believe that Blaine only saw Kurt as someone to pay off for services rendered. Blaine was out and proud, so there was no need to hide. Unless it was due to the fact that Kurt's occupation was an obstacle. Blaine seemed to be far more conscious of his family's image than Everett. And it could very well be he was worried over what their father might think. Instead of voicing these fears to Kurt, Finn flashed a warm half-grin at his stepbrother. "Okay, the way I see it Blaine would have to be out of his mind not to want you," he replied, shifting closer. "Whatever his reasons for leaving a note and the money, I think you'd be better talking to him tomorrow and find out for yourself."

Kurt let out a shaky breath. "You're right." It had helped to hear someone else erring on the side of not overreacting. The thought that Blaine might have been lying had been enough to tear him apart inside. Given that Finn had known the man far longer, it was a comfort to think that Finn believed he might be genuinely infatuated. "Thank you. I just... I needed to hear that." He found himself shifting to rest his head on Finn's arm, offering a warm smile in return. "Did you get a chance to see your boy? I figure with the boss out of the office, you might've been able to take a... long lunch."

"Oh yeah," Finn confirmed, wearing a thoroughly wolfish grin. "We did." He draped an arm across Kurt's shoulders, then gave a gentle tug and pulled his stepbrother closer to him. It felt amazing to be holding Kurt again, and although he dearly loved Everett, Finn couldn't help the powerful attraction he was feeling. Kurt smelled wonderful, and his skin was unbelievably soft and warm. Already the former jock could feel his jeans beginning to tighten with arousal. Clearing his throat, he suggested, "Want to order a pizza or something? I'm famished, and you've gotta be starving too."

"That would be wonderful." Kurt could count on one hand the number of times he'd had meals in the past few months that involved something other than ramen or cereal. He knew it was strange, the way they fit together now. It was impossible to tell whether they were simply enjoying one another's company or whether they were involved in a prelude to something more. Kurt couldn't quite make himself care. He knew he should. He had Blaine - maybe, anyway - and Finn definitely had Everett. /So why am I here?/ "I hope you have your cell phone on you because I'm not sure I'm interested in moving so that you can order."

With his favorite pizza joint on speed dial, Finn ordered a couple of pies with the works. He left Kurt's side long enough to retrieve a wine cooler for his stepbrother and a beer for himself. "Hey, you want to watch a movie?" he asked, settling back on the couch. "Or we could just find something on TV." It seemed like old times. Just kicking back and relaxing with Kurt. All that was missing was Cam. "You know what? I really wish you'd just come and stay with me." Finn's eyes were warm and sincere as he made his offer. "I like hanging out with you, and I think you'd be a lot happier."

"Are you... sure? I wouldn't want to impose. I'm sure that you and Ev want time alone together..." Even as he made the arguments, Kurt found himself hoping none of them would be accepted. He didn't want to go back to his place alone. Even the thought of cleaning up Finn's messes or putting up with him snoring in the other room didn't dampen Kurt's enthusiasm for the idea of going home to a place that could really feel like one again. "But I could help with the rent and some of the bills... and of course household things." Maybe if he could really make things right with Finn, there would be hope for doing the same with the rest of his family.

"Kurt, I wouldn't have asked unless I was sure." Finn caressed his stepbrother's arm, offering him a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "And you don't have to worry about the rent, or anything else. We'll work something out." He would feel a whole hell of a lot better with Kurt staying with him instead of living in that shit-hole motel. Absolutely anything could happen to Kurt there, and Finn was more than willing to make sacrifices in order to keep him safe. He nuzzled the top of Kurt's head, breathing in his intoxicating scent, and feeling another sharp rush of desire. Focusing on his offer as a way of distracting himself, Finn said, "If you want, we can go and pick up your stuff tomorrow."

Kurt sighed and rested his head on Finn's shoulder, enjoyable the comfortable, comforting closeness. "I'd like that," he allowed. It was stupid to keep arguing when Finn was offering him exactly what he wanted. "But I have no intention of being a freeloader, Finn Hudson." With that in mind, Kurt rose and grabbed Finn's jacket, intent on doing the first of what he suspected would be many rounds of tidying. He barely managed to catch the small digital recorder as he fell from the folds of the fabric. For a moment Kurt started at it, puzzled, but then his eyes widened, and he looked at Finn. "You _didn't_!" Amusement and horror warred for dominance in his expression. "Did you?"

"Did what?" Finn, never the brightest of bulbs, took a moment to work out what Kurt meant. His eyes widened, while a rich blush colored his cheeks. "And what if I did?" he countered, snatching the camera away from his stepbrother. Kurt certainly wasn't in any position to judge, especially given his current occupation. Finn thought better than to voice that, and instead shrugged and murmured, "It was hot, and we both had an awesome time." He grinned wolfishly, teasing, "If you ever want to watch, all you have to do is ask. No, scratch that. Feel free to, please."

Kurt found himself staring at the camera for a moment before offering Finn a sly smile. "Well, maybe _after _dinner. Some of us don't have one track minds." Which wasn't the least bit true. He'd been too distracted by Blaine himself to pay attention to family photos in the apartment, and Kurt found himself curious as to what the man's brother looked like and just what features they might have in common. And then there was the idea of Finn tangled up and sweaty with Blaine's brother and... "Definitely after dinner... if you're sure he won't kill you in your sleep for it."

"Really?" Finn lit up like a kid on his birthday. "Yeah, wow... We can do that, definitely." Blood roared in his ears as his started to hammer and boil. The thought of Kurt watching his and Everett's intense love-making nearly caused Finn to spill himself right then and there. Without even realizing it, one of his large hands was already roaming over his stepbrother's arm with lascivious intent. An interruption came as a knock at the door, and Finn scrambled for his wallet as he had almost forgotten about the pizza order. Unashamed of the prominent bulge he was sporting, he greeted the delivery guy, took their meal and offered him a hefty tip before rejoining Kurt. "I'm giving you fair warning, bro. You'd better grab what you can, cause I plan on devouring everything in sight." Finn tossed him a wicked smile. "And that includes you, if you play your cards right."

Kurt blushed, but he couldn't find it in himself to actually object when that was precisely what he'd been fishing for, whether he'd thought about it or not. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to eat quickly, then." He managed to load up a single plate with slices, leaving Finn the box. If history had taught him anything, it was that getting between Finn Hudson and pizza could easily result in the loss of a limb if you weren't careful. They ate, chatting comfortably. It felt for all the world as if they hadn't been separated at all. It felt as if instead they were as close as ever, joking and teasing one another. The main change was that now there was a distinct undercurrent of sexual tension that Kurt had to admit he enjoyed. For the night, he resolved not to think about it or what it could mean for either of them. He certainly didn't want to get in the way of Finn and Ev, but at the same time... at the same time, how could he begrudge himself a chance to do everything he'd spent his entire high school career wanting rather desperately to do? "Now that most of the pizza is gone, I believe this was supposed to be a double feature - dinner and a movie?"

Amazed and excited over how eager Kurt seemed to be, Finn wasted no time in hooking up the camera to his TV. "This's the first time I've seen it," he confessed, pressing play. "I hope we put on a good show." On screen was Ev, looking smoldering and delicious. He started to undress as Finn rejoined his stepbrother on the sofa. "What did I tell you? He looks just like Blaine." With things still up in the air between the two, he hoped seeing Blaine's twin wouldn't dampen Kurt's enthusiasm. He watched as Ev wantonly displayed his body to his heated instruction, bending over and showing off that phenomenal ass. Finn groaned, warming with a hot rush of arousal. He reached over and pulled Kurt closer, offering him a gentle nudge. "Nice, huh?" That was an understatement; Ev was fucking amazing! Unable to help himself, Finn leaned in and brushed his lips across Kurt's jawline. As much as he loved Ev, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about his beautiful stepbrother.

Kurt felt his eyes go wide as the shot opened on Everett. The two of them didn't just look alike, they were twins. He realized in that moment just how little attention he'd paid to the family pictures in Blaine's house. Or anything at all, really. /Maybe he wasn't the only one who lacked focus on getting to know one another,/ Kurt realized. Some of his anger and hurt unwound at the realization, but he was quickly distracted again as Ev began to stretch himself. "Oh, god," was all he could manage, his cock twitching in his pants as he watched. The warmth of Finn's lips sent a shiver of pleasure through him, and Kurt tipped his head in silent acceptance of the overture.

Finn groaned, hungrily diving in and thoroughly devouring Kurt's tempting throat. He tasted divine, and the rich scent of desire wafting from his body threatened to turn Finn into a mindless animal. With the way Kurt felt about Blaine, Finn realized he and his stepbrother probably wouldn't be able to indulge like this for very much longer. So, the former jock determined to enjoy himself to the fullest. His fingers trailing down Kurt's heaving chest, his hand disappeared up under his shirt. "You know what?" Finn rasped against Kurt's Adam's apple. "I came so hard thinking about you while I was fucking Ev." His digits closed on a hardening nippled as he added huskily, "He did too... when I mentioned having a threesome."

Kurt gasped harshly, his fingers clutching at the couch and Finn at the same time as if to anchor himself. His mind flooded with images of the three of them tangled together and then spun even further out of control, Cameron or Blaine substituting in as well. "Oh, god, Finn..." He bit his lip and tried to catch his breath. It was surprisingly easy to get caught up in the thought. On the tape, Finn was whispering dirty things, and Kurt watched as Everett fell apart just as easily as he was himself. Apparently Finn had that effect on everyone, Kurt thought with a smile. "Good to know... at least I don't have to worry about him killing you for sharing, then."

Finn's ravenous lust for his stepbrother grew that much more desperate. "No, you don't have to worry at all," he assured him in a breathless voice filled with desire. "All I want you to think about is right here, right now... with me..." His fingers twirled over Kurt's nipples with far more elegance than Finn ever mustered on the dance floor. Thrilling over the way in which Kurt's arched and trembled beneath his touch, the former jock's stormy eyes focused on the swelling bulge between the other man's legs. He played over the tempting mound with his free hand, while-at the same time-growling as he nipped at Kurt's throat.

Kurt was already panting as he watched the show, watched Finn fucking Everett eagerly with his tongue only to rearrange them a moment later so that they could please one another. He regretted that the camera couldn't possibly capture everything, but the tantalizing glimpses of Everett's lips stretched wide around Finn's cock were deliciously obscene. Before he could censor himself, Kurt groaned, "We should make something for him to watch." Kurt wondered if Ev would get as hot watching them as he was watching the clip the man had made with Finn.

"Fuck, Kurt," gasped Finn, glancing up in surprise to gaze into his stepbrother's stormy eyes. "You serious? Cause, yeah... damn, that would be fucking hot, bro..." Cradling the back of Kurt's head, Finn kissed him with a scorching passion that left him breathless and aching that much for more. If Blaine and Kurt's relationship became truly serious, then he had a feeling he wouldn't have many more opportunities to indulge with his beautiful stepbrother. So, a recording of the event was definitely in order! A sudden idea struck Finn as he ground his feverish body against Kurt's. "Wait right here," he whispered against those soft, sweet lips. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Groaning as he straightened and tore himself away, Finn padded into his bedroom and rummaged through his closet. In the back, packed away in a box, was exactly what he was looking for. When he rejoined Kurt, he was dressed in his old football uniform. Although it still fit him like a glove, tucking his monstrous erection into first the jock, then the pants had turned out to be quite a feat. "Thought you might like this," he said, flushed and grinning wickedly. "Specially since I was too damned stupid to give you what you wanted back in high school."

Kurt hadn't allowed himself to do more than rub his erection through his too-tight jeans as he watched the scene on the screen become more heated. When he turned his head to see Finn standing there looking like something out of his wet dreams in high school, Kurt gasped aloud. Finn was just as hot as he'd ever been if not more so, and the sight of the erection straining to break free of the sleek fabric made Kurt's mouth fall open. He couldn't help but think of falling to his knees and sucking the other man the way he'd wanted to do time and again in younger years. "Oh, god, yes. Yes, I do."

The breathless desire in Kurt's voice, and the way in which his startling blue-green eyes darkened, left Finn quivering with need. He licked his lips, then padded over to the video camera and hit the record button at the end of his movie with Ev. "You ready for this, bro?" Finn turned, focusing his full attention on Kurt, who looked ready to boil over. Groaning, he sank to his knees in front of the countertenor. And he spread his large hands over Kurt's thighs. "Tonight's about us. Everything-anything-you've ever wanted, I'll give it to you." Finn leaned forward, seeking out that luscious mouth with his own.

Kurt couldn't do anything but groan and wrap his arms around Finn's neck. He held the man close and parted his lips, wanton and ready for everything all at once. It was impossible to react any other way. Whatever he had with Blaine, it couldn't supplant entirely the fact that he had spent years wanting Finn. He'd spent years dreaming of a kiss like this or the way Finns strong hands might feel on his body. Now he had both. Breathless by the time their lips parted, Kurt rested his forehead against Finn's and whispered, "I want to taste you... and then I want you inside me." The words were too vague to truly be erotic, Kurt knew, but he was proud of himself for the boldness anyway.

"Yes, oh fuck... yes, Kurt," Finn breathlessly enthused. Only slightly aware that the video camera was recording now, he sought out his stepbrother's mouth again, and devoured those sweet, pillow-soft lips. He groaned, snaking his tongue inside while pushing his body forward, gently but heatedly urging Kurt down onto the sofa. His heart thrummed violently, his blood roaring in his ears to the point of deafening him. Finn covered Kurt's body with his own, shifting until his weight fully settled on the slighter figure's. It felt absolutely incredible! Painfully hard, his massive cock was dangerously close to bursting free of not only his jock but also his football pants. His feverish hands roamed all over Kurt's body, squeezing and pawing at every inch he could find beneath him.

Kurt wasn't sure that he ever wanted to stop kissing Finn, but there was one thing that he wanted more. He'd more or less forgotten the camera. The only thing on Kurt's mind was tasting and touching to his heart's content. As much as he regretted the momentary break, Kurt finally drew his lips back from Finn's so that he could flip their positions. Though certainly the smaller and slighter of the two, Kurt managed to urge Finn onto his back on the couch and climbed on top of him. The sensation was enough to make him moan aloud, hips rocking before he could stop them. "Feels so good," he murmured breathlessly. Kurt's hands began to roam, reaching down the front of Finn's pants. "Bet you taste just as good."

Kurt's sudden reversal came as a pleasant surprise to Finn, who groaned and arched beneath his stepbrother's heated touch. It only occurred to Finn in that moment that he and Kurt had not enjoyed much time together in that dressing room in the strip club. The fact that Kurt wanted to explore and indulge in any way he could excited Finn, and he urged him on breathlessly. "There's only one way to find out." His engorged length pulsed hungrily within the confines of his old football uniform, and the former jock could barely contain his feverish lust. Knowing that Kurt would soon be pleasuring him with that sweet mouth nearly made the laces on the front of his pants unravel themselves, as his painfully swollen cock fairly begged to be freed.

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle in response, but he agreed, fingers nimbly doing away with the laces. He sat back and unintentionally gave the camera an enticing view of Finn's cock as it finally sprang free of his pants. Licking his lips at the sight of the thick cock bobbing before him. "So big," Kurt whispered under his breath before he dove forward. Without giving the former jock any time to think, Kurt took him in from tip to root and forced his throat to relax against the sudden intrusion. It took a moment, and Kurt's eyes watered, but it was worth it to see Finn's reaction.

Only Everett had ever managed to deep-throat his immense cock. So, it filled Finn with a mixture of wonder, pride, and lust to see his stepbrother managed the near-impossible feat. "Jesus... Christ... Kurt," he gasped out, straining with the pleasure of that hot, wet mouth surrounding him. It felt incredible, and Finn struggled to keep his self control from unraveling. Kurt had never looked more beautiful, with those full, sweet lips obscenely stretched around his aching girth. As he gazed into those blue eyes-dark and stormy with lust-Finn cursed himself for not realizing sooner who he really was. If he had, then he and Kurt could have started enjoying each other years ago.

Kurt wasn't thinking about lost time. All he could think about was the way it felt to have Finn's cock in his mouth and his stepbrother's eyes locked with his own. They might never have another night together for one reason or another, but they had tonight. Only when he felt Finn's hips beginning to move of their own accord did Kurt clamp his fingers tightly around the base of Finn's cock and pulled off. "Not yet," he said in a decisive, husky whisper. "You don't get to cum until you're inside me."

Finn gave a token whimper of protest as his cock throbbed angrily within Kurt's grasp. "If that's the way you want it, then I can hold out a little while longer," he panted, struggling to keep his hips still. The need to feel his stepbrother's wonderful mouth around him again reached near-painful levels, and Finn would have gladly begged for more if Kurt wanted him to. "But there's something we can do together. Something I've been dying to do." Lifting his head up-which took quite an effort on Finn's part considering how lightheaded with desire he was-he gazed down into Kurt's beautiful eyes. "Why don't you get naked and sit right down on my face. I really want to eat your hot little ass while you swallow my cock."

Kurt gasped at the words and further at the implication that Finn had been thinking about him. He felt a pang of sadness that it happened now when they were both promised elsewhere, now when he was falling in love with someone else. Then again, maybe it was the perfect time. They could indulge without any chance of ruining the relationship they already had. Until they figured it all out, Kurt wanted nothing more than to do precisely as Finn suggested. It took a little rearranging, but soon he was unashamedly waving his ass in the man's face while taking the head of Finn's cock into his mouth once more. He might have been less wanton in other circumstances or with someone else, but this was Finn. Their connection was strange and complicated, but it ran deep enough that Kurt wasn't exactly worried about the other man running.

Finn had absolutely no doubt in his mind that he could easily get off from the sight of Kurt's ass alone. To describe his stepbrother's backside as beautiful would be doing it an injustice. It was a fucking work of art! Flawless in every way, round and plump, those glorious mounds of flesh fairly begged to be worshiped. His mouth salivating like a rabid beast's, Finn's tongue grew as hard as his aching cock. He reached up and grasped his stepbrother's hips, slamming that luscious ass right down onto his face with an audible groan of delight. Taking a nice long whiff of Kurt's intoxicating scent, the former jock lapped at his quivering little opening, which was just as decadently sweet as he'd imagined. He completely lost himself in the erotic act, passionately rimming Kurt while summoning all of his willpower in an effort not to cum too soon inside that warm, silky mouth lovingly surrounding his painfully stiff arousal.

Kurt's nails were buried in Finn's thighs before he realized that tearing him apart probably wasn't the nicest thing he could do. He forced his fingers to relax, shocked at how good it felt, how the simple act of Finn's tongue moving against the sensitive skin made him want to keen and spend the rest of the night doing exactly what they were doing. Then again, that would mean not having Finn inside him, and if this was one of their last chances, he was absolutely not going to be denied that particular pleasure. He held that thought in mind to keep himself from rushing or sucking Finn as hard as he wanted to. Restraint wasn't easy, but he knew it would be worth it in the end.

Finn marveled at the effortless ease in which Kurt swallowed down his bloated length. Only Everett had ever managed it, but here was his stepbrother gulping him down as if those 11 inches of heated flesh were nothing at all. And the pleasure was Heaven on Earth! Kurt's lips were made for sucking cock, there was simply no other way to describe it. Delicious warm and sinfully wet, his stepbrother's mouth surrounded him in a blanket of ecstasy. His hips shuddered as he continued to fight the instinct to thrust, instead allowing Kurt to have control. What helped to distract him was that utterly delicious ass grinding wantonly in his face. Finn's tongue speared deep inside Kurt's twitching little rosebud, which blossomed and fairly trapped him inside.

He stroked between the countertenor's quivering thighs, teasing Kurt's own dripping length and ever tightening balls. The heat rising between them increased with each passing moment, and Finn relished the beads of sweat glistening all over Kurt's luscious body. He could have quite literally eaten him alive. Dislodging his tongue with a groan, the former jock rasped, "Such a pretty, hot ass," before thoroughly wetting a finger and breach that tight ring of muscle.

The move left Kurt humming his pleasure, the sound vibrating through Finn's thick cock. He couldn't bear to stop long enough to tell Finn just how amazing it felt. His ass stretched readily around the invading digit. It stung a bit, the delicate tissue having been thoroughly abused that morning by Blaine. Still that was nothing compared to being stretched and opened so that Finn could take him all over again. He still remembered with a thrill how it had felt the first time. Once upon a time Finn wouldn't even look twice at him. Now the man was writhing beneath him, and Kurt couldn't help but be excited to his core about it.

Finn thrilled over the intense reaction his touch had on Kurt. His stepbrother's entire body came alive, shuddering before him as if struck with an electric current. As his questing digit was swallowed up by Kurt's greedy opening, Finn caught his breath and trembled as that incredible mouth worked him over in ways he never dreamed possible. "Oh fuck... Kurt, that's... oh god..." It would have been easy to spill himself down Kurt's throat, but Finn managed to summon his willpower to hold off the inevitable for a little while longer. As his finger sawed in and out of that silky, clenching passage, he realized with a start that Kurt had already been thoroughly fucked earlier. Finn felt a surge of fresh lust knowing that he'd soon be sharing the same wondrous space as Blaine's cock. Adding a second digit, he speared inside of Kurt, stretching him even further open.

Kurt shuddered at the fresh penetration. His breath came quickly through his nose, hissing in and out as he felt his body relaxing to allow Finn to stretch him wider. Finally he couldn't help but pull away, his lips parting and Finn's spit-slicked cock sliding out. "I think that's... enough," he managed quietly. "Finn, please, that's enough." He wanted to feel something more substantial than the gentle fingers or even the man's tongue inside his body. "I need you _now_."

Finn, having been almost painfully close to the edge, whimpered at the loss of Kurt's sweet mouth. But the raw need clotting his stepbrother's throat sent a fresh pulse of lust to his churning groin. And the former jock carefully dislodged his fingers from Kurt's tight, warm embrace. Then, he was gathering the other man in his arms, and drawing him into his lap with a deep groan of desire. Finn kissed him with a passion that was so scorching it stolen his own breath away. "I need you, too," he gasped against Kurt's delicious mouth. "Fuck, Kurt... I want you so much... it hurts..." Pressing him back against the sofa cushions with the weight of his body, Finn lifted the dancer's legs and hooked them over his shoulders. "You're so beautiful... so fucking beautiful," he continued, shivering as he brushed the weeping tip of his cock against that quivering opening. Slowly Finn breached Kurt's rosebud, and he groaned as his massive length began to pry his stepbrother's body open.

Kurt threw his head back and groaned only to bite his lip. He knew that Finn wasn't exactly out of the closet, and a man screaming in apparent ecstasy wouldn't exactly help his standing with his neighbors - at least in his own estimation. Instead of screaming the way he wanted to, Kurt confined his noises of pleasure to soft whimpers as Finn's cock drove deeper and deeper with every thrust. "Oh, god, you feel so good... so fucking good, Finn... so big..." It was strange. If someone had asked Kurt once upon a time if he'd be a screamer or talkative in bed, he would have scoffed at the idea, but in practice it seemed he couldn't keep himself quiet.

Hearing those words spilling from Kurt's mouth was almost enough to finish Finn right then and there. Never really knowing his stepbrother to so much as utter anything more damning than 'shit,' the former jock found it unbelievably erotic knowing he could drive Kurt out of his mind. "You feel... so fucking... awesome, bro..." He shuddered as the tortuous pleasure of sinking into Kurt's welcoming body gripped his senses. "So... hot and tight... and..." Trailing off, Finn's bottom lip quivered and he pressed his glistening forward against Kurt's. "...Can you... take it all?" He wriggled his hips, thrusting forward and groaning as another few inches plunged into that incredible ass.

"Oh, fuck... yes..." Kurt gasped and wrapped his free leg tightly around Finn's hips and arching his back. He hadn't been sure it would feel so amazing when he was still stretched and raw from being with Blaine. Somehow that only made it more intense, more visceral. "Don't stop," he whined as Finn slowed for a moment, "please? Please... more... Finn, more..." For once in his life Kurt wasn't worried in the slightest about putting on a good show. He just wanted Finn as deep inside his body as possible.

It shouldn't have felt _this _good; it should have been _this _amazing. Finn's whole body found itself gripped in a feverish lust the likes of which he'd never known before. As his aching length plunged deeper and deeper, the pleasure intensified until it was almost an agony to endure. "Kurt... oh, fuck... yes, god... yes..." His fingers disappeared into his stepbrother's thick, dark hair. And Finn tugged on the silken strands, exposing Kurt's lovely throat and latching onto it with his greedy mouth. When he finally bottomed out inside of Kurt, and those tender walls clenched around every inch of his swollen shaft, the former jock nearly lost it. "Unngghhh... you've... Kurt... you've got it all... all of me, bro..."

Being on stage at the club for all that it had taken from him in dignity when he resorted to more than just performing had given Kurt something he'd never had before - the certainty that he could make someone want him. Even when he'd been disgusted with himself for doing it, there was a power in the fact that lonely men were willing to pay for the simple privilege of his hands on them and his moans in their ear. That confidence had allowed him to approach Blaine that night, and now it allowed him to clutch at Finn's hair and squeeze his cock and purr, "Feel so full... so good..."

Violent tremors of pleasure quaked through Finn's massive frame as he soaked in the warm embrace of Kurt's incredible body. Although he enjoyed countless moments of searing ecstasy with Everett, being with Kurt was a whole new level of scorching. He quickly found himself addicted to his stepbrother, the way Kurt felt, writhed, and touched him were a potent combination of delicious eroticism. His mouth roamed all over his stepbrother's throat, before recapturing those panting lips in another ravenous kiss. Languidly he began to move his hips, and Finn nearly spun out of control at the silky caress of Kurt's tender passage around his inflamed girth. "Fuck, bro," he gasped between kisses, "this's fucking awesome... damn... so tight, hot..."

That was the general idea. Kurt squeezed Finn's cock appreciatively and let out a low groan. He stroked his fingers through Finn's hair and couldn't help but smile faintly at the look of absolute bliss on the man's face. Once upon a time he'd never thought that he would see that look outside of his fantasies and dreams. Though he knew that if things worked with Blaine they might never be together this way again, Kurt also knew he would never regret storing a moment so delicious away to hold close to his heart for the rest of his life. "Kiss me," he whispered, lips so close to Finn's he could feel his stepbrother's warm breath.

Finn groaned at the breathless plea, and he eagerly devoured Kurt's luscious mouth. His tongue slithering between feather-soft lips, he tasted every inch of that warm, wet space he could find. Kurt was achingly delicious inside and out, and Finn decided right then and there that Blaine Anderson was a fool if he didn't want his beautiful stepbrother. Of course he had been a complete idiot himself not to have seen what was right in front of his eyes back in high school. Kurt's moaning and whimpering intoxicated the former jock as his dancer's body coiled around him. He kissed him savagely, pumping and grinding his swollen cock deep inside of Kurt, nearly fainting from the intense pleasure that gripped his gyrating body. They were both so wildly aroused that Finn knew neither one of them would last much longer. He sucked on Kurt's tongue, thrusting fiercely and grunting at the same time. Another minute, and Finn could feel himself dissolving, hurtling towards a frantic torrent of hot coming.

Kurt was moments ahead of him, his whole body clenching with pleasure as he rode out the climax. Their bodies moved in perfect concert through the sharp, jerky heat of the moment. "Finn!" he screamed, tearing his mouth away from the other man's and savoring every last second. Cum spattered freely over Kurt's pale chest while his fingers dug into Finn's muscular shoulders. It should have been too much and was nearly too intense, but in the best possible way. Kurt shivered and finally pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the side of Finn's neck. "God, you're amazing," he panted happily.

"Me? Fuck, Kurt! I don't think I've ever cum so hard in my life..." Finn continued to trembled as the aftershocks of his devastating climax quaked through his large frame. His massive erection refused to die down as it remained buried deeply inside of Kurt's luscious body. With one hand still tangled in his stepbrother's hair, the other roamed down over Kurt's heaving chest, and his fingers dragged through the creamy evidence of his release. "I wish we didn't have to stop. I wish we could keep doing this over and over again." Finn brought his glistening fingers to his panting mouth, lavishly sucking them clean before Kurt's dazed eyes.

Kurt let out a shaky breath and that was followed with a soft chuckle as his eyes followed every movement of Finn's fingers. He swallowed hard at the sight and knew that if he wasn't so thoroughly spent, he would have been hard all over again. Instead he enjoyed the view for a moment silently. "Mmm... something tells me someone would notice if you didn't go back to work. Your boyfriend probably wouldn't appreciate me monopolizing all of your time either." Frankly he wasn't sure that - open to the idea of a threesome or not - Ev would really appreciate the idea of what they'd been doing at all. /Or Blaine./ Kurt knew it was risky and stupid, but he couldn't quite bring himself to care when it felt so good.

Finn mulled that over as he licked his lips and savored the taste of his stepbrother's cum. "Well, he really can't blame me," he decided, easing free of Kurt's embrace with a hearty groan. A tide of salty cream followed, and Finn wasted no time in kissing his way down the length of the other man's sensitive body. "You're so fucking hot and sexy... and I really, really wish I hadn't been such a stupid teenager..." Being hung up on whether he was straight or gay had cost him years of pleasure with Kurt. "Dude, I can't get enough of you..." As if to prove his point, Finn's tongue curled around Kurt's spent length and he took his time licking him completely clean. Then, he dove even lower and indulged himself in his own release. Lapping hungrily at his stepbrother's gaping opening, he lavished the same treatment on Kurt that he always afforded Ev.

Kurt whimpered, almost too sensitive for the treatment. His head thrashed against the arm of the couch, and finally he gasped, "Stop... god, stop... too much." He was shaking and couldn't remember ever having felt so thoroughly wrecked in his life. "Not going to be able to breathe if you keep going." Only when Finn finally pulled away did he manage to take a full breath. "Well, I suppose I don't need a shower anymore since you did such a lovely job, but I'm not going to be able to go get my things until I put some clothes on. Mind if I borrow the bathroom for a minute?" He smiled lazily at Finn and couldn't resist stealing a lingering kiss before peeling himself up off the fabric to go and try to make himself presentable for the outside world once again.

Finn gazed lustily at his stepbrother, sorely tempted to join him in the bathroom and ravish Kurt all over again. "Hey, my place is yours now, remember?" He licked his lips, unable to resist the temptation to fondle the stripper's delectable ass. "You don't have to ask for anything." Finn's grin was decidedly wolfish as he added, "And I do mean _anything_." Kurt living with him would have more than a number of benefits. Not only would he have a safe home, but Kurt could also indulge in every fantasy he'd been denied when they were teenagers. The thought alone sent a renewed thrill of desire surging through Finn. "Go one, get yourself cleaned up and dressed. Then, I'll drop you off to pick up your things."

While Kurt disappeared into the bathroom, Finn retrieved the video camera and hooked it up to his computer. In no time he was transferring the files onto his hard drive, and groaning at the images that played before his eyes. Ev bending over and wantonly displaying his sweet little hole, while in the next Kurt's mouth was stretched obscenely around his bloated length. Finn nearly came all over his keyboard! With trembling fingers he sent off an attachment to Ev, and he hoped that seeing the sight of himself being fucked into oblivion would leave his lover aching and begging to be claimed. Finn missed those erotic, teasing phone calls the musician had a knack for making to him.

Ev all but leapt up from the couch at the sound of his computer signaling a new email. He hadn't heard from Finn all day despite having texted his boyfriend once or twice, prodding him to supply copies of their taped rendezvous. He should have been ashamed of wanting a replay so badly so soon, but Ev wasn't interested in making any apologies when it came to wanting sexy, dirty things from Finn. He grinned at the header and the size of the attachment and in seconds was opening the video.

As the images began to play, Everett found his brain momentarily short-circuiting. He couldn't understand what he was seeing. There was Finn, gorgeous and half naked and hard. But the other person in the frame was someone he'd never seen before in his life. The beautiful young man was looking at Finn like he'd never seen anything so sexy, and as Ev watched, the two of them began to play out a scene that looked like something from a porno. Soon tears were blurring Ev's eyes, though he angrily wiped them away, reaching forward to stop the video only to catch something else, a glimpse of a photo in the background. The apartment that Ev didn't recognize... it was Finn's. The picture on the table behind the couch was very clearly Finn with his arm slung around his mother and stepfather at their wedding. Ev had seen the picture before on his lover's phone.

The gravity of the realization - that Finn was with someone else, that Finn had this person at his apartment - slowly began to dawn on Ev. Finn had never taken him home. Ever. Had never wanted them to be affectionate in public. Had been very clear that they needed to keep their relationship quiet. But it wasn't because he was in the closet. It was because he was with someone. Really _with _someone else. Living with him, maybe. Ev's mouth fell open, and he hurriedly slammed the laptop closed as he fought to make sense of how he'd gone from having a boyfriend to being the other man in the space of a few frames of dirty video.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: **In which Cameron meets Cooper... and no one gets laid. Yet. I was shocked too.

**Chapter 7**

Cooper tapped his pencil on the top of the clipboard, reading through the names. He didn't know anyone, but that was perfect. He didn't want anyone he already had a feel for. The part called for someone different, someone special. Ella, his producer, muttered something about getting the show on the road and Coop shook off the reverie, standing and smiling at the young men assembled on stage. "Hello there. I'd like to welcome you all to the auditions for A Walk in the Park. We're looking for fresh, we're looking for new and, in the interest of full disclosure, I'm not adverse to super hot either." The expected laughter bubbled up and then Cooper continued, "Seriously, knock our socks off. We're here to be wowed. If you'll take your seats... first up we have," he glanced down at the clipboard, "Cameron Hummel."

Butterflies took flight in his stomach the instant Cameron heard his named being called. He'd never really gotten over having stage fright-especially when it came to auditions-but he managed to steady his nerves, plaster on his most winning smile, and walk out onto the stage with an air of confidence. He introduced himself, and then announced, "I'll be singing 'You Have To Be There' from the musical _Kristina_." Cam's heart flip-flopped in his chest. It wasn't due to nerves, but something else entirely. Sitting there waiting to hear him perform was quite possibly the most stunningly beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. Having focused solely on his career and dated very little, it was unusual for Cam to be distracted by someone as easily as this. Nearly forgetting the lyrics to the song he had chosen, he swallowed and regaining his composure, he began to sing,

_You have to be there, you have to_

_My life I have placed in thy keep_

_And without you I am drifting on a dark and stormy sea_

_You have to be there, you have to_

_Without you Iâ€™d drown in the deep_

_Too far, too far from land_

_The waters drag me down_

_I reach for your hand_

Cooper found himself rapt, staring at the man on stage as if waiting for more even though he knew that the song was over. Only a sharp elbow to the ribs from Ella brought him back, and he quickly cleared his throat and sat up straighter. "Thank you." As much as he wanted to rave over the performance and tell Cameron that he looked and sounded closer to an angel than anyone he'd ever seen, this wasn't the time. It wouldn't be fair to the other actors waiting in the wings for their turn. "Please be sure that we have your contact information. We'll _definitely _be in touch." Even that was really saying too much, but he couldn't help it.

El lifted an eyebrow and muttered under her breath, "Might wanna wipe the drool off your chin before the next guy comes onstage."

He shot her a half-hearted glare but couldn't help returning his gaze to the stage for even the chance of watching Cameron walk off of it.

Still thrumming with excitation, Cam thought his audition had gone fairly well. Okay, maybe not quite as good as he'd wanted it to. He'd never felt more flustered in all his life. And it was all thanks to the stranger sitting before him listening to him singing his heart out. Cam had never been the type to swoon over another man at the drop of a hat. He'd been the way his entire life, even when he was comfortably 'out of the closet' before his twin brother Kurt. His career had always been his focus-not quite as over-the-top obsessive as Rachel Berry-but a single-minded purpose all the same. So it rattled him to know that he could become easily distracted by a pretty face. And not just any pretty face, Cam reminded himself. /Definitely.../ The word echoed in his mind, giving him hope that he would be hearing something back very soon.

Cooper was frankly proud of himself for waiting as long as he did. He managed to kill time until almost seven that evening before picking up the phone. He glanced at the resume in his hand, but he didn't need to. He'd read it more than a few times already, and it took only a second before the numbers were in and the phone was ringing. "Cameron Hummel? This is Cooper Anderson. I hope I'm not calling at a bad time. Do you have a moment?"

Cameron recognized the voice on the other end of the line almost immediately. He hadn't been able to get it out of his mind, and his heart lurched deep inside of his chest. His mind worked furiously, trying to weigh in the reasons for the call. Had he won a part in the play? Or was there something more? Now that, he told himself, was just silly. "No, not a bad at all," he laughed nervously into the phone. "In fact, you couldn't have picked a better time." Cam warmed over how flustered he'd become, and he tried his best to calm down and allow the other man a chance to speak again.

"Really?" Cooper perked up at that, glad that he wasn't intruding on the young man's evening. Even hearing Cameron's voice over the patchy cell connection sent a thrill through him. /Perfect./ "Look, I'm not going to keep you in suspense. You're exactly what I want - uh, what we want. The part's yours if you'll have it." Honestly since he'd first heard Cameron sing, no one else had even had a chance. Cooper had listened politely to every last audition, but he had barely heard a note. "Look, if you're not busy, maybe we could meet for coffee, talk ideas... that is, of course, assuming you want it?"

Cameron's pulse quickened as he listened, his heart beating painfully against his ribs. If he were totally honest with himself, he wasn't sure which excited him more: the fact that he was being offered a part, or that Cooper wanted to meet. "Absolutely!" he enthused into the phone. Again, he felt himself warming from head to toe. "Yes," Cam said a little quieter, "yes, I'd love to... and thank you for taking the time to call and let me know." Excited as if to burst, he almost forgot to make arrangements to meet Cooper. "When and where would you like to get together?"

"Perks? It's about a block away from the theater. My home away from home. Bit of a caffeine addict." Realizing he was babbling, Cooper drew in a breath and then let it out. "Half an hour?" As soon as he received confirmation, Cooper beamed. "Perfect. I'll see you then... and Cameron? Thank you." He knew it sounded a little strange thanking someone for taking a job, but he was grateful to have found someone so perfect, so ideal for everything he'd envisioned. /Not to mention fucking gorgeous./

He ran to the bathroom and managed to make himself a bit more presentable before hailing a cab to the coffee shop. Cooper hated being late, but he hated being early too, and being fifteen minutes early when he was already on his way to shaking out of his skin made him crazy. Resigned to a wait, Cooper stationed himself at a table facing the door and poked idly at his phone.

Thrumming with anticipation, Cameron also took the time to shower and change, all while mulling over the possibilities associated with the meeting. No producer or director had ever asked for anything like this. And it gave an enormous boost to his ego knowing he might have impressed Cooper. There was something about the older man that was strangely familiar. Cam would certainly remember ever having met him before, even fleetingly. Whatever the persisting feeling, he pushed it aside and concentrated instead on getting himself to Perks.

It was times like this when he missed his twin brother Kurt. How often Cam would have liked to have reached for the phone, to call and share the news. But he and Kurt had grown apart. And it seemed as if the gulf that separated them would never close. Finn kept him abreast of things, and it seemed as if Kurt was doing alright for himself. Thinking of his brother created a storm of melancholy in Cam, which lifted the instant he spotted Cooper waiting for him through the window. He nearly rushed inside, but somehow managed to compose himself even if he was a little out of breath as he approached the table. "Hi, I'm sorry I'm a little late," he opened, taking a seat as he unraveled the scarf from around his neck. "Thanks again for giving me this opportunity."

"No one else was right for it, and that's the truth. You fit," Cooper answered with a warm smile. He nodded toward the board of choices boasting everything from smoothies to plain coffee to fancy foreign tea. "What's your poison? On me, of course." Once he was in line, Cooper found himself trying not to look back as often as he really wanted to. With his cheeks pink from the chill wind outside and a smile on his lips, Cameron was almost painfully lovely - which really didn't do a lot toward his goal of keeping things proper and professional.

He returned to the table with Cameron's choice and a frothy, whipped cream-topped concoction for himself. "I save these for special occasions because, let's face it, this is enough calories for a week." After a moment of comfortable silence, Cooper ventured, "Look, I feel like I should be up front about something if... do you mind if I'm blunt? I tend to be, and I've been told it's off putting."

Tossing surreptitious glances over his shoulder at Cooper, Cameron felt that nagging sensation of knowing the other man from _somewhere _again. There was no sense of recognition on Cooper's part, and that only served to confound him that much more. Cam didn't want to come right out and ask, so he settled for concentrating on his starring role instead. When Cooper returned to the table, he smiled and thanked him for the drink. Then, the other man took him by surprise for the second time that day. "No, I don't mind at all," he replied, taking off his gloves and reaching for the flavored coffee. "In fact, I appreciate bluntness very much."

"Thank god for that," Cooper answered before taking another steadying breath as he curled his fingers around his own cup. "Look, you are... I'm guessing you know this, but in case it's escaped your attention, you happen to be gorgeous. Seriously. Painfully attractive. Normally that would be a positive, but I try to keep myself from being a total douchebag by never hitting on people I work with. See, that's where this becomes an issue. Because the second we're _not _working together, I really, really want to ask you out for a drink, and I really, really want you to say yes. But," he added, lifting one finger in the air to stay any commentary for a further moment, "first I need you to know that you're not getting this part because you're painfully gorgeous or because I really, really want you to say yes when the time comes. You've got the part because it's yours. It was yours when I wrote it, I just didn't happen to know you then."

Cameron was grateful he managed to retain a firm hold on his coffee cup, otherwise he might have spilled it all over himself. Being told you were gorgeous was one thing, but being told by a man who happened to be the most beautiful creature he'd laid eyes on was another entirely. "Thank you," he whispered, barely able to hear his own voice. His gazed shied away, and Cam felt heat blazing off his face. His pulse hammered; it wouldn't have surprised him in the least if the entire shop could hear his heart beating. "It's my turn to be honest with you." His voice quavered, but it was a little louder this time. "Although I've been out and proud ever since high school, I haven't really dated all that much. It's not that I haven't wanted to, it's because I've been so focused on pursuing a career on Broadway." Cam gave a little shrug of his shoulders, while a bashful smile lit up his face. "Maybe it's time I started thinking more about it. I mean, it's not every day you meet the world's sexiest man alive."

"Flattery will get you everywhere... but you don't need flattery to get that," Cooper answered with a bright smile. "And you should definitely think about it. Not that I want someone sweeping you off your feet before I get a shot, but... you should definitely be out having fun. Be on the market. Enjoy it. Besides, you might want to go after a hot piece of ass your own age." He knew there were probably close to ten years separating them, and that wasn't something that appealed to everyone regardless of any other chemistry. "Now that the the pleasure portion of the evening has been covered and you haven't run screaming or accused me of sexual harassment... I'd really love to know what you think of the play."

"Oh, I think it's absolutely brilliant," Cameron gushed, somewhat relieved to have a change of topic. Although it was indeed a rarity to have someone as drop-dead-gorgeous as Cooper complimenting him, it was more in his comfort zone to talk about the stage. "I was really impressed when I read it, and I'm not just saying that. I'm truly honored to be a part of it." Cooper persisted in making him blush like a Cheerio being asked out by the star quarterback. "You know it's funny," he started, leaning in closer. "But I swear it feels like I know you from somewhere." Cam felt a little foolish for bringing it up. "We haven't met, otherwise I would have remembered. So, any ideas?"

"There are a few... I did a little modeling, but that was mostly local in LA after I headed out there. There was a painful and unfortunately popular credit rating ad that's the most likely culprit, some plays here and there once I realized that screen was not my forte and perhaps least embarrassing, a lot of work at rallies and congressional hearings for equality and awareness. Anything ringing a bell?" Cooper searched the younger man's face, trying to ignore the fact that it was just enough closer than before that he could begin to imagine closing in the last of the distance between them so that he could find out if those lips tasted as good as they looked. /Restraint. Patience. You're working together. So not yet./

Cameron could feel Cooper's smoldering gaze burning right through him. Being noticed by a man as unbelievably gorgeous as Copper had knocked him for a loop. It was a new experience for Cam, mainly because he'd been so focused on his career that he hadn't given himself the opportunity to become close to someone. Now that he was the focus of Cooper's attention, he didn't know how to react. Thankfully, there was the much-needed distraction of placing where he had seen the other man before. "Were you... in a production of _Sunset Boulevard_?" It suddenly dawned on him! How could he have forgotten? "Oh my God, you were amazing!"

"Oh my _god_!" Cooper responded, floored at anyone recognizing him from the piece, let alone remembering it. "That was... that was before I left for LA." It felt like another lifetime, a separate reality that got fuzzier and farther away all the time. The look of pleased shock on Cameron's face mirrored his own. "Oh, god, I wasn't, though, I was awful! It was my first part out of school and... oh, god..." He buried his face in his hands for a moment and then resurfaced, chuckling and shaking his head. "Thank you. You're crazy, but thank you. I... not even my family saw that." Not that they'd seen much of what he'd done, with the exception of Everett, who tried to turn up whenever his own touring schedule allowed.

If Cameron thought Cooper was handsome before, then the man beaming before him was absolutely stunning now. Cooper's gorgeous eyes were fairly radiating awe, and the smile threatening to split his face in two was enough to melt anyone in their tracks. His modesty over the performance only served to make him that much more attractive. "You don't have to be embarrassed," Cam reassured him. He actually had to hold himself back and fight the temptation to reach out and touch Cooper's hand. "Really, you were wonderful. I don't know how I could have forgotten, but it all came flooding back." Although he had encountered a few famous names while pursuing his career, no one had made him feel as starstruck as Cooper made him right now. "You were absolutely magical on the stage. I couldn't take my eyes off you for a minute."

"I could say the same thing," Cooper answered earnestly. "The second you started singing today... I know I was supposed to keep an open mind, but the second you got up there, the auditions were over. The only thing I don't get is how you aren't already headlining somewhere." It seemed too good to be true that somehow he'd managed to snatch Cameron up before any other writer, director or producer noticed him. Leaning in despite the fact that they were already a little closer to one another than might be considered strictly professional, Cooper asked, "Where have you been hiding yourself?"

If Cooper insisted on complimenting him, then Cameron feared his ego would eventually run out of control. His body radiated heat like a beacon, and he had little doubt the entire coffee shop could see him blushing. "In a nowhere little town called Lima, in Ohio," he replied, his heart performing acrobatic feats inside of his chest. "I got out the day after I graduated high school." Suddenly he found himself recounting his life story, with an easy listener in Cooper. "I'd already set myself up with a job here in New York, and I've been auditioning ever since." Cam's smile lit up his face as he added, "It seems all that hard work's finally paid off."

"Sounds like we were neighbors," Cooper answered. "Westerville," he explained, jerking a thumb back toward himself and shrugging. "No wonder you caught me in Sunset Boulevard... I think that was the closest theater around without going all the way to Columbus or Cincinnati. I'd say it's too bad we never met, but there would have been serious jailbait issues. I think it worked out just right." Realizing he was descending into open flirting and losing sight of the prize again, Cooper forced himself to sit up and focus in on his drink a little. "This is going to sound entirely self-centered, and... okay, it is, but... this play's my baby. It's my story - or at least a version of it. I know I'm not the only person who's been through this, who's made a mess out of coming out and dealing with their families and the whole mess. I'll just be happy if anybody's willing to show up. With you headlining, I think they will."

Again, Cameron thought he could physically feel his head expanding to two times its normal size. Cooper worked wonders for stroking his ego, and it was only right that he returned the favor. "Thank you, you're very sweet," Cam replied, smiling softly. "Once people hear about how beautifully written your play is, I think they'll be flocking in to see it." He took another sip of coffee, his hand trembling slightly. "Gay, straight or whatever, it's going to touch a lot of people's lives. You've done a wonderful job, and I only hope I can do it justice." As heartfelt as his words were, it frankly amazed Cam that he'd managed not to babble like a complete fool. The excitement of the starring role, plus being flirted with by the most gorgeous man he'd ever laid eyes on, had all but fried every last brain cell in his head.

"You will. I know you will." Cooper smiled warmly along with the words and gave a slight shake of his head. "I'm sorry, I'm keeping you. I'm sure you've got things going on, places to be, people to - and I'm going to stop right there." He laughed aloud and gracefully tossed his empty coffee cup into the nearest waste basket. "Rehearsals start Tuesday. If you have any questions. _Any _questions, seriously, nothing too little, call me." Without asking, Cooper snagged Cameron's phone from the front pocket of his shirt and quickly input his number before passing it back. "For this to work, you need to feel comfortable. You need to feel like you're part of this. Just let me know what I can do to make that happen."

Several ideas on how to exactly accomplish that presented themselves in Cameron's mind. Only none of them would actually help to prepare him for the play. They would, however, give him a more intimate knowledge of Cooper. He flushed at the notion, especially as lusting over someone and not focusing on his career was a new experience for Cameron Hummel. "Thank you, I will," he replied, his fingers brushing Cooper's as he retrieved his phone. It sent a shocking thrill rushing up his arm, and he audibly gasped. "I think I'll have everyone's parts memorized by tomorrow." He laughed nervously, pocketing his cell. "So, I'll see you Tuesday, then?"

"If not before," Cooper agreed. He knew it was his own rule to keep some sort of distance, but he couldn't help thinking how nice it would be to spend a little more time with the young man anyway. The soft sound of the gasp hadn't been lost on Cooper, and he found his mind racing to entirely work inappropriate thoughts about just how little experience Cameron actually had and how hot it would be to be the first one who ever got to know what sort of sounds he'd make in a dark room. Before he could lose his cool entirely, Cooper shut that train of thought down. "There's a lot of me in this, and I want you to get it, so... ask anything you need. My number and my email are both in there. Don't be shy." /Although it's kind of hot when you are./ He offered another warm smile before reluctantly heading back out into the chill of the evening with decidedly more bounce in his step.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Note: **In which things are a little bit depressing for Finn and Kurt makes a date.

Grabbing a quick shower and changing into a fresh set of clothes, Finn drove Kurt over to the seedy hotel his stepbrother called home. He didn't like the idea of leaving Kurt to pack his meager possessions. But the other man had insisted. After all Finn needed to go grocery shopping, and he was excited about paying Ev another visit. Despite enjoying two of the most explosive climaxes of his life in one day, the former jock's libido hadn't died down in the slightest. And he hoped the video he'd emailed his lover had had the desired effect.

Arriving at Ev's apartment, Finn was fairly thrumming with anticipation as he stood outside the musician's door. He knocked, ready to pull Ev into his arms and kiss him the minute he appeared.

Ev walked over to the door in a daze. When he saw Finn standing there, he just stared for a second, shocked into being uncertain whether the man was even really there. But he was. Finn was looking at him like an eager puppy, and Ev's stomach clenched. Well, at least now he knew that the video hadn't been sent on purpose. "You sent the wrong file," he observed, tone dull and listless. Anger bubbled up beneath the shock, and Ev gripped the door tighter in his free hand. "He was in your apartment, Finn. He... you... the two of you are... you're together. Living together? Fuck... how long? How long have you been..." He was shaking with the effort of holding himself together. "I'm an idiot. All that time I was falling for you and you were... you were just..." Everett could feel the tears threatening again and quickly snapped, "Get the fuck out of here and don't come back," before slamming the door and locking it quickly. Still shaking, Ev made his way back to the bedroom and slammed that door too. If Finn had any entreaties to make, he could make them to the front door.

Finn's heart plummeted. Of all the idiotic things he'd ever done in his life, this topped them all. /Shit.../ In his excitement, he'd accidentally attached the wrong file and it had blown up in his face. What could he say? What could he do? Finn had never seen Ev so hurt or angry. And he had every right to be despite the fact the two of them had discussed the possibility of sharing another lover. Actually seeing it apparently was vastly different from entertaining the thought. Ev was the first man he'd ever admitted his true feeling to. He was the first man he'd ever loved. And now... he'd ruined it all with one slip of a finger.

"I'm sorry, Ev," he whispered feebly at the closed door. Then, completely shattered, Finn turned and headed back downstairs to his waiting car.

Driving around for what seemed like hours, he turned into the parking lot of Kurt's hotel. He folded his hands on the steering wheel and rested his head. He looked like hell, and there would be no hiding the fact that something had happened from his observant stepbrother. But he had no intention of letting Kurt know what had really happened. As he trudged out of the car and toward the hotel room door, Finn knocked and called out, "Hey, are you ready to go?"

"More than," Kurt agreed. He'd managed to fit everything he owned into one large suitcase and a moving box and gestured for Finn to grab the box while he hefted the suitcase into the trunk of the car. Noting his stepbrother's suddenly downtrodden demeanor, Kurt faltered and his expression darkened. Was Finn having second thoughts? "Is... is everything alright?" he ventured uncertainly.

"What?" Distracted, Finn only vaguely registered Kurt's concerned question. "Yeah, everything's fine. I..." He trailed off, shaking his head miserably. Kurt had always been able to read him like a book. And there was simply no use in hiding his feelings from his stepbrother. "No, that's not true," Finn admitted, leaning back with an almighty sigh. "I did something stupid. Really, really stupid. And Ev broke up with me." Now Kurt might be powerfully observant and try to drag it out of him. But Finn had absolutely no intention of divulging the reason why. Kurt might never forgive him-especially if Ev revealed everything to Blaine-and that was something he could not live with.

"Oh, Finn... god, I'm so sorry!" Kurt reached out and took Finn's hand and squeezed it. He wanted to ask what had happened during so brief a visit to make things go so wrong, but Finn didn't look like he was up to hashing it all out. "Let's get home and I'll make you something for dinner, alright? Something nice. I was going to anyway to thank you for giving me a place to stay and... Whatever you need. Let me take care of you tonight." He hated that Finn had lost his lover when things had sounded like they were so good between the two of them. "What do you say? Boys' night?"

Leave it to Kurt to make him feel better. Finn had absolutely no right to be cheered up. He'd screwed up big time, and his stepbrother had unknowingly played a part in it. "That's what I'd hoped you'd say, bro," he replied, managing a half-grin despite his guilt and broken heart. "I've missed your cooking. You know I've never been any good in the kitchen." That was about all the cheerfulness Finn could muster. He prayed for Kurt's sake that Ev wouldn't divulge their actions to Blaine. Because he knew the devastation it would cause all around. Making love to Kurt hadn't been a mistake; he'd wanted it, Kurt wanted it. But he doubted Blaine Anderson would ever understand. "I appreciate you wanting to keep me company. But I know you're dying to talk to Blaine." Finn sighed, starting the car. "Why don't you call him when we get home?"

Kurt couldn't help blushing at the offer, though it was true. He did want to talk to Blaine - wanted badly to talk to him. No matter how upset he'd been that morning, Kurt found that even after a few hours, he genuinely missed the man. "I'd like to if you don't mind... but then you're getting dinner whether you want it or not." Kurt had already scoped out the fridge and found that Finn had a decent stock of ingredients even if he didn't use them. He was buzzing with anticipation by the time they reached the apartment, and Kurt gratefully grabbed the wireless phone, instructing Finn to pick out anything he wanted for dinner and he'd make it before slipping into the bedroom for some privacy. Kurt dialed Blaine's number from the business card in his pocket. When the man finally answered, Kurt smiled to himself. "Hi... It's Kurt. I'm sorry... I should have called earlier. I was moving. I'll be staying with my stepbrother - with Finn - and... time got away from me."

After the thoroughly shitty day he'd had, Kurt's voice was exactly what Blaine needed. "No, I should have called you," he insisted, his heart warming as he could actually hear the other man smiling on the other end of the phone. "Kurt, listen, I'm sorry I had to leave. Business came up, and I know that sounds like a feeble excuse. But, when Dad calls, I really don't have much of a choice." Another thing to blame his brothers for. He quickly pushed the thought of Everett and Cooper out of his mind before the image of his siblings tangled up in each other could reappear. "It's late, but I want to see you again," Blaine continued, feeling uncharacteristically bashful now. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

"No. I need to unpack, but... well, I'll have that taken care of tonight. I'm free whenever you are. And... I wouldn't mind trying that proper date thing again." A hint of nerves seeped into Kurt's voice as he confessed, "I just really want to... _know _you. Talk to you." Not wanting to make the call into anything too painfully serious, Kurt forced his tone to lighten. "So just give me a time and a place and I'll be there. I have a shift tomorrow night, but until 10, I'm all yours."

Blaine definitely liked the sound of that. /All mine.../ "I did promise you a proper date, didn't I? So, how about I take you to the fanciest Italian restaurant in town? Ai Fiori? Say about six o'clock?" His pulse quickening, the excitement over the opportunity of seeing Kurt again brimming over. "You don't have to meet me there. This is a date, and I want it to be perfect. Let me come by and pick you up." Visions of arriving with a bouquet of roses filled Blaine's head as he had every intention of completely sweeping Kurt off his feet.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the idea. He wondered if it was a good idea considering the fact that seeing Blaine might still be a little jarring for Finn - but, then again, his stepbrother had also encouraged him to contact Blaine and try to work things out. "I'd love that." He pulled out his phone, having put the address in knowing that he'd never learn it so quickly on his own, and related the information to the other man. It had been a long time since Kurt had something so special to dress up for, and he was glad that he'd been vain enough not to sell off all his designer even when things got tight. The selection had dwindled considerably, but he knew he could still make himself presentable enough for the evening. "I can hardly wait, actually."

"I'm already counting the minutes," Blaine agreed, his tone low and seductive and filled with excitement. "I'll see you tomorrow evening." Ending the call with Kurt, he felt worlds better after his terrible day. He had no one to blame except himself, really. If he'd never agreed to that damned rendezvous in the first place, then he wouldn't have been subjected to Cooper's company, nor have to endure the sight of his brothers crawling all over each other like wild animals. Again. Cutting his ties with his siblings once and for all had been the best thing to do. Not seeing Everett hurt him deeply, but it was better than the alternative. Pushing those thoughts aside, Blaine concentrated instead on planning the perfect date with Kurt.

Finn ventured into the bedroom, peeking around the corner to find that Kurt had ended his conversation. His stepbrother fairly glowed, which was definitely a good sign. He'd been wracked with guilt over the possibility of Everett confiding in his brother about the video. But, much to his relief, all seemed right with the world. "Everything okay?" he asked, just to be safe. "You're smiling, so it must be... right?"

Kurt looked up at his stepbrother, unable to keep from grinning. "Yes, everything's fine. Blaine's going to come by and time me out for dinner tomorrow before work. I guess I was just being a little... dramatic." Kurt shrugged slightly and then shook his head. "In other words, my usual." He rose and gave Finn's hand a warm squeeze as he passed the other man by on the way to the kitchen. "Now, what did you want for dinner? Anything we have the ingredients for is game." The least Finn deserved was a proper meal after suffering a break-up with someone he obviously cared about.

"Oh, you know I'll eat anything," Finn replied, leaning against the door frame and watching Kurt. He suddenly felt maudlin despite being glad that things had worked out for his brother and Blaine. Having never set out to intentionally cause someone pain, the weight of Finn's guilt over hurting Everett threatened to crush him. Although they had talked about the possibility of a threesome, seeing your lover within someone on video wasn't the same thing. Then, there was Kurt. Every since that first quick and intense coupling at the strip club, he had started to feel things for his brother that excited and confused him. You couldn't love two people at the same time... could you? "Kurt," he started, without thinking, "is it wrong that I'm a little jealous of Blaine?" Finn sighed, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm not looking to jump into another relationship this fast. But, if things were different..." He paused, shaking his head sadly. "No, it's stupid... why would you still want me?"

Surprised by the words and caught off guard, Kurt stared at the man with wide eyes for a moment before blushing and going back to organizing the ingredients for steak and roasted red potatoes. "I do. I... I would." It was confusing. Of course he cared about Finn. He always had, and Kurt was fairly certain that, stepbrother or not, he always would. Finn had been his ideal for so long that everyone else had to measure up to him in a lot of ways. Now, knowing that he could _have _Finn was exciting and tempting and scary all at once. As he methodically went through his _mis en place_, Kurt mulled over how to follow that up. "The way I connected with Blaine... it's something that I'd regret not exploring. I missed him. Just being away for a few hours today, I missed him, and... I don't want to give up on that, but it doesn't mean that I don't..." Kurt looked bashfully back over his shoulder at Finn, "It doesn't mean that I don't feel anything for you." /Or Cam,/ he added silently.

Hearing that gave Finn a little spark of hope, which quickly evaporated. Had had no right expressing his feelings for his stepbrother, or causing complications for Kurt when it was clear his heart wanted to pursue a relationship with Blaine. "Thanks, Kurt," he said softly. "I had my chance with you, and I blew it. I'm not about to do anything to mess things up with you and Blaine." Moving up behind his stepbrother, Finn snaked his arms around Kurt's slender waist and gave him a warm embrace. "Gonna treasure those moments we had, I hope you know that." He breathed in Kurt's scent, and pressed a tender kiss to his throat before backing away. Determined to keep himself in check while he and Kurt lived together, Finn could see a lot of cold showers in his future.

As soon as the stakes were sizzling on the stove and the potatoes drizzled with olive oil and placed in the oven, Kurt turned to Finn and leaned back against the counter. "I'd... actually like your permission to do something. I don't want to if you really don't want me to, but... it's important to me that I stop hiding. Since I left home, I've been lying about everything. It's not any way to live." Kurt had been thinking about it since he first saw Finn and begged his stepbrother to try and uphold the lie for him. It was ridiculous. "I'd like to tell Blaine about us, about what happened because maybe the timing was wrong, but I'm not ashamed of it. I'm not sorry that it happened, and if that's something he can't live with..." Kurt shrugged and offered Finn a faint smile. "I'm also going to call dad. And Cam. I've been really stupid for a really long time, and I need to stop."

Now that completely took Finn by surprise. It made him very proud of Kurt to want to be so forthcoming and honest, while-at the same time-adding to the weight of his guilt over the video he'd mistakenly sent Everett. "If you're really sure?" he started carefully. Finn had no idea how Blaine might react. It wasn't as if he and Kurt had made a commitment or anything. But he didn't want the confession over their tryst ruining a potential meaningful relationship for his stepbrother. "But I don't think you should tell your Dad about dancing in a strip club," Finn cautioned, adding after a moment, "Otherwise he'll come up here and drag you home, and it won't matter how old you are either."

Kurt nodded slowly at that. "No, you're right, but I at least want to apologize for being so distant. It's been ridiculous. I think I'll go with 'bartending'." Burt wouldn't be thrilled about that, but at least he wouldn't have another heart attack. "But Cameron deserves to know. I should have told him from the start." Kurt could hardly believe in retrospect that he'd been so stupid about the whole thing. "I'm hoping dad will at least be happy I'm staying with you now. As for Blaine, I... I can't lie. I don't want to. I think it will be better to tell him now than for him to find out somehow or suspect something... I just... I want to be sure he's okay with all of me before we move forward. It wouldn't be fair otherwise."

Finn died a little inside. He wanted to tell Kurt the truth, about the video and how he'd really fucked things up with Everett. But he was too much of a coward. Here was his stepbrother being brave, and he couldn't even return the favor. /He'll hate me. I know he will./ Certain of that, Finn decided to keep it a secret. "Well, if Blaine has a problem with it, you still have me," he replied, sporting a crooked, little-boy-lost expression he'd usually reserved for High School math. "But, I meant what I said, I'm not going to get in your way. I want this to work out for you, dude. God knows you deserve to be happy." Reaching out and caressing the back of Kurt's neck, Finn pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. Now that he'd lost Ev, he had no intention of losing Kurt too.

When dinner was ready, they sat down to eat and Finn hadn't enjoyed such an amazing meal in quite some time. He complimented Kurt all the way through, even offering to pay for all the ingredients his stepbrother needed to keep right on cooking. Once they were finished and the dishes were put away, Finn fetched some clean linen, some pillows and blanket. Then, he made out the sofa bed for Kurt. As badly as he would have liked to have shared his own bed, he knew the temptation to do more than sleep was far too great.

Saying goodnight, Finn disappeared into the bathroom and took a shower-a cold one-before climbing under the covers and having himself a good cry over Ev and what he couldn't have with Kurt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Author's Note: **In which we have our first Andercest and things get awkward.

By the time dinner came around, Ev barely had the wherewithal to get himself dressed and presentable. He hailed a cab in a daze and felt a touch of relief to see that Cooper was already waiting inside. Their big brother had always been the punctual type, arriving early rather than late or even on time. "Hey," he managed in a voice that sounded almost normal.

"Hey!" Cooper rose and swooped forward, pulling Everett into a warm hug before withdrawing to take in the younger man's puffy eyes and red nose. "What's up?"

"Nothing... it's fine. Just a long day." His smile wavering, Ev sank down into a chair and sighed. "Blaine'll be here soon. He promised."

Cooper beamed at the revelation. "Yeah? That's great!" He was relieved to hear that Blaine had consented to join them despite the bad blood of the past. "Thank you. I'm guessing you used up all your birthday presents from now till around fifty."

"Make that eighty," Blaine corrected without a hint of humor. Arriving on the scene, he was immaculately dressed in an Armani suit and wore an expression that belied his feelings over the reunion with his siblings. He took a seat before steeling his shoulders, and gave Cooper a terse greeting. "You're looking well." His attention turned to Everett, and Blaine instinctively knew that something wasn't quite right with his twin. "Ev, what's going on? I thought you'd be deliriously happy we're all here together." he asked, fixing him with a knowing gaze. "And don't say 'nothing.' It's written all over your face."

Ev's shoulders sagged, and he sighed as they all settled into their chairs. "I... my boyfriend... well, okay, not mine... The guy I've been seeing, I found out... I found out he's... he's with somebody. Apparently I was the other guy. I just..." Tears threatened again, and Ev tried to blink them away. Finn didn't deserve the tears, not after what he'd done. But it was no use, and he mumbled, "Sorry... be... be right back."

Cooper watched his brother flee the table for the bathroom. It killed him to see Everett so broken up. "Would you maybe order us some wine? I'll get Ev." He hesitated for a moment as if afraid that Blaine might escape himself if given the change. Still he couldn't just leave his brother alone and in pain, and Cooper excused himself a beat later. He opened the bathroom door and saw Everett standing against the sink, splashing his face. "Hey... you okay?"

Grabbing some paper towels, Ev mopped the water up and sighed. "No. I really thought it was something. He... shit, this morning, he told me he loved me."

"And you loved him," Cooper concluded with a sigh in return. He reached out and pulled the slighter man into a warm hug. "I'm so sorry, Evvy. If he didn't know how lucky he was, he's an asshole."

The words brought a choking laugh from Ev, and he shifted slightly. "Yeah, well... don't know about that. But he is an asshole."

Cooper could feel his brother's breath warm against his neck and suddenly realized the position they were in. "We should get back to the table."

"Mmph," Ev murmured. He hadn't meant to do anything, but finding himself so close to Cooper and needing reassurance so badly, he let his lips brush against the smooth skin of the older man's neck. "Just... just for a minute... please?" Grabbing Cooper by the back of the neck, Everett shifted quickly and kissed him. He didn't let himself think about the fact that the door was unlocked and anyone could walk in. Instead he inched back until the wall was pressed against his back. Cooper's hesitation seemed to have disappeared, and Ev found himself being crushed against the tile and kissed hungrily. It was perfect. Ev gasped let his hands move over his brother's body, over the muscles that hadn't been there the last time he touched the older man.

Things were well out of hand. Cooper had meant to check on Ev, and that was all. Instead he was drinking in the familiar yet unfamiliar taste of his brother's tongue and shoving his thigh between Everett's legs to create just a little more friction.

Blaine had almost finished his glass of wine when he checked his Rolex again, then exhaled in frustration. He resented the fact that Everett had nagged him into having dinner with Cooper. And he took exception to Cooper insisting on lending Ev a shoulder when he and his twin had always been much closer. /Bastard.../ Turning his thoughts away from his older brother, Blaine could not help but wonder who had hurt Ev so much. Although they did not talk and share as much as they'd used to, Ev had never been shy about announcing new relationships. It seemed more than a little odd to be kept out of the loop. And it only reinforced Blaine's intense dislike for Cooper. If Cooper had joined their father in business, then there might never have been a rift between the brothers to start with.

Time ticked by, and Blaine checked his texts. Numerous reminders about meetings scheduled for the week, but sadly, nothing from Kurt. He'd hoped to hear from the alluring dancer, who was far more addictive than any drug could hope to be. The message he'd hastily left for Kurt's angelic slumbering figure hadn't been what Blaine had really wanted to say. But then, he'd never been very good at expressing romantic feelings. /I'll call him when this is over,/ he decided, finally getting fed up with waiting and straightening from the table.

He padded across the restaurant towards the washrooms. There was no sign of his siblings outside, so the logical course of action was heading inside to see if Ev was alright. It was a move Blaine wished he could take back. As he opened the door, before him mirrored a scene he'd once secretly walked in on years ago at home. Ev and Cooper... locked in a heated embrace... kissing as if to eat each other alive. Blaine stood there gaping at the pair as a whirlpool of emotions-everything from shock, anger, betrayal, and even jealousy-threatened to drown him.

The sound of the door made Ev jerk his head back, and his eyes widened at the sight of Blaine standing in the doorway and glaring at them. "Shit!" He felt Cooper tense and pull away and heard his brother curse under his breath as well. "Blaine... shit..."

Cooper jumped back from his younger brother. His eyes were wild, and he wished that he'd been able to think through the potential consequences a few seconds before. All he'd been able to think of was the desperation in Everett's voice and the pleading in the other man's eyes and how badly he wanted to find out if his brother still tasted the same. "God... Blaine, I- this... it just..."

"It was my fault," Ev broke in hurriedly, taking a step toward his twin and feeling like his heart was breaking. He and Blaine had never been as close after Blaine transferred to Dalton as they'd been before, but things had gotten smoother as they matured. This could break them. It could ruin things with Blaine once and for all, and he couldn't stand the thought of that. "I just... after everything this morning... I just needed... I needed somebody who..." He shook his head, embarrassed and ashamed for doing something so _wrong _and being so impulsive.

Unable to look his twin in the eye, Blaine's vision hazed over as he stared at the floor and fairly trembled all over with hurt and rage. "Bullshit!" he spat bitterly. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that? This isn't the first time I've seen you two like this." Finally glancing up, Blaine's eyes pricked with hot tears even as he refused to let them fall in front of his brothers. Of all the people in the world Everett had to turn to for comfort, why did it have to be Cooper? "I knew coming here was a mistake." Unable to stand being in the same room with his siblings, Blaine stormed over to the door... only to pause and whisper loud enough for Ev and Cooper to hear. "I never want to see either one of you again." Without looking back, he left the restaurant a shattered wreck.

"He... he knew?" Everett whispered. It felt like the air had rushed out of the room, and he felt sick with the thought that Blaine had been holding that back for so long. The distance, the wedge between them made so much more sense when he realized just how hurt and disgusted Blaine had probably been. And now he'd made it worse. "Oh, god..." Before his knees could buckle, Ev felt Cooper's arm around his shoulders.

"I'm going to get you home, okay? Don't worry about this right now. Blaine... he'll forgive you." Cooper knew better than to think he had any chance of that, not now. He'd taken a horrible situation and made it a million times worse by having no self control at all. Now the best he could do was try to make sure that Everett was okay. "Just give him a little time to cool off." Cooper led his younger brother back out into the dining room and made their apologies to the waiter before paying the small tab they'd accrued in the scant time they'd actually managed to sit at the table. That Ev was completely silent the entire time worried him more than a full breakdown might have.

Rather than leave his brother alone, Cooper brought Ev to his place and set the younger man up in his bedroom before he made camp on the couch. The last thing either one of them needed was to cross anymore lines, not when things were already so fragile.

After Everett left the next morning still looking like a zombie but wanting nothing more than to be alone, Cooper threw himself into working on the play. He worked for four hours without stopping for anything and finally found himself actually smiling. The scene was perfect. It had seemed wrong to him before, off somehow, but now it was perfect. Without even thinking, Cooper grabbed his phone and selected Cameron from his contact list. "Cameron? It's Cooper Anderson. I've been working on some rewrites. Nothing drastic, but... well, I more casting tonight, then we start with rehearsals tomorrow and... would you like to meet up? Work through it so you're up to speed? You could come over here - to my place that is. If that's okay." The offer being at all inappropriate was lost on Cooper in his enthusiasm to show Cameron the reworked scene and hear him speak the words.

Cameron thrilled over hearing Cooper's voice on the other end of the phone. It made him flustered to think someone could have the power to get to him so easily. But Cooper Anderson was unlike any man he'd ever met before. Of course Cam hadn't seriously dated anyone for quite some time, which could also have something to do with it. Now this painfully gorgeous, insanely talented man was not only interested in him, but also inviting him over... even if it only meant running lines. With his eidetic memory he knew the play from back to front, and learning the new pages would take no effort at all. "I'd love to," he enthused, hoping he didn't sound too desperate to share Cooper's company again. "I'm actually free right now, if it's a good time for you?"

For the first time since the night before, Cooper found himself fairly beaming. "Yes! Yes, that would be perfect." He rattled off his address. "I'll pay for the cab or whatever, I just can't wait to show you." He glanced up at the clock, already mentally calculating how long it might take for Cameron to arrive on his doorstep and thrilling at the realization that if traffic behaved, it wouldn't take long. "Head on over and I'll make sure we have a fresh pot of coffee when you get here." Cooper couldn't stop smiling as he put the phone down and made a quick sweep of the apartment. He stashed the bedding from the couch back in the bedroom and started some coffee while he waited anxiously for a knock at the door.

Cameron, having only been dressed in a T-shirt and sweats-which would have scandalized his twin brother, Kurt-showered and changed, then grabbed his script and notebook before heading out. In all of the productions he'd taken part in, he'd never known someone to take as much interest as Cooper did. The play was personal and clearly a labor of love for the older man. And Cameron hoped he could instil every ounce of love and respect into the role that Cooper had written. He more actually more nervous about the meeting than he cared to admit. Being in Cooper's presence was nothing short of exhilarating, and worried that he might become too distracted to perform the play with any justice.

Stepping out of the cab when it stopped in front of the apartment complex, Cam took a calming breath to steady his nerves. His heart fluttered as he entered the building. It wasn't long before the elevator door chimed open onto Cooper's floor, and Cam hoped he didn't look quite as nervous as he felt. /Okay, Hummel. Get it together./ The little pep talk helped as he reached out and knocked softly on the door.

Cooper opened the door almost immediately only to realize that it probably looked a little desperate waiting around for Cameron to arrive. He blushed and offered the younger man a sheepish smile as he held the door wide. "Come on in. Sorry. I promise I'm not always this much of an eager puppy. I leave that to my brother." The words brought a sudden lump to his throat, and Cooper closed the door carefully behind Cameron. Not a moment later, he was shoving a stack of loose paper into Cam's hands. "I think you'll like it. I hope you'll like it. I... if it isn't asking too much, I'd love to do a read through. After you, y'know, get a chance to _read _it read it. Coffee?"

No one had any right to look that adorable and sexy at the same time. Cameron could feel himself warming, and by the lovely flush coloring Cooper's handsome features, he was relieved to find that he wasn't the only one feeling flustered. "Yes, thank you," he replied, a little out of breath. "Your apartment is lovely." Tearing his eyes away from Cooper-which, as it turned out, was quite a feat in itself-he drank in the furnishings and decor. It suited Cooper's personality, being warm and inviting with style and sophistication. As Cameron ticked his attention back to the older man, Cooper was disappearing into the kitchen and affording him a luxurious view of his backside. His heart somersaulting inside his chest, he vaguely wondered if Cooper's pants had been spray painted on. They left very little to the imagination, and Cameron was grateful he had the new script pages to distract him.

"I put cinnamon and hot cocoa in it," Cooper explained as he set the coffee cups down. "Cheater Mexican mocha." He forced himself to fall silent again as Cameron's eyes moved over the pages in front of him. He wanted Cameron to be able to focus. Soon enough Cooper was so absorbed in staring that he forgot to worry about Cameron's reaction to the words. He simply drank in the sight of those bright eyes scanning the page and the firm line of Cameron's lips as he focused with intensity that might've been funny if it hadn't been equally flattering.

"This is wonderful," Cameron gushed, looking up to find Cooper gazing at him. His heart thudded and lurched against his ribs, and he felt another rush of heat as he realized how close he and the other man were. "I..." he faltered, glancing back down at the new script pages. "I've never had a kissing scene on stage before." It seemed like such a ridiculous confession, especially when coupled with a shy, boyish grin. "You really have a gift," he went on, focusing his attention on Cooper's play. The words were powerful and heartfelt, and Cam could not remember the last time he'd read anything so touching.

"Thank you," Cooper answered earnestly, trying to ignore the way his heart leapt at Cameron's easy smile. "I understand if you're not comfortable with doing a reading given the content, but... well, I'd love to hear it. Putting the words on a page is one thing, but hearing them spoken is what it's all about." He picked up another stack from the table, his own copy of the new scene, and waved it in the air. "I'd like to do a full run through, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable or feel awkward, either. Hearing you perform any of this would make me happy, so just say the word if you'd like to stop, okay?"

"Okay," Cameron agreed, his eyes dancing with ardent vivacity. It hit home that he and Cooper were about to read a scene together. And, not just any scene, but a honest-to-goodness love scene. But Cooper was sweet and accommodating, putting no demands on him whatsoever. It only served to endear the other man to him that much more. "Now don't hold back..." Cameron paused, blushing hotter than before. "I mean, please... be honest about my reading." Never having felt so nervous in his life, he calmed himself and started to perform. The new lines, already imprinted on his brain, spilled from his lips with deep sincerity.

"I've never felt anything like this before. Everyone keeps telling me it's wrong. But, how can that be true? Nothing's ever felt so right before."

Then came the moment of truth. Cooper had a line before the kiss, and Cameron's pulse quickened as he wondered if they would both stay in character and see it through.

"It isn't wrong," Cooper answered, knowing the words without even looking down at the sheet. He had gutted the whole scene and reworked it not an hour before, and the works were still rattling around in his head. He set the pages aside and leaned in closer to Cameron. It took an effort to remind himself that he was playing a part, that he was looking at those soft pink lips because his _character _would do that. "There's nothing wrong with falling in love." Cooper paused, allowing a beat to pass where his eyes locked with Cameron's before he leaned in and sealed their lips together. The kiss was soft at first, almost shy - a hesitant, beautiful first kiss. /For the characters,/ he reminded himself. The effort was fruitless because Cameron tasted faintly of the sweet, spicy coffee and Cooper couldn't resist licking at the seam of his lips to steal away more of the flavor of the man beneath.

Achingly tender and fabulously sweet, the kiss was everything Cameron dreamed it would be... and more. Cooper's lips were uncommonly soft and warm, luscious and delectable, melding against his own with such perfection that a ragged whimper escaped Cameron. His pulse roared in his ears, while one trembling hand released its hold on the script pages, moving up and disappearing into Cooper's hair. He trembled with desire as he felt the slick slide of the other man's tongue on his mouth. And Cam parted his lips instinctively, welcoming Cooper inside.

He didn't intend to accept the invitation, not consciously, but the moment Cameron's lips parted, Cooper met the silent plea with enthusiasm. His hands fell to Cameron's waist, pulling him in closer as they kissed with unreserved passion. Common sense crept in slowly. It was slowed by how good the kiss felt and how right it seemed to have Cameron clutched against his chest. /This is _not _part of being professional,/ Cooper reminded himself harshly before pulling away. He couldn't help but such in a breath at the sight of Cameron's kiss-swollen lips and the dazed look on his face. "Perfect," Cooper breathed only to amend hurriedly as he scooted back, "the scene was... it's perfect."

Dazed and trembling from the intensity of the feverish kiss, the script pages fluttered from his hand and scattered on the floor. "Perfect," Cameron agreed, his lips still tingling, his heart racing, and his skin flushed. Having never experienced anything quite like being kissed by Cooper Anderson before, it took him what felt like several minutes to regain his short-wired senses. Then, he retrieved the pages in a flustered scramble. "H-Have you found my co-star yet?" Cam wondered aloud with a stammer. He found it a shame that Cooper hadn't cast himself in that role. And not just because it meant having the opportunity to feel those wonderful lips pressed against his on a weekly basis.

The question brought the smile back to Cooper's face and seemed to ease its way through the last of the tension. "Yes. There was a guy this morning... and, okay, he's a little much out of character, but on stage... he's amazing. His voice alone makes him worth the trouble," Cooper assured earnestly. "You'll get to meet him first thing tomorrow. I think you're gonna be pleased. I hope. I really... I want you to be happy with all this. I want you to be as thrilled with all of it as I am. I'm selfish like that. I kind of need everybody to be happy. It's the one trait I think I got from my parents, actually."

Cameron did not think it was possible, but Cooper's enthusiasm made even more attractive. "That's very sweet," he complimented, mirroring infectious Cooper's smile. "And something I can definitely understand." Reaching out, he brushed his hand over the older man's, adding softly, "You don't have anything to worry about. I love the play, and I'm couldn't be more proud and excited to be a part of it." Trying very hard not to dwell on the electrifying kiss and what it might mean, Cam took another sip of coffee. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow morning." What would his co-star be like? Already the possibilities were ticking over in his head. And Cam hoped that they would have half the chemistry he and Cooper shared.

Cooper's smile broadened at the words. "Me too. I just... I think you'll click." He'd agonized over who might be the right fit. Whoever he paired with Cameron had to be magnetic enough to be a match for the young man and yet not overwhelming. As it turned out, he'd found someone who shone on stage and happened to be kind of an ass offstage. Cooper hadn't planned it that way, but part of him was happy to think that Cameron and his new costar weren't likely to start a torrid affair anytime soon. Though he'd certainly meant what he said about Cam having fun and enjoying his youth and soon-to-be fame, Cooper couldn't help hoping that at the end of the show's run, they'd still have a shot at that date. "I think it's going to be a perfect fit, actually. I can see it all," he tapped the side of his head, "up here already."

Cameron laughed softly, "Well, I think being inside of your head would be a wonderful place to be." It hadn't meant to sound quite as flirtatious as that. After all, he was long out of practice in that area. "You have all of these amazing ideas, and you're able to translate them onto the page with ease. I actually makes me a little jealous. I tried my hand at writing back in high school, but I never did get very far." If Broadway hadn't worked out, then Cam had seriously considered pursuing a career in journalism. Lucky for him, however, one role had led to another. And he was so close to fulfilling his dream. "You have no idea how thankful I am to have this experience, Cooper."

"You deserve it. Honestly, you've earned it. You've worked hard - and don't tell me that I don't know that. I can see it when I watch you read those lines or saw you sing on stage. You've got a special gift with your voice, yes, but a lot of people are blessed with a lot of talent and they don't have the balls to do anything with it." Cooper found those who squandered their god given talent frustrating to say the least. So many people wound up waiting tables and folding shirts when they should have been singing or dancing or designing clothing. The world needed practical workers, but there were plenty of workhorses for that so far as Cooper was concerned. What the world always lacked was real talent and passion. "I expect you first thing in the morning because, in case you haven't noticed, I'm keyed up about all this. If you don't show, I will be at your place, pounding on your door, possibly throwing pebbles at your window or holding a boombox blasting Peter Gabriel or something. Let's save me the embarrassment."

Cameron had no doubt in his mind that Cooper would do exactly that. The image brought a smile to his face, and he cheekily replied, "Well, I might be a little tempted to be late if it meant you serenading me." Another warm flush colored his features. It seemed that flirting with Cooper was becoming a habit, and a deceptively easy one to get addicted to. He bit his bottom lip, which continued to tingle from the kiss. If nothing else ever happened between them, that one blissful moment would remain with Cameron forever. "If I need to be at the theatre bright and early, then I guess I'd better go," he decided with a barely concealed hint of reluctance. Cam hated the idea of ending the evening so soon, because he was enjoying Cooper's company far too much. But them, he thought, it was probably for the best. Cooper presented a major distraction, and he wasn't sure he could afford that when he wanted to put his all into the play.

The revelation seemed to deflate Cooper slightly too. "Yeah, guess so... but, hey," he decided, brightening, "we'll be seeing each other in another few hours. You'll hardly have time to miss me." Cooper saw the younger man out and resisted with an effort the urge to kiss him again. They'd just had a _meeting_, not a date, and he needed to be careful about crossing anymore lines than he already had. "Sleep tight." He couldn't resist watching Cameron walk away and sighed as the door closed again. More and more, Cooper couldn't quite decide if he was hoping his play ran forever or petered out after a few weeks.

Being alone had been too much, and Everett was just stepping into Cooper's hall from the stairwell when he spotted a familiar figure exiting the door. His blood ran cold, and for a minute Ev was sure that he was just hallucinating. There was no mistaking it when the slight, lovely young man turned his way for a fraction of a second. Ev ducked back out of sight but couldn't help staring. He couldn't for the life of him imagine why Finn's boyfriend was leaving his brother's apartment, but he felt sick all over again. Disheartened and feeling more alone than ever, Ev turned and rushed for the stairs. After everything, being alone was a lot better than finding out the truth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Author's Notes: **In which Kurt is honest and he and Blaine really _do _have a proper date.

Kurt couldn't sleep. Well, not late, anyway. He always tried to on work days to avoid looking like a zombie onstage, but with the prospect of a date with Blaine looming, Kurt was up at dawn instead, making Finn breakfast and sending him off to work with a tumbler of coffee and a packed lunch. He felt a bit like a parent seeing their child off to the bus, but it didn't matter. It worked off some of the energy buzzing through his body. Kurt spent the day unpacking his things, what little there were, into one side of Finn's closet - since, as Finn had admitted, he hardly had the wardrobe to warrant the whole space. With that done, Kurt cleaned and began organizing the kitchen cabinets and finally went for a walk before deeming it close enough.

He spent the better part of an hour showering, getting his hair coiffed to perfection and then dressing. After three outfit changes, Kurt settled on a black button down with a white tie that had threads of silver woven through it and a pair of white pants with a silver stripe down each side. The whole thing was set off with a pair of silver loafers that were just the right amount of flash without going over the top. At least Kurt dubbed the ensemble successful and wandered into the living room to try and kill the time left with mindless television.

Finn's day had been nothing short of hell. He got through the day simply by going through the motions. Heartbroken over inadvertently hurting Everett, as well as being too stupid to grab Kurt when he'd had the chance, Finn didn't know how things could get any worse. Well, there was one way: His buddy Blaine had his intentions set on his stepbrother, and it was clearly evident that Kurt had fallen for Blaine and fallen hard. He only hoped that Kurt would find the happiness he truly deserved, and that Blaine would understand when he revealed what had happened between them.

Unlocking the door to his apartment, he found Kurt waiting on the couch with one of those _Real Housewives_ reality shows on the television. "Damn, dude," he started, catching his breath at the sight of Kurt. "You look fucking amazing..." Indeed, if Blaine wasn't in the equation Finn wouldn't have hesitated in throwing his stepbrother down onto the sofa and tearing his clothes off.

Kurt blushed to the tips of his ears but looked far more pleased than embarrassed. "Do you think so? I wanted to look nice - it's supposed to be a nice restaurant - but... me." He'd had precious few occasions to truly be himself lately, and Kurt was ready to drop the mask and remember who he'd come to New York to become. It wouldn't be easy, but it would be worth it. However things turned out with Blaine, the fact that it had shaken him out of the funk he'd fallen into made him eternally grateful for the encounter.

"Trust me, Blaine won't be able to take his eyes off you." Finn tossed his keys in a bowl he kept on a little table beside the door. Then, he shrugged out of his jacket before retrieving a beer from the fridge and tumbling down onto the sofa. "Stop doubting yourself," he added, taking a long swig from the chilled bottle. "You had enough of that in high school. If I can see how awesome you are, then Blaine certainly will." Blaine had better treat Kurt right, otherwise-friendship or not-his boss would be on the receiving end of his fist. "Bro, he'd be a fool not to love you."

As in on cue, Blaine arrived outside Finn's apartment. Dressed immaculately in one his most expensive suits, he carried a bouquet of American beauties which he hoped would go a long way towards making up for having to leave Kurt so abruptly before. He'd left his phone at home, determined to make this night all about Kurt and Kurt alone. Taking a breath to calm his fluttering nerves, Blaine reached out and rang the doorbell.

Kurt spared a moment to lean over and press a kiss to Finn's cheek before he bounced off of the couch to answer the door. He opened it with a smile to see Blaine looking even more breathtaking than usual and holding a bundle of beautiful, vibrant roses. "Oh, Blaine..." It was a simple, sweet gesture, and it made him almost giddy. Kurt ushered the man in. "Let me get these in water. Obviously you two know one another already," Kurt observed as he moved into the kitchen. Thanks to his organizational efforts earlier, it took no time at all to find a large glass jar that would suffice as a home for the roses as he set them on the counter. Before he swept out the door with Blaine, Kurt added, "Finn, don't you dare eat junk food for dinner. There are leftovers in the fridge."

Finn had never seen Kurt light up the way he did around Blaine. And Blaine was similarly enchanted, fairly glowing in his stepbrother's presence. It tugged at Finn's heart, but he concealed his feelings over the matter with a wry grin. "Yes, sir," he teased Kurt. Setting down his bottle of beer, the former jock straightened with a groan and hustled the other two men towards the door. "Go on," Finn urged them. "I won't wait up."

"Oh, I'll have him back home at a respectable hour," Blaine assured him. As badly as he wanted to take Kurt back home with him, tonight wasn't about fulfilling desire. It was about romance and getting to know one another better. "Goodnight, Finn."

"Night," Finn called after them.

As the door closed, Blaine turned to Kurt and frowned slightly. "Is everything okay? Finn seemed... a little out of it."

"Oh... well, his boyfriend broke up with him. It was... difficult. They seemed pretty close," Kurt answered with a rueful smile as they made their way down to Blaine's car. He considered mentioning that the boyfriend in question was Blaine's brother, but that particular secret wasn't his to keep. "I thought maybe we could talk a little if we have some time before dinner?" It didn't seem fair to spring the news on Blaine in the middle of an expensive meal that he couldn't easily escape. If things were going to be broken, it needed to be done in private. Kurt's heart beat faster, and he prayed that Blaine would be understanding. Kurt reached for the other man's hand and led him to a bench out in front of the building. "I think that it's important that we be honest with each other. I've spent almost a year lying to everyone - to my family, to myself. I don't want to do that anymore. No lies. No hiding. Especially not from you."

He swallowed and pressed on, knowing that stopping might mean chickening out, "You know Finn and I aren't brothers? Not by birth, I mean. He's my stepbrother, and in high school, I was... well, I was in love with him. He was painfully straight, and I was painfully awkward, not to mention the only person who was out at my school. Things changed after our parents got married, but when I saw him again the other night... when he found out everything and still didn't... didn't just give up on me the way I always figured everyone would if they knew... and then finding out that he's bi and... it..." Kurt took a breath. The narrative was becoming broken, and he knew he'd start to make no sense at all if he didn't get himself together. "We slept together. That night and... and once more since. I know that you and I haven't made any promises about fidelity, but I still... well, obviously, it isn't like me to just sleep with anyone or I would have slept with _someone _before now. Finn and I talked, and we agreed that it's not something that can happen again if things are going to work with you and I. I mean, not... not... secretly." That sounded awful, and Kurt flushed. "I just mean that I really want things to work with us. It's important, and I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure that it does. If... you still want it to."

Blaine listened patiently even as a sense of dread filled his heart. Of all the things he might have expected Kurt to tell him, learning that he and Finn had been intimate wasn't one of them. At first he wasn't quite sure how to react. He had to admit the idea of the two of them together was incredibly hot. The image filled his mind, and Blaine felt a hot pulse of desire race through his blood. Despite their friendship, he would have never guessed that Finn was bisexual. And he gave the other man props for hiding it so damned well. Realizing that he was leaving Kurt hanging after his heartfelt confession, Blaine offered him a warm smile as he reached out to grasp his hand. "Of course I do," he answered softly. "Thank you for being honest and telling me. It means a lot. Actually, it means more than I can hope to express." Indeed, if Everett had been open and truthful with him about Cooper from the start, then maybe things could have been different. Sadly, things were never going to change between him and his brothers. But there was still happiness to be found with Kurt. And he intended on risking his heart for this beautiful, special man.

Kurt's face lit up, and he threaded their fingers together. He couldn't stop smiling and impulsively leaned in to steal a quick kiss. "Thank you. I was... god, I was terrified." Especially given the fact that he and Finn were living together, he'd expected Blaine to be furious. Instead the other man was understanding, even grateful for the honesty. "Just so you know, no one but you will be touching me again... well, unless we both decide it's a good idea." Kurt blushed at the words, but it would have been a shame to close the door on the idea. "Anyway, since that's settled... I believe we have a dinner to get to."

"Yes, we do," Blaine agreed, his lips tingling sweetly from the kiss. Kurt's smile was infectious, and he could feel the grin spreading across his face threatening to split his features in two. "One thing before we go." His hand cupped the exotic dancer's lovely cheek, warmed with color beneath his palm. "I very much doubt I'll ever be able to share you with anyone." That was very true. He wanted Kurt all to himself, even if the visual of him and Finn feverishly intertwined proved more than a little enticing. Driving towards the restaurant, Blaine made small talk and found that Kurt's company was the balm he needed to soothe the pain of the last couple of days. Kurt was sweet, clever, interesting, and possessed a wit that Blaine had rarely encountered before. "I hope you'll like the food here," he said, parking the car and opening the door for his date. "It's my favorite place to dine in the whole city."

"I'm sure that I'll love it," Kurt answered without any hesitation. Though he had to admit to some slight disappointment that Blaine wasn't necessarily open to the idea of a threesome, Kurt knew that it would be worth it to have Blaine. As soon as he stepped out, Kurt slid his hand into Blaine's. He felt proud to be by the man's side, proud that Blaine thought highly enough of him to take him out to a fancy restaurant. "Honestly, excited as I am about the food, I'm a lot more excited about the company." Already Blaine had accepted more about him at face value than anyone outside his family and the glee club ever had. Once they'd been seated at a table next to a window with a beautiful view of Central Park, Kurt smiled warmly at Blaine. "This is perfect. Thank you."

Blaine drank in Kurt's expression, feeling his pulse quickening at the genuine happiness and appreciation shining in those beautiful eyes. "I would love to treat you like this every night," he confessed, reaching across the table and grasping his date's hand. With Kurt he felt as if he could truly offer his heart to someone for the first time. Everything he had ever longed for and dreamed about was sitting right before him, wrapped in the sweetest, loveliest package imaginable. "Since we're being honest with each other, there's something I feel I should tell you." He caressed the top of Kurt's hand with his thumb, finding it easy to open himself up to the other man. "I'm not close with my brothers, not like you are with Finn. They both left me to help with the family business while they pursued their own interests." Blaine sighed, the subject a decidedly unpleasant one. "I'm the only one my father has. So, when he called that night we were together, I felt obligated to leave."

Kurt felt his heart breaking at the sadness in Blaine's voice. He gave the man's hand a warm squeeze. "I'm sorry. That's... it's hard being estranged from family." Though it was one of the more painful subjects for him at the moment, Kurt ventured, "I'm... I have another brother, actually. Cameron. We were always... always so close and... but after I moved here... I hid everything from him too just like I did with Finn and everyone. I'm going to call him now, but... I don't know... I don't know if he'll care. I haven't exactly been available for any of my family. I don't mean to say that it's the same with your brothers," he added, not wanting Blaine to feel he was trying to press the man, "but just... remember that they may have reasons too. Possibly stupid, selfish reasons like mine, but... reasons."

"I appreciate that, Kurt," Blaine replied softly. "But I don't think my brothers and I will ever see eye to eye." /Especially not after the other night.../ "You, on the other hand, should definitely see about getting in touch with Cameron." He smiled, his thumb continuing to draw invisible patterns atop Kurt's warm, soft hand. "I'm sure the two of you can patch things up. And, on an entirely selfish note, I would love to meet him." Before he could comment further, the waiter arrived with the most expensive bottle of champagne the restaurant had to offer. And, as soon as the glasses were poured and sparkling, Blaine lifted his in a toast. "To us, Kurt."

Kurt clicked his glass against Blaine's and gladly echoed the toast. The champagne tickled his nose. Though he was hardly a connoisseur of any alcohol, he knew that the drink in his hand was probably a hundred dollars or more better than any sparkling wine he'd ever had at New Year's Eve. "I don't think I've ever felt quite like this. It's going to sound silly given the way we met, but being here with you, feeling like this... it's like a fairy tale. Maybe a slightly modernized one," Kurt allowed with a hint of a smile as he thought of how very un-Disney their relationship had been, "but a beautiful one."

"Everything with you is beautiful," Blaine said, reaching across the table to grasp Kurt's hand again. "I feel so alive with I'm with you. It's like everything I've been missing in my life is sitting right here in front of me." He meant every word, and Kurt was the first man he had ever truly expressed himself to. Opening himself up and giving his heart to someone had not been an option in his hectic day-to-day life at the office. Kurt, however, was most definitely worth risking everything for. "After we eat, how would you like to take a stroll through the park?" he wondered, indicating the view with a nod of his head.

"I would absolutely love that," Kurt answered, already picturing making his way through the brisk evening air with Blaine's hand held in his own. Their food arrived, and Kurt let go of Blaine's hand for the time being so that they could both focus on the gorgeous meal. The food was perfection, and Kurt realized how long it had been since he indulged in anything that might be classified as fine dining. They ate in companionable silence, sharing shy smiles and glances over their food. From time to time, Kurt couldn't resist nudging Blaine's foot beneath the table. Finally sat back with a sigh of utter satisfaction. "I hope you know that you could very easily spoil me with meals like this. I'm a good cook, but nothing quite this fancy."

Blaine broke into a wide grin. The image of Kurt busying himself in a kitchen being a very pleasing one, indeed. "Are you now? Well, I would love it if you came over and cooked for me sometime," he offered, easing off one of his hand-made John Lobb shoes from Paris. He couldn't help tickling Kurt's leg beneath the table with his socked toes. "In fact, you're more than welcome to visit any time you'd like." Flirting with Kurt came as naturally to Blaine as breathing. The other man was the most beautiful sight he'd ever laid eyes on, and it frankly boggled his mind to think no one else had ever snatched Kurt up. Lucky for him, they hadn't. Even as he continued eating, Blaine found it difficult to tear his gaze away from Kurt. His mind turned to Kurt's living situation with Finn, and he wondered aloud, "Do you think your brother will be okay about us dating?"

"Yes," Kurt agreed without hesitation. "I know it seems odd given... given the situation, but... he wants me to be happy, and you make me happy. He's having a hard time after breaking up with E- with his boyfriend. But he'll be just fine." He tilted his head, realizing he had never really questioned much how Blaine and Finn got along. Obviously they weren't intensely close or Blaine would know about Finn's involvement with Everett, but he'd always gotten the impression that Finn was fond of his employer. "What about you two? Any bitter feuds I should know about?"

Blaine paused mid-way through chewing when Kurt started to name Finn's boyfriend. It sparked a sense of familiarity in him, but before he could explore it further, he was answering Kurt's question. "No," he chuckled softly. "We've been friends since college, and we've even gone on a a few double-dates over the years." Blaine gave a little shake of his head. "Finn really hid his sexuality well. I would never have guessed." He took another sip of champagne, and then fixed Kurt with a curious expression. "Tell me, did you ever meet his boyfriend?"

"No," Kurt answered honestly. "I hadn't seen Finn since Christmas when you sent him to the club, so I haven't really kept up. Like you said, he hid it well. I would have liked to, but... I've only seen pictures." Porn and pictures weren't precisely the same thing, but there was absolutely no chance that Kurt was going to say anything about that. When and if Blaine did realize that Finn and his brother had been involved, he didn't need to have the added weirdness of that in the mix. "I'm sorry things didn't work out with the two of them. Finn seemed pretty crazy about him. The last time I saw him like that was in high school with Rachel."

Blaine nodded, pouring himself another glass of champagne as he finished the first. "Your brother always gave off this air of being a ladies man," he commented, still playing with Kurt's ankle beneath the table. "Well, I should say he seemed really confident." Indeed, on those double-dates he and Finn had shared, Blaine had lost track of how many times he'd glanced in the rear view mirror to Finn heavily making out with his latest female conquest. "Whoever his boyfriend is-was-I'm sure he must have been especially attractive to grab Finn's attention."

Kurt couldn't help but smile at that, his face warming at the feeling of Blaine touching him even in so relatively innocent a way. "Mmm... that's an understatement," he agreed readily. "Apparently whether we're related or not, he shares my excellent taste in men." The comment was almost too telling, but Kurt couldn't imagine Blaine connecting the dots from so innocent a hint. As he took the last bit of risotto, Kurt topped off his own champagne and took a sip. "You know, you're a terrible influence. I usually don't drink at all on nights I work."

"I'm not much of a drinker myself," Blaine confessed, smiling as he took in the becoming warmth coloring Kurt's features. "Mostly business parties, and special occasions." He raised the glass to his lips again, his eyes sparkling along with the champagne bubbles as he added, "This definitely qualifies as special." Blaine's pulse quickened, which was becoming something of a habit whenever he had the luxury of being in Kurt's presence. Once they both finished their meal and indulged in dessert, Blaine eased his shoe back on, and then paid the bill. He held out his hand for his date, and wondered, "Are you ready for that stroll now?"

"I would love that." As they headed out, Kurt slid his arm through Blaine's. Just being close to the other man made him feel as though he was walking on air. The chilly night did nothing to take the edge off his runaway pleasure. He was with Blaine. A little nip in the air was just one more reason to stick close to his lover's side - not that he needed an excuse. Kurt was pleasantly wrapped up in Blaine when the sound of a laugh broke into the haze of happiness surrounding them. He looked up, gaze sharp, to see a tall, slender man in an impeccable suit and a well-pressed trenchcoat standing in front of them.

"Mr. Anderson." Instead of respectful, the honorific sounded like sarcasm dripping from the man's tongue. He looked to be about their age, and Kurt felt his stomach twist at the look of perverse amusement on the newcomer's face. Worse there were something familiar about him, something Kurt couldn't place. "Fancy meeting you here... and with a date. A famous one at that - well, in the right circles," he added, leaning in and whispering as though sharing a secret before straightening again. He held a hand out to Kurt and introduced himself, "Sebastian Smythe. I'm a big fan of your work."

Kurt stared at the hand for a moment before taking it and shaking Sebastian's hand gingerly. "Kurt Hummel." He refrained from saying more even though he wanted to. The guy made his skin crawl, and he wondered how he and Blaine knew one another.

Smiling rather than offended at the brief response, Sebastian gave a slight shake of his head. "I can see the wheels turning. Blaine and I work together - well, and we go way back. Our families shared a vacation home, actually. We're very, very old friends."

In less than a heartbeat the atmosphere had taken on a veil of highly-charged tension. Of all the people they had to run into tonight, why the hell did it have to be Sebastian? "Friends," Blaine empathized the word. The last thing he wanted was for Kurt to get the wrong impression. He didn't care for the way Sebastian gazed at his date, or the recognition registering on the other man's face. Sebastian might be a certified snob, but that didn't mean his predilection for the finer things in life wouldn't keep him out of a strip club. "Well, it was nice to see you," Blaine lied, painting on a friendly smile. He started edging away, giving Kurt's arm a tug. Their evening had been perfect, and Blaine wasn't about to let anything or anyone sour it.

In less than a heartbeat the atmosphere had taken on a veil of highly-charged tension. Of all the people they had to run into tonight, why the hell did it have to be Sebastian? "Friends," Blaine empathized the word. The last thing he wanted was for Kurt to get the wrong impression. He didn't care for the way Sebastian gazed at his date, or the recognition registering on the other man's face. Sebastian might be a certified snob, but that didn't mean his predilection for the finer things in life wouldn't keep him out of a strip club. "Well, it was nice to see you," Blaine lied, painting on a friendly smile. He started edging away, giving Kurt's arm a tug. Their evening had been perfect, and Blaine wasn't about to let anything or anyone sour it.

"You too. Have a good night, boys," Sebastian answered with the same smug smile. "I'll see you Monday morning."

Kurt watched the man go, still glaring after him until he'd more or less disappeared from sight. "If he wasn't an old friend of yours," he muttered, "I probably would have slapped that smile off his face." Very few people rubbed Kurt the wrong way so quickly, but the way the man practically oozed when he walked gave Kurt the creeps. "Sorry, sorry... I'm sure he's... perfectly tolerable." Some of the haughty annoyance slipping away, Kurt tilted his head and regarded Blaine, "I think... I might have seen him at the club before." He bit his lip. "Is that going to be a problem for you? At work, I mean?"

The thought hadn't occurred to Blaine until Kurt mentioned it. Sebastian could be vindictive when he wanted to be. Blaine had known him to step right over others in order to achieve his goals. As ambitious as Sebastian could be, Blaine wasn't entirely sure if his old friend might cause trouble for him or not. "I'm not worried," he told Kurt. "I'm proud of you, Kurt. Proud of us." Blaine draped an arm across the other man's shoulders, drawing him in close under the blanket of stars. "If Sebastian wants to broadcast to the entire world what you do for a living, then so be it." To circumvent that, Blaine decided he would have to have a little talk with his father. With no leverage, Sebastian would have to tuck his tail between his legs and skulk away.

"I'm very, very lucky to have found you," Kurt breathed as he leaned into the other man's warm body. The coiled tension of the confrontation with Sebastian began to melt away almost at once. Instead of thinking about that or about the shift he'd be working in a few hours, Kurt let his thoughts drift and focused on the only thing that really mattered - spending time with Blaine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Author's Notes: **Cameron meets a face from his past and is less than thrilled, then meets an interesting not-quite-stranger in a bar.

The next morning saw Cooper at work before dawn. He'd tried to call Everett a half dozen times and never gotten any response. Though he was worried, he also knew that sometimes wallowing in misery was the only way to get over a bad break-up. /And things with us... that's a lot to deal with on top of it./ He consoled himself with the thought of seeing Cameron again and was happy to see that his new co-star was there bright and early. Cooper ushered the man backstage. "I'll call you up once Cam's here," he assured with a conspiratorial smile before heading back to the stage to get things set up.

Finding it difficult to sleep-which was unusual for Cameron, who could curl up anywhere and drift off like a satisfied tabby-his mind kept wandering back to Cooper and the electrifying kiss they had shared. It was the last thing he should have been focusing on. The play needed to be first and foremost in his mind, as well as getting to know his co-star tomorrow. Probably not every actor made the effort, but it was important to strengthen the integrity of the piece. Cam finally succumbed to sleep, with Cooper's painfully handsome face filling his mind once again.

Morning came, and he was scrambling to shower in an excited rush. Then, he dressed and grabbed a cab for the theatre. He held the script and the new pages in his hands, fairly thrumming with anticipation. When he arrived, he paid the driver and hurried inside the building. There he found Cooper waiting, and a bright smile lit up Cameron's features. "Morning," he called out, "how are you?"

"Amazing!" Cooper answered with enthusiasm. He couldn't help smiling right back at the man. "Come on, time for the introductions." Even though the decision was made and he was absolutely sure of his decision, Cooper still felt an uneasy fluttering in his stomach at the thought of making sure that Cameron loved the young man who'd been cast just as much as he did - though maybe not too much. After dragging Cameron onstage, Cooper motioned for him to stay put before darting backstage and grabbing his costar, who was idly sipping his coffee and waiting. "Cameron, this is-"

Jesse took a step forward and held out his hand. "Jesse St. James... but you already knew that." He glanced over at Cooper and shrugged. "I may have neglected to mention that we've already met. In high school."

"Oh..." Cooper tried not to look too disappointed at the revelation and instead offered Cameron a lopsided grin. "Well, I guess it's a different kind of surprise than I was hoping for, but..."

Cameron's heart plummeted, and he literally felt all of the blood draining out of his face. Jesse St. James, the boy who had broken his heart, and absolutely the last person he ever wanted to see again. Now, here he was standing before him, and Cam wanted to drop the script and dash for the nearest exit. "It's been a long time," he managed, putting on the acting performance of his life. Tentatively, he accepted Jesse's offered hand while painting on a smile. Images of his last encounter with Jesse flashed unbidden in his mind. The way in which he'd been used and cast aside, without a single hint of remorse on Jesse's part. Cam had been a complete fool, and he couldn't believe he'd ever thought he was in love.

"Too long. You get better looking every time I see you," Jesse answered easily. As usual, Cameron was a consummate professional. He also looked sinfully gorgeous. Jesse clasped the other man's hand and gave it a warm shake, unable to keep from thinking that this was going to be a lot more fun than he'd thought. As far as he was concerned, the past was past. It wasn't like it had been a big deal. A quick screw, a little drama, and then it was done.

Cooper could read the sudden tension in Cameron's shoulders and felt a flicker of unease, especially after Jesse's commentary. He began to wonder just how terrible a decision he'd made. "Well, since you two already know each other, maybe we should see about a read through before you catch up." He couldn't quite force a little tension from his own tone. He didn't like the way that Jesse looked at Cameron, and he didn't like the fact that the man obviously put Cameron off.

"Let's. I'd like to go through it while it's all fresh in my mind." Jesse turned to Cameron as he opened the script to the very scene Cooper had edited just the night before. "Do you mind going through this one? There's a lot of charge, and I want to make sure my delivery is perfect."

He swallowed hard, focusing on the lines and his character's motivation. Cameron found the whole situation surreal, as if he was reliving a moment he'd once shared with Jesse. The words were hauntingly similar to the whispered confession he'd once made. Words that had led to a feverish first-time in the back of Jesse's car, only to be cruelly discarded afterward. He felt a lump of emotion forming in his throat at the painful memory. But Cam used it to his advantage as he played out Cooper's beautifully written scene. Would Cooper call "Cut!" after Jesse finished his next line? He dearly hoped so. Because after that would be the kiss, and Cameron had no idea if he could act his way through that moment without giving away that he was not at all happy with Cooper's choice of co-star.

It was on the tip of Cooper's tongue to halt the scene as soon as the lines were done, but before he could, Jesse closed the last of the distance separating him from Cameron and swept the more slender man into his arms. It was a gesture filled with passion and untapped longing. Anyone who didn't know better would have thought the pair madly in love. It just made Cooper feel ill. He couldn't really protest. The moment was absolutely true to the script and honestly it was beautifully performed, but he was shocked at just how much he hated seeing Cameron with someone else - especially someone with whom he obviously had history.

For his part, Jesse was more than happy to use that past to his advantage. He knew knew precisely how to get Cameron Hummel off his guard. He knew exactly how to bring their lips together to make the man melt, and he used that knowledge without hesitation as he drew Cameron's body in tight against his own and kissed him for all he was worth.

"That'll do it," Cooper finally managed, swallowing hard and forcing a smile. "It was great. Perfect. I need to get a few things settled with the props department, so if you'll excuse me?" He needed a minute, just a minute to get ahold of himself.

Jesse watched the director leave with apparent indifference and looked back down at Cameron. "I meant it. You really have gotten even prettier."

The kiss left Cameron reeling. Whatever his feelings towards Jesse, the other man had not forgotten how to kiss. And he hated him even more for that. He'd never forgotten that first kiss he'd shared with Jesse, or the way in which he'd been tossed aside shortly afterward. "And you haven't changed a bit," he conceded, fighting hard to conceal that Jesse's kiss had had any effect on whatsoever. "When Cooper told me I'd be meeting my co-star today, I never expected it would be you." Cameron folded his arm across his chest, sighing as he scrutinized Jesse. "Why didn't you mention knowing me to Cooper?"

"More dramatic this way," Jesse answered simply. "Besides, he seemed so excited about the big reveal, I couldn't bring myself to do anything that might mess it up." He found himself dragging his eyes with obvious relish over the other man's body. Cameron had been cute in high school - adorable, really. Now he was gorgeous. Any trace of baby fat was gone, and the delicate features that had been pretty were honed into absolute perfection, sharp and beautiful. "We should go out for a drink, do some catching up. It's been too long."

Cameron found himself genuinely thankful he did not have Jesse's nerve in his tooth. "Catching up? You and me? Please tell me you're joking?" He gave an exasperated sigh before slapping his hands at his sides in frustration. "The last time I saw you, you were unceremoniously dumping me in no uncertain terms." Lowering his voice out of fear of Cooper overhearing, Cam tried to tamp down his anger as he continued, "Why in the world do you think I would ever have a drink with you?"

"Because high school was a long time ago," Jesse answered simply, smiling a little at the edge in Cameron's voice. "Shelby had what she wanted with Rachel, I was going back to Carmel... obviously, we weren't going to go anywhere being at rival schools. It was kinder to end it before things could get ugly. Besides, it was high school. That never lasts." He had certainly never intended to stay with anyone he dated in high school past the doors opening and letting them out into the world. It was foolish to think that was even possible. "We're older, we're wiser, we're hotter, and I don't see any reason we can't get along just fine. With the two of us headlining, this thing could run forever. We may as well be on good terms."

"There we agree," Cameron replied, unwilling to let his guard down. He knew in his heart that anything confided to Jesse might be used against him. Deciding to take his chances, he risked, "This play means everything to Cooper. I've never met someone as passionate as he is. He's put his heart and soul into it this, and I don't want whatever happened between us ruining his dream." Cam realized a little too late that he'd probably revealed more about his burgeoning feelings for Cooper than he wanted Jesse to know. He could feel his body warming over the thought, and he quickly deflected, "We both want this to be a success, right? So, let's call a truce and leave the past in the past, okay?"

Jesse inclined his head and smiled. "Of course. I think that's the best way to go about things." He couldn't resist leaning in just a little to add, "But the drink offer still stands."

Cooper had stepped back onto the set just in time to see Jesse moving away. The proximity had actually made his heart stop for a moment, and he chided himself for being absolutely ridiculous. Having a crush was juvenile. Having a crush on his lead actor was idiotic and unprofessional. Also counterproductive. "Glad to see you boys are getting along! Look, I have a little work to do on some of the staging and the big group numbers, so if you boys want to touch base with wardrobe, I should be ready for you in a half an hour." It was easy to bury himself in work. By the time they were running through the last of the scenes that evening, Cooper felt at home again. The tension between Cameron and Jesse seemed to have dissipated, and they worked together like a dream. "Alright, that does it, everybody!" He started a loud, enthusiastic round of applause that everyone joined in with. "We're back in tomorrow, but go have some fun tonight. You deserve it!"

Cameron had never been one to indulge in drinking. But, right now, he could most definitely use something to soothe his frazzled nerves. Running into Jesse again had dredged up memories best left forgotten. Not only that, he would have to deal with him every night from now on. Performing romantic scenes, being held and kissed by him over and over. His mind whirled at the implications, and Cam wondered how he would ever be able to act convincingly night after night opposite someone who had broken his heart so badly. Jesse had been an enormous part of why he'd gone on to pursue his career instead of romance. Meeting Cooper had been the first time since High School that Cam has seriously considered taking a chance on someone. Now, with Jesse hovering nearby, that seemed impossible. It was probably for the best, he tried to convince himself.

/God, I really need a drink.../

Leaving the theatre, he hailed a cab and told the driver to take him him to the nearest bar. That turned out to be a club, which Cam didn't mind too much even though it wasn't his scene at all. He ordered a whiskey, which burned his throat as he slugged it down. It did little to calm him, and Cam realized it was going to take more than glass to help soothe over the day's events.

Everett couldn't remember the last time he'd been at such a low. The truth was that he tended to be a bright, upbeat kind of person. He liked smiling, he liked being around people. But he'd barely made himself roll up of the couch to even get to the gig. When they'd booked it - a bar not far from his own apartment - Ev had been ecstatic. Not only did he get to stay close to home, but maybe he could drag Finn to one of his performances for once. Instead he found himself staring out at a sea of strange faces and not really wanting to look at any of them. After catching an "I'll kill you if you fuck this up" glare from the bassist, Ev stepped up to the mike. Thankfully the venue was small and low key. No one seemed to mind that the playlist was decidedly on the somber side. When the door opened and a familiar face finally did make itself known, Everett almost choked in the middle of a song. He managed to push through but had never felt such relief or anxiety at the close of a gig.

The guy from the video - the same guy who'd been at Cooper's apartment - was leaning against the bar and downing his second shot of whiskey. Everett himself had required two bottles of beer just to get himself onstage, and he knew his judgment wasn't at its most refined. For that reason alone, he didn't question his own choices as he sauntered over and took a stool right next to the pretty stranger. The video really didn't do him justice. Up close the guy was all pale skin, bright eyes and cheeks flushed a beautiful pink from the liquor. Everett hated him just a tiny bit more for looking pissed, depressed and still sexy as hell. He suspected that he looked a little on the homeless side himself with stubble and unkempt hair because he simply hadn't bothered to fix any of it before heading out.

"I'd ask if you come here often, but since I don't, that... it seems like the wrong way to start off," Everett heard himself saying. He had no idea what the babbling meant, but he'd known that he had to say something eventually instead of just staring at the guy. "So, anyway, uh... I'm Ev." He motioned for the bartender to bring the stranger another and one for him as well. If he was going to act like an idiot, he might as well be drunk enough for it to make sense.

Already feeling a little buzzed by the time the stranger approached him, Cameron glanced up and acknowledged his greeting. "Cam," he replied with a slight nod. Then, he frowned and peered at Ev a little closer. There was something familiar about him, and yet he couldn't decide what it was. He had only vaguely registered the other man's singing. But he definitely recognized talent when he heard it. "You gave a lovely performance," Cam complimented, only to sigh as he nursed his drink. "Look, mister-I appreciate you being friendly and all. But I'm probably not the best company tonight."

"Me either. I think that makes us perfect company for each other." Ev had no idea where the smooth line had come form, but he was happy to let it go. He downed the rest of the whiskey and asked the bartender to follow it up with a beer. "Thanks, though - about the performance. Kinda feel like shit tonight, so I figured I'd sound like it. Glad to hear it came out okay." Even his voice was pretty, Ev thought with a flash of bitterness. And what did he have to be upset about anyway? He got to go home to Finn, didn't he? The thought almost brought tears again, and Ev shoved the idea forcefully away. "Look, this is going to sound a few different kinds of crazy, but I live a few blocks away, and the booze is free - well, y'know, it would be free for you, so... want to come over?"

Cameron blinked at the other man, taken aback by Ev's spontaneous offer. He wasn't the type to go home with just anyone, and he was about to tell Ev exactly that when... he found himself recklessly agreeing. "Sure, why not? Thanks..." It was the alcohol talking. Otherwise there simply was no explanation for his impaired judgement. His day was completely shot, and he didn't see how going home with Ev could make it any worse. Cam stumbled as he pushed himself away from the bar, inadvertently leaning on the musician for support. "Sorry," he apologized, flashing Ev a lopsided grin. "I'm not much of a drinker as you can see."

Even couldn't help smiling back despite the situation. "Me either. Not usually. We can keep each other from falling over." He gamely looped an arm around Cameron's waist as they headed outside. He didn't know what he was doing. Revenge wasn't his style usually, and Cameron seemed nice. He really did. He probably _was _really nice. He definitely smelled nice. The whiskey was doing its damndest to destroy the last of Everett's ability to think about anything critically, and by the time they reached his apartment building, the desire to lean in and kiss the long curve of Cameron's neck was becoming something of an obsession. To his credit he managed to stifle the need until he'd unlocked the apartment door and welcomed his companion inside. "It's, uh... yeah, it's a mess. Been a rough few days." Ev shrugged and found himself getting distracted somewhere between closing the door and offering to get Cameron a beer as he began staring at the other man's mouth instead.

Cameron had managed to sober a little from the journey to Everett's apartment. He suddenly felt quite foolish for accepting the other man's invitation. Just because he'd had a run-in with his ex that didn't mean he needed to go home with the first handsome man to come along. Ev seemed nice, and just as miserable as him, but Cam knew absolutely nothing about him. /You've lost your damned mind, Hummel.../ "Thanks," he said, taking the beer from Ev's hand. It wasn't his favorite drink in the world-in fact, he loathed the smell of it-but, right now, he needed to forget about Jesse. "It's okay," Cam indicated the state of the musician's home, "I understand what it's like when you don't feel like bothering with anything." He shoved a pile of clothes aside, then took a seat on the sofa. "So, do you want to tell me what happened? I'm actually a very good listener."

Everett felt ridiculous telling the source of his problems about his problems, but he began uncertainly, "My boyfriend was... he was cheating. With me. I mean," Ev clarified, taking a swig of beer to punctuate the thought, "that he was with somebody and I was the other guy. So, I guess... not my boyfriend. Because... y'know... he was... with somebody." It only about half made sense, but he didn't care. It was close enough. Ev forced himself to look from the bottle to Cameron again, and he found himself struck by the fact that in better lighting, he was prettier than ever. It hurt that he could see precisely why Finn was so taken with him. It would've been so much easier if he'd been hideous or a jerk, but he was neither. "What about you? What are you trying to forget?"

/Ouch./ Cameron's heart went out to Ev, who was clearly hurting and obviously needed more than alcohol to soothe the pain. "Well, I landed a dream job," he explained, taking another swig of beer. "It's everything I've wanted, everything I've been working for. And guess who shows up? My ex boyfriend from high school." He sighed and shook his head, which wasn't the best idea in the world as the room began to spin a little. "He's still the same, only he's even more attractive than ever. And I know that no matter what I say or do, he's going to find some way to mess everything up."

So things weren't perfect in paradise. Cameron had a wandering eye too, and not just for him. Maybe he and Finn really were perfect for each other. He might have laughed at the thought if Cam hadn't looked every bit as miserable as he felt. "Maybe it'll work fine. Maybe he's... calmed down or whatever." The suggestion was lame and Everett decided it was stupid to keep trying to talk when neither of them had come back to do that. You didn't go back to someone's apartment stumbling drunk to chat. Throwing caution and common sense to the wind, Everett finally gave in and leaned forward, his lips brushing the soft, slightly stubbly skin on Cameron's neck. "Taste good," he murmured absently before repeating the gesture with more enthusiasm.

Cameron gasped, shocked by the intimate contact and yet, at the same time, not drawing away. His mind was addled from too much liquor, making it difficult to judge right from wrong. He closed his eyes, unconsciously exposing his throat as a shiver of desire gripped him. "We... we shouldn't do this," he faltered, trying to find reasons not to indulge. "You just broke up with your boyfriend, and I..." Cam trailed off, flushing hotly. "...I haven't been with anyone in a long time." He lifted smoky eyes to Everett's, his head spinning and his body trembling. Ev was undeniably gorgeous, and the thought of having to face Jesse on a daily basis made finding comfort in a stranger's arms all the more appealing.

nstead of staying his hand, the mention of his "boyfriend" only strengthened Ev's impulsive resolve, and he stopped the words with a kiss. It was passionate but slightly sloppy. The alcohol had done nothing for Ev's coordination or technique even if it had done a great deal for his libido. He let the liquor swim through his veins and burn away everything but the baser instincts of action and reaction. He heard Cameron's breath catch and pressed in closer until he felt the heat of the other man's body burning through his shirt.

In less than two days Cameron Hummel had been kissed by three gorgeous men; Cooper, Jesse, and now Everett. It was nothing short of a record for him, especially owing to the fact he hadn't allowed himself to get close to anyone since High School. Broadway had been his lover, and it was something of a shock to find himself faced with a trio all attracted to him. He returned Ev's smoldering kiss without another thought, leaning into the other man and wrapping his arms around his neck. Alcohol clouded his judgement, leaving onto a blind, reckless desire in its wake. Groaning faintly, Cam discovered that Ev's soft, sweet lips reminded him an awful lot of Cooper's. And that memory fueled his actions as he plunged his tongue into Ev's liquor-laced mouth.

Everett gave himself over to the embrace. Soon he was pressing Cameron back against the couch. He forgot everything but the sweetness and warmth of having someone else's body tightly held against his own for a few moments. Then an awkward grab for support dislodged one of the afghans slung haphazardly over the back of the couch. It fell half on top of them, and Everett was overwhelmed by an all-too-familiar scent. Finn's cologne. It struck Everett like a blow, and he jerked backward as if he'd been tazed, very nearly falling off the couch in the process. He stared at Cameron's flushed face and felt guilt creeping in like a sickness. "Oh, god... god, you were... right. This is... it's a bad idea. Too soon for me and... and you shouldn't let your ex ruin things... if you care about somebody, you can't... you can't let anything mess it up." He blinked back tears and swallowed. "I'll give you money for a cab. God, I swear I'm not usually an asshole..."

Cameron, reeling from the kiss and Everett's abrupt breaking away, shook his head as if waking from a dream. His hand shot to his mouth, covering his tingling lips. He quickly sobered, which was nothing short of a miraculous feat considering how much alcohol he'd ingested. "It's not your fault," he assured the musician. "I... I don't know what I was thinking." His features warm even further as he added, "Believe me, I don't normally go home with strangers." Everett was terribly sweet, and Cam offered the other man a sheepish grin. "You're right, of course. I shouldn't let Jesse get to me. And you... you should talk to your boyfriend." He swallowed, knowing it wasn't his place but feeling compelled to give advice. "If you don't, you're gonna drive yourself crazy."

It was all Ev could do to keep from crying, though he managed to nod. "Yeah," he finally whispered. "I just... I think... he's where he wants to be. He deserves to be happy." Trying to shake it off, Ev rose on slightly unsteady legs and found himself wondering how he'd let the situation get so out of hand. Cameron wasn't a bad guy - or at least didn't seem like one. He didn't deserve to get jerked around. Maybe him being at Cooper's place was totally unrelated. Maybe it was chance. /Maybe I shouldn't drink so much anymore./ Ev swallowed again and ran a hand through his hair, which only served to make it look even wilder. "I'm sorry about this. Just... take your own advice, okay? I mean, uh, with... with not driving yourself crazy. Trust your instincts."

"Hey, you don't have to be sorry about anything," Cameron assured him. "If your boyfriend can't see what a terrific guy you are, then it's definitely his loss." If things had been different, Everett seemed to be exactly the type of man he could easily fall for. Who in their right mind would cheat on him? He leaned forward and boldly pressed a soft kiss to Ev's flushed cheek. When he drew back, his eyes were still sad even as he offered up a warm smile. "I think what we both needed was someone to talk to. And I have to thank you for that." Straightening, Cam got back on his feet and felt the room spin sickeningly as a result. He vowed then and there to never drink another drop of alcohol again.

"Hey, wait..." Everett scrambled up and headed to the bedroom where he fished some cash out of the sock drawer and returned to triumphantly hand some to Cam. "Seriously, for a cab. I don't want you wandering around the street like this. Or at all. The city's great, but wandering the streets will get your ass mobbed." He nodded solemnly and then swayed before falling back onto the couch. He found himself smiling at Cameron, surprised at how much he _liked _the person he'd been pretty determined to hate. Or fuck. That was a little fuzzy, but grinning at him like a loon didn't make sense either way. "I think I'd really like you if, y'know, this wasn't such a bad time." /And you weren't shacking up with the guy I'm in love with./

"Same here," Cameron replied, pocketing the money and tossing another bashful grin in Everett's direction. Then, he frowned a little with concern. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" His hand closed around his wallet, and on instinct, he removed one of the cards he kept just in case he ran into any Broadway producers. Then, he passed it to Ev. "If you'd like to talk again, give me a call." Cam found it strange to feel a connection with this man he barely knew. Maybe it was because Ev reminded him of a lost puppy who needed cuddling. It was especially true with those sad brown eyes. "We'll probably both be half-dead tomorrow," Cam assessed, his stomach lurching. "But I'd like to know that you're alright."

If the situation had been anything else, then Everett might have caved. He might have begged Cameron to stay just so he could curl up with the other man on the couch and have _someone_ for the night. Instead he just gave a slight shake of his head that left him reeling a little. "Thanks. I... I'll hang onto this. Don't have any of my own, but... look for gigs if you want. I play around here a lot." Crazy as it was, he wouldn't mind at all seeing Cameron again. "Get home safe. Remember not to let your ex get under your skin. If things are good, just let 'em be good."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes:** Things go very well, and then they go very, very badly. Warning: Violence and hate speech.

**Chapter 12**

The show had been flawless. Absolutely flawless. He honestly couldn't remember being part of a production so smooth and easy. Even the backstage tension between Cameron and Jesse seemed to be forgotten onstage. They became the characters and set it all aside. When everyone, exhausted, finally had their fill of celebrating backstage, Cooper couldn't resist the urge to cut through the crowd to Cameron. He was flushed beneath the pancake make-up designed to look amazing onstage that always looked heavy and uncomfortable off. "Let me buy you a drink. Not the official one that I mentioned that first night, but... I still feel like celebrating. You up to it?"

Still glowing from the applause, Cameron did not think the night could have gone any better... Until a clearly delighted and proud Cooper approached him through the revelers. "Of course!" he exclaimed, his grin splitting his face in two. Cam's pulse fluttered, and he could feel a rush of warmth coloring his skin. The last time he'd enjoyed a rare drink, he'd overindulged and nearly gone to bed with a stranger. Tonight he would have to be careful. He liked Cooper far too much to have things end with a drunken fling. "Give me a sec to clean up, okay?" Dashing into his dressing room, Cam wasted no time in removing his stage make-up and changing out of his costume. He emerged to find Cooper waiting, and he flashed the other man an eager smile. "Ready?"

"Absolutely!" Cooper grinned right back and led the way out into the brisk night. "You were amazing," he gushed as they made their way down the street. "I knew you would be, but... wow!" Unable to hold back, Cooper slung an arm around the other man's shoulder and gave him an exuberant squeeze as they ducked down a side street to get to one of his favorite bars. The place was low key, sparsely populated, and had a surprisingly varied wine selection. "I knew it would be perfect. I knew that-"

"Aw, look, a couple of fairies."

Raucous laughter followed the comment, and Cooper froze in his tracks. The two men in front of them were obviously hammered already. Cooper took a tense moment to check their surroundings and felt his heart sink at the realization that they were painfully alone on the street. It was late and cold and most people were inside somewhere or in one of the more populated areas of the city. Shifting his arm from Cameron's shoulders, Cooper instead moved to stand in front of the other man. "We're not looking for any trouble, just grabbing a drink after a long day."

The larger of the two men snorted. "Not lookin' for trouble? Then you sick fucks shouldn't be cuddling on the damn street!" The man advanced, his smile anything but friendly.

Cooper held up his hands in a sign of supplication. "Look, we'll get going and-"

"Too late for that, fag." The smaller of the two drunks was the one who lunged forward first, though he stopped just short of a real attack. His eyes focused in on Cameron for the first time, and he smirked. "Maybe we'll see whatcha really like about that pretty little toy you got there. Got a mouth made for sucking dick."

"You're drunk, and you need to get home," Cooper grated out, only barely resisting the urge to punch the guy himself. Stupid as it was, he knew it would've felt really, really good. He turned to Cameron to urge the younger man to get moving and in that split second, Cooper felt the first punch land. It fell against his cheek, and Cooper stumbled into Cameron with the impact. He found his breath enough to give Cam a shove. "Call the cops," he instructed under his breath just in time to wheel around and barely avoid the next swing.

How the happiest night of his life could have gone so horribly wrong baffled Cameron. He felt his stomach lurch sickeningly as memories of how he and Kurt had been relentlessly tormented in high school flooded through his mind. When Cooper pushed him towards the door, he found himself torn over whether to try and protect the other man or running for his life in an effort to seek help. The sight of blood dripping from Cooper's mouth galvanized Cam into his action, and he sprinted up the street and scrambled to retrieve his cell phone. The 911 operator tried to keep him on the line as he waited for the police to arrive. But, when the drunken men rounded the corner laughing nastily to one another, he ended the call and ducked into the shadows until they'd gone. Then, he swallowed and hurried inside the bar... and Cam's heart stopped. Cooper laid in a broken and blooded heap on the asphault. "Oh, my god... no, no, no! Cooper!" His legs giving out beneath him, Cam dropped to his knees and tenderly cradled the other man's head in his lap. Tears flooded down his cheeks as the sound of sirens filled with air.

"S'okay," Cooper managed though he knew that he didn't sound it, didn't feel and probably didn't look it either. At some point he'd felt a blinding flash of pain and then standing had become impossible - or would have if one of the guys hadn't been holding his arm to keep him on his feet. Even now his leg felt twisted and painful to the point where he didn't dare look. Knowing would be a lot worse. Of course it was hard to look anyway. Blood more or less obscured his vision entirely in one eye, but he could still see Cameron's tears and rallied, trying to soothe him again, "S'okay."

Soon a paramedic was kneeling next to him. "Sir, can you hear me?"

It was hard to focus, but Cooper managed a half-hearted nod, "Yeah..."

"That's good. Now we want you to stay awake. Just focus on me, alright?" When he got another nod, the man, a heavyset black man with kind eyes, began carefully checking the injuries. "Sir, do you remember what happened? There's a lot of blood here. What's hurting the most?"

Cooper took a second to think about that, "My knee... leg... uh... my... my side... I think..." He reached down, touching the side of his shirt and drew the fingers away to see blood coating them. "They... one of them... a knife, maybe?"

"I think so, sir, yes. Your friend's going to follow us to the hospital, Mister-"

"Cooper. Cooper Anderson," he managed. The man had said staying awake was important, and Cooper was trying hard to follow the order though it got harder with every passing second.

"Mr. Anderson, your friend's going to follow us, like I said. Is there anyone else who should be called?"

"M-my brothers." Cooper fumbled for his pocket only to find the EMT a step ahead, withdrawing his cell phone and handing it to Cameron. "Blaine... and... and Everett... call-"

"He'll take care of it, Mr. Anderson, don't worry." The man smiled warmly at Cameron. "We'll be heading to Mercy, straight to the ER. You okay with hailing a cab and calling his brothers en route?"

Cameron's vision blurred with tears, and he was shaking so badly that the cell phone almost slipped from his fingers. Only the scream of sirens as the ambulance departed shocked him into action. He opened the phone, scanned the list of names and started to dial Blaine Anderson. A picture appeared, and Cam felt his breath catch in his throat. It was the same man he'd met and gone home with not too long ago. /Brothers?/ He scrolled down further and found Everett's name. The same picture. /Twins.../ What were the odds that of all the people he could meet in a bar, it would turn out to be one of Cooper's siblings? That didn't matter, not now. Everett's number was ringing in his ear, and when the musician picked up, Cam choked on a deep sob of emotion as he frantically explained, "Cooper's been hurt. He's on his way to Mercy Hospital."

Everett lurched up off the couch where he'd been indulging in some mindless infomercial viewing after his gig. The voice only registered vaguely, a nagging sense of familiarity that Everett paid no mind. "Fuck! Shit, Mercy? I'll... yeah, I'll be there in ten. I'll call Blaine," he added as an afterthought before hurriedly dialing his brother's number and relating the same information while shoving his arms into a coat. Everett didn't think he'd ever been quite so demanding when it came to getting a cab. He all but stood in the middle of the street until someone stopped and then jumped in the back. The guy looked annoyed until Everett said his brother was in the hospital. The surly demeanor quickly dropped, and the man sped his way to the hospital as if his own life depended on it. Everett tipped him liberally when they pulled up to the curb before hurrying inside. He was so distracted that at first he barely noticed the familiar face in the middle of the ER. There was hardly anyone there - it was apparently a slow night - but in the midst of it all was someone he knew just a touch too well. "Cam?" Everett froze in place and looked utterly baffled. "You... you're the one who called me?"

Cameron, his eyes sore and puffy from crying, sniffled and glanced up when he heard Everett's voice. "Yes," he started in a tremulous voice. "I was just as surprised when I realized you were Cooper's brother." Cam had always been a strong person, but the stress of the evening had left him an emotional wreck. Without even thinking twice about it, he tumbled into Ev's arms and began to tearfully relate the horrible events that had transpired. "He was hurt so badly," he explained, "and the first thing he did was push me out of the way." The shoulder of Ev's shirt had quickly become damp with saltwater, and Cam eased out of the sudden embrace. "I... I thought things were different in New York. More... enlightented." He shrugged sadly. "But I guess it's the same everywhere."

Everett felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. It was too much. The idea of Cooper lying in a hospital bed had haunted him the whole way over, and hearing about it all only made it that much worse. "I-I'm gonna go to the desk... see if they'll tell me anything." They'd been closed lipped with Cameron since he wasn't family, but Everett only took a few shaky steps toward the nurse's desk when he found himself staring at Cam once again - except it wasn't. The young man in front of him didn't have a tear-stained face or bloodied clothes. He was wearing a fashionable sweater and dark washed jeans and though obviously distressed and without a jacket, seemed otherwise in excellent shape. Very unlike Cameron. Everett blinked slowly and watched as a deep blush colored the young man's cheeks.

Kurt couldn't help that his mind immediately went precisely where it shouldn't. Even shaken and upset, Everett was just as beautiful as his twin, though in a far more organic, easy way. Kurt's thoughts flashed at once to the video and how intoxicating he'd looked spread out beneath Finn. He swallowed hard and held out a hand, wondering why he'd badgered Finn into driving him. "Everett? I'm... I'm a friend of your brother's - of Blaine's. My name's Kurt, and... I'm sorry we're meeting like this-"

"Oh, god..." The pieces fell into place, and Everett wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. It hadn't been Cameron. That was why something had felt off. It hadn't been Cam in the video, it had been the man in front of him. He stared blankly at Kurt for several moments. "It was you in the... the video," he mumbled before thinking better of it.

Kurt's mouth fell open, though he was distracted in an instant by a bit of movement over Everett's shoulder. "Cam!" he cried out at once, eyes wide.

Cameron glanced up at the sound of his name, and he instantly felt his heart lurch inside of his chest when he recognized the owner of the voice. "Kurt?" he whispered, shocked and confused to see his brother here of all places. It had been such a long time since he had last seen or heard from his twin that a sudden whirlpool of emotions threatened to drag him down. He took a shaky step forward, his throat thickening as he wondered aloud, "What are you doing here? I-" Cam broke off as Finn joined, looking slightly out of breath and sheepish. While, behind his stepbrother followed another man... Everett's mirror image, only immaculately dressed as if he'd just stepped from the pages of _Forbes_.

Kurt looked back and couldn't help smiling at the sight of Blaine. "Cam, this is my boyfriend," he couldn't help blushing at the word, "Blaine. Blaine, this is Cameron." He looked back, biting his lip, suddenly nervous and uncertain of his reception. As his gaze moved over Cam, Kurt felt his heart sink. There was blood all over Cameron's shirt, and he surged forward without another thought, lifting his brother's hands, looking him over intently and searching for any sign that the blood belonged to him. "God, Cam, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay... it's... it's not mine," Cameron replied shakily. He lifted his sad gaze toward Blaine, not wanting to voice that the blood staining his clothing belonged to Cooper. "Cooper," he started again, choking back a fresh flood of tears. "I'm performing in his play. Tonight was opening night, and we went out to celebrate... and we were attacked by these gay bashers..." Cam shuddered, hugging himself at the terrible memory. "Cooper saved my life. If anything happens to him..."

"Hey, it's alright," Blaine said, draping a comforting arm over Cam's trembling shoulders. "None of this is your fault." He steered Kurt's twin over to a chair, gently urging Cam to take a seat. "How about some coffee?" he offered, straightening and heading off in an attempt to give the brothers a moment alone.

Kurt couldn't help but smile warmly at the other man. He slid an arm around Blaine and whispered, "You should talk to him. I know that you're mad at them, but... you're here for a reason. They're your brothers, and Everett looks pretty upset." And he honestly didn't know if talking to Finn was going to be the thing that finally calmed the other man down. "Talk to Ev. I'll do a Starbucks run in awhile if we need the boost," Kurt promised before sinking down into the chair next to Cam. As Blaine left, Kurt finally met Cameron's gaze again. "I'm so sorry. Not just... not just for all this, but for the past few months."

"You're sorry?" Cameron blinked fresh tears from his red, swollen eyes. "Kurt, I haven't seen you, let alone spoken to you in years. What happened? Did I do something wrong?" This really wasn't the time or place to get into whatever had caused the rift between them. But seeing Kurt again after all this time brought on a flood of emotion, which swirled and coalesced with the storm churned up by the attack on Cooper. Cam wanted answers, he needed them. When Kurt had effectively cut him off, it had been like having a limb severed. He reached over and grasped his brother's hand. "Please, Kurt. Tell me?"

"Cam, no! Oh, no..." Kurt could feel tears filling his own eyes, and he reached for Cameron's hand to give it a warm squeeze. "You didn't do anything wrong, I did. I came out here thinking it was all going to come together and be so... so _easy_. I told you guys I had a job at the Gap, but..." It had been hard having Finn know, but Kurt couldn't meet Cameron's gaze at all as he added softly, "but what I've actually been doing is stripping. I've been taking my clothes off for money, and I didn't want anyone to know." The tears that rolled down Kurt's cheeks were tears of shame both for what he'd been doing and for all the lies he'd told.

Cameron felt his breath catch in his throat. At first he wasn't sure if he'd heard his brother correctly. /Kurt... stripping?/ Somehow the image just didn't compute in his brain. But, when he saw the streams of saltwater raining down Kurt's cheeks, he knew it was true. He pulled his hand free of his twin's grasp, and stared at him for a long stretch of silence. Then, he found his voice again. "And, what? You didn't think I would understand? That I'm too impossible to confide in?" Hot anger pulsed through Cam as Kurt's reasons for pushing him away hit home. "Kurt, you're my brother. We've always been able to talk to each other about anything. Why couldn't you tell me about this?"

The anger in Cameron's voice made Kurt flinch, and he shook his head. "I... I didn't want you to know how bad it was." It was one thing failing, it was another thing altogether having the people he loved the most knowing he was a failure. Kurt wrapped his arms around himself and bit his lip before he added quietly, "I just thought that... that staying away was best. You were doing so well and... and..." And he didn't know what else to say. The truth was that every time things got worse - or even when they were better form time to time - he'd wanted to call Cameron. He'd wanted nothing more in the world than to spill every last detail to his twin the way they always had, but he hadn't let himself. He'd cut Cameron off completely, and as much as it hurt, he deserved the other man's anger and then some. "I'm sorry, Cam. It was stupid. I was... was ashamed and... I... should've... I should've told you..." The tears were falling freely now, but he forced himself to look up and see the anger flashing in Cameron's eyes. "I love you, and I'm so sorry..."

Cameron had never been able to stand the sight of Kurt crying. It was effectively his kryptonite, and he felt his anger toward his brother's actions weakening. For such a long time he'd tried to figure out why Kurt had pushed him away, cut him completely out of his life. Not only him, but the rest of his family. A part of him understood Kurt's shame, but Cam could not imagine isolating himself from those he loved. No matter what. "I love you, too," he said softly. "Hey..." Cam reached around Kurt's shoulders and drew him in closer. "We'll get through this, Kurt. Come on now... You're gonna mess up that pretty face." He gave his brother a gentle nudge, wanting to comfort him despite his conflicting emotions. "Besides, I'm probably going to break down all over again in a little bit. And I'm really going to need you."

Kurt looked up hopefully and slid an arm around Cameron's waist, ignoring how uncomfortable it was to try to be close on the awkwardly shaped plastic waiting room chairs. "You're right," he agreed, brushing the tears away and offering Cameron a faint smile. Just the possibility of things being fixed filled him with joy. Maybe Cam really could forgive him his stupidity someday. Kurt suggested gently, "I haven't had the chance to meet Cooper yet. Maybe you can tell me a little about him." Aside from knowing Blaine didn't much get along with his older brother, Kurt knew virtually nothing about the man - though he'd obviously made an impression on Cameron.

The mention of Cooper brought on a deep pang of guilt and worry. He had been all but helpless to do anything except run when Cooper propelled him forward out of harm's way. An involuntary shiver coursed over Cameron as he bit back a fresh flood of tears. "He's amazing, Kurt," he told his brother. "He wrote the play I'm performing in, producing and directing it too." A soft smile tugged at his lips, which was completely at odds with the distraught look in his eyes. "I think I'm falling for him, which makes all of this so much harder." Cam shook his head, reeling from the tragic turn of events. "Why doesn't someone come out and tell us something? This waiting is driving me crazy. I've prayed until I can't pray anymore."

Though Kurt hadn't ever put any stock in god, he was willing to put faith in anything that would make Cameron feel better. "I'm so sorry... those Anderson boys. Awfully addictive, aren't they?" Something struck him, and he tilted his head. "And you know Everett too? Did you two meet through Cooper?" It seemed best to keep Cam talking, to not let him focus on the wait and on what might be happening _while _they waited.

Before Cameron had a chance to answer, Blaine returned with the gift of coffee. Meeting his brother's boyfriend under these circumstances was awkward. However, Blaine moved on with the clear intention of giving him and Kurt more time alone. "No, I just happened to cross paths with Everett one night," Cam told Kurt, sipping at the flavored coffee and letting the warmth wash over him. "You'll never guess who my co-star in the play is... Jesse. Jesse St. James." He let this information sink in for a moment. Kurt had known how devastated he'd been when Jesse dumped him returned to his own school. If anyone would understand how he felt, then it was his twin. "So, I needed a drink... and you know I do not drink. That's when I ran into Everett. I think... he thought I was you."

Kurt's brow furrowed. He was suddenly struck with a very bad feeling about what might have happened with Finn and Ev. He looked up sharply at his stepbrother but Finn was obviously trying to offer what comfort he could to a distraught Ev, not to mention Blaine having joined them, and Kurt wasn't about to interrupt. "Maybe. Finn may have shown him a picture," Kurt allowed as vaguely as possible. There was really no point in Cameron knowing about the whole sordid affair. The first part of Cameron's confession struck him, and Kurt's eyes widened. "Jesse? The asshole who-" The sound of a nurse calling for Anderson broke the moment, and the brothers rose in tandem.

"Ev," Finn started, fully expecting his ex to push him away, yell and order him to leave. "I'm sorry about your brother. When I heard, I... I couldn't just stay away."

For a moment Kurt was forgotten. Everett could feel his resolve faltering, and he wanted nothing more than to fall into Finn's arms and let himself be comforted. The night had been too much already, and there was still no word on how Cooper was doing. The only thing he'd managed to get out of anyone was a nurse saying he was being taken to surgery, and Everett found himself terrified. Blaine hadn't so much as said hello when he came in, and Everett couldn't stand losing to lose Cooper too. Though his eyes filled with tears, he managed to stand his ground. "You came with... with him." He glanced over, all the more confused as he saw Kurt talking to Cam and looking at Blaine with obvious affection.

Another deep pang of guilt sliced into Finn's heart. "Kurt and Blaine?" He glanced over his shoulder at his stepbrother and friend. Then, he turned back to Ev and explained, "They're dating." It pained him not to reach out to Everett, when it was clear the other man desperately needed comforting. But Finn held himself back, as he was unwilling to cross the line and hurt his ex further. "Blaine had stopped by to pick up Kurt when he got the call. I..." He faltered, knowing his words wouldn't help matters. "...I thought I could be here for you."

Everett's brow furrowed, and he turned to stare at Kurt and Blaine openly for a few seconds as if trying to comprehend what was going on or if Finn was telling him the truth. Slowly he looked back to the other man and gave a slight shake of his head. "I don't... I don't get it." His shoulders slumped, the effort of trying to keep it all together becoming far too much. He shoved his hands in his pockets, "I thought you were together. He was at... at your place, wasn't he?" Though he wasn't usually one to be delicate, he couldn't address the video directly, not for the moment. Just the thought of it hurt far too much on top of everything. Though he tried, Everett couldn't quite bring himself to meet Finn's gaze and finally wound up staring fixedly at the floor tiles instead. "Aren't you guys... a thing?"

Finn gaped at Everett, while realization dawned. "No... no, we're not a thing," he said, trying to catch Ev's eyes and failing miserably. "Kurt, he was living in this sorry-ass motel. I was afraid he would get his throat cut staying there, so... I offered to share my apartment." He leaned in closer, keeping his tone hushed. "Ev, I... I wanted to explain about... everything. I know this isn't the time to get into this, but... for what it's worth... I never meant to hurt you." It killed him not to be able to touch Ev, let alone embrace him and offer his support. Finn had no one but himself to blame. He's behaved monumentally stupidly even for him.

"He lives with you." Everett blinked slowly as if trying to understand what he'd heard. "I need... I need to know... who is he to you? Is he... were you guys together... before?" That wouldn't excuse the slip, the fact that Finn had slept with someone else, but it would make more sense. The second part was more awkward to ask, but Everett had to know. After seeing the way Blaine reacted to his own lack of forthrightness, he couldn't see his brother hurt more. "Does Blaine know?"

"Kurt, he's my stepbrother," Finn replied, feeling more than a little foolish for never telling Everett about his family to start with. "And, ah... yeah, Blaine knows." He stepped closer to Ev, again restraining himself from reaching out and touching the musician. "Look, we don't have to get into this right now. I don't even deserve to be talking to you. I just... I'll be here if you need someone, okay?"

"He lives with you." Everett blinked slowly as if trying to understand what he'd heard. "I need... I need to know... who is he to you? Is he... were you guys together... before?" That wouldn't excuse the slip, the fact that Finn had slept with someone else, but it would make more sense. The second part was more awkward to ask, but Everett had to know. After seeing the way Blaine reacted to his own lack of forthrightness, he couldn't see his brother hurt more. "Does Blaine know?"

"Kurt, he's my stepbrother," Finn replied, feeling more than a little foolish for never telling Everett about his family to start with. "And, ah... yeah, Blaine knows." He stepped closer to Ev, again restraining himself from reaching out and touching the musician. "Look, we don't have to get into this right now. I don't even deserve to be talking to you. I just... I'll be here if you need someone, okay?"

Ev still looked dazed and confused. He could barely put his thoughts in order at all, but he finally nodded. "Yeah. Thanks. It's... been kind of on the outs with Blaine and..." And he'd let a misunderstanding about Cameron keep him from answering any of Cooper's calls for days. Now he might never have the chance to apologize. "Wanna sit?" He was already ambling toward a row of chairs that were close to them but allowed for some distance between them and the others. Ev didn't know whether Blaine would welcome him or not, and he had no idea how to act around Kurt.

"Yeah, yes... please?" The situation was tense and awkward, but Finn thanked his lucky stars for the chance to reconnect with Everett. He didn't deserve it at all. And he hated the fact that the opportunity had presented itself because of a tragedy. "I've missed you, Ev," he said softly as he sat down beside him. "What happened between me and Kurt, it... well, it's a long story. And I know you probably don't want to hear about it." Finn shook his head, and taking a chance, reached over and gave Ev's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "We don't have to talk about that. I'm more worried about you. Are you gonna be okay?"

The touch was almost enough to kill the last of his defenses. Everett's eyes fell shut at the warmth of the touch, and he sighed. "I want to talk about it. Not... not now, but... I do. I was too mad before, but... we should talk." The longer he tried to go without Finn, the more he realized he couldn't stand to if there was any chance they could fix things. "Can we just pretend that... that we're.. I don't know... friends? Something?" He knew that he sounded desperate, but Everett needed something that would give him permission to curl up against Finn's side and take comfort in the other man the way he really wanted to.

"Yeah," Finn eagerly agreed. "Yeah, we can do that." He knew he was already pushing his luck with Everett. But, despite everything that had happened, he sincerely wanted to be a rock of support for the other man. Glancing down the hallway, Finn saw that Cameron and Kurt were in the midst of an intense conversation themselves. He could only imagine what was being said between his brothers, and he felt torn between Ev and lending support to the twins. But Ev was his priority, even if the musician might not want to speak to him again after today. "Has the doctor been out to talk to you?" he asked, certain that waiting to hear something could be worse than knowing.

Everett gave a sharp shake of his head. "I hadn't talked to anybody but Cam," he admitted, "and the nurse at the desk. She said they were still... still _evaluating _whatever the fuck that means." He swallowed and finally gave in to the temptation to rest his head on Finn's shoulder. The familiar warmth and the scent of the man's cologne washed over him, and Everett let himself forget about everything but the comfort that came with the sense memories. "Somebody should be out soon. He was awake when they brought him in, so that's gotta be a good sign, right?"

Finn couldn't have felt more terrible. He'd allowed his growing lust for Kurt to cloud his judgement, despite the fact he and Everett had toyed with the idea of enjoying a threesome. What he should have done was be open and honest with Ev from the start. Maybe then he might have avoided hurting him. "Yeah, that's definitely a good sign," he agreed, unconsciously caressing Ev's shoulder. "I'm sure they'll be out here with news in no time." /I hope./ About that time, there was a movement and Finn glanced up to see Blaine had returned carrying coffee. He paused at Kurt and Cameron before moving on toward them.

"Here you go," Blaine said, passing Finn and Ev Starbucks cups. "No word yet?"

Everett took the cup and met his brother's gaze for a moment before shaking his head. Blaine was speaking to him, which seemed like a good sign, but Blaine had inherited their father's ability to wax over his real feelings to be socially appropriate - which meant he might still be furious. "No, they-"

"Anderson?" a firm voice called out from behind Blaine.

Ev was on his feet at once and moving with Blaine over to the blond woman who wore nurse's scrubs. There was blood on them, and Ev felt his stomach flip as they came to a stop in front of her. "We're his brothers."

The nurse gave a quick nod. "Of course. Mr. Anderson is in stable condition. He's got a couple of broken ribs, but the knife seemed to avoid any major organs, and we haven't found any internal bleeding. He also has a mild concussion. We'll be assessing further damage from that when he's able to remain conscious for longer periods." With the "good news" delivered, the petite blond's expression sobered slightly. "We're actually more worried about your brother's leg. The knee was badly damaged. He's being taken to surgery right now to see if we can repair some of the tearing so that it has the best possible chance of healing. Since it looks like there's a few of you here," she observed, having noted Cameron and Kurt as well as Finn hovering in the background to be filled in, "it might be easiest for you to wait here. I'm afraid that once he's in recovery, it will still be family only for visitation until he's in his own room. Do you have any questions?"

Worried and relieved all at once, Ev shook his head and looked over at Blaine. He wanted badly to reach for his brother's hand but didn't dare.

"Thank you," Blaine told the nurse, his expression stoic even if he felt privately relieved. He and Cooper were seemingly destined to always be at odds with one another. But Blaine never wished him any ill-will. He turned to catch Kurt's gaze, and couldn't help but notice that his boyfriend's twin seemed on the verge of collapsing. As the nurse departed, Blaine urged Cameron to take a seat again. "We don't all have to stay here," he said, glancing between the assembled group of men. "Why don't we take your brother home, and he-"

"No, I'm staying," Cameron broke in. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going anywhere until I can see Cooper." Tears spilled down his cheeks unbidden. "He saved my life..." Another violent shudder, and Cam hugged himself in an effort to block out the memory of the attack.

"What about you?" Finn asked Everett. "Do you want to stay? I..." he faltered, unsure if he was pushing things or not. "I could stay with you."

Kurt wrapped an arm around Cameron's shoulders, anchoring himself to his twin ant showing without a doubt that he wasn't going anywhere. He'd managed to let his twin down over and over - he wouldn't do it again. Not ever if he could help it. He looked over at Blaine and found that his face was still a wall. Whether he was handling it well or not Kurt could barely guess since he'd done everything he could to show no emotion whatsoever. Reaching out, he took one of his boyfriend's hands as well and raised his eyebrows slightly in inquiry.

Blaine returned Kurt's questioning look with a gentle squeeze of his hand. He had no intention of divulging his true feelings toward Cooper in front of everyone. He hated his older brother for so many reasons-too many to get into with mixed company. In all honesty, Blaine was putting in an appearance for their father, who would want him to be here despite everything that had happened.

"I need to sit back down," Cameron announced, weary and relieved all at the same time. He sank into the waiting chair, still gripping the coffee tightly in both hands. Glancing at Kurt, he managed a soft smile. "Thanks... thanks for staying here with me." Although he and his brother had a hell of a lot to work out between them, Cam felt monumentally grateful for Kurt's presence.

Everett nodded and swallowed hard. "Yeah. Please?" He knew it was pathetic to cling to his ex like a lifeline, but he needed someone. Whatever happened between them once he'd had some sleep and gotten over the shock, Everett appreciated the fact that Finn was there and trying. He found Cameron's reaction to the news strangely affecting but was glad that Kurt seemed to be taking care of him. Ev barely had the energy to keep himself together. Swallowing, he turned, pressing his face against Finn's chest and looping his arms around the other man's waist. "I just really want him to be okay," he confessed quietly.

"He will be," Finn assured Everett, embracing him warmly. Being quite taller than the other man, it was easy for him to tilt his chin down and press a soft kiss to the top of Ev's dark, wildly curly head. Finn knew he had already crossed several lines tonight. But Ev needed him, and until the other man said otherwise, Finn would continue to offer his support.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** There will be more angst and complications here, but at least it's less angsty than the last chapter. Be thankful for small favors.

Everett sat quietly at Cooper's beside. He could feel Blaine itching to get away, but he knew his brother wouldn't go anywhere. Their father had obviously asked him to be there or he would have left already. The more polished of the twins had hardly spoken a word to him, so Everett focused al of his attention on holding Cooper's hand and silently praying that he wouldn't feel as bad as he looked. The bruises and swelling were enough to make Ev feel woozy even without lifting the sheet to see the mess of bloody bandages covering his brother's knee. He jerked to attention as Cooper's fingers flexed in his own. "Coop?"

It hurt waking up. The process of opening his eyes - or his eye, really, as the left one was swollen tightly shut - was like peeling of a bandage. Cooper knew it probably would have been better to do it all at once, but instead he came to slowly. Every small bit of wakefulness came with an effort. He focused in quickly on Everett's face, blotchy from crying, his hair even more unkempt than usual. "Guess I made it," he managed in a tired, gravely voice.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked stoically. It was, he ventured, a rather stupid question considering everything Cooper had been through. He couldn't help feeling a pang of irritation over the way Everett gripped their older brother's hand. And, try as he might, Blaine fought the images of Everett and Cooper ravaging each other like wild animals from entering his mind to no avail. It seemed as if the visual was determined to plague and infuriate him for the rest of his life. "I think you're probably going to be in here for quite a while," he said matter-of-factly.

"Always a ray of sunshine, B," Cooper answered with the best smile he could manage given the circumstances. Judging from how much it hurt, he guessed his lip was split in more than a few places. Since it probably looked grisly anyway, he quickly gave up the attempt. "And I feel like dog food." Cooper reached down gingerly with his free hand and lifted the sheet, wincing at the sight of the bandages surrounding his knee. "It's... pretty bad, huh?" He swallowed hard at the realization of just how bad it might be. Between the dull ache that suffused his body and the malaise from the medication, Cooper couldn't think about much or be bothered to do much experimental wiggling, but he knew it wouldn't be good when he needed to.

Everett took a breath and tried to look hopeful. "There's no internal bleeding, and the ribs are just cracked not broken. But... your knee... it's kinda messed up. They did surgery so it can heal better, they just... don't know..."

"Right," Cooper echoed before Everett could try any harder to explain, "yeah, I get it. It's fine, Evvy. Maybe the physical therapy nurses will be cute." His expression sobered as he realized there was one more thing he hadn't asked about - and that no one had mentioned. "Is Cam okay?"

Blaine wondered when the subject of Kurt's brother might come up. He'd pretty much figured Cooper would have forgotten all about Cameron with Everett at his bedside. Although he had only met Cameron tonight, the fact that he was Kurt's twin made him feel protective over him. "He's pretty shaken up," Blaine answered, ready to make this visit as short as possible. "He wanted to see you, but their only allowing family at the moment." Taking a step forward, and crossing his arms over his chest, he ventured, "Are you two dating?"

Cooper was somewhat shocked by the confrontational question, but he gave a slight shake of his head - the most he could manage given how much it hurt to move. "No. He's a friend. We work together." Deciding that he might as well go for broke since Blaine was going to hate hearing anything he had to say anyway, Cooper added, "But I hope maybe we can be more eventually when we aren't working together. I like him."

It had always been confusing over the years when one or the other of them had a boyfriend. They were supportive, warm and encouraging, but Everett knew he always felt an odd twinge at the thought of Cooper with someone else no matter how badly he wanted his brother to be happy. He gave Cooper's hand a gentle squeeze to show his support.

Returning the squeeze along with a gentle smile, Cooper moved his gaze briefly from Blaine to Everett only to look back again. "You ask that like you know him."

"Well, I only met him tonight," Blaine replied, feeling somewhat proud of the fact that he could one-up his older brother with the news. "But, he's my boyfriend Kurt's twin brother." He gave a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, adding, "Small world, isn't it? I'm dating Kurt, you liking Cameron, and Everett here used to be lovers with their stepbrother, Finn."

Everett looked up sharply at that and then looked away again. Of course Blaine knew. He'd been all but curled up in Finn's lap half the night. It wasn't exactly subtle. Feeling Cooper's gaze on him, Ev shrugged himself in an odd, awkward echo of Blaine's gesture. "He came to make sure I was okay. Finn did, I mean. He was worried." Everett looked back at his twin. He'd never felt quite so uncertain around Blaine, not since they were kids, and it hurt like hell to know how far apart they really were. Blaine had intended to throw him off, maybe even to hurt him. It wasn't a game they usually played with each other. "We were together for quite awhile, and things... I got some things wrong about what happened."

Not liking the sad tone in Everett's voice or the triumphant light in Blaine's eyes, Cooper tried to force a smile despite how much it hurt. "Maybe you two can work it out. He'd be crazy not to want to."

"Yeah," Everett answered without any real conviction. "Maybe. I just... don't know. It's complicated." He swallowed hard and finally allowed, "Blaine and I should go let everybody know you're awake. If they'll let him, do you wanna see Cam?"

The response was immediate, "Yes. Please. I just want to see for myself that he's alright."

Blaine felt a little more at ease hearing that Cooper's focus was on Cameron other than Everett. A part of him felt that if Ev showed the slightest bit of interest or vulnerability, then their older brother would be all over his twin again. Then again, he didn't want to see Kurt's brother get caught up with Cooper. It could only lead to heartache, and Blaine decided he might have a word with his boyfriend about it. "That sounds like a good idea," he half-lied, urging Ev on his feet. "Let's go find the doctor and see what we can do."

Everett followed his brother out into the waiting room and, seeing no sign of Cameron, he suggested, "You check in with Finn and Kurt, I'll go find Cam." Though neither Kurt nor Finn had any personal investment in Cooper's health, he knew that they both wanted to make sure that everything was alright. He appreciated the sentiment. It showed just how new Blaine's relationship with Kurt was, though, if Kurt really worried that Blaine might be upset. Everett shook his head to try and clear the distinctly bitter thoughts before he headed for the front door to see if Cameron had stepped outside.

Jesse checked his hair in the bathroom before he headed to the surgery waiting room. As soon as Cameron's text arrived, he'd hopped in a cab, but that didn't mean that Jesse intended to look anything less than perfect. Seeing the other man again had proved something of a jumpstart to his hormones. It would be a shame to waste such a prime opportunity. Besides, he wanted to know that their director would be back on his feet soon. Cooper was the driving force behind the whole production, and Jesse wasn't about to let his co-starring role fall apart. He picked out Cameron almost at once in the small room and closed the distance. With Finn and Kurt tucked out of immediate sight, Jesse didn't even register their presence. "Have you heard anything?"

Cameron started at the sound of Jesse's voice. Even though he had sent a text to the majority of his fellow cast members, Cam hadn't expected any of them to show up at the hospital... least of all Jesse St. James. "I think he's going to be okay," Cam replied with an uncertain nod of his head. Still unconsciously hugging himself, he closed his eyes and tried to block out the images that threatened to return of the attack. "They're only letting family in to see him right now. But I wanted to stay and be sure." His gaze flickered onto Jesse, who looked genuinely concerned. "What are you doing here?" Cam didn't mean for it to sound accusatory, but this was so unlike the Jesse he knew.

"Checking in," Jesse answered before taking the seat next to Cameron. He smiled - not enough to look too happy but enough to communicate warmth, comfort - and nudged the other man's shoulder, "And not just on Cooper. I'm worried about him, don't get me wrong, but I'm more worried about you." The words rang true because they were. "Cooper may be the one who got hurt, but he's not the only one who got attacked." Jesse reached up and boldly brushed back a lot of Cameron's hair in a gesture far more familiar than was strictly appropriate. "Are you alright?"

"I thought the bullying had ended with high school," Cam murmured, sounding bitter, sad and miserable. He glanced up at Jesse, finding his familiar touch oddly comforting. "Brings back too many bad memories... I thought I'd locked away." He caught his bottom lip with his teeth to stop it quivering. "Cooper... he saved my life. He pushed me out of the way when the attack started. If he hadn't..." Cam didn't want to think about that. Both of them could have been hurt... or even worse. "He's got to be alright, he's got to be..."

"Hey, I'm sure he will be," Jesse assured in a warm tone. He reached out and pulled Cameron in against his body, holding him close. It was surprisingly affecting being close to him again. They hadn't been together long, and aside from derailing his plans with Rachel slightly, it hadn't been all _that _intense, but... still... "Cooper's been working for this for a long time. Do you really think he's going to let a couple of drunk idiots keep him from seeing the show through?" Maybe Cooper's priorities weren't quite so cutthroat as his own often were, but Jesse recognized hunger when he saw it. No one got as far as Cooper had as fast as he'd gotten there without wanting - badly.

Of all the people in the world who might have comforted him, Cameron would have never guessed in a million years that Jesse would be one of them. A part of him wanted to break away and put as much distance between them as possible. But Jesse had been surprisingly sweet, and Cam felt far too drained to fight the offered warmth. "No, Cooper's not going to let anything keep him down," he sniffled, nodding into Jesse's chest. "I just hope the police track down the bastards that did this to him." Another shiver coursed over Cam, and he found Jesse's embrace strangely soothing. It was something he really did not want to analyze too closely, especially in his current, vulnerable state of mind.

The thought brought a frown to Jesse's face, though he tried to banish it quickly. Wrinkles were something he couldn't afford when his career was finally beginning to look up. "Have you spoken to them yet?" As he talked, Jesse stroked Cameron's hair almost absently in a gesture of comfort. "I could drive you to the nearest precinct if you need to give a statement. I'm sure the sooner they have a description the better." He didn't really like the idea of crazed drunken idiots wandering the streets even if he knew there were some at any given time of the day in such a large city. /That doesn't mean they have to be anywhere near me./

With Blaine and Everett off waiting for their brother to wake up and Cameron dozing in his chair, Kurt finally saw his opportunity. He caught Finn's eye and nodded toward a section of chairs farther away. Kurt barely managed to wait until they were out of earshot before he hissed, "What in the hell happened with Everett?" Before Finn could open his mouth, Kurt held up a warning finger, "Don't you _dare_ lie to me. Cameron said Everett picked him up in a bar and thought he was me for heaven's sake! Why would he even know what I look like?" There was only one possible explanation, but Kurt wanted to hear the words from Finn's mouth. He could hardly believe his stepbrother had kept so foolish a mistake from him, but he wasn't about to let the lie go on a second longer.

Finn blanched. He had been dreading something like this happening. And he realized what a big mistake keeping it a secret from Kurt had been. Taking a shuddering breath, Finn started to explain. "Because I fucked up, Kurt. I fucked up big time," he hissed under his breath. "Ev wanted a copy of the video we made together, but... I accidentally sent him the one of you and me..." Kurt had every right to be angry and hate him for his screw-up. Finn prepared himself to be thoroughly annihilated. "So, that's why Everett knew what you look like. Kurt, I'm sorry! You don't have a clue how sorry I am about this. It's been eating me up inside every since it happened."

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His stepbrother was an idiot. He'd known that for years. It was adorable sometimes, honestly, but there were moments when Kurt wanted to smack him hard upside the head and be done with it. "Finn Hudson, you are-" He opened his eyes, ready to lecture if not yell outright, but the strain on Finn's face took some of the venom out of his fury. As much as Kurt hated what had happened, he'd learned a lot since high school. Words could wound deeply, and he tried hard not to be quite as quick to throw them out as he'd been once upon a time. "Well it's no wonder Ev broke up with you, then. Do you think I should apologize?" It was an awkward situation. Everett was his boyfriend's twin, so obviously they'd be seeing each other from time to time. Would saying he was sorry make it better or worse? "It doesn't fix things, but... it seems like he's at least started forgiving you if his using you as a pillow for the past hour was any indication."

Finn shook his head. "No, I don't think that's it at all," he decided, surprised Kurt hadn't disowned him right then and there. "He needs someone to be there for him, and I just happen to be here." Tomorrow Everett would go back to loathing him, Finn had no doubt about that. And, of course he deserved it. "Kurt, the reason I didn't tell you about what I did was because I thought you'd hate me. I couldn't take both you and Ev feeling like that." That was an understatement. It would have surely killed him. The two men he loved despising him. "You'd told Blaine what happened between us. He was cool with it." Finn shrugged helplessly, adding, "I didn't want you to blame yourself for the stupid thing I did."

"Sending the video was a mistake you made, but... let's face it, the way we did everything else was stupid on both our parts." Kurt paused to sort through his thoughts and finally admitted, "I'm not sorry it happened, but I'm sorry it happened the way it did. I'm sorry that I risked everything with Blaine and that you hurt Everett." A faint hint of a smile lit Kurt's face, and he pointed out, "He still loves you. He's hurt, but he loves you. I won't talk to him if you don't think it will help, but you should keep trying. If you can prove to him that he can trust you... he's looking for a reason to anyway."

Kurt's words sparked a faint glimmering of hope in Finn. It seemed too good to be true. But Kurt had always been the smart and perceptive one. And Finn wasn't about to doubt his stepbrother if he thought their was actually a chance to repair his mistake. "You're right. You're always right. Why don't I ever listen to you?" He gave Kurt's shoulder a gentle nudge. Finn had dodged a bullet. He'd been so certain that Kurt would end up hating him for being such a complete dumb-ass. Although luck was on his side this time, Finn knew he was going to need a hell of a lot more if he ever hoped to make things up to Everett. "I think I'll wait till they come out," he decided, nodding toward the door which led out of the waiting room. "See if maybe Ev wants me to take him home."

"I think it would be a nice gesture." Kurt felt sure that Everett would appreciate someone looking out for him given how obviously shaken he was by the attack on Cooper. Frankly it worried him more than Blaine seemed so cool about it all. Someday he wanted to know the story behind it, but it most definitely wasn't the right time to push for more information. Instead Kurt followed Finn out into the waiting room and froze. His gaze narrowed, and anger brought a flush to his cheeks. At any other time in any other place, he would have stalked right up and slapped Jesse for touching his twin. Kurt still remembered vividly the nights he'd spent comforting Cameron after the man used and discarded him like he didn't matter at all. "I hope we aren't interrupting," he said instead once they were close enough to have interrupted anyway.

Cameron swallowed hard, then he pushed himself away from Jesse without catching Kurt's burning gaze. "No, of course not," he insisted, straightening in his seat. "Jesse came by to see how Cooper's doing." It still surprised him that the other man had taken the time, especially considering how self-centered he could be. Then again, Cam reminded himself, Jesse was probably only looking out for his best interests. With the writer/director/producer of the play incapacitated, it did put the show in jeopardy. He appreciated the fact that Kurt felt protective of him. But, in another way, it made Cam feel a little angry. After the way Kurt had pushed him out of his life, his twin had no right to be judgmental about the company he kept. He sighed, glancing past Finn and Kurt toward the door. "I wish they'd come back and tell us something."

"I'm sure they'll be out as soon as Cooper wakes up." The nurse had assured them that he'd come through the surgery beautifully and would be waking in no time, but Kurt was just as sure that the brothers wanted to spend some time with him. He sighed, wishing he could be there with Blaine to offer him support - even if Blaine didn't seem to need it. "They'll be fine." He reached out and rested a hand on Cameron's shoulder before giving Jesse a brief, icy glare.

Whether oblivious or simply uncaring, Jesse smiled back. "Absolutely. There's nothing to worry about. Cooper's not the type to fall apart just because he has a rough time." Turning that same warm smile on Cameron, his hand rose to card absently through the hair at the base of the other man's neck. "He'll be back to work in no time - and so will we."

Between Kurt's hand on his shoulder and Jesse caressing the back of the neck, Cameron felt decidedly awkward. He abruptly stood up, hugging himself and trying to shake off the tension he felt. It was bad enough that Cooper had been horribly attacked, now he had to deal with his twin brother being overprotective and his ex boyfriend being... well, being Jesse. "I need some fresh air," he announced, turning to address Finn as he added, "Come and get me when Blaine and Everett get back, please?" With that, Cam pushed his way through the doors and left the waiting room.

"Okay," Finn began, sensing that something was off. "Anybody want to tell me what's going on?"

"I'm sure Kurt will be happy to fill you in. By the way, _lovely_ seeing you at opening night. Or it would have been if you'd bothered to show up," Jesse snapped before following after Cameron. He didn't care one way or another about Finn, but given that Kurt hadn't been around at all during rehearsals and then at the play itself, he found himself intensely annoyed at the fact that he was suddenly sticking his nose in.

Kurt only barely kept from screaming at Jesse. Indeed the only thing that changed his mind was the annoying realization that Jesse was right. He was absolutely, 100% right. He hadn't been there for Cameron at all, hadn't been there for quite awhile, and he didn't have any right to suddenly be protective. Shaken and frustrated, Kurt took a deep breath before addressing Finn. "Of course you remember when Jesse was after Rachel in high school. You also remember how quickly he exited the scene? Well it wasn't just that he'd finished doing his dirty work for Shelby. He... he and Cam were together." That was too gentle a way to put it. Kurt sighed at his own delicacy and stated more bluntly, "They had sex. Just once. Cam thought it meant something, of course, and... it didn't. Not to Jesse. He broke up with Rachel, went back to Carmel, and left Cameron an absolute mess. Now they're in that damn play together, and Jesse's sniffing around again and it makes me sick."

Finn listened in stunned silence. How could he have not have known about this? When he thought back to that time in high school, Finn remembered how Cameron had sort of shut down. Before Cam had snapped out of it, their parents had actually worried it might be drugs. Now, it all made perfect sense. Jesse hurting Rachel had been bad enough... But Cam as well? Finn's large hands curled into fists, and a furious warmth rose from his neck and stained his cheeks. "I'm going to kill Jesse," he declared through clenched teeth. Then, the former jock was stalking toward the door with murder in his eyes...

"Finn, no - not... not right now." Kurt couldn't speak out too harshly against the idea since he would have gladly seen Jesse St. James beaten to a bloody pulp under normal circumstances. "He was actually right about one thing, and that's that I don't have the right to step in. I've been out of Cameron's life for months, and even though I know for a fact that Jesse is slime, it isn't my place right now. I just need to trust that Cam can handle himself." That hurt more than he liked to admit, but Kurt tried to keep a stiff upper lip. He didn't want to make things harder for Cameron when he was already so shaken.

Finn back down for his brother's sake, but he was so angry that he lashed out and punched the nearest wall instead. He winced, grazing his knuckles. Then, flushed and breathless, he turned to Kurt and fixed him with demanding eyes. "Why the hell didn't one of you tell me about this? I could've done something... helped... I don't know... anything..." It frustrated him no end that neither Kurt or Cameron felt they could confide in him. Of course he hadn't always made it easy. Finn would often find himself wrapped up in his own problems, effectively blinding him to what was happening to those around him.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Blaine asked, walking back into the waiting room. The air was thick with tension, and Finn looked as if his blood pressure had gone through the roof.

Kurt could barely look at Blaine, but nodded slowly. "Yes. A... a coworker stopped by - one of Cam's, and there's a little history there." He looked back to Finn and met his stepbrother's gaze as evenly as possible. Fighting at all was frustrating, but fighting in front of Blaine made him feel particularly uncomfortable given the tension that still remained between all of them. "As to why I didn't tell you, it wasn't my story to tell. Cameron's business is his own. If you want to know more, I suggest you talk to him." Turning back to Blaine, Kurt did his best to regain some dignity. "Now... how is Cooper doing?"

More brotherly drama, Blaine noted. He didn't want to pry unless it was something Kurt wanted to talk about privately. But Finn looked as if he might blow his top at any moment. Turning to the topic of Cooper, Blaine replied, "He's awake, and he wanted to talk to your brother." Smiling, he added as if confiding a big secret. "We pulled a few strings to give them a minute or two." Blaine moved closer to Kurt, coked his head and wondered aloud, "I'm ready to leave if you are?"

Kurt almost said no outright. He wanted to be there for Cameron, but Cameron seemed far more interested in being there with Jesse. Shoulders slumping slightly, Kurt nodded. "Of course. If you're sure?" He saw no hesitation and looked back to Finn. "No punching, okay? Not unless Cam wants you to. Tell him... could you... tell him to call? Or get his number so I can call him?" Kurt wondered if his brother would even want to talk again. He'd made such a mess of things that he didn't even know where to begin fixing it all. Finally, blinking back tears and wishing he could turn back the clock, Kurt linked his arm with Blaine's. "Let's go."

Finn nodded, promising to do just that as he watched Kurt and Blaine depart from the hospital. It took an almost Herculean effort not to find Jesse and beat the shit of out him. If he had had any idea what had gone on back in high school, then at least he could have done something about it. Thankfully, Everett appeared and afforded him a worthwhile distraction. The air remained tense and uncertain, but Finn didn't have any trouble approaching his ex-boyfriend this time. "Hey, I didn't know if you wanted to stay a little longer or..." He took a breath, venturing bravely, "...if you'd like for me to take you home?"

Everett hesitated. He glanced at the closed door and finally admitted, "The nurse told me he should rest. I just feel weird leaving while he's still stuck here." At the same time, Everett knew that Cooper would just send him home if he didn't go on his own. After a minute, he finally nodded. "Do you mind?" The whole thing was weird. The fact that it was weird was, in itself, weird. For so long he'd felt utterly and completely comfortable with Finn, and now Ev felt as if he was starting at square one. He didn't know quite what to do or how to handle himself.

"Of course I don't mind," Finn answered gently. He couldn't shake the tension that still existed between them. However, he was grateful that he and Everett were at least communicating a little bit again. "I can wait if you want to say goodnight to your brother." Finn glanced over his shoulder, and he glowered at the sight of Jesse obviously waiting around for Cameron. Not only did it anger him, but also left him puzzled. If Jesse had hurt Cameron so badly, what was going on there? "I'd kinda like to make sure mine gets home alright."

"Yeah, sure," Everett agreed after the briefest hesitation. "I'd like to see Coop before he crashes for the day." The sun was slowly coming up outside, and Ev could hardly believe they'd passed the entire night in the hospital. "And if you... if you think you're up to it, maybe we can have a cup of coffee? Talk? There's some things I should tell you too." There would never be another opportunity between them where they could be so brutally honest. After this they'd either go their separate ways permanently or they'd find a way to fix things and be stronger than ever. Everett felt his heart beating faster at the thought.

Jesse spotted Cameron standing just outside the door. If it hadn't been the crack of dawn, he might've needed to fight his way through a crowd of smokers to find a place to stand. Given the early morning hour, they were the only two people outside instead. "Hey... you okay?"

Cameron, not expecting anyone to follow him-let alone Jesse-gave a sigh of exasperation. "I've been better," he replied, glancing out at the parking lot as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Cooper and I are attacked, he nearly gets himself killed protecting me, and then my brother-who I haven't heard from in ages-shows up, and..." Cam stopped there. He didn't want to make a point out of Jesse's presence, nor the fact that it had effected him. His ex showing up at the hospital had earned him a couple of Brownie points, even if Jesse was only looking out for his own self interests. "I just wish I could see Cooper," he finished instead. "See for myself that he's going to be alright."

"He will be. And... look, you shouldn't be alone right now. Come home with me. Not a proposition," he clarified when Cameron looked positively scandalized, "you just need someone, and since we'll be going in to work together in the evening anyway, it's easier. Saves gas." Jesse offered a hint of a smile. "I'll take the couch. Just don't go home alone."

Before Cameron had a chance to properly respond, Everett stepped out into the chilly night air and called Cam's name. "Coop's awake. He wanted to talk to you if you're up for it. I don't think he believed me when I said you're fine."

Cameron, reeling from Jesse's invitation, didn't know how to react to his ex-boyfriend's offer. But then, he found himself grateful for Everett's interruption. It was a much-needed distraction from the whirling confusion in his head. Knowing that Cooper was awake and asking for him brought a wide grin to Cam's face. "Well then, I'd just better go and reassure him," he declared, giving Ev a warm embrace. He paused before venturing back inside the hospital, turning to tell Jesse. "You mind waiting for me?" Cam knew he was probably skirting dangerous territory. But he didn't see any reason to ignore Jesse's offer when he'd been kind enough to give it in the first place.

"Of course," Jesse answered immediately. He knew that Cam would say yes. They were both looking for a connection, and Cameron was just vulnerable enough to give him another chance. Their chemistry had always been good, but given how well they'd been performing together, it was sure to be electric now. "I'll be in the waiting room when you come out."

Everett looked the man over for a second but didn't interrupt. Instead he found himself smiling gently at Cam while they headed for Cooper's room. "He's still a little out of it, but he's doing better. " When they arrived, he pushed the door open. "Coop? Cam's with me."

"C'mon in." He gestured vaguely for Ev to step in and couldn't help but smile despite the pain when he saw Cameron, whole and unharmed, behind him. "You look good," Cooper observed with obvious relief.

Tears shimmered in Cameron's blue-green eyes at the sight of Cooper in the hospital bed. His beautiful face was swollen and bruised, sporting numerous abrasions. While one leg sported a bandage and was elevated. It brought the memory of the attack rushing back to Cam. He fought to suppress another involuntary shiver, only to have his body betray him. "You're still handsome as ever," he managed, which was true given how terribly banged-up Cooper appeared. Taking the utmost care, Cam sank down on the edge of the bed and reached for the older man's hand. "Thank you..." He choked on a deep sob of emotion. "Thank you for saving my life."

There were tears in his eyes too, but Cooper still gave Cameron's hand a squeeze. "I didn't do anything that dramatic. Just wanted to keep you safe. The show must go on and all that," he added with a soft laugh. "I kind of remembered talking to you before the ambulance came, but I just... I know Evvy said you were fine, but I didn't believe it until I saw you for myself. Kinda dumb." He reached across with his free hand, mindful of the IV in it, and brushed a tear away from Cameron's cheek. "Sorry we didn't get that drink."

Seeing the two of them together was intense, and Everett quietly slipped out the door, feeling that even being present at all was interrupting something. He took a breath and reminded himself that it was a good thing that Cooper had found someone. The fact that Cameron looked too much like Kurt certainly wasn't his fault or Coop's.

"Rain check?" Cameron suggested, closing his eyes and smiling as he relished Cooper's gentle touch. "Only this time, why don't we have a drink at my place instead?" It wasn't hiding from the ignorant bastards of the world, or even suggesting something more between himself and Cooper. He just genuinely wanted to spend time alone with him. "Don't worry. You didn't say anything embarrassing," Cam assured Cooper with a warm grin. "You were suitably heroic throughout."

"Always knew I had it in me. Apparently I just needed inspiration." Cooper let his hand fall. It was stupid that just talking to a few people had left him so drained, but that didn't make it any less true. "Can I ask a favor? Just one thing, okay?" He waited until Cameron nodded before adding, "Work. Sleep. Have some fun. I'm okay, I'll be fine, and then I'll be back to work with you. And... okay, two favors, maybe. If you can, get my brother to do the same thing. Blaine'll be fine. He's probably gone already." Knowing Blaine, he'd grabbed Kurt and gotten the hell out the first chance he got. "Evvy's another story. I know his ex is here, but I don't know if that's enough, so maybe just... nudge him. Remind him he should sleep."

With everything that had happened tonight Cameron was still trying to process the fact that Everett and Finn had been dating. Finn, his supposedly totally straight stepbrother. /Wow. Definitely didn't see that one coming./ "Everett I can definitely promise to help," Cam replied, his smile segueing into a frown. He decided to keep his drunken encounter with Cooper's brother to himself for now. Or at least until Cooper was better. "But, me? No, I'm not going to be able to do anything except worry about you, mister." Although his tone was light, Cam meant every word. The idea of getting on with life while Cooper was in the hospital seemed like an impossible task.

"Hmm... looks like I'll have to sic Ev on you, then." Cooper gave a slight shake of his head and then sighed. He was still bone tired and aching all over. Reluctantly he pressed the button to get another small dose of morphine. "Think I'm gonna have to sleep for awhile. Just... work. Live. Be okay. Come if you want, but Ev'll be back tomorrow." Whatever anyone else did, Cooper never doubted for a moment that Everett would be at his side as much as possible. "Can you send him in so I can say goodnight?"

"Of course," Cameron replied, smiling even as he gave one more sniffle. He leaned forward and pressed the gentlest of kisses to the unblemished side of Cooper's mouth. "If you're feeling up to it, I'll come by and see you again tomorrow." Tenderly brushing stray strands of Cooper's bangs away from his eyes, Cam whispered, "Sweet dreams." Finding it incredibly difficult to leave the other man's side, he ventured back out into the waiting room where he found Everett and Finn. There was no sign of Blaine or Kurt, and as much as it pained Cam to admit it, he was slightly relieved not to have a confrontation with his twin.

"Cooper wants to say goodnight," he told Ev, only to find that he had to steel himself after the other man departed.

"What's going on between you and Jesse?" Finn demanded.

Cam sighed. He grimaced over what Kurt had probably divulged to their stepbrother. "Nothing's going on, Finn," he replied as calmly as possible. "We're in Cooper's play together, and he was kind enough to come here and see how we were doing." Now Cam never would have thought he'd equate the word 'kind' with Jesse St. James ever again. But his ex boyfriend had scored a couple of redemption points. He spotted Jesse waiting down the hall, and excusing himself from having to get into the whole sordid ordeal from high school with Finn, Cam greeted him.

"Hi, erm... does the offer still stand?" he asked Jesse.

"Of course," Jesse agreed. He caught Finn glaring at him and simply smiled back. The jock had never liked him. Of course, when they met, he'd been well on his way to completely seducing the man's ex. That could drive a wedge between people. "Let's go. We both need proper rest if we're going to be brilliant tonight."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** In which Everett sucks at holding a grudge. Mention of Andercest, though if that bothered you, I doubt you'd still be reading, you sick bastard ;)

Ev exited his brother's room just in time to see Jesse and Cameron heading out themselves. He could see Finn seething and wondered what the history was there. "Hey," he broke in instead before swallowing hard. "You still up to giving me that ride?" If worse came to worse, he could catch a cab, but if they were ever going to make things right, they needed to talk. And if they didn't do it now, Everett wasn't sure the time would ever be right to try again.

Finn just managed to get his anger under control. It took every last ounce of his self control not to storm after Cameron and tear him away from Jesse. But then, he reminded himself that his stepbrother was old enough to make his own decisions. Even if they were shitty ones. "Yeah, absolutely," Finn agreed, relieved that Everett was still interested in his offer. "Do you want to stop and pick up something to eat?" Knowing Ev, he had probably neglected himself and Finn eagerly assumed the role of caretaker.

"Yeah, that'd be good," Ev agreed. They fell into a silence that was slightly less strained as they headed for Finn's car. Everett slipped into the passenger's seat without a word and finally ventured, "Pick wherever you want. I'll eat anything. Just... someplace we can talk." Most places open at the crack of dawn weren't clubs with pounding music, but the part Ev cared about a lot more than getting something to eat was making sure that he and Finn really had an opportunity to talk things through. After a long pause, Ev offered, "I'm not mad. I... I'm still _hurt_, but I'm not mad. I get it. Maybe more than you'd think."

Finn nodded after giving Everett's words a moment to linger in the air. "You have every right to be both," he said, his hands gripping the steering wheel. He didn't understand what Ev meant by 'getting it', but that wasn't important right now. "None of this is Kurt's fault. I just want you to know that." Finn exhaled as he chose an IHOP and pulled into the parking lot. "When we were in high school, he had a big crush on me and..." He paused, finding the memories painful. "...well, I thought I was straight, and I treated him like crap." Pouring out his guts now, Finn hoped he wasn't about to hurt Ev further. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen, but when Kurt found out about me... it's hard to explain... but it's like all those unresolved feelings came pouring out, and..." He shook his head, fearing he was making things worse. "I'm sorry, Ev..."

Everett swallowed hard. "I know." As mad as he'd been, it was impossible to really frame Finn as a villain. He could be stupid and oblivious and annoying as hell, but the truth was that he meant well. He never set out to do anything to hurt anyone. /The road to hell is paved with good intentions,/ Everett reminded himself with a rueful smile. They walked inside almost silently and Everett asked for a table in the back despite the fact that the place was empty at such an ungodly early hour. "I wanna tell you some stuff too, but first I wanna know... is it done? You and Kurt, is that over? I need to know, not just for me, but for Blaine. He may not like me a whole lot right now, but I don't want him getting his heart ripped out."

"Yes, god... yes, Ev... it's over," Finn was quick to assure the other man. He reached across the table and grasped Everett's hand, a public display of affection he would have never shown before. "Kurt's in love with your brother, and I... I never stopped loving you." More than anything in the world he wanted Everett to believe his heartfelt words. He had fucked things up so royally that it was something of a miracle that Ev was even talking to him again. "No matter what happens between us after tonight, I want you to remember that."

Though he knew that half the problem was the fact that he was overtired and overwrought, Ev found himself brushing away tears as he nodded. "Thanks. Sorry, I'm a mess." He got himself together long enough to order some coffee and pancakes. Once the caffeine arrived and the waitress made her exit, Everett forced himself to continue. "You should know that... that when I say I get what happened with Kurt... I do. You guys share a lot. Nobody else will ever know the things about each other that you do. It..." He sipped the coffee to buy a few seconds and cast his gaze down at the table. "It was the same way with Coop."

Finn had just picked up his fork to dive into the mountain of pancakes before him when he dropped the utensil in surprise. Of all the things Everett might have told him, this was the last thing he ever expected. His mind whirled, trying to wrap itself around the concept. Strangely, Finn wasn't repulsed by the idea. After what had happened between him and Kurt, he kind of understood where Ev was coming from. "You and Coop?" he whispered, leaning forward and gazing into Ev's eyes. "Seriously?"

Everett nodded nervously. He had no idea how Finn would react to the idea, but at least he hadn't recoiled in horror. "It was the first time he came home for Christmas after he moved out to California. Blaine was still pissed at him - okay, yeah, I guess he still is - and I felt weird with Blaine since he was off at Dalton and it didn't feel like we had anything to talk about anymore and... I went into his room, just to talk, y'know? It just sort of happened." The second part was a little harder to explain, and Everett hesitated before he added, "The other night, after I saw the tape, Coop had asked me and Blaine to dinner. I was kind of messed up... angry and just... anyway, I left the table and Coop came after me just to make sure I was okay. I kinda, um, jumped him." There really wasn't a more delicate way to describe it, and in retrospect he could hardly believe he'd been so stupid as to all but dry hump his brother in a public restroom. "Blaine came in and... he said... I guess he'd seen us... before. Y'know, back in high school. That's why things were weird today with us. And that's... that's what I think... you should know."

Finn retrieved his utensil and dove into the stack of pancakes waiting before him. He listened intently while he ate, chewing and swallowing as he eyes widened while Everett divulged what had happened between him and Cooper. About halfway through the stack of flapjacks, Finn reached for an enormous glass of orange juice and downed it in one huge gulp. "Thank you for telling me," he replied, wiping his mouth with a napkin. Even Ev's revelation couldn't tamp down Finn's appetite. "I guess it kind of explains why Blaine's never talked much about your big brother." Flashing a grin at Ev, the former jock hastened to add, "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna be put off by it."

Everett looked shell-shocked at Finn's easy acceptance. The truth was he'd guarded the secret so closely for so long because he'd known that absolutely no one would understand. At best they'd dismiss him as a pervert and at worse they'd think Cooper was some sort of predator. Instead Finn was acting like his usual self and talking as if it didn't affect anything at all. He blinked, stumped, and finally found himself smiling faintly. "Sorry, I was prepared for freaking out. I wasn't prepared for you being sane and reasonable. I don't... I just figured that... you'd think I was some kind of sicko or something."

"Well, maybe I'm a little more open-minded after what happened between me and Kurt?" Finn opined. He started eating again, slicing into the remainder of his pancakes with his fork. "Maybe I would've been freaked out before. I don't know." Chewing almost thoughtfully, Finn swallowed and flashed Everett a reassuring smile. "So, yeah, we're good. It's not gonna scare me off." He set down his fork again, then reached for the other man's hand without hesitation. "If you're willing to give me another chance?"

Everett couldn't help relishing the feeling of Finn's hand wrapped around his own. "Yeah." Maybe it was stupid, and maybe it made him a doormat going back to somebody who'd cheated on him, but Ev didn't really care. It wasn't worth letting pride get in the way. He watched Blaine do that to himself constantly, and he'd seen the pain it caused his twin. Blaine could lie to the rest of the world as often as he wanted, but Ev knew him well enough to see the difference. "But if we do... it has to be different. No more hiding. If somebody asks about my boyfriend, I tell them. If we go get dinner, I get to do this," he nodded toward their joined hands. "I need it. I tried to pretend I didn't, but I do. I want to be with somebody who's proud to be with me."

Finn glanced down at their intertwined fingers, and then he beamed up at Everett. "I was ready for that the night I told you I love you," he replied with meaning. Then, without a trace of hesitation, Finn leaned forward over the table and pressed a soft kiss to Ev's lips. He lingered there, simply taking a beat to gaze into the other's man's beautiful dark eyes. "You're calling all the shots here, Ev," he stressed, easing back into his seat. "I've never been the smartest guy in the world. And I'll probably fuck something up again. But, if you can put up with all my faults, and you still want me, I'm yours."

"Okay." Everett let out a long, slow breath and finally smiled. "Okay. Good." He squeezed Finn's fingers and refused to let them go until the lure of the food left on his plate drew him away. For a few minutes he dove eagerly into the act of eating, only realizing in that moment just how starving he'd been. With the plate cleared and his coffee cup empty, Ev finally asked, "So are you coming home with me tonight? Uh, today? This morning? Y'know, now."

Finn lit up and nodded eagerly, "Hell, yeah!" Then, a little more somberly, "I mean, yes... I'd like that... please?" Reaching for his wallet, Finn paid the bill and pulled Everett out of his seat. "Let's go." Outside, he dragged the other man into another kiss. This time it was far more passionate, hungry and scorching. It left Finn gasping as he broke contact. And he gazed deeply into Ev's eyes as he brushed his fingers through his lover's wild, curly hair. "Listen, I don't expect anything to happen when we get back to your place. You've been through a lot, and I'll just be happy getting to hold you again."

Ev gave a firm shake of his head. "Uh uh. No. I mean, yes. Holding, definitely, but first... more than that." He dragged Finn into another breathless kiss, not caring that they were more or less making out in the middle of a restaurant. That was a thrill. It was all a thrill. Everett took a shaky breath and drew away long enough to pay the check before they sprinted out to the car. "Drive quickly. Not, like, dangerously quickly, but, uh... speed. Watch for cops while speeding. Possibly a lot."

Finn's heart thundered with excitement, and he beamed brightly at Everett. "Buckle up and hang on tight, then." Pulling out of the parking lot, he drove as hurriedly and as safely as possible to Ev's apartment building. Finn found it difficult to keep his hands on the steering wheel. Especially knowing that Ev wanted him again, and was just as eager to reconcile in every way possible. The moment he shut off the car, Finn dove forward and kissed Ev with a fiery passion that stole his own breath away. There were no words-none were needed-as Finn gave himself over to desire.

Ev found himself awkwardly leaning over the center console to grab Finn and kiss him like he couldn't get enough. Indeed only the restrictive position and the realization that the belt was digging into his neck finally drew Everett back. "Apartment. Now." It was in fits and starts broken by lingering kisses that they finally got themselves up to Ev's apartment. He fiddled with the lock while pressed back against the door and panting for breath as their bodies ground together. The second the door opened, he took a step inside and waited for Finn to do the same before slamming the door. "In the bedroom," he managed between kisses. "I just want... I want to fall asleep after and wake up with you still here." Beneath the haze of desire, there was still pain in Everett's voice that he couldn't quite hide.

Panting, his eyes smoky and dazed, Finn caressed Everett's flushed cheek as he promised softly, "I'll stay as long as you want me." He leaned in closer, brushing swelling lips against his lover's, more tenderly this time but no less passionate. "I love you, Ev. And you'll never have to doubt that again." Backing the other man through the living room, down the hall and into the bedroom, Finn had already shed half of his clothing and was working on divesting Ev of his own. He lunged in, fastening his mouth on Ev's throat and sucking greedily. "I've missed this... missed you... so much," he gasped between heated licks and nibbles.

Everett shivered and wrapped his arms tightly around the taller man's neck. "Missed you too." The truth was he thought he'd never so much as speak to Finn again. The relief of having him there and holding him was enough to make Ev feel giddy and weak. He held on tighter and shifted to find Finn's lips once more. They're still tangled together when somehow they manage to make it to the bed, and the moment they're wrapped up in one another on top of the sheets, Ev slows the pace. His kisses become lingering instead of frantic, and he slowly loosed his grip so that he can explore his lover's now-exposed skin.

Fever gripped Finn as Everett's hands roamed over his body while their tongues danced together. He moaned and writhed uncontrollably, drowning in the incredible sensation of being reunited with Ev. He breathed in deeply, savoring his lover's intoxicating scent, which intensified with each passing moment. One large hand disappeared into the mass of dark curls topping the musician's head, while the other closed around a denim-clad hip. Finn began to grind, his pelvis deliberately pressing their trapped erections together. Groaning between kisses, he quickly realized that a few calculated thrusts would have him boiling over in no time.

Ev took a shaky breath as they moved together. "Love you. God, I love you." No matter how hard he'd tried to be pissed off at Finn, in the end he'd only ever really managed to be sad. He hadn't hated Finn, he'd just missed him. It wasn't the time to make plans or change anything, but Ev knew now that they could. They had a chance now that they'd never had before. "Slow tonight," he whispered between kisses as he reached between them to divest Finn of his jeans.

Finn reassured Ev with another languid kiss that he had absolutely no intention of rushing anything. He kicked himself free of his jeans, and fairly sighed with relief as his enormous arousal jerked within his boxers. Wet pools of precum highlighted the outline of his girth, a clear sign of how worked up Finn was. Deciding to leave his underwear on for the time being, the former jock then went to work on peeling Ev's jeans away from his gorgeous body. Finn bit back a groan at the sight which greeted him. The bloated tip of Ev's thick cock peeked out from the waistband of his boxer briefs, pulsing and glistening. He palmed his lover's erection, stroking a playful thumb over the flaring head. "I love you, too," Finn said breathlessly. "And tonight... I'm going to show you... just how much..."

A low whine escaped Everett's throat at the touch and the whispered words. He nodded eagerly and stared with passion dark eyes at the tall, muscular man above him. He couldn't stop looking. Part of Ev couldn't believe that Finn was really there, that it wasn't some dream brought on by exhaustion. Slowly he blinked and smiled almost sheepishly. "I don't care what we do, I just need you." Frankly if Finn had put the brakes on entirely and wanted nothing but to sleep, he wouldn't have cared so long as they woke up together.

"I need you too, baby," Finn rasped, nipping playfully at Everett's grinning mouth. He felt the other man's feverish length twitch in his grasp, and his own swelled and dripped with excitement. "We'll do anything and everything you want tonight..." Finn sealed his breathless promise with a passionate kiss. His tongue lashed over every inch of Ev's delicious mouth, while he mindlessly ground himself against his lover's thigh. Finn's heart thudded against his ribs, his blood pounding and roaring in his ears. He and Ev were back together, and in his lust-fogged brain, Finn had no intention of screwing things up this time.

"I want you. I want you inside me," Everett panted as he rutted helplessly against his lover. "God, soon." Later he would want a proper reconciliation, something sweet and romantic, but his hormones demanded otherwise for now. He wanted nothing more than to feel Finn pushing inside of him and know the pleasure of their shared release once more. Everett sealed the request with a hungry kiss. "Get your clothes off. Fuck, stop being dressed. Lemme feel you, Finn, please..."

Finn called on every last ounce of his self control in order to not spill over right then and there. Having thought he might never hear Everett's sweet pleading again, his lover's breathless words nearly finished Finn. "Fuck, yes," he readily agreed. "Anything... for you..." Large, trembling hands tore at the rest of his clothing, while Finn regretted the loss of bodily contact to do so. He fairly sighed with relief when his achingly swollen cock lurched free. It jutted out before him, blushing with lust and dripping wet. Finn quickly glanced around and seized a bottle of lube from the nightstand. A moment later he was slicking his fingers and pressing his digits into the dark crevice between Ev's gorgeous ass.

At the touch of Finn's fingers, his breath caught. Ev, eager for more, spread his legs wider. It didn't matter that he looked like a wanton whore. He wanted Finn to fuck him, and he didn't care if he looked just as needy as he felt. It would come as no surprise to Finn anyway. If he'd ever had any shame in that department, they never would have made the video that started the whole mess. "Just enough to get me ready. Please, Finn? Don't wanna wait..."

Finn knew exactly how Everett felt because he couldn't stand to wait either. Still, he managed to tamp down his enthusiasm enough to properly stretch his lover open. Incredibly tight and scorching hot, Ev's tender passage clenched hungrily around his digits. And Finn's aching erection pulsed and drooled in anticipation. He leaned down and gave the other man's similarly weeping length a teasing lick. He groaned as Ev's embrace tightened, and as he brushed his nose through the dense curls surrounded that beautiful cock, Finn breathed, "Tell me when you're ready..."

Everett managed to keep himself from shouting, "NOW!" immediately. He held out for almost a full minute before moaning Finn's name and beginning to pump his hips almost desperately. "Can't wait anymore. Can't... Finn... please, now." Trembling fingers reached out for Finn, and Ev stroked the tips gently over his lover's cheek. It shouldn't have felt so right to be with Finn again after everything that had passed between them, but it did. He couldn't imagine himself in any other place with any other person.

Finn shared Everett's desperation, and as he gazed into those warm, brown eyes, he cursed himself for ever having brought this incredible man pain. "I love you, Ev," he whispered between ragged breaths. Slowly, Finn eased his digits free and wasted no time in greasing his aching arousal. He shivered and gasped at the stimulation, which was almost too much to bear considering how worked up he already felt. Lost in a haze of desire, Finn was drawing Ev's legs back and lifting that luscious ass off the bed before he even realized what was happening. He draped himself over his lover, pressing forward and groaning with pleasure as Ev's body began to swallow him whole.

Ev let out a long, low groan of pleasure. His ass stretched out wide to accommodate Finn's thick cock as it pressed deeper into his body. "God, I missed the way you feel." Even their relatively short separation had been nothing but torture. He'd missed every minute of having Finn's arms around him and the man's body pressed against his own. Gently he shifted his hips, lifting them to ease the way and bring their hips flush together.

Finn echoed Everett's sentiments as he fully sheathed himself within his lover's silken embrace. Ev felt just as deliciously tight as ever, warm and slick. The sensations were so intense that it literally took Finn's breath away. He filled his hands with that big round, beautiful ass and began to plunge in and out, thrusting with all the ravenous lust he felt for Ev. His panting mouth covered Ev's in an all-consuming kiss. Finn groaned as their tongues tangled and caressed. To be with Ev again, and taking him completely, brought him a happiness he thought he'd never experience again.

Everett clung desperately to his lover as Finn began to move. It was perfect, all the more perfect for the time they'd spent apart. The hole created by nights spent thinking he'd never see Finn again were slowly being filled with new hope. His body sang with a feeling of completion. In the quiet, panting beats between kisses Ev found himself staring up into Finn's eyes and cupping his face or clawing his back, their hips moving without any instruction from them. As always their bodies found the perfect rhythm instinctively. They were made to be together, and Everett knew that he wouldn't let anything separate them. Whatever game at them, they were strong enough to fight through it.

Finn had no idea how much longer he could last. Being with Everett again was beyond perfection, and Finn's rapidly beating heart ached over the fact that he had ever hurt the beautiful man writhing beneath him. No words needed to be exchanged; his love for Ev poured out in every heated thrust. He filled his hands with the other man's incredible ass, lifting Ev off the bed and driving harder, faster into his luscious body. Finn's tightening balls slammed against the musician's backside, adding to the delicious symphony of skin slapping against skin. His mouth swooped down, recapturing Ev's and plunging his tongue between those gloriously swollen lips.

In no time at all, it was over. The tightening of his stomach and the delicious ache that meant he was close came and went, exploding into complete satisfaction in the blink of an eye. Everett's sweaty skin was plastered against Finn's as he tried to hold on and keep moving all at once. "Oh, god, fuck..." That wasn't exactly what he'd intended to say, and Everett followed the words with an equally blissed-out-sounding, "I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too, baby," Finn breathed as soon as he had the power of speech again. He could still feel the slow pulsing and throbbing in his cock as he slid out and offered Ev another lingering kiss. He continued to embrace Ev's sagging body-damp with exertion-pinning him back against the thoroughly mussed bed. "I am never, ever letting you go again," the former jock promised. Finn gazed adoringly into his lover's dark eyes. "I'll love you till the ends of the Earth."

From any other person at any other time, Everett might have laughed a the declaration. From Finn in such a vulnerable moment, Ev just smiled. "Can't complain about that," he drawled in response before lifting his head to kiss the other man soundly on the lips. "Let's get some sleep." For the first time in a long time, he wouldn't have to dream about what he wanted. Finn would be right there with him instead. "If Blaine's not too much of a dick and gives you a little time off with all this shit, maybe you can come with me to the hospital tomorrow?"

"I'll go anywhere you want me to," Finn enthused, incredibly relaxed and content. "And I don't think you'll have to worry about Blaine. He's out with Kurt, and if they're having half as good a time as we are, then he should be in a great mood tomorrow." Strangely, Finn didn't feel jealous over knowing that his stepbrother and Blaine were probably crawling all over each other at this very moment. He and Ev were back together, and that's all that mattered to him. "I wonder how long Cooper will have to stay in the hospital?"

"The nurse I talked to last night said he'll be out soon, just... he's going to have to do physical therapy, and he'll have to use a cane for awhile. His leg'll be in the cast, so they think it should be immobile enough without a wheelchair." That had been Cooper's favorite news of the day and even that hadn't made him really happy. His brother was sad, depressed, and Ev wasn't sure what would pull him out. "I hope maybe he'll feel better once he can at least go see the play and things like that, get out." Ev swallowed hard. Cooper had always been a constant in his life, always his rock whenever he really needed someone. "I hate him being in the hospital."

"I hate any of this had to happen," Finn agreed, embracing Ev tighter. He brushed his lips through his lover's warm, damp hair. "If the cops don't track the bastards down who did this, then I'm gonna have to find them myself." Finn meant it. Not only had those gay bashers hurt Ev's brother, but they'd also tried to harm Cam. No one was going to get away with that shit. Thoughts of his stepbrother made Finn frown with concern. Cam going off with Jesse St. James filled him with dread. All Finn could foresee was trouble and heartbreak ahead.

"Only if I can come with you," Ev answered as he burrowed into Finn's embrace. He sighed and felt his eyelids growing heavy. "Just be here in the morning," he whispered softly.

Author's Note Part 2: I hope you'll all forgive me for the long hiatus - it's been a crazy busy time at work and at home, but updates on all my stories should be coming soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** In which a stripper is shy but things work out anyway.

The ride back to Blaine's was surprisingly quiet. Finally, Kurt sighed. "Want to talk about it?" Blaine wasn't an easy guy to read, and he was coming to realize that it might be awhile before his new boyfriend totally thawed out. Obviously Blaine didn't wear his heart on his sleeve. In business that probably just would have made him a moving target anyway. "I'm actually a really good listener... and as you may have noticed, I have some experience with family drama."

Blaine sighed, not really wanting to delve into his reasons for disliking Cooper and the cause for his rift with Everett. He wasn't proud of it and he really did not want Kurt to know what he caught his brothers doing. "Kurt, I appreciate it. I really do." Blaine reached across and squeezed Kurt's hand. "But it's not something I want to get into tonight..." /Or ever./ "I hope you understand?"

"Of course," Kurt answered. He wished he could bridge the gap and reach through to make Blaine feel comfortable talking to him, but his boyfriend had obviously been keeping himself closed off for a long time. A few days together wouldn't be enough to fix that. "But I am here. Always. The second you change your mind, all you have to do is tell me, okay?"

"You really are too sweet for your own good," Blaine declared, again tenderly squeezing Kurt's hand. "How did I ever get lucky enough to meet you?" Stopping the car at a red light, he turned to Kurt and exhaled deeply. Blaine could feel the tension and the strain of the evening weighing heavily on his shoulders. He desperately needed an escape, and Kurt was the only person in the whole world he could fall into and forget his troubles. "Kurt, I don't want you to think that every time you come home with me I expect something out of it," Blaine said softly. "But I really, really need you tonight."

Kurt smiled faintly by the light of the dashboard and nodded. "You've got me. Anything you need." He knew now that Blaine didn't look at him as just a sexual outlet, and as much as he hoped that eventually they'd find common ground that didn't involve nudity, Kurt would have been lying if he said he didn't need the release too. "Besides, it's been a long night. I could use a little distraction myself." He'd been reunited with his twin only to do nothing but make things worse. Kurt needed to lose himself in the one good thing that had come out of the drama they'd been wading through.

Blaine could already feel the tension unwinding in his knotted muscles. Meeting Kurt was the best thing to ever happen to him. He filled an enormous gap in Blaine's heart and in his life. "Thank you, Kurt," he said softly, "for everything." With both hands back on the wheel, he drove on toward his condo. Blaine found it difficult to concentrate on the road when the most beautiful man in the whole world was seated beside him. Somehow he managed to share his attention, eventually reaching the underground parking garage of the complex. "It feels good to be home," Blaine sighed, opening the door and ushering Kurt inside. "It's even better having you here with me." He drew the other man into his arms, embracing him warmly and kissing him soundly.

Kurt groaned and leaned into Blaine. For the briefest moment, his hands fluttered up to rest on his lover's shoulders. Soon enough Kurt grew restless and centered himself briefly to make a bold move. Kurt drew back and then slid down to his knees. His eyes never left Blaine's, and a faint smile curved his lips as he deftly unfastened the other man's belt and unzipped his fly. Though he had done this before with men he couldn't have cared less about, until Blaine he'd never known the thrill and power of doing it with someone he truly wanted. Just the sight of Blaine's cock hardening before him sent his heart pounding and the flavor of the man on his tongue as he licked at that beautiful cock thrilled him to the core.

Nothing could have prepared Blaine for what happened next. His entire body shivered with excitement as he watched Kurt's lovely tongue playing over his rapidly swelling cock. It felt unbelievably wonderful, and he drew in a sharp, ragged breath. "Oh, god... Kurt..." He reached down with trembling fingers, combing through his lover's hair and watching him with complete awe. "You're beautiful... perfect... ohhhh... fuck..." It took a colossal effort on his part not to thrust forward and bury his aching length between Kurt's sweet lips. "Keep... doing that... please..."

Kurt wouldn't have thought of stopping, but he still enjoyed the gentle insistence from his lover. He watched Blaine with rapt fascination, enjoying the play of pleasure over his features. He was gorgeous. No matter what issues they might face, Kurt knew he could never feel anything but lucky to have someone like Blaine. If they had survived what happened with Finn, they could survive anything. Blaine opening up and letting him in would come with time. Everything was new to both of them. They'd figure it all out.

Blaine's legs started to wobble dangerously, and he had never been so grateful that his condo's architect had placed a wall conveniently nearby. He exhaled raggedly, leaning back while trembling hands settled atop Kurt's head. "No one's ever... made me feel like this," he confessed, his throat clotted with rich desire. Indeed, Kurt was everything he could have ever hoped for in a lover. Beautiful, charming, witty, loving... It didn't matter that Kurt had made a career out of stripping to make ends meet. Blaine had fallen and fallen hard for this incredible man. "Kurt... your mouth... ohhh god..." It was magic, there was simply no other way to describe the wet heat, the soft lips, and that wonderful, silky tongue.

The words of praise sang through Kurt's body. His own cock, painfully constricted in too-tight jeans, cried out for attention, but he ignored it. For the moment it was entirely about Blaine. He wanted to leave his lover a gasping mess before he worried about his own needs. He wanted to make Blaine lose his mind and fall to pieces. By the end of the morning, Kurt wanted them both to have minds clear of anything but being together even if that blissful ignorance only lasted for a few minutes.

Staring into those incredible blue-green golden flecked eyes, Blaine honestly had no idea how much longer he could hold out. Kurt's sweet mouth completely surrounded his aching member, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. His hips churned, thrusting; his cock plunging effortlessly into Kurt's throat. His breathing hitched, and a strangled groan of ecstasy wrenched itself from his chest. "Kurt... unngghh... I'm close... so close..." Blaine's eyes rolled back. "You're gonna... make me... cum..."

That was the idea. Kurt wanted to feel Blaine losing it and taste him when he came. He wanted to drink down the other man's essence. Brilliant blue-green eyes locked onto Blaine's face, and he urged his lover to thrust freely. He'd long since learned to master his gag reflex. Unlike the clients he'd served, Kurt truly wanted Blaine to use him for his own pleasure. Just the thought made his cock twitch with need and ache for some attention.

By this point Blaine was keening hysterically and fighting in vain to stave off his impending climax. It felt good... much too good. And Blaine marveled over the fact that he'd been able to last this long. His cock swelled painfully while his churning balls drew up tightly. "Kurt, baby... fuck... I'm close..." he groaned, his thrusts growing ever more feverish. Blaine's dazed eyes widened as he watched his girth disappearing between Kurt's beautiful, glistening lips. More aroused and filled with need than he could remember, Blaine surrendered totally to the incredible sensation of Kurt's mouth working him into a frenzy. Suddenly he tensed and his engorged length erupted in a violent, wrenching uprush of hot coming.

Kurt swallowed hard, letting not a single drop escape. He continued to lick and such his lover's slowly softening cock until the man's groans began to sound pained. Then, finally, Kurt let go, his chest heaving and face flushed. Unable to resist any longer, Kurt finally reached down and palmed his own hard cock through the fabric holding it prisoner.

His legs finally buckling, Blaine sank down to the floor in a dazed heap. He blinked until his eyes focused on Kurt, and a drunken grin spread itself across Blaine's flushed features. Then, he lunged forward and grabbed the back of Kurt's neck, drawing him into a scorching kiss. He blindly batted his lover's hand away, taking charge as he stroked the prominent bulge between Kurt's legs. "Fuck me," Blaine panted against that delicious mouth, "I want you to fuck me, Kurt..."

"Do you... really?" Kurt asked, absolutely stunned and breathless with pleasure as Blaine's hand stroked him. That was the last thing he'd expected Blaine to ask for, and the very thought of it made him half crazed with desire. After watching Blaine come undone in front of him, he wanted nothing more than to do the same himself. Though he supposed it went without saying, Kurt still murmured, "I haven't done that before. I wouldn't want to... to hurt you or..." Or disappoint him. That would be a great deal worse somehow.

Kurt's hesitation disappointed Blaine. He had hoped that his lover would take the invitation aggressively, giving him exactly what he needed to alleviate the stress of the evening. But the shrinking violet before him would never be able to do that. "It's alright, Kurt," Blaine said softly. "If you're not ready for that, we can always do other things." He continued to caress Kurt through the confines of his pants, noting how his lover was close to bursting through the seams. His lips left a trail of hot kisses along Kurt's jawline as Blaine whispered, "Do you want me to fuck you instead?"

Kurt felt a rush of regret and guilt at having failed to rise to the challenge the way Blaine wanted. He'd handled it all wrong, and the moment was gone. Still, the way Blaine was stroking him made it hard to do anything but buck his hips helplessly. ""Y-yes. Please..." Why was it so easy to command the attention and desire of an entire crowd but so difficult to be that unrestrained when he was alone with Blaine?

Blaine simply smiled and caressed Kurt's flushed cheek lovingly, while stroking his lover's inflamed arousal at the same time. "We're going to fuck... slow and dirty," he whispered, leaning in to brush his lips across Kurt's ear. Although he might have initially been let down, Blaine filed those feelings of disappointment away. Some men were just suited to be bottoms, he told himself. It didn't matter. He had fallen for Kurt and wanted him no matter what. "Now, the only question is, do you want it right here on the floor, or in the bedroom?"

Kurt sucked in a shaky breath and tried to think. "H-here." It wasn't a romantic setting, but what they were doing was about passion and immediacy. He wished he hadn't hesitated before - he wasn't going to compound the mistake by hesitating now. "I want you now," Kurt replied in a husky whisper worthy of Blaine's darkly teasing words. He couldn't remember ever being so hard and needy before in his life.

Hearing those sinfully sweet words falling from those angelic lips nearly finished Blaine all over again. He cradled the back of Kurt's head, drawing him into an oxygen-stealing kiss. Although he was loathe to relinquish his grasp on Kurt's rapidly twitching erection, Blaine groaned as he forced himself to let go long enough to free his lover from the rest of his clothing. Then, he tore off the remainder of his own before breaking the kiss with a wet gasp. His eyes burning with desire, Blaine wordlessly pushed Kurt back onto the floor, and swarmed all over his beautiful body.

Kurt gasped as his lover's weight pressed down against him. He was so beautiful that Kurt found it difficult to believe that Blaine was all his. The man belonged to him and vice versa. Maybe things weren't perfect, but for the first time in a long while, Kurt hoped that someday it could be. He shivered and wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine, his hips moving eagerly to get as much friction as possible. "Sorry," he managed with a soft laugh, "I... well, parts of me aren't feeling very patient."

"That's a good thing... a very, very good thing," Blaine stressed with a ragged groan. Kurt's hands on his body ignited the smoldering flames of desire, and soon, Blaine was churning against him and trembling as his renewed erection crashed against his lover's. His panting mouth swooped down, latching onto Kurt's beautiful, smooth throat and sucking greedily. He moaned approvingly as Kurt's body responded in kind beneath him. His fingers curled in the lush, silken threads of the dancer's hair, while the digits of his other hand closed on Kurt's hip. The heat rose between them until both their bodies were feverish and glistening with sweat.

Kurt was unable to do anything but move against his lover with desperate passion. He found his voice just long enough to groan Blaine's name as his hips jerked in the older man's grasp. He could scarcely contain himself, and Kurt only kept himself from cumming through sheer force of will. Every shift of their sweat-slick bodies together brought the inevitable end closer. "Can't... hold on long..." he finally confessed in a broken whisper.

Blaine forced himself to back off with an almighty groan of reluctance. He would have happily carried on, but he didn't want Kurt to spill over until he was buried completely inside of him. Pressing one more kiss to those beautifully swollen lips, Blaine slithered down the length of Kurt's trembling body. His own bruised and panting mouth scored a sensual path over the dancer's smooth, warm skin. Blaine savored the salty-sweet tasted as his erotic journey led him in between Kurt's quivering thighs. Although he was tempted, he bypassed that lovely cock-which seemed on the verge of bursting-instead lapping the pool of precum that had formed on Kurt's abdomen. "I need you to get you ready, beautiful," Blaine told him hoarsely. "Can you make it a little longer for me?"

Kurt shivered and tried not to scream out his frustration. Instead he gulped in a breath and nodded. "Yes. A little." That part was definitely important. Because if Blaine decided to get creative or play around for too long, Kurt suspected that he would lose his mind and go up in flames. Maybe both. Instead he tried to calm himself and closed his eyes, hoping that blocking out the sight of Blaine's darkened hazel eyes and sweat-dampened hair might help a little.

Pressing even more hot kisses all over Kurt's flushed skin, Blaine closed his hands around the dancer's hips and effortlessly upended him. Kurt's ass was a work of art. There was simply no other way to describe it. Simply gazing upon that peerless rear made Blaine's mouth water and his tongue hard. He pried those firm, round cheeks apart and groaned at the delicious sight that greeted him. Diving in, he lovingly mauled Kurt's tender little pink opening with his mouth. Blaine devoured his lover wolfishly, probing and licking as he prepared Kurt to accept something more substantial than his tongue and fingers.

Kurt shuddered, his head thrown back and his hips fighting to stay still. The feeling of Blaine's tongue sliding inside him along with his fingers was very nearly enough to finish him. It was surreal how good his lover was at driving him wild. "N-not too much... or I won't last," he warned. It probably went without saying given the wanton moans he couldn't hold back. "You're way, way too good at this. God, Blaine!"

"I could... keep on... doing this... forever," Blaine panted out his confession. Another slow, lavish swipe of his tongue and then he was draping his aching body over Kurt's. He kissed his lover's panting lips hungrily, while taking himself in hand and teasing Kurt's twitching opening with the weeping tip of his swollen cock. "You're so fucking hot, beautiful. I love the way you moan and squeal for me. Hottest sound I've ever heard."

"I'll be a lot louder with you inside me," Kurt promised as he pressed his hips up. After Blaine's tongue loosening him up, he was ready to beg all over again. He felt empty, aching with the need for Blaine to stop teasing and start _fucking _him already. But Blaine was enjoying stringing it out and making him crazy. It was sadistic - and also insanely hot. "I need you, Blaine... please?"

/Jesus Christ!/ Kurt's delicious begging could have easily made Blaine spill over in hot waves of coming. "You need this, beautiful?" he gasped, teasing his lover that much more. His hand still grasping the base of his aching cock, Blaine pressed the weeping tip against Kurt's hungry little opening. Slowly he sank inside... gasping at the incredible pleasure... and somehow managing to halt his progress with a Herculean effort. Only the bloated crown of his length was inside of Kurt, and Blaine kept himself in check until the other man could plead for more.

The first slow slide made Kurt groan with relief only for his eyes to fly open as Blaine stilled again. He could see the dark, teasing promise in the man's hazel eyes and knew immediately what he was expected to do. Under other circumstances, Kurt might have felt put on the spot with such intense attention focused entirely on him. Instead he gave in on instinct. "Blaine, please! Please, fuck me! I need you... I need..." Kurt's head thrashed on the pillow as he tried to move his hips enough to take even a bit more of his lover's cock.

That was all Blaine needed to hear. Kurt's desperation was like music to his ears, and unable to bear the sweet torture himself, Blaine took a firmer hold on Kurt's hips and slid himself home. Pleasure sang through his body with an intensity that took his breath away. "Oh god," he groaned, burying his face in Kurt's neck. Unable to wait and allow his lover to adjust to the invasion, Blaine started to thrust feverishly. His pelvis churned, while great shudders of ecstasy visibly coursed over his flushed skin. "Kurt, fuck... fuck yes..."

Kurt didn't bother trying to be quiet. He cried out instead and tried to keep up with the punishing pace of Blaine's thrusts. It was far too much too fast, but he wouldn't have stopped for anything. Instead Kurt found himself hurtling toward climax more quickly than ever before. The ache of the entry left him breathless. Every exhale was Blaine's name or a gasp of pleasure, and Kurt honestly wondered how he had lived without ever being so lost in pleasure before. All too soon the hot pleasure of release was upon him, and Kurt screamed Blaine's name as he came hard between them.

Blaine boiled over the moment Kurt surrendered to ecstasy beneath him. The flaring of his lover's ravaged passage around his aching length was far too much for Blaine to bear. He erupted in monumental spurts of desire, filling Kurt deep as he flailed helplessly against the dancer's wondrous body. The pleasure was intense, so much so that Blaine nearly blacked out from it all. Somehow he managed to remain conscious, as he refused to miss a single moment of watching Kurt come undone. He moaned Kurt's name over and over again, embracing him tightly as both their bodies threatened to shake themselves apart.

Kurt closed his eyes and clung to Blaine until their breathing evened out. Their chests moved in sync, one exhaling when the other inhaled, and the sensation was so calming that Kurt barely felt Blaine's weight on top of him. "I could go to sleep like this every night," he murmured, warm and happy and sated in the aftermath.

"Same here," Blaine replied dreamily. He pressed languid kisses all over Kurt's beautiful face, his lips moving up into his hair and then all the way back down to his passion-marked throat. Blaine's heart filled to bursting. It was almost shocking how much Blaine cared for Kurt. All of his relationships before this had been based on lust. This was something completely different. It was more powerful... more wonderful than anything he'd known before. Slowly he drifted off to sleep, still embracing Kurt, and wearing a blissful smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes:** In which Cam isn't thinking straight and Jesse is an opportunist.

Jesse put a hand on Cameron's back as they walked out to his car in the visitor's lot. "How's Cooper doing?"

"He looks like hell," Cameron replied sadly. "When I left he was pretty out of it. Hopefully all the meds they're pumping into him will help him rest." It all felt like a nightmare. Cam still couldn't believe how such a perfect day turned horribly wrong in such a short amount of time. And now he was allowing Jesse, the man who had hurt him so terribly, to take care of him. Still, Jesse had been surprisingly nice even if might be looking out for his own interests. "Hey, thanks for all this," Cam said, pausing at the car and feeling more than a little exhausted and awkward.

Caught in a rare moment of introspection, Jesse met Cameron's gaze over the hood of the car and managed a flicker of a smile. "I know I screwed things up before. It was fun for me, but it was something else for you. No one's ever accused me of being particularly insightful. Brilliant, gorgeous, but never particularly in tune with the needs of others. I'm probably still not, but I'm trying to be less of an asshole." He shrugged and opened the door, climbing in and starting the car while he waited for Cameron to do the same. Once he did, Jesse added, "You don't have to stay with me tonight - well, today," he amended with a glance to the rising sun, "The offer of the ride stands even if you want me to take you to your place."

Now that really did take Cameron by surprise. It was fairly easy to tell when Jesse wasn't being genuine, and his performance would have had to have been Oscar-worthy to fool Cam. Ever since encountering each other again, Jesse was trying to be nicer. And showing up at the hospital was another step in the right direction. "No," Cam started with a gentle shake of his head. "I really don't want to be alone. Not after... everything." /And I don't want to deal with my brother right now, either./ He might be making an enormous mistake going home with Jesse. But Cameron had no intention of reigniting things with his ex. Not when his heart belonged to someone else.

"Good," Jesse answered as he headed for his own apartment. It wasn't anything swank. Work had been sparser and farther between than he'd hoped, and slinging drinks at night, while great for tips, didn't exactly thrill him enough to encourage his taking on extra hours to pay for a better place. But when they arrived and entered the space, it still somehow managed to carry carry's slick, upscale style despite being a one room apartment in a questionable building. Jesse had painted the walls a classic gray, and most of the decor was shades of black and red. The bed was in one corner partially blocked by a curtain hanging from a rod on the ceiling, and the only thing private was the bathroom opposite the bed. The living room, dining space and kitchen all flowed into each other seamlessly. "Nothing fancy, but I think you'll be comfortable. Do you want some coffee or tea, or did you want to go straight to bed?"

As physically and emotionally drained as Cameron felt, the day's events had also left him too wired to rest. "Tea would be nice, thanks," he replied, gratefully sinking down on the couch. Tired eyes wandered over the apartment, and though it was cozier than what he thought would suit the other man, the ambiance fairly screamed Jesse St. James. "You have a really nice place," he complimented, melting back into the cushions. If someone had told him this morning that he would end up at his ex-boyfriend's home, then Cam would have declared them legally insane. "I..." he faltered, then sighed deeply. "...Ever had the feeling where you wish you could rewind time? That's what I want to do right now. Go back to this morning before everything went wrong."

Jesse soon joined Cameron on the couch. He set down a small tray bearing two large cups of tea sweetened lightly with honey and passed one into Cameron's hands. "Camomile. Very soothing. As for turning back the clock... okay, things turned out badly. Obviously. But do you honestly think for a second that Cooper would remove that performance from history even if he could?" He'd seen the way the man worked. Apart from leaving with Cameron the night before, Cooper was always in the theater before every other person and left long after. The play meant everything to him. It was one of the reasons Jesse enjoyed working with the man so much. Cooper was one of the few people he'd come across who seemed as driven as he was himself. "He's going to be alright, and so are you."

Cameron glanced up from his tea, and blinked at Jesse with barely concealed surprise. Despite the night's events, he felt a soft grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Thank you," he murmured, taking a sip from the cup. It warmed him through, and Cameron felt himself starting to relax a little. "Y'know... this is the Jesse who was my friend. I like this Jesse. Do you think he could stick around?"

Jesse nodded soberly at the suggestion. "I'll do what I can. We both know that in the end, I want what's best for me." It wasn't that he saw it as a flaw, simply a fact. He'd spent his life fighting to get where he was, and he had no intention of letting it go. That said, Cameron was someone he could see sharing that success with. He was talented, lovely, and driven in his own right. He could be every bit as strong a partner as Rachel. Self absorbed as he was, Jesse could see the potential that lingered between them if Cameron was ever able to let go of the past. "I'd like to make things right again. With us. Working with you again is wonderful, but I admit that I miss... I miss being more."

Cameron wasn't entirely sure Jesse meant what he'd said until he registered the sincerity in the other man's eyes. For a moment his heart thudded against his ribs, and all those high school feelings he thought he'd locked away struggled to be unleashed. It through him for a loop knowing that Jesse could still get to him after all this time. Then again, he'd been through such an emotional roller coaster tonight that Cam realized he was in a vulnerable state. "I... I don't know if you can make things right," he faltered, swallowing hard. "You hurt me, Jesse... and I've never gotten over it."

"Then let's start over. Let me do better." Jesse set his tea aside as Cameron already had and shifted until he sat thigh-to-thigh with the other man. "Let me do it over again. I'm not as stupid as I used to be. Let me prove it." Without giving Cam a chance to protest, he took the silence as enough hesitation to warrant pressing the issue and swooped in for a soft, lingering kiss. There was a strong chance that Cameron would slap him and run out of the apartment, but there was just as much chance that he would give in - and Jesse had never been afraid to gamble on his own powers of persuasion.

Cameron caught his breath as Jesse's impulsive kiss took him completely by surprise. What stunned him more was how easily he surrendered to the reckless intimate moment. Melting while Jesse's warm, soft lips covered his own, one of Cam's hands trembled as it raised up and disappeared into the other man's hair. Although they had shared numerous kisses during rehearsals and in tonight's performance on stage, this one was different. Scorching-hot and filled with meaning, the contact left Cam reeling and a muffled groan escaped him. "Jesse?" He drew back, gazing into Jesse's eyes searchingly.

There was no anger in Cameron's eyes, only hesitation. Jesse could understand that, but it made him feel a thousand times better. Cameron didn't hate him, not really. He'd been hurt and upset, but there was still hope. "Come to bed with me." Jesse rose in one fluid movement and held his hand out. "We can just sleep, if you like, but I want to wake up with you."

Confusion and uncertainty played over Cameron's flushed features. Jesse's impulsive kiss and heartfelt words had left him reeling. And, coupled with the night's events, made him all but helpless to do anything accept the other man's invitation. "Okay," Cam heard himself reply shakily. He was sliding his hand into Jesse's before he realized what was happening. Then, in the next instant, they were moving toward the bed. His heart thrummed and he found it almost difficult to breathe. Being in Jesse's presence made him feel like an awkward teenager again. And with it came all those old, familiar feelings. Cam knew he would be lying to himself if he denied the fact something was brewing between them.

"Off with it," Jesse demanded after he'd stripped his own shirt off only to see Cameron still lingering next to the bed as if he didn't know what to do. "We don't have to be naked, but I do think you'll sleep better if you're not still in your jeans." To illustrate the point, Jesse unzipped his own jeans and let them fall to the floor before kicking them aside. The move left him wearing nothing but boxer briefs, and he stood without any apparent shame before the other man. "Get comfortable."

Cameron gaped at the sight before him. His mouth watering despite himself, he realized it was the first time he'd been afforded a proper look at Jesse's body. Making love in the backseat of a car at night didn't exactly give one a chance to take in the view. To say that Jesse was beautiful would have been an understatement. He was perfection incarnate. And Cam felt himself weaken that much more. "Jesse St. James, you do not play fair," he murmured, taking off his bloodied shirt. Glancing at the stains, he shivered at the memory of the attack. Poor Cooper was lying in a hospital bed, and here he was with his half-naked ex-boyfriend. Sighing, Cam kicked off his shoes, took off his socks and peeled off his jeans. Clad only in a pair of boxers, he climbed onto the bed and let his head fall back on a pillow.

Glad to see Cameron at least attempting to relax, Jesse climbed into the bed and lay on his side, simply watching the other man. It really was a waste that things hadn't gone better between them before. Cameron was beautiful. Even nervous and uncertain, he looked absolutely stunning - maybe even more stunning. Jesse found himself reaching out to brush back an errant strand of hair. "You can get closer, you know. I don't bite. Unless that's something you'd like to try, then I'm game."

One brief touch and Cameron felt himself melting faster than a cube of ice on a hot summer day. He honestly did not know if Jesse was being serious or just trying to break the tension. "You'd better be careful," Cam replied, trying his best not to falter. "I might just take you up on that." Utterly failing to sound coy, he cheeks burned while his gaze flickered up to meet Jesse's. It hit home just how long he'd gone without male companionship in his quest for Broadway greatness. Would it really be that terrible to give in and indulge? His fingers stretched out, roaming over Jesse's cheek. "Maybe what I need is for you to help me forget about tonight?"

"As long as you promise me you'll remember everything from this point forward, I think I'd be game to try." Jesse couldn't help smiling as he shifted in closer. Cameron obviously wasn't bold enough to make that move, but he seemed to want it. That was enough. "If you're sure. Tonight we go on stage, and for two hours, we're in love no matter what happens now." They'd already been together once only to have Cameron regret it in the end. He wanted to do things the right way if they were going to try again. While a relationship with a fiery ending could certainly get them attention too, no one cared about the end of things if they didn't care about the fairytale start first.

Cameron swallowed hard, nodding even as the roaring of his pulse threatened to drown out the sound of his own breathing. Falling into Jesse again meant there would be no going back. "I'm sure," he answered, his fingers trailing close to Jesse's mouth. Cam felt as if he was drowning. He struggled for a lifeline, and the only one holding it out for him was Jesse. In the past few hours he'd felt as if the world had crashed down around him. Now Jesse was offering to pull him out of the rubble. And Cam didn't have the strength to refuse. He drew Jesse down into a kiss, giving himself over to desire.

It was, of course, the exact answer Jesse had wanted. He didn't realize until Cameron's lips touched his own that he hadn't been sure of a positive reception. Any doubt was a rare thing for Jesse, but he'd doubted, just for a moment, that Cameron could stop hating him long enough to want him. Instead of sleeping alone, Jesse found himself pulling the gorgeous man in close to him and kissing those soft lips hungrily. He tried to remember that sweetness counted. They had rushed before, and he'd only managed to hurt Cam. This time he needed to prove himself. With that in mind, Jesse's fingers stroked over Cam's lightly stubbled cheek as the kiss slowed to a more languid pace.

If Cameron had been more lucid and less vulnerable, then he might have argued he was making the worst mistake of his life. But something had been brewing between him and Jesse ever since they'd encountered each other again. And, although he had growing feelings for Cooper, shouldn't he at least try and explore where things might lead with Jesse? When Jesse's kisses segued from ravenous to tender, any lingering doubts melted away and Cam whimpered helplessly. Jesse's gentle touch set him on fire. And his breathing hitched as the aching need he felt intensified.

Jesse felt his heart lift when Cameron abandoned himself to the moment instead of lashing out or drawing away. Maybe they could rebuild burned bridges after all. He drew back and cupped the other man's face tenderly in his hands before pressing a softer kiss to those swollen lips. "Tell me what you want right now. Anything I can give, I'll give it." Unconsciously he shifted to feel more of Cameron's sweet body against his own.

Cameron trembled all over, unwilling to resist the pleasure of Jesse's warm frame pressing in. There was no longer any question in his mind of what he wanted. It was right here in front of him. One more sweet kiss, and he breathlessly answered, "I want you... to make love to me." Cam gazed searchingly into Jesse's eyes, knowing that the desire he felt was more than mutual. This time it wouldn't be a quick fumbled between two teenagers in the backseat of a car. This time it would be something right between two men. At least Cam hoped so. If Jesse discarded him again... he knew it would kill him.

"Whatever you want," Jesse agreed, though he was obviously pleased with the request. The past faded into the hazy fog of memory for Jesse as he focused himself entirely in the moment. Gently he kissed his way down Cameron's neck. He'd always been particularly fond of that neck. Before they ever hooked up, he'd found himself staring as Cameron sang or rolled his eyes at Mr. Schu. "So sexy. Do you know you're so fucking sexy?"

Cameron inhaled sharply, and then he visibly trembled beneath the potent assault of Jesse's soft, warm mouth. It had been a long time since he'd last been intimate with someone. And, the excitement of being with Jesse already had him close to the edge like a first-time teenager. He moaned and bit his quivering lip, willing himself to calm down before he lost all control. "Mmm, you make me feel like the fucking sexiest man in the world," Cam managed a breathless reply. "What about you? You were always hot, but you've gone and gotten even hotter."

"Well, I can't argue with that." Jesse smiled, taking some of the bravado out of the words with a soft kiss to follow them. He drew back and looked intently at his partner. "We don't have to hurry. I don't want to hurry." Jesse let his hands wander instead of allowing himself to indulge in too much too quickly. This time he intended to remember every last inch of Cameron's body. The other man was all pale planes of glowing skin and impossibly bright eyes. Soon Jesse let his lips follow his hands with soft kisses to Cameron's neck and shoulders and chest. "You taste as good as you look."

Any second now Cameron was certain he would wake up and find that this had all been a dream. Willingly giving himself over to Jesse again was so something Cam never thought would happen again in a million years. And yet, here he was melting in the other man's arms. It was impossible and improbable, and... /Oh god.../ ...very, very real. "Jesse," he murmured, shivering and arching beneath his kisses. "I've missed this... missed you... so much." The confession came easy, especially with desire playing games with his thoughts. "Take all the time in the world..." Another sharp gasp as Jesse's soft lips played close to a sensitive nipple. "Please?"

"Your wish is my command," Jesse answered, his tongue swirling around the hardening nub with obvious pleasure. While he appreciated a lover who wanted nothing more than to worship him, he liked doing the worshipping to. It was an ego trip in its own right to know that he could make someone melt, and given how focused he'd been on his career, Jesse had surprisingly little time left for romance. It was a void he felt rarely save when he was lying alone in bed at night. Now maybe he'd have at least some nights to look forward to with Cameron curled up at his side. The thought made him hum with pleasure, and the sound vibrated through the tongue traveling down past Cameron's navel.

Cameron gasped and arched beneath Jesse's sinfully talented tongue. He reached out with a trembled hand, clutching at the other man's back in a vain attempt not to lose control altogether. Biting his lip, he barely managed to stifle a deep groan of ecstasy. Cam's blood rushed and pooled between his legs, making him harder than he could ever remember feeling. His cock fairly pulsed and drooled, twitching in a desperate bid for attention. However, as badly as Cam wanted Jesse to touch him, he feared he might go off like a rocket from one brush of his hand... or those lips. "Jesse," he breathed shakily. "You're going to... make me... cum... and we haven't even started..."

"Do you really doubt I can get you hard again?" Jesse challenged, though he relented and drew himself up Cameron's body again. "Then again, why not make the most of what we have now?" Smiling, he pressed a heated kiss to his lover's lips. Jesse drank in the taste of him and the sound of his gasping breath as their lips parted. He ached to simply drive himself home but knew that more thoughtful preparation was needed. He groped blindly for the lube and breathed a sigh of relief as he found the tube and squeezed a liberal amount onto his fingers. Without ever letting his eyes leave Cameron's, Jesse began carefully stretching his lover with a single finger.

Cameron inhaled sharply and trembled mindlessly. It had been a long time since he had last been touched in such an intimate way that it almost came as a shock. One hand grasped the sheets, while the other scrambled for purchase on Jesse's back. He flushed an even warmer shade of red as he breathlessly admitted, "I'd almost forgotten... what it feels like." His hips wriggled in silent invitation, his neglected body already aching for more. Jesse's eyes burned into him in a way that was both frightening and exciting. It was a look Cam never thought he'd see again. "Kiss me, please?" he fairly begged.

"Your wish..." Jesse smiled and gave in to the request. Cameron tasted as wonderful as he looked, and Jesse could feel the tension coursing through him. It had been awhile, apparently far too long. They'd only just started, and already he could feel the desperation building inside his lover. He took things slowly, finger sliding in and then retreating, carefully and deliberately easing muscles that were unused to such intimacy. No one as lovely as Cam should ever have the opportunity to forget how good sex could be. "I won't ever let you forget again," he promised almost breathlessly between kisses.

Cameron couldn't quite believe this was really happening. Any moment now he would wake up and discover this was really the most vivid dream he'd ever experienced. Reality shocked him as he gasped and arched from the bed. Jesse's wicked finger curled over that special place deep inside of him, sending shockwaves of pleasure coursing through his entire body. The intense feeling of ecstasy seemed to last a lifetime. And when Cam finally regained his senses, he simultaneously trembled and panted violently. "I... I'm gonna hold you to that," he rasped, gazing heavy-lidded up into Jesse's eyes.

"Feel free," Jesse murmured, chuckling before licking a long stripe up the underside of Cameron's cock. The tip was coated with the sweet evidence of his desire. "I don't want to rush, but am I right in thinking you're somewhat eager?" He grinned wickedly and slid a second finger inside, repeating the stroke against his lover's prostate. "Because the way you're shaking makes me think so." Jesse crawled back up his lover's body to nip at Cameron's neck and kiss his lips. "Do you want me inside you right now?"

"I do," Cam gasped, feeling as if he might lose his mind at any moment. His eyes, heavy-lidded with desire, gazed up into Jesse's. He didn't want the moment to end. It was too perfect to give up this soon. "But, I also want to make you feel good." Reaching down between Jesse's legs with a trembling hand, Cam's fingers closed around the other man's long, feverish shaft. He barely managed to bite back a deep groan of hunger as Jesse's cock twitched in his grasp. "Can I suck your cock, Jesse? Can I please?"

"That is a question you never, ever have to ask," Jesse responded as he shifted to lie back on the bed. He'd never really gotten to make proper use of that gorgeous mouth before. It was high time to change that. He watched Cameron intently and couldn't help but smile. "I'm all yours, beautiful. Yours to do with as you will."

Cameron's mouth watered at the sight of Jesse's long, hard cock pulsing between his outstretched legs. His licked his lips, staring in open lust at Jesse as he gave the other man's feverish length an experimental stroke. Then, gazing up at his lover, Cam flicked out his tongue and circled the swollen tip. "God, Jesse," he groaned, "you taste so good."

"Not as good as you feel," Jesse answered smoothly. His gaze was half-lidded, and he watched Cam from beneath his fluttering eyelashes. He wanted to soak in every second of the scene. Not only was it intensely hot, he expected it would make wonderful fuel for the tension between them onstage the next day. Just thinking about this... well, how could sparks not fly? "Don't be shy. You look way too good doing this."

Cameron warmed, his pale skin fairly radiating heat. He grasped the base of Jesse's swollen shaft, flicking his tongue out and licking up and down the other man's length. It amazed him to see the reaction his humble efforts had on Jesse. Jesse's limbs twitched and his toes curled, while his dripping cock fairly leapt in an effort to breach Cam's lips. Opening his mouth wide, Cam took his lover deep inside. Trying to take too much a once left him gagging around Jesse's girth. After a moment, he soon found a natural rhythm and was deep-throating Jesse like a pro.

It shouldn't have been so hot to watch someone gagging around his cock, but it was. Cameron looked like a porn star sucking him down, all spit and swollen lips and darkened eyes. Jesse filed the image away into his personal spank bank and tried not the thrust. Cam had found the perfect rhythm, and the last thing he wanted was to ruin the moment by choking him. "Do you have any idea how good your mouth feels? Amazing, actually. Not as good as that tight, hot ass of yours... but amazing."

Cameron groaned at Jesse's praise. It filled him desire and confidence, and soon he was managing to swallow the whole of Jesse's pulsing length down his throat. He relished the taste and feel of him, and he vaguely wondered why he'd denied being with someone for so long. His tongue lashing at the underside of Jesse's cock, Cam gazed up at him with wanton hunger. He ached all over, wanting to be taken in every way possible. Gasping around Jesse's delicious length, he panted wetly, "Fuck me, Jesse... please? Let me ride your cock..."

"Oh, fuck." The words themselves almost undid Jesse. He gasped and nodded, dragging Cameron back up his body. It took only a little shifting before Cam was positioned over his cock. He used his fingers to spread his lover open and pushed up. "Slide down and meet me, beautiful. Nice and slow... or hard and fast. All up to you." He wondered if his usual stamina could hold out through a hard, fast ride with Cameron. Not for long, he suspected. "Slide on down and let me watch you fuck yourself on my cock."

Cameron's eyes glazed over, and he couldn't stop himself from trembling with desire and anticipation. He didn't care that he'd enjoyed no preparation; he wanted Jesse to fuck him, that's all that mattered. Squatting over Jesse's straining length, Cam's own pulsed and bobbed between his thighs, drooling nectar all over the other man's heaving chest. "Oh, god..." he moaned as he began to lower himself down. The tip of Jesse's cock breached Cam's tight little opening, stretching him open with a slow burn.

He was as tight as he'd been the first time, and Jesse's mouth went slack as he stared up at Cameron. He put any of the twinks Jesse had wanked off to in his lonelier hours to shame, lithe and pale and hard as a rock as he moved. Jesse wanted to shove up and make Cameron take every last inch, but he held himself back. Instead he gripped the other man's hips and tried to breathe. "You're in control."

Cameron shuddered violently as he continued to sink down on Jesse's swollen length. The slow, sweet torture of being stretched open left him simultaneously biting his lip and panting for breath. Down, down he went until Cam could feel Jesse's pubes brushing his ass, and with a ragged groan, he impaled himself completely. "Oh, fuck!" he exclaimed, gasping as he leaned forward and buried his hands on either side of Jesse's head. Cam closed his eyes, willing his body to relax and accept the intrusion. "I've got... all of you," he breathed out, flushed and sweating. "Can you... feel it? Can you... feel it, Jesse?"

"Yes," Jesse grated out, his fingers gripping the younger man's hips hard. He wanted to drive himself upward, to flip Cameron over and fuck him senseless. It was strange to realize how after so many years, he could still hear the breathless gasps of Cameron's first climax ringing in his ears. The setting might not have been romantic, but the finale had definitely been worth his persistent pursuit. With more years of experience and a wealth of unspent sexual tension between them, Jesse could hardly wait to see what Cameron's climax would be like this time. "I can feel every burning inch of you too. Move a little for me, baby... remind me why I've been missing this."

Cameron drew in a shaky breath as he nodded down at Jesse. The tension in his body began to melt as his muscles relaxed. And the initial discomfort segued into blinding pleasure. Groaning raggedly, Cam wriggled his hips and slowly raised himself. Jesse's cock pulsed, stretching him wide and sending visible shivers coursing over his skin. "Oh, fuck!" Cam gasped, biting his lips as he impaled himself all over again. "Jesse, you... you feel amazing..." He dipped his head low, seeking out the other man's mouth with his own. Cam kissed him hungrily, whimpering as he started to ride Jesse with abandon.

The feeling was definitely mutual, but Jesse preferred to continue tasting Cameron's mouth. He could feel every desperate moan vibrating through him and was sure he could actually taste how much Cameron needed him. Finally the younger man slammed down hard on his cock, pace going out of control, and Jesse took it as an invitation. He gripped those slim hips and dragged them down against his own, pushing up hard. "I want to feel you cum for me, Cameron... so beautiful... going to taste you when you cum..."

They were both worked up and overheated to the point of no return. There would be no slow and tender lovemaking tonight, but that did not bring Cameron's mood down. This time he was sure Jesse wouldn't turn him away. This time would be different. His squeals of delight segued into lusty groans of ecstasy as Jesse pistoned upward into his clenching ass. "Oh... oh, god! Jesse..." Tendrils of pleasure stretched out, enfolding Cam in a warmth that fairly scorched his senses. His rigid length jutted out between quivering thighs, fiery-hot and dripping. Even without touching himself, Cam had gone too far. He shuddered and tensed, and a ragged cry burst from his throat as his swollen cock burst and ribbons of hot cum spewed out all over Jesse's chest.

Watching Cam's cock start spurting absolutely untouched was the hottest thing Jesse had seen in his life. He slammed himself upward and muttered Cam's name as he came hard inside the man's grasping channel. He filled the other man to bursting. Cum dripped down over his cock, Cameron's ass leaking down over his own as it slowly softened. "I always remembered you being good... I forgot that you're actually amazing." Jesse drew the other man down into a lingering kiss. "Thank you. I didn't deserve a second chance, but I'm thankful that I got one."

Wearing an expression of ecstatic joy, Cameron panted between kisses, "I'm glad... I gave you one." He nipped at Jesse's bottom lip, and then swiped his tongue over the beautifully swollen flesh. Relishing the sensation of Jesse still pulsing away inside of him, Cam squeezed himself around his lover as if unwilling to let him go. He could literally feel Jesse's boiling cum oozing from him, and Cam regretted having to waste a single precious drop. "Now, my question is... How am I ever going to be able to control myself around you on stage?"

"You aren't. Thankfully we're supposed to be madly in love on stage, so we don't have to." Jesse drew the younger man in and kissed him hungrily. "I want the world to know that we're together. Don't control a thing."


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: In which Blaine is a cockslut and Sebastian takes advantage.

Blaine found work a tedious exercise now that he and Kurt were on the fast track to building a solid relationship. He counted the hours until he could see his lover again, which was a complete 180 to how he used to immerse himself in work. Thinking back to the other night, Blaine felt a bit foolish asking Kurt to fuck him. After all Kurt had 'bottom' written all over him. Although it left him with an ache to be dominated, Blaine tucked the side of himself away. He was content with what he had, and he couldn't ask for anything more.

It didn't take a genius to read the tension in Blaine. His shoulders were bunched up around his ears, and he seemed just barely able to keep himself in check during their team meeting. Sebastian smiled to himself and patiently went about his work. When people began to trickle out of the office, he drifted toward Blaine's, slipping inside and closing the door behind him. Sebastian locked it with a sharp click that echoed in the room. "Don't worry, I checked with your secretary before she left. No more meetings today." He sauntered confidently toward Blaine's desk. The man might be his boss in a technical sense, but Sebastian knew that sometimes Blaine most definitely preferred not to be in control. "You need something your hooker can't give you. That's okay, beautiful. I haven't forgotten how to make you feel good. Bend over the desk."

Blaine felt a minor pang of irritation. He sighed, "Kurt is not a hooker, Sebastian. You would do well to remember that." Returning to the task of signing a batch of important papers, Blaine tried to ignore the memory of just how Sebastian made him feel. The other man was a cocky ass, there was no doubt about that. However, Blaine couldn't deny that Sebastian had given him exactly what he'd needed at the time. Warming slightly, he carried on finishing up his task. "If you're that interested in pleasing me, then why don't you carry these papers down to legal?"

"Because I'm not your secretary." Sebastian walked casually over to the desk, "And it's after five. You're not in charge anymore, Anderson." When Blaine continued signing papers dutifully and sorting files, Sebastian slammed his hand down on the stack. "You know better. Playing games will just make it harder on you. Fun for me, harder for you." There was something to be said for doing things the hard way, though. Blaine never looked hotter than when he was panting and writhing with his ass red from a good spanking. "But if you want me to let you cum tonight, you'd better get your pants off now before I lose patience."

Blaine cursed himself as he felt a hot surge of lust that rushed through him. Sebastian could still have a potent effect on him, despite his strong feelings for Kurt. /Old habits die hard, I guess./ He glanced at the other man's hand pressing down on the stack of papers. That strong, commanding hand that could send him into paroxysms of wild pleasure. Warming, Blaine cleared his throat and fixed Sebastian with his steeliest gaze. "Stop this-now," he ordered. "That part of my life is over with. You might not want to accept it, but I'm with Kurt."

"Of course you are. And I'm sure he takes it like the pro he is," Sebastian allowed before he grabbed Blaine by the hair and hauled him up out of his chair. He had the man's belt undone and his fly pulled down in seconds and shoved the shorter man forward onto the desk. "I know you, Blaine. Sometimes you want someone who can make _you_ take it." Sebastian's breath was hot against Blaine's ear as he jerked his boss' pants down and pressed the hard evidence of his arousal against the man's ass. "I was the first man who ever made you scream, the first one to fuck your ass... and I bet I'm still the only one. No one else could ever make you this hot."

Blaine, completely caught off guard, found himself helpless and pliable beneath Sebastian's commanding hands. For a moment he became a willing victim, receptive to whatever punishment deemed necessary. /No! I can't let him do this.../ Blaine struggled, but that only made matters worse. Sebastian's demanding length pressed even more insistently against his wriggling ass, and Blaine bit his lip to stifle a whimper of desire. Thoughts of how desperately he needed to be fucked and dominated filled his mind. And yet, he could not bring himself to betray Kurt. "Please don't do this," he fairly begged. "Sebastian... please?" Somehow Blaine knew his pleas would fall on deaf ears.

"I'd stop right now if I thought you wanted me to." Sebastian's hand slid around to the front of Blaine's boxers, and he found the man achingly hard. "I think you want you. I know you want it." He reached down and pulled a drawer open, chuckling as he reached toward the back and found exactly what he expected. "Still keeping the lube handy, I see. Something tells me you haven't been bringing your little stripper here... so are you sure you weren't just waiting for me to come back?" Sebastian slicked his fingers and slid them between Blaine's cheeks, the digits circling his entrance. "Tell me you want it."

Blaine's resistance melted, and he groaned at Sebastian's heated touch. He shivered uncontrollably as his body gave itself over to the kind of desire it had been craving. His thoughts scattered, his better judgement deserting him as he writhed in an attempt to feel more of Sebastian. "Yes," Blaine heard himself answering before he could stop himself, "I want it..." There was no denying or taking it back now. Blaine was betraying everything he cared about in an act of reckless lust.

"I know," Sebastian answered, twisting two fingers into the other man in a go. He knew it would hurt, and he knew Blaine would love it. He always had. Blaine was always beautiful but never more so than when he was panting and begging. "Don't worry, beautiful. You can go home to your whore as soon as I'm finished with you. Unlike him, I don't care how you spent your time. I just want that sweet ass ready whenever I need it." Sebastian's free hand slapped hard against Blaine's firm ass. "Should I get you ready properly, or do you just want me to fuck you right now?"

Blaine found himself torn over the choices. Part of him wanted it fast and hard, while the other ached for Sebastian to draw out the torment and pleasure. Blaine was not in his right mind, and the other man knew exactly how to exploit his weakness. He couldn't think, couldn't reason. The aching need he felt clawed beneath his skin, scratching to be freed. Blaine's ass burned from Sebastian's stinging blow, and without hesitation he wriggled his hips in a silent plea for more. "Get me ready," he rasped out, his bottom lip quivering.

"Such a slut," Sebastian purred, obviously pleased by Blaine's response. He ached to fuck the willing slave spread out beneath him. He also wanted Blaine to remember why they needed one another. In fact Sebastian was so pleased by the other man's reply that he slid smoothly to his knees and used the two fingers to spread Blaine's ass wide. With the sensitive entrance exposed, Sebastian's tongue went to work sliding languidly over it. Before he finally fucked Blaine, he intended to hear the other man begging for every inch.

A long, ragged groan tore itself from Blaine's throat as he gripped the edges of the desk and surrendered to lust. Sebastian's tongue worked him over, sending tremors of delight quaking through his frame. Blaine's cock swelled and pulsed, already dripping with copious amounts of nectar. He wriggled and squirmed, making mewling sounds as he thrust himself back in a desperate effort to feel more of Sebastian's tongue. "Fuck, yes! Ohhh, fuck!" Even if the rest of the office hadn't been cleared of people, Blaine wouldn't have cared who heard his cries.

Blaine always had been loud when properly inspired. Sebastian loved to hear him scream. The office might not be the best place for it, but Sebastian was in the business of reminding his lover what he'd obviously been forgetting: who he belonged to. It wouldn't hurt if one or two other people happened to learn the lesson as well. He drew away just to hear Blaine's keening cry of disappointment only to start all over again, fingers and tongue working in sync to leave the man a boneless mess of need. "If you want me to keep going, you'd better tell me what you want me to do next. Then, if you're very, very good, I might even do it."

Blaine mewled like a helpless kitten. Sebastian had always knew the right buttons to push, and he knew exactly what to say in order to mold him like a piece of clay. His head fogged with lust and a desperate, clawing need, Blaine wriggled his ass like a wanton whore. "More, please?" he heard himself beg. "I haven't been good, I've been bad. I didn't get on the desk when you told me to, did I?" Somehow he knew he would live to regret his actions. But, right now at this moment, he couldn't bring himself to care. Blaine ached to feel Sebastian's hands on his body, to be dominated to the point of forgetting his own name. "Spank me... please, sir?"

"Hmm... you're right. You were terribly willful. I can't let that stand." Sebastian smiled as he withdrew his fingers and left Blaine helpless and bereft. He watched as the man pressed himself forward against the desk to try and find some friction. The first swat came shortly thereafter, a harsh blow with his open hand. "Stay still. You know better. You don't touch your cock until you have permission, slut, and you most definitely don't have permission right now. I want you hard. I want you hurting." Sebastian's hand fell against the reddening flesh again, harder this time as he savored the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. "I'm not even sure you deserve to have me fuck you tonight."

Each stinging blow fed into Blaine's desperate need. Hot tears sprang to his eyes as he savored the pain and the brutal, commanding tone in Sebastian's voice. "Please, sir... don't do that... I'll be good, I promise..." Blaine could not bear the thought of Sebastian not fucking him within an inch of his life. It's what he wanted-what they both wanted-and surely Sebastian wouldn't deny him? He whimpered miserably at the thought. Sebastian had ordered him to remain still, but Blaine could not help himself as he thrust his ass upward in anticipation of the next swat.

"Well, if you're willing to be a good boy... I might let you cum tonight." Sebastian slapped a hand hard against Blaine's reddening ass and enjoyed watching a fresh blush bloom on the surface of his skin. He honestly had one of the most beautiful asses Sebastian had ever seen. At first he'd been hesitant at the idea of spanking, worried at the thought of hurting something so perfect, but after the first time they tried it years ago, he'd been addicted. Watching Blaine's ass jiggle with each swat, hearing him pant, seeing that smooth flesh turning crimson all turned Sebastian on. Already his cock throbbed so hard it hurt. "If you want me to let you get off tonight too, you'd better start describing exactly what you need me to do to you."

Blaine's body, having gone from resistant to a pliable mound of need, shuddered violently across the desk. Each punishing blow from Sebastian's hand fanned the flames of need deep within Blaine. Sebastian wielded a power of him he simply could not resist. In the back of his mind he knew it had more to do with the thrill of being dominated over anything else. "I want you to fuck me," Blaine murmured, his fingers curling over the edge of the desk. "I want you to shove your cock inside of me, fuck me hard, make me scream, use me like a whore..."

The words were music to Sebastian's ears. His palm tingled as he finally unfastened his pants and dragged them with his boxers down his hips to free his cock. "Since you asked so pretty let's see what we can do about making both of us feel a lot better." With only a quick squirt of lube to ease the way, Sebastian shoved himself into the other man. He gritted his teeth and withdrew only to do the same thing all over again. Blaine squeezed him like a vice. "Oh, I'm still the only one... I can tell... so fucking tight, baby..."

Blaine gritted his teeth, winced and groaned out his satisfaction. He found pleasure and exhilaration in the burning pain of being taken. Sebastian was right; no one else had fucked him before or since. The other man's cock was as long, thick and menacing as Sebastian's attitude. It ripped into Blaine, tearing his flesh and filling him to bursting. "Unnhhh... fuck me... fuck me," he pleaded even as hot tears streamed down his face. He wriggled his ass-flaming red from Sebastian's abuse-in a desperate attempt to impale himself further.

Sebastian gave in at once that time, thrusting hard and fast. Neither of them would last more than a few minutes anyway. That was the point of a quick fuck to take the edge off. Sebastian doubted that Blaine could hold out so long between sessions again. Kurt couldn't satisfy him, he'd proven that rather clearly. He fucked Blaine without restraint and gave little thought to whether his lover would get off before he did or not. If Blaine left wanting, that would be a lesson to him about coming to Sebastian first next time.

Sebastian plowed into his body with such unrelenting force that Blaine felt certain his fillings would rattle 's menacing cock took charge, tearing and ripping its way through tender flesh. And Blaine savored the sweet torture of being taken so forcefully. It shocked him to think just how badly he had been needing this. Like an addict, Blaine craved the fix only Sebastian could give him. "Fuck me," he growled wildly. "Fuck me hard..." Glancing over his shoulder, he gazed at Sebastian with dark, blown-out eyes. "Spank me, sir... spank me while you fuck my ass..."

"Music to my ears, gorgeous," Sebastian agreed. His palm snapped hard against Blaine's skin while his cock continued to plow roughly into the other man's body. Blaine moved along willingly with him. He jolted with pleasure at every thrust. It was perfection. "Cum for me." He could have reached down to give the other man a hand, but Sebastian considered that cheating. He needed Blaine to reach his climax through nothing more than his cock and the harsh pain of the spanking.

Blaine felt the coiled tension in his body aching to unravel the instant Sebastian's cruel hand smacked against his beefy ass cheeks. Shivers of pleasure coursed through his system, making his blood boil and his dripping cock throb painfully. It was exactly what he'd been needing, and Blaine absolutely relished the moment. "Yes, he panted out, "yes, I... I want to cum... for you..." His muscles tightening around Sebastian's invading length, Blaine could already feel himself letting go and tumbling over into the abyss of ecstasy. White ribbons burst from his swollen length, painting one side of his desk as he cried out in pleasure.

Sebastian held out a bit longer. He relished the squeezing of Blaine's well-toned muscles around his cock. "Always such a good ride, baby..." He held still until Blaine fell limp against the face of the desk and then began to thrust again. He moved hard, fast, quick and rough inside the other man's willing body. A few thrusts more and Sebastian came with a grunt of pleasure. His attention snapped up at the sound of the door opening. A wicked smile spread across Sebastian's face when he saw Kurt standing in the doorway with wide eyes and a bag of take out. "Fancy meeting you here."

For a second Kurt stood frozen in the doorway, but he recovered quickly. Drawing himself up to full height Kurt demanded in his most imperious tone, "Get the hell away from him. Now."

Sebastian arched an eyebrow and looked down at Blaine. "Well, I suppose I'm done here anyway... for now." He stepped back and carefully tucked his cock away inside his well-pressed pants. Smirking, he looked to Blaine's prone form again, "Unless you'd like me to stay?"

Shame washed over Blaine, bringing him back to his senses as if someone had poured ice cold water all over him. /Kurt? What was he doing here?/ "N-no," he stammered at Sebastian, unwilling to meet the other man's gaze. /What the hell did I just do? Why did I let him get to me again?/ Weak from Sebastian's abusive fucking, Blaine's hands trembled as he gathered himself off the desk and pulled his Armani slacks up.

Sebastian just smirked and held his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine. You know where to find me when you're ready for another round." He sauntered past Kurt with a swagger in his step and no hint of shame.

Kurt stood tall, back straight and chin up as the man passed. He didn't spare so much as a look for Sebastian. Instead he stepped forward and set the bag of take out on Blaine's desk. "In case you do have any actual work to do, at least you'll have some dinner while you do it. When you're finished, I'll be outside your building. If you want to fix this, we'll talk when you get home. If not, you'll be a gentleman and call me a cab." Kurt took a breath that was shakier than he liked and added, "Think carefully before you decide. I don't want either of us to regret it." His smile was soft and sad as he turned and left the office. Kurt had no idea how far he would make it before he started crying, but he knew he wanted to be out of Blaine's office before he did.


End file.
